Elements Angel and Evil
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: Rima Yaya Kairi and Kukai are angel attending an all angels elements school. Nagi Ikuto Utau and Amu are evil angels and are attending an evil elements school. what happens when 4 students join the angels in their school? Will love bloom? Will someone die
1. Prolouge

**Me: I know I have other stories to update but I don't care! I really like this idea for a story it's really good I swear! This idea is one of the best ideas I ever had.**

**Utau: That's what you said about the Ghost Mystery and it didn't even get a little hit!**

**Me: I know it wasn't. I have a good feeling about this one though!**

**Amu: You said that about A Scheme to Destroy a Scheme and look how that turned out**

**Tadase: Am I even in this story?**

**Me: I think I'll put you in later**

**Tadase: Why not now?**

**Rima: On with the chapter, she owns nothing except the plot.**

**Me: BTW THIS IS A REWRITE. A lot of things are the same, but I made tweaks in it this time ;)**

**

* * *

**

A girl sat at her vanity brushing her long curly blonde hair in the mirror in her dorm room. Her eyes were as gold and her skin looked so fragile. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt under a black blazer. She also wore a white tie, black skirt, white knee socks, black flats, and she had a black headband with a bow in the middle. What made her stand out from any other 13 year old girl were her beautiful white wings that extended from her back. Then the door of her room opened which revealed a boy with emerald green hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, black blazer, white tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Rima-chan, you know you can only show your wings if an emergency happens and the training center," he sighed. She put her brush down and spun around to face him.

"I know, I just wanted to let them out. Keeping them in isn't healthy you know. Besides don't you ever want to let your wings out?" he just chuckled lightly at his friend.

"Good point. Anyway are you ready?" he asked. Rima sighed."Why do we do this again Kairi? We do it every year! Its starting to be more of an annoyance," said Rima."Cause of the new students going into 5th and the students that forget us." said Kairi."How can anyone forget us?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"You have a point there but it's just cause were suppose to, O.K." said Kairi patting her head. She fake pouted, but then smiled. Rima nodded, quickly put her wings away, and followed him out of the dorm.

They walked in silence to the auditorium building of Elements Angel Middle School. Yes this is a elements school they were in. The students were angels, who controlled the power of the elements and used them for the good of the world. The students before first grade would be judged where they would go, Elements Angel or Elements Evil. Elements Evil was a school for the students that that control elements, but for the bad reasons.

Elements Angel Middle School(EAMS) Student Council/Top Students.

Mashiro Rima, 7th grade, and she holds the element water. She has a love for comedy and sometimes has a cold heart, but deep inside has a caring heart, which was how she got to EAMS.

Souma Kukai, 8th grade, and holds the element earth. He is a loveable brother to the top four students at EAMS, mostly because he is the oldest. He also has a passion for sports.

Yuki Yaya, 6th grade, holds the element fire, and has a babyish character. She is the most carefree in the entire school and loves sweets. She uses third-person a lot.

Sanjou Kairi, 6th grade, holds the element wind. He is the smartest of the four and tall for his age.

These four might not seem like it but are the most powerful and responsible students in their school.

Elements Evil Middle School(EEMS) Student Council/Top Students.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 8th grade, and holds the element fire. The oldest of the four; described as a pervert; plays the violin and uses his powers for jokes and to play with girls mostly.

Hoshina Utau, 7th grade, holds the element water, and is sister of Ikuto. She is a pop star known world wide and sometimes can be a little mean once in a while but loves her friends.

Fugisaki Nagihiko, 7th grade, friends and some family call him Nagi ,holds the element earth, known as the master of basketball and does traditional Japanese dancing. He sometimes has a good heart and is very kind but got into Elements Evil because of his mean hidden personality sometimes.

Hinamori Amu, 7th grade, and controls wind. Known as the cool n' spicy girl her spazzing out personality and fierce fighter got her into the school. All four the biggest players in the school.

The four are powerful people may mistake them as cruel or nasty but they have a ounce of good in them.

Kairi and Rima walked to the main room where they met up with their other two friends Souma Kukai and Yuiki Yaya. The two walked on the stage and sat in their seats next to the other two chairs with two people sitting in them while the principal introduced them to everyone.**(The same place where the guardians announced to the school Amu was the Joker in front of the whole school)**

"Now this years student council will be," the principle, Tsukasa, said announcing the four people.

"Souma Kukai," Kukai stood up, walked a couple feet away from the edge of the stage, and gave the student body a smile."Yo!" he yelled and gave a thumbs up. Five girls with I heart Kukai shirts and some other girls fainted. He sweat dropped.

"Mashiro Rima," Rima stepped up next to Kukai."Hello." she said and gave a small smile. Boys fainted and some said, "How cute!", Rima just sweat dropped.

"Sanjou Kairi," Kairi stood next to Rima. He just adjusted his glasses. Their were claps and cheers from everyone.

"And finally Yuki Yaya," Yaya stood and walked to the other side of Kukai and smiled."Hi hi!" she yelled waving. Cheers and some faints.

"These four are our Student Council this year," he said gesturing to the four friends. Applause and cheers came. The principle got down from the stand and Kairi got up on the podium.

"Students as the Student Council again we will protect you all from anything. Weather they are ogres, demons, monsters, and of course Elements Evil. This year we shall beat them and get our winning place back," he said and got off the podium. Kukai was the next to go up.

"Yo! This year we'll destroy those Elements Evil! They'll be so scared that they'll raise the white flag!" yelled Kukai punching his fist into the air. Then he jumped off the podium and Yaya rushed on.

"That's right! In case some of you new students do not know what we are talking about Rima-chan and I will explain! At the end of every year the student body has a fighting competition with our rival school Evil Elements Middle School! Now we know some of you might be intimidating but our fifty trained nurses are coming with us and come to your aid quickly so you won't get severely hurt! Our trained teachers will train all of you to be ready for this match. If we think you are not ready and really will be hurt then we will put you with our defense forces, who protect the school and destroy the other school at the same time. Now Rima-chan will tell you the rest!" yelled Yaya excitedly and then got off the podium. Yaya usually didn't like using first-person, but for the students sake, she had to. Rima then got on the podium.

"Yes they will also attack the school, like Yaya has said. To win is that both schools has one orb. If we get their orb and bring it back to the school to our orb then we win. But if the school cannot take it anymore then we must raise the white flag which means that surrender for this year. Since we won last year we got one gold medal. If someone raises the white flag before an orb has been taken then the match is over.**(I will explain in the end since it seems confusing)**who ever has the most medal wins the Golden Trophy. Win or lose though we always have a big party. Any more questions either ask one of us, one of the teachers, or look in your student handbook. Were counting on you!" said Rima. An explosion of applause came and Rima stepped off the podium.

The principle announced everyone to go back to their dorms since class was going to start tomorrow. Rima and Yaya went to their shared dorm room. The floor is white carpet, the walls are sunshine yellow, two beds, one on the left and one on the right side of the room, two closets, one white vanity, a big window in between the beds with red and yellow polka dotted curtains, and one desk. The desk had a few books and a white laptop they shared on it. Yaya flopped down on her bed which had pink and yellow covers on. Rima sat on her bed with her gag manga. Her bed had white and orange covers.

"Rima-chan?"asked Yaya."What is it Yaya?" asked Rima.

"Yaya is scared. It's just that Yaya doesn't want to get hurt like that again for this year's fight like what happened last year." she said clutching a yellow bunny shaped pillow close to her chest. Rima looked at Yaya with sympathy.'_Oh yeah I almost forgot.'_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Yaya had just hurt someone badly._

"_Score!" yelled Yaya."Good work Yaya." said Rima coming next to her._

"_Not for long!" yelled two students from EEMS and attacked the two with a tsunami and boulders at the two. Since Rima controls water the tsunami didn't effect her much and the boulders just missed her but since Yaya controls fire the tsunami blasted her into a tree along with the boulders._

"_O-Ow." Yaya muttered rubbing her head. Then the person who had hit her with the tsunami again when Kairi came and used a strong wind to blast the person and the tsunami away._

"_Yaya-chan, are you alright?" he asked."Yeah arigato Kairi-kun." she said. She tried getting up but fell down. Kairi looked at her ankle which was now bleeding and the other was badly bruised."Here I'll take you to one of the nurses." he said. He picked her up bridal style and flew high, trying find a nurse._

_Yaya was in her dorm room with Rima a week after what had happened to her. She had to get a cast because of how bruised and bleeding it was._

"_Yaya gomenasai. I should've stayed their with you." she said letting a tear roll down her face."Rima-chan, it's not your fault. Besides Kukai-kun told Yaya that without Rima-chan's water power that group of 5__th__ graders would've been crushed and because of Rima-chan, Kukai-kun was able to get the orb back to the school safely." said Yaya."True. But I still should've helped you." insisted Rima."Don't worry about it. The nurse said next week Yaya will be able to walk again." said Yaya._

"_Ok. But let's make a promise that for all the years that we do this stupid fight we protect each other."said Rima holding out her hand. Yaya nodded and took her hand._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Don't worry. The fight isn't coming for a long time now so we'll be ready in time. Besides we promised we would protect each other." said Rima giving her smile. Yaya nodded and smiled.

"Right Rima-chan!" said Yaya.

"Students! I give you your top students this year!" announced the principle, Aruto, at Elements Evil.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," girls cheered and fainted as Ikuto stepped up. He just nodded his head and more girls cried.

"Tsukiyomi Utau," boys cried and shouted 'we love you Utau' as she stepped the left side of Ikuto."Whatever." said Utau with attitude in her voice. Boys fainted from her attitude.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko," girls fainted and applause as Nagihiko stepped the other side of Utau."Hello."said Nagihiko politely with a gentle smile. People cheered some fainted.

"And Hinamori Amu," applause rained."Hi." she said with her 'cool n spicy' voice. People screamed. The principle their was just letting the top four students gave their speech. Amu was up first.

"Unlike last year this year we will be ready to fight that loser AEMS!" she said and jumped off the podium. Ikuto then casually went up the podium.

"Yo. Now I want you all to know that we are nice but don't get us mad or else! Now we will try to protect you all from anything that comes. This year we set up a barrier so no interference comes to this school," said Ikuto just reading off what was written on his hand. Then Utau got on.

"This year will be a great year for all of us. Mostly because we have a special plan to win the fight this year. Oh and in case you don't know what I'm talking about it will be in your student hand book. But for those of you who do know this year they will definitely raise the white flag!" she yelled fire burning in her eyes and behind her. Nagihiko was up on the podium now.

"It is a pleasure to be the top students here once again. This year will be crushing to the other school cause they will be defeated. More information just look in the student handbook. As the top four we will protect you all like Ikuto said," said Nagihiko since he didn't know what else to say he smiled and people fainted._'Man sometimes these people can be real idiots,'_he thought.

After some words from the principle they all left to their dorms. Nagihiko, Ikuto, Amu and Utau were all heading to Ikuto and Nagihiko's room since they were all bored. Their room had a black floor, dark blue walls, two closets, a desk with a black laptop on top, a mini basketball hoop above the door, one bed that had black covers, one side of the room had a t.v., and another on the other side of the room had dark purple covers. Utau and Amu sat in two black beanbag chairs that were also in the room while Ikuto because he was also lazy sat on the floor and Nagihiko laid on Ikuto's bed. Utau turned on the t.v.

"Man I'm already ready for this year's fight!" said Ikuto for really no reason."Me too. This year were gonna destroy EAMS with our plan," said Amu smirking."Yup and it'll be better then last year when Utau and I blasted those two kids!" exclaimed Nagihiko and he started laughing."Yeah it was awesome. Except for the part when I went to finish the brat alone off some other loser blasted me into a tree!" yelled Utau glaring at him.

"Hey why glare at me for!" yelled Nagihiko."Well if a certain someone helped me then all of them would've been out!" yelled Utau. Then they both glared fiercely at each other."Hey you two don't go off killing each other now! Man can you guys get any more annoying!" yelled Amu. They both just humped and turned away from each other."Will all of you just shut up! We still have to go over the plan!" yelled Ikuto throwing a pillow at everyone.

"Sorry Ikuto," they all said. Ikuto was a big brother to them and was also scary sometimes, so when he says shut up you have to or else.

"Now that you have all shut up let's talk about a plan to get back at AEMS," said Ikuto. After an hour of fighting over what to do they finally compromised on one plan."Perfect and we can get revenge on those losers for bringing our rep down," said Nagihiko tightening his fist.

Both schools and student council members wanted this match to be one that no one would forget.

* * *

**Me: Now for explanation time. Ok so these two schools have been here for centuries and the students have always been rivals because they argue about which school's the better so the students decided to have a competition at the end of the school year to see which school is better. The teachers and principle agreed and made the rules. Each of the schools had at least fifty nurses, each school has an orb hidden somewhere in the school the other school must retrieve that other teams orb and bring it back to their own school and put it in the principle's office. All of the students get to use their wings and the teachers aren't allowed to participate, unless necessary. The students have to fight to get it, this is a test to see which is a better school. Which ever school gets the other schools's orb back to their own school in the principle's office. wins and gets a medal. The schools keep collecting medals until one school raises the white flag which means that the match automatically ends and no one has got the orbs to the other school yet. You cannot raise the flag because your orb has been taken you can only raise it if the school and/or the students cannot take any more damage. When the white flag is raised by one of the schools then the schools count the medals they have, whoever has the most wins the Golden Trophy and the next year the medals are not counted for and the whole thing starts over until someone raises the white flag again. A tie happens if both orbs are placed in the principle's office at the same time, which has never happened. If there is a tie then the Student Council members from both schools will go in a battle against each other, last person standing from which ever school wins the Golden Trophy. Get it?**

**Oh and both schools go from grades 5-12**

**Nagi: That's a mouthful.**

**Kairi: Why am I controlling wind?**

**Me: Would you rather be earth and I have Utau send a tsunami after you?**

**Kairi: I love wind**

**Kukai: Your a wimp**

**Yaya: Why was I hurt! Why couldn't Rima-chan!**

**Me: Cause it's all part of the story. So deal with it! Also **

**Ikuto: (Holds up paper) If there are any questions review it or send Melody a message.**

**Amu: R&R**


	2. Four New Students

**Me: A rewrite of chappy two ;)**

**Everyone: yayyy...-sarcastic-**

**Me: Ignore them, their cranky :P**

**Everyone: Excuse me!**

**Me: I don't own anything! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"New students huh," muttered Rima. It was one week after they were announced as the Student Council members and rumors were spreading that their were four new students,"We should meet them! After all we are the Student Council!" said Yaya."I agree with Yaya!" said Kukai throwing his arms around Yaya and Rima's shoulder, making them laugh.

"Well maybe another period because it's almost time for class" said Rima sliding out of Kukai's grip.

"Alright. I'll look them up during free period. Although by then we'll probably know everything about them with gossip going around," said Kairi adjusting his glasses.

RING

"See you," and they were off.

"Students even though it's only been a week of school we have a new student." said Ehime Sensei. People whispered how it probably was one of the four new students. Kairi had History class first. He sits next to his cousin, Musashi. Musashi looks a lot like Kairi, but shorter.

"Who do you think it is Kairi?" asked Musashi. Kairi just shrugged."I hope it's someone cool~desu~!" said Su. Su and Musashi were dating and Su loves to cook**.**

"Students settle down now. Come in please!" said the teacher. A girl with fiery red hair and gray eyes came in the room.

"What is your name?" asked the teacher nicely."Tanaka Momoe," she said plainly."Do you have anything about you that you want to tell us?" Ehime Sensei asked polietly."Um...no I can't think of anything at the moment," said Momoe with a hint of annoyance behind the sweetness in her voice."V-very well then. Take a seat next to Sanjou-san over there," she said pointing to the empty seat next to Kairi.

Momoe sat down next to Kairi and class began. During the lesson Momoe had dropped her pencil and it rolled under Kairi's seat. He picked it up for her and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she whispered coldly."You dropped this," said Kairi handing her back her pencil."Oh. A-arigato," she said taking it.

After class Momoe went up to Kairi who was saying bye to Musashi and Su.

"Sanjou-kun. Can you tell me who the Student Council are? People keep talking about how cool they are," said Momoe. Kairi held back a smirk."Well your talking to one," he said."Your part of the Student Council?" asked Momoe, with a tint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes. Why is it so shocking?" asked Kairi raising an eyebrow. No one questioned why someone was in Student Council, it just wasn't right!_'Well she is knew,'_

"N-nothing! I was just going to ask one of them if he or she could how me around the school." said Momoe."Ok. Come on." said Kairi. Momoe followed.

After second period Kukai and Yaya had gym class together. The gym classes were mixed of the 8, 7, 6, and 5 graders.

"Students two new students today." said Nakamura Sensei.

"Kukai you excited?" asked his friend, and cousin, Daichi."I just hope one of them can actually beat me at something," said Kukai."I doubt it," said Ran. Daichi and Ran both had a crush on each other but neither would admit it, too stubborn."No one can beat you Kukai. Not even a 12th grader!" said Eru, one of Ran's best friends.

"Come in," said the a girl with black, short, hair and bright blue eyes and a boy with black hair and navy blue eyes, came in.

"Introduce yourselves," said Nakamura Sensei. Watanabe Asuka, 7th grade" said the girl."Watanabe Sho, 8th grade." said the boy.

"Ok today were playing elements basketball. Watanabe-kun, Souma-kun pick your teams." he said and blew on his whistle.

In the end Kukai won, Sho and Asuka were shocked.

"Like we said Kukai no one can beat you!" said Ran and Eru. Then after they got changed, Kukai, Yaya, Ran, Daichi, and Eru walked out of the gym together.

Asuka and Sho were the only ones left in the gym now.

"That Souma," muttered Sho and clenched his fist."From what I've heard him and Yuiki-san are two of the Student Council members,"said Asuka.

"Them! How! Yuiki is such a baby and Souma is such a goof ball!" asked Sho in shock."Well they are. Now come on, I don't feel like being late on my first day." said Asuka leaving him in the gym alone.

"Hey! Yuiki-san!" said Asuka calling Yaya over. Yaya ran over to her with Rima."What is it Watanabe-san?" asked Yaya. Asuka smiled._'Hmm...that looks a little fake to me,' _Rima thought."I was wondering if you could show me around the school. I heard you were from the Student Council from a few people," said Asuka sweetly._'Probably nothing. She seems nice,'_ Rima thought over again.

"I would love to but I have to get to class now. Mine is on the other side of the school and my teacher will kill me if I'm late again even tough I'm Student Council. Rima-chan can you show Watanabe-san around?" asked Yaya. Rima nodded and Yaya ran off. They both introduced themselves and Asuka gave Rima her class list.

"We both have biology together this period. Don't worry Watanabe-san if you need any help ask me or Sanjou Kairi, he's also in our biology class." said Rima smiling."Arigato. You can call me Asuka, or Asuka-chan, by the way." said Asuka."Then you can call me Rima," said Rima and they walked inside the classroom.

"Students we have two new students today. Come in please."said Suzuki Sensei, who looked like she couldn't care less. A boy, with chestnut brown hair and bright orange eyes, and Asuka came in. They introduced themselves to the class and took their seats. Today they were suppose to look at the different types of elements. Each person was suppose to be pared with someone who didn't have a same element as them. Rima got stuck with the new boy, who said he was Itou Kei, and Kairi with Asuka. To Rima and Kairi, this was first grade stuff.

Kei had made a rock for Rima to study, while Rima made a water ball for Kei to study.

"Do you need any help Rima-chan?" asked Kei."No I'm perfectly fine. I'm almost done actually." said Rima writing more notes down."Impressive. I've never met anyone catch on studying other elements." said Kei._'Hmm...their's that feeling again. A feeling that something's bad about him,' _she thought, but shrugged it off.

"Thanks. How are you doing?" she asked."Fine too," he said and wrote more notes.

Meanwhile with Kairi and Asuka. Kairi made Asuka a mini tornado for her to study, while Asuka made him a water ball for Kairi to study.

"I can't figure this out." complained Asuka. She turned to see if Kairi was struggling, but he was already done reading a book."Do you need help?" asked Kairi, but he already knew the answer was yes."Yes. The book says there are five parts to the air element. I've only found four. Air, cold, temperature, and climate." she said.

"Well think it like this. Everything has to exist with its opposite." said Kairi._'Why do I feel that she knows this already?'_"Heat?" she asked. He nodded."Thanks Sanjou-kun." He nodded again and went back to his book.

RING

Kairi and Rima quickly got up and out of class.

"Your getting the bento boxes this time right?" she asked him.

"Yes, and you have the cake?" she nodded."Usual place?" He nodded and they went their separate ways. The two didn't notice two people behind them.

"Hmm...suspicious, no?" Asuka asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your right. I'll get _her_ while you get _him _and we'll meet up outside the cafeteria building," he planned. The two nodded and walked away with no one noticing.

"Yay Rima-chan brought her special cake for Yaya!" the brunette girl squealed. The four Student Council members sat under their favorite cherry blossom tree, that they always spent lunch at. The tree was in the back of the school near the big gate that blocked intruders out, so not many know about it. This tree always has at least one cherry blossom on the tree no matter what kind of weather or season. Rima came over with a white box in her hands and smiled seeing her other friends.

"I would never forget to bring my special cake for you guys," she placed it on the blanket Kukai brought and grabbed a bento box that said _Rima _on it.

"Did you get the snacks Yaya?" Kukai asked, praying she didn't already eat it. His prayers were heard when he saw her reach behind and bring out a basket full of sweets.

"I don't always eat sweets you know," she fake pouted. They all laughed and went back to eating.

Rima P.O.V:

Today is such a wonderful day! Besides the weird feelings I've been getting from some of the new students, everything's been perfect. Since it's Monday Kairi brought the bento boxes; Yaya brought the sweets, and surprisingly didn't eat them; Kukai brought the blanket for us to sit on, napkins, and drinks; and I brought the special cake. Since everyone hates Monday's, we decide to make it our best as possible.

I reached for a napkin when I heard a loud shriek.

"What the hell!" Kukai shouted in distress. He hates it when Monday lunches are interrupted.

"No, worse. Look!" Kairi pointed to the west side of the school where a group of students were being attacked by giant birds. Oh no...not...

"Vultures!" we all yelled getting up. Vultures are one of the most dangerous flying monsters. They don't look like regular vultures; their bodies are black instead of brown, the head and talons are black, and their wing tips are a dark purple. They can hypnotize people with their red beady eyes, which if long enough, can kill them because the redness of their eyes causes a silent spell. Our wings sprung out and we were off.

"Their already under the spell!" Yaya was right, the students, probably 5th graders, already have the glassy look in their eyes. This isn't good, if we waste any more time then those kids were goners.

"Let's hurry then," Kukai said and sent big boulders, that were used for training, at them. The Vultures flew out of control and some flew away.

Yaya and I did our special Fire&Water attack where its a swirl of fire and water and is always a direct hit. Kairi flew down to check the students to make sure it wasn't too late. The rest of the Vultures were hit and spiraled down to the ground, where Kairi put a temporary air barrier around them.

"Kukai get Tsukasa and a few nurses, these students need treatment fast and these Vultures need to be in the containment cell," Kairi commanded. Kukai nodded and quickly flew off s Yaya and I lighted down. By now almost the whole student body was here looking at the scene.

"Go Kukai-sama!"

"So cool Kairi-kun!"  
"Your wings are adorable Yuiki-san!"  
"Rima-chan, you looked amazing out there!"

The three of us sweat dropped. Is that all they care about? Soon Tsukasa came with a few nurses trailing behind and Kukai flying above.

"All of you, go to class. The bell has already rung," just as Tsukasa said that...

RING

A lot of students groaned while others whispered to their friends how 'cool' we were. The four of us, plus the nurses and Tsukasa, were the only ones left. I sighed.

"Come on Kairi. We have to get going, English class is on the other side of the school and you know how Endo Sensei gets," I said. He nodded.

"Yaya has to get to Math, Yaya doesn't wanna go to Math!" Yaya whined, I couldn't blame her, Math is so boring the way the 6th grade teacher, Kyoto Sensei, taught.

"At least you don't have Biology. Kanagawa Sensei hates me!" the four of us walked off complaining about our classes.

Normal P.O.V:

The four were complaining too much about their next class that they didn't notice four mysterious people in a tree not far away.

"Hmm..and I wanted to see those kids get killed by those Vultures," said one.

"Oh well, their gonna get more soon," said another smirking.

"Hopefully not just Vultures this time," said the third one and giggled.

"This is going to be the worst year of their lives," said the last one.

Meanwhile Tsukasa was dealing with the Vultures, suddenly shot his head up and looked around._'I just sensed a disturbance in the school, could it be? No, its impossible,' _Tsukasa shook his head and went back to work.

"Hmm...I wonder what's wrong with him," a boy with blonde hair muttered.

* * *

**Me: AND SCENE!**

**Everyone else: -.-**

**Rima: Vultures? Really?**

**Me: Yes Rima, really**

**Nagi: Where are we? Are we the tree people? Are we the new kids?**

**Me: Nope :)**

**Amu: Then where are we!**

**-Me opens mouth-**

**Kukai: Who are the new kids anyway?**

**-Opens mouth again-**

**Yaya: Will Yaya get more candy in the next chapter?**

**-Opens mouth yet AGAIN-**

**Ikuto: Is-**

**Me: R&R AND YOU'LL FIND OUT. Gosh -.-**

**Tadase: At least I'm finally in it :D**

**Me: Uh...yeah sure...as I said R&R :)**


	3. Training

"Yaya doesn't wanna go to training alone again!" Yaya complained. After 6th period all the students in the school went to the training buildings. Each grade has a different building.

"Its gonna be okay Yaya, besides were all in different classes throughout the day anyway," Kukai said with his goofy smile and thumbs up.

"Don't remind Yaya!" Yaya started bawling while Kukai, Rima, and Kairi sweat dropped.

"Nice going Kukai," Rima muttered and then smiled."Its gonna be okay Yaya, besides your gonna do great, you are the smartest in the whole 6th grade," Yaya smiled and nodded. Kukai muttered something along the lines of,"Oh sure, only because Rima's a girl,"

"What was that Kukai?" Rima asked darkly."N-nothing," he said in fear. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we'll see you on an hour," Kairi said. Training was half an hour longer than the rest because teachers say its more "important".

Rima P.O.V:

The training room still amazes me. I mean seriously, its huge! It fits everyone in the 7th grade, and that's a lot! Along the perimeter are bleachers, and has high ceilings with bright lights. On the far side, opposite from the door, a big timer thing to see how well you do. The training building also has things that can pop out of no where from the ground and attack. Scary? Yes. To me? Not really, when you know what your up against.

I walked over to the changing areas. Yes there are changing rooms, no girl wants to fight in a skirt around boys. Not to mention that some kinds of clothes make your wings get stuck sometimes. I shuddered at the thought of that.

"O.K. 7th graders, you've all been here before, yes? Good! Who wants to go first?" Kikui Sensai said. He's a hard teacher, but he can be nice when he wants to to certain people. Their was also Izumi Sensai who is Kikui Sensai's fraternal twin, but Izumi Sensai is married. I looked over at Kairi. He nodded and me and I responded with a nod. We both raised our hands.

"Ahh Sanjou-kun and Mashiro-san. Very good. However, you know one student a time, so by last name, Mashiro-san your up." Izumi Sensai complimented. She liked Kairi and me the best because we always volunteered. I stepped into the middle and a big clear glass dome was placed so the other students wouldn't get hurt. I remember the first time I had to do this.

_Flashback_

"_Who wants to go next!" Kikui Sensai asked. This was before he got promoted to 7th grade training with his sister. No one said anything. After the last student had gotten severely hurt, everyone was terrified. The teacher looked around._

"_Mashiro-san! Your up!" I felt my body shiver. I shook my head slowly. That was when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. A girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at me._

"_It's ok, its only training. If anything happens than you'll be transported to the Infirmary immediately like the other girl was. If it was real than you would need to worry," she said. I smiled and nodded. I slowly walked up to the middle and faced my classmates as the glass dome came down._

_"Mashiro-san! Your only going to get a Level 2 Battle to beat alright, or do you want Level 1? Its okay really, today's only your first day," the teacher asked. I shook my head._

_A few minutes later I was done. Everyone cheered and applauded me._

"_Wonderful Mashiro-san! That was excellent for a first timer!" the dome came up and I walked out. So many of my fan-boys kept saying I looked "cute" while I was in there and the girls were happy that I was better than any boy. I moved away from the crowd and toward a girl that was in the back._

"_Arigato,"_

"_Why thank me? You were the one who did it?" she asked._

"_Because you helped me," I responded."True, but still. It was your own strength," she smiled and patted my head. Usually I would hate if people patted me on the head, but this time I was okay with it._

"_What's your name?"_

"_You don't need to know," huh? I was about to ask her what she meant by that when the bell rang. Students were only allowed a few minutes to complete the challenge and students who didn't had to stay during Free Period. Also if a student didn't go and didn't stay than they would get detention for a week. I read the rules as you can see. So between the people staying in, sneaking out, and leaving, I couldn't find the blonde girl again._

_End of Flashback_

I never saw her again. Pretty dramatic right? Anyway back to now.

"Mashiro-san, is Level 5 okay for you?" Kikui Sensai asked. I shook my head."Level 6 please," A couple of students gasped and others whispered. Usually Level 6 is saved for later in the year, but I know I'm ready for it.

"Are you sure Mashiro-san? Its your first week back, why not start off the year slow and than increase?" Izumi Sensai asked. She always is concerned of her best students more than the ones that sneak off and don't listen. I nodded with a determine look on my face. They sighed and turned it up one. I let my wings out, which is always a relief for me. Some guys kept saying "So cute!" and girls whispered,"Her wings are so graceful!"

Oh this was going to be fun.

They blew their whistles simultaneously,"GO!"

During my training my mind was actually somewhere else. Who was that girl? Where did she go that day? Why didn't I ever see her again? These questions kept going through my head until I noticed my training test was over. The dome slowly went up and I put my wings away. I walked out and passed Kairi who was about to stand in the middle.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"Do I ever need it?" he joked. I giggled.

I started to read my gag manga while I waited for class to finish. Hehe Bala-Balance. The best part about going first is that you don't have to waste time during Free Period there and maybe even after school if necessary. I was interrupted by cheers. Kairi's done already? I looked at the big timer. Hmm...a new record. I see Kairi's gotten better over summer. After the dome was up Kairi walked over to me.

"Gag mangas again?" he asked."Yes," I said holding my nose up high. He chuckled and patted my head, why did everyone love to pat my head, I will never know."Hey look, Itou-san is up," Kairi said. I looked up in time to see two big, graceful, sparkling wings come out from Itou-san's back. They looked soft to touch,wow I sound like a fan-girl. But it was true, his wings do look soft. His wings match his cute face. Wait what did I just think...

"Rima-chan are you sick, your face is all red," Kairi asked with a worried look on his face. I quickly got out a small mirror from my bag. Holy crap. I swear I think my face is as red as a tomato.

"N-nothing," I muttered and turned away from him. I cupped my cheeks and took deep breaths to stop. Even if he is my best friend, the only person I would admit that I was blushing is...actually scratch that I wouldn't admit I was blushing to anyone.

"Itou-san, is Level 2 alright since your new?" I heard Kikui Sensai ask."No, I would like Level 5 please," he said. Wait what? A new comer should always start small in the training center with a maximum Level of 3. Is Itou-san that crazy! Or is he that cocky? I looked up at where he was standing.

"Are you sure Itou-san? New comers should start off small and increase. How about Level 3?" Izumi Sensai suggested. She might not like a lot of students, but she was still a fair teacher. Itou-san just shook his head. Izumi Sensai and Kikui Sensai looked at each other and than blew their whistles.

"GO!"

"Whoa," I muttered. In a flash he was in the air dodging and weaving through everything and anything that came near him. He looked way he flew made me almost hypnotized. A minute later he was done, impressive. He does well in class, terrific at training class, and really cute. The perfect guy. Wait, could I be falling for him? I've never fell for a guy before! Well last year I did have a crush on someone, Kirishima, but it didn't last long.

My face turned red again. Grr, why does this always happen to me! I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around only to see, none other then, Itou Kei.

"Rima-chan, is everything okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Why is everyone concerning about me today! Why can't I just be invisible for just this one day!

"Y-yeah," curse stuttering!"Are you sure, your face is all red," he said."Yes I'm sure, now will you please leave me alone so I may read my manga." I said as calmly as I could.

"Are you sure its not because you like me Rima-chan?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He backed me into the wall so I had no where to run. I dropped my manga and his face was dangerously close to mine.

"N-no" Grr I hate stuttering."Sure Rima-chan sure," he said and chuckled. He walked away casually without saying another word.

"Oh my gosh, he was so in to you!" exclaimed Watanabe, I mean Asuka-chan, coming up from behind me."W-what?"

"You know what we mean. We saw you two getting cozy over here," Tanaka-san said. Tanaka-san is in my English class the period."Y-you saw?" I cannot believe people saw that, I wonder who else did."Yes, we were on our way to tell you that you did a great job, but then we saw you two and we decided to watch," Asuka-chan said."O-oh. Hey, I am not in to him!" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest."Sure let's go with that," Tanaka-san said sarcastically. The two started giggling hysterically.

"Shut up Asuka-chan, Tanaka-san!" I said playfully. After a few minutes they stopped."Gomenasai Rima-chan," Asuka-chan said."Yeah, and also you don't have to call me Tanaka-san, just call me Momoe-chan," she said. I smiled."Ok Momoe-chan!" I responded, then it hit me.

"How do you two know each other, isn't it your first day?" I asked suspiciously."Oh, when I came in I saw Asuka with her brother Sho. We also met the other guy, Kei. So the four of us already kinda know each other," Momoe-chan explained."Oh," I whispered, hmm...I still have a suspicious feeling in me.

"Watanabe Asuka, your up!" shouted Izumi Sensai. Asuka-chan quickly left leaving only Momoe-chan and me.

"Rima-chan I need to-oh I didn't know you were with a friend, gomenasai," Kairi said coming from behind us."Its okay Sanjou-kun, I'll leave you and Rima-chan alone," she said walking away. I turned to Kairi."What's the matter Kairi?"

"Tsukasa needs us, come on, he's at the door with Kukai-senpai and Yaya-chan," he said grabbing my wrist and weaving through the crowd of students and toward the exit. A lot of students stared and whispered about us.

"Oh my gosh Sanjou-san and Mashiro-san!"  
"They look so cute together!"

"Their probably secretly dating!"  
"I'm so jealous!"

Dating! I glanced at what Kairi's reaction is. Is that a tint of pink on his cheeks? I don't like Kairi like that, he's just my very good friend. That was my opinion, what's his though? I was too busy thinking to see that we had exited the training building.

"Rima-chan!" Yaya exclaimed and glomped me."Kairi, what was that I heard with you and Rima-chan da-"

"K-Kukai!" I exclaimed embarrassed. By now Kairi was as red as a tomato and I was trying to cover mine up with my long hair."Are Rima-chan and Kairi-kun hiding something?" Yaya asked suspiciously. I think I might've heard a bit of jealousy in her voice, but that's probably my imagination. I've known Yaya for a long time, she isn't the type of person to get jealous. Or is it that she likes Kairi. My thoughts were interrupted by Tsukasa coughing.

"If you four don't mind having your little discussion at a later time, can we please go to my office?" Tsukasa asked annoyed. It must be very urgent if he's annoyed at us for something as small as this. We've had worse times where we threw things at each other. What happened to Tsukasa?

Sho P.O.V:

Ha, beat that Souma! I just finished my training and I did at a faster time than Souma had. Show's him! The dome thing went up and I went out, avoiding all the students who wanted to congratulate me or something like that. I don't really care about them, I just want to find Souma and rub it in his face. Before I could find him the bell rang. I groaned. Oh well I could always rub it in his face during Free Period. I did a quick change and waited outside the 7th grade training center for Asuka. I waited for about ten minutes when I started to get annoyed.

"God, how long does it take a girl to change!" I muttered. A few minutes passed so I just walked in the building to see her, talking to the woman teacher.

"Oh I think your brother's here, I have to get back to the students who didn't go yet. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow Watanabe-san," she said and left. Asuka quickly jogged over to me.

"About time, what were you talking about with her?" I asked."She wanted to congratulate me for getting the 2nd fastest time and she also wanted to me to her Monday classes. She's such a sweetie," she said. I snorted, when did my sister sound so caring and giving.

"I can't always be mean you know. Anyway how were your classes today?" she asked pouting."Alright except Souma is in my History class and sits next to me. He is so annoying except I did beat his time in training," I said smirking."He's not that bad you know," she defended. Wait what, she never defends anyone! Oh wait... I smirked.

"You like Souma," I stated, which only got me a slap in the face. Ow."Ow, you know its true so why doubt it little sister?" I smirked, she hates it when I call her "little sister", I found that it makes her feel small compared to everyone. Also it annoys her, and as her big brother, annoying her is my job. I glanced at her and saw that she had a faint blush on her face."Hey,"I looked at her,"don't tell mom and dad, they'll drag me out of here in a minute," she said. I stared at her for a minute and then chuckled.

"No problem," I said. There was a awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So how long do you think this will go on?" I asked casually breaking it. She knows what I'm talking about even when I didn't say it."Hopefully long enough. I'm not failing now," she said confidently. I nodded in agreement."This is something we can't fail either," I said. She stopped walking."What do you mean? What'll happen?" she asked concerned. Oh crap, me and my big mouth. I sighed."I didn't want you to know. If we fail...then let's just say the ending won't be pretty," I explained. She just stared at me.

Asuka suddenly hugged me."I won't fail at all now,"_'And I'm not either,'_

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile on the second floor a blond boy looked at the two siblings.

"Hmm...maybe this school is even more interesting than I thought it was," he muttered.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Nagi and Rima: I hate you**

**Me: I can understand why Rima would, but why Nagi?**

**Nagi: You made her fall for a guy, that's not me! That ain't right!**

**Me: Do I see some jealously?**

**Nagi: Yes you do, and I'm not afraid to admit it either**

**Kei: Haha ;)**

**Me: You thought Nagi was Kei right? WRONG ;)**

**Ikuto: Then what is it you ask? Whispers: I'm getting payed extra for that right?**

**Me: whispers back: No, but Amu's right there**

**Ikuto: :DDDDD**

**Amu: DDDDD:**

**Kukai: Can I have that cookie now?**

***Throws a cookie at Kukai***

**Yaya: R&R! AND SHE'LL GET INSPIRED TO UPDATE FASTER**

**Me: She's right :)**

**April 24, 2011: sorry guys I had to edit a few things to make it less confusing**


	4. Kirishima Plus Fighting Equals Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys! :D**

**Utau: Why am I the only one here?**

**Me: Cause, everyone else went to go get yogurt**

**Utau: And I am here why?**

**Me: Cause I wanted someone to do the disclaimer and they chose you when you were in the bathroom**

**Utau: Melody doesn't own anything. Their dead when they get back**

**Me: Read if you don't want them dead D:**

**

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V:

The blonde and went off to his next class.

_'Maybe this school isn't hell,' _he thought.

Yaya P.O.V:

Yaya woke up in a haste. Yaya had a bad dream! It was about what Tsukasa had told Yaya and the others yesterday! Yaya glanced at Yaya's clock; 2:00 AM! Yaya looked over at Rima-chan in her bed, Rima-chan is sleeping. Hmmm...I'm sure Rima-chan wouldn't mind if Yaya wakes her up, right? Oh well, Yaya is taking a chance! Yaya crept up to Rima-chan's bed with Yaya's favorite candy pillow.

"Rima-chan," Yaya whispered."Go away," Rima-chan muttered. Yaya pouted."Rima-chan!" Yaya whined."I said go away Yaya!" Rima-chan demanded. Yaya is now furious!"Rima-chan! Wake up! Yaya needs you!" Yaya shouted. Rima-chan shot up looking like she was going to kill Yaya."Yaya! What do you want!" she yelled. Yaya hugged Yaya's pillow tight.

"Yaya had a bad dream. Yaya thinks it was from what Tsukasa told us yesterday," Yaya explained. Rima-chan's eyes softened and gave Yaya a hug."Its ok Yaya. Everything's going to be okay like Tsukasa said so," Rima-chan looked Yaya in the eye giving Yaya a reassuring smile."Yaya knows, but Yaya is still scared," Yaya said laying Yaya's head on Rima-chan's shoulder. Rima-chan patted Yaya's head.

"Yaya, you have to trust me, nothing bad will happen. As long as Kukai, Kairi, and me are here, you're going to be okay," Rima-chan explained. Yaya gave Rima-chan a big hug."Arigato Rima-chan!" Rima-chan nodded and gave Yaya a smile.

"Go back to sleep now Yaya, you don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow do you?" I shook my head and bounced back to bed. Rima-chan is just like Mama, always kind, caring and thinking of others! Yaya would never replace Mama with Rima-chan though, so Rima-chan is just like Yaya's big sister!

"Goodnight, Onee-chan," I muttered.

* * *

Rima P.O.V:

"Goodnight, Onee-chan," I heard Yaya mutter. I smiled, I'm glad Yaya thinks of me as her older sister. Yawn I probably should get some sleep myself, but I couldn't for some reason. Maybe because of what Yaya said. Truthfully I'm also scared. I remember exactly what Tsukasa had told us yesterday and I still get chills from it.

_Flashback_

"_If you four don't mind having your little discussion at a later time, can we please go to my office?" Tsukasa asked annoyed. It must be very urgent if he's annoyed at us for something as small as this. We've had worse times where we threw things at each other. What happened to Tsukasa?_

_The four of us immediately stopped arguing and bowed."Gomenasai," we might be crazy, insane, and strange in every way possible, but we still knew our manners._

"_It is alright. Follow me to my office now," we obediently followed without saying anything. When inside we sat in the four chairs in front of his desk. Tsukasa sat at his desk, elbows on his desk and hands in his head, and sighed deeply."What's wrong Tsukasa?" Yaya asked. He slowly lifted his head._

"_You four know that my twin brother, Aruto, is the principle at Elements Evil," he started. We nodded, where is he going with this?"And you four know that they have been mortal enemies with Elements Angel for centuries, right?" we nodded again. He sighed for about the hundredth time he's been with us._

"_Tsukasa, what's going on?" Kukai asked eagerly."Please be patient Souma-kun," Tsukasa snapped. I saw from the corner of my eye, Kukai was slouching in his seat, afraid of the wrath of Tsukasa. I don't blame him, Tsukasa is usually a very kind gentle man, but now he's scaring all of us."Gomenasai," he muttered. Tsukasa sighed, I wonder what's been making him sigh a lot lately."No its my fault Souma-kun, its just that, what I am about to say to you is almost unthinkable," What could be so big that it could change Tsukasa, from his joyful self, into this, depressed man._

"_I am sure it is nothing that horrible," Kairi said."Yeah, please just tell us," I said. I was on the edge of my seat by now. Tsukasa stood up and stared out the window at the few students outside._

"_We've been infiltrated, by people from Elements Evil,"_

"_W-what!" we all asked in shock. This could not be happening. There is no way someone from Elements Evil could even step 100 yards here!"It is true. I've been having this feeling since the first day and now I am sure that there are students from the evil school here,"_

"_What do we do then Tsukasa?" I asked."I want you four to look out for them. Find them, and when you're sure who they are report them to me to send them to the containment cell," he explained."Wait, you said 'them', theirs more than one of them here?" Kukai asked."I'm estimating so, since I've felt more than one evil presence in my school," he said."How shall we know who they are?" Kairi asked."They stand out, they aren't your ordinary students, in fact I'm not even sure if they are even students, they could also be teachers for all I know. I trust you four the most, so whatever we say in this room, never leaves, understood?" he asked sternly. I just nodded, as did the others, this is a lot to take in for one day._

"_Tsukasa, about how many would you say have infiltrated?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a moment."About 10 maybe less. I'm not so sure. Should you find out any information about who they could be, and report it to me immediately. Trust no one, not even the teachers, who knows who they are," he responded."You four may go back to your dorm rooms now," The four of us quietly got up and left._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed. As Tsukasa said, who knows who they are? This might take months, maybe even the whole school year! The four of us also have things, being Student Council and all. All I know is that this year isn't going to be an easy one. I sighed one last time before drifting off to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh, already! Wasn't it just 2 in the morning! The clock read 6 o' clock, ugh! I hate waking up!

BEEP BEEP BEE-

Thank you Yaya.

"Wake up Rima-chan, you don't want to be late do you?" Yaya asked going into her walk-in-closet. Oh shoot! I dashed in my closet and changed into my uniform. I threw my signature black hairband with a black bow in the middle and walked out to see that Yaya was already done. She wore the same exact uniform as me except she wore bright red flats and her hair is tied into two pigtails with giant red bows.

"Ready Rima-chan?" she asked. I nodded. We grabbed our bags and headed off to the Boy's Dorm Room Building. The dorms are separated from girls and boys, for obvious reasons. We made it there in a flash and we, sadly, drew a lot of attention to ourselves.

"Its Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san in the Boy's Dorm Building!" someone shouted. Dozens of guys ran out to try to see us which made us both uncomfortable."Yo! Go back to your dorms now!" Kukai! Thank God!"If you don't go now, you shall be written up for sexual harassment," Kairi said and they ran away. Yaya and I sighed in relief. When they were all gone, we could see Kukai and Kairi.

"Arigato. I thought I would never get out of there," I sighed."Yeah! Yaya was scared back there!" Yaya exclaimed."Well your lucky we were here," Kukai said and put Kairi in a friendly headlock."M-may we go to class now?" Yaya, Kukai, and I just chuckled at Kairi."Come on were gonna be late if we don't go now," I said still giggling a bit. The three nodded and we were off.

"So, what do you guys think about what Tsukasa told us yesterday?" Kukai tried to ask casually. I shook my head."I think we are in great danger," Kairi sighed."Why say that Kairi-kun?" Yaya asked."They could be anyone in this entire school. Their close with Ogres, Vultures, and maybe even worst! They could be the reason why those Vultures got into the school grounds. They could even be watching our every move," Kairi whispered the last sentence. He's right, why can't he be wrong this once!"I wish you were wrong Kairi," I thought out loud."I also wish I was wrong," Kairi sighed. We sighed in unison, this isn't going to be easy. We entered the main building and stopped walking at the intersection

"I gotta run, class is gonna start soon!" Kukai said jogging off to the 8th grade wing; straight ahead."Yaya has to go too! Bye bye!" Yaya said and walked off to the 6th grade wing; left."Come on Kairi, you have History on the other side of the building right?" he sighed."Sadly yes, I dislike having my first class on the other side of the building," Kairi said and sulked away. I shook my head and walked to Math class.

Itou-san is in my Math class, which made me feel a little awkward. After what happened yesterday I feel awkward even in the same room as him!

"Everyone, turn in your homework now if you have not already. I shall be right back, I need to run to the Office," Arai Sensai said pointing to a basket and then left. Oh shoot, I forgot! I quickly pulled it out, crap! I forgot to do the last problem! Arai Sensai will give you detention if you don't do all of your homework for her, even if I am part of Student Council. Ugh not enough time to figure it out, gotta copy off someone and fast! I looked around the room quickly, dang it! Everyone already turned their's in, wait, Itou-san still has his! Ugh, why me of all people! Sigh, either detention and add another thing to my list of Things-To-Do or ask Itou-san. I quietly tapped him on the shoulder, lucky he sat next to me.

"Itou-san," I started. This wasn't going to be easy."Er...can you give me the answer to the last problem?" he looked at me for a second and then handed me the paper."Here," he said."Huh? I thought you were the type to hold something against me or something," I accidentally said out loud and regretted it."Gomenasai! I didn't mean it like that!" he chuckled.

"Yes I know I seemed like a jerk yesterday, but that's because your so cute Rima-chan," I blushed at this. He chuckled at patted me on the head. I quickly copied down the answer and handed it in just as Arai Sensai came in._'Hmm...maybe he isn't so bad after all,' _I thought and smiled to myself.

In the middle of class a note landed on my desk. I quickly glanced at the teacher to see Arai Sensai reading her book and I opened it under my desk

_Hi Rima-chan,what do you think of this lesson Arai Sensai is teaching?_

_~Kei~_

I quickly wrote back:

_Hey, its okay, simple really. How about you?_

_~RM~_

I threw it over quick and thanked God I didn't get caught. A few minutes later he threw it back on my desk.

_Really? I don't understand. Could you tutor me?_

_~Kei~_

Hmm..I have tutored other people before, why not?

_Sure_

_~RM~_

Just as I was about to throw it back, it was snatched out of my hands. Arai Sensai. Damn it!

"Mashiro-san, you know better then to pass notes in class. Now I have to read it," she said and started opening it. I don't care about what's on it, nothing romantic or anything, I'm just worried at how much trouble I'm going to be in."Hmm...it looks like Itou-san needs help with the lesson and Mashiro-san said she agreed to help him. That is very...generous of you Mashiro-san and Itou-san you could've came to me for help, but if you want Mashiro-san fine with me as long as you pass," did I just hear jealousy in her voice? No can't be she's a teacher, but Itou-san does have that look that can make any girl melt. Damn me and my thoughts!

RING

"Okay class you may go now," Arai Sensai said and I dashed out of there before anything else could happen.

"Rima-chan! Wait!" I heard someone call me. I stopped and turned around to see Itou-san running up to me."Itou-san what's wrong?" I asked."You said you were going to tutor me," he said."I didn't mean now. I have History next. I'll tutor you after school, right now I have to go," I said and rushed to class. However when I was running I crashed into someone and we both fell sending our books everywhere..

"G-Gomenasai!" I apologized getting a better look at who I bumped into. I started gathering my stuff quickly. Kirishima? This is embarrassing, seeing the guy I used to have a crush on. I feel awkward."It's alright," he said and started to pick up his things too. When I was reaching for a book he placed his hand on top of mine. I started to blush."O-Oh sorry that's your book, my bad," I said and pulled my hand back. He just smiled and held his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up.

"See you in Technology 3rd period," he said and walked away. I was fazed for a few minutes until I realized something.

"I'm gonna be late!" I shouted and ran off to class as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

Yaya P.O.V:

RING

Yawn. Yaya hates History first period, Sato Sensai is so boring. Why does Yaya have to have History first! Yaya also wishes Yaya is in Rima-chan's classes, Yaya gets lonely sometimes without Rima-chan. On Yaya's way to Biology, which makes Yaya even more sleepy.

Yaya heard someone yell and a loud _slam.'Yaya should get to the bottom of this'_ Yaya thought and rushed to where Yaya thought Yaya had heard it. 8th grade wing, Yaya might get into trouble, but this is a chance Yaya has to take. One more corner and Yaya saw Kukai and Watanabe-kun! Kukai was pushed against a locker by Watanabe-kun. A lot of 8th graders were watching, but not doing anything.

"What's your problem man!" Kukai yelled pushing Watanabe-kun off of him."I told you before, stay away from my sister!" Watanabe-kun said again and tried punching Kukai, but missed and made a big dent in the locker. How can no teachers see this! Yaya needs a teacher! But Yaya should make sure nothing else goes bad. Oh! What does Yaya do! I wonder how much trouble Yaya will be in if Yaya uses Yaya's wings. Yaya needs to take another chance. Yaya quickly let Yaya's wings out and flew above the rest of the students.

A lot of students kept staring, pointing, and asking why Yaya was in the hallway. Yaya quickly found Kanagawa Sensai, the Biology teacher.

"Yuiki-san, you know better than to be using your wings in the middle of the day. Shouldn't you also be in the 6th grade hallway? What are you doing here?" Kanagawa Sensai asked and kept asking Yaya more questions. Yaya quickly explained her the situation before Yaya fell asleep with all Kanagawa Sensai's questions. Kukai's right, Kanagawa Sensai is boring."Oh my! A fight between Souma-kun and Watanabe-kun! Lead the way Yuiki-san," Kanagawa Sensai said with haste. Kanagawa Sensai brought her wings out and flew into the air next to Yaya. Yaya nodded and flew fast with Kanagawa Sensai following.

When Yaya and Kanagawa Sensai got there Kukai and Watanabe-kun were having a fist fight. Yaya started to panic when Kanagawa Sensai blew them both against opposite lockers across from each other.

"Ow," Kukai muttered. Oh I hope Kukai's okay!"What is going on here!" Kanagawa Sensai had a dark aura around her. Kukai's also right when Kukai says, Kanagawa Sensai can also get really scary when she wants to!"Nothing Kanagawa Sensai," Kukai and Watanabe-kun said."Nice try. Come with me to Tsukasa's office to discuss your punishment. As for all of you go back to class unless you also want to come," in a few seconds everyone left except for Yaya, Kukai, Watanabe-kun, and Kanagawa Sensai. Yaya put her wings away and was about to go off to class.

"Not so fast Yuiki-san. You witnessed it, I need you too," Kanagawa Sensai said. Yaya nodded and we walked to Tsukasa's office. Yay! Yaya gets to get out of Biology today! Yaya happy! Oh too bad for Kukai though. Oh well maybe it won't be that bad of a punishment, hopefully.

* * *

Kukai P.O.V:

Damn Watanabe! I just said his sister looked hot! What's so wrong about that! At least I didn't call her ugly! Well if I did than I would be lying. Asuka-chan is really hot, not to sound like a perv or anything, but she is! Somehow I can't get her out of my head, I've never felt this way about a girl before. Well this is what I get for saying that right in front of him. When we were in front of Tsukasa's office, Kanagawa Sensai turned to us.

"Wait here," she said before walking inside. Damn it I'm in so much trouble. I hope Tsukasa doesn't call my parents or brothers, there gonna kill me if they found out!"Yaya's sorry Yaya got Kukai in trouble," Yaya said looking down at her feet. I patted her on the head."Its okay Yaya. I deserved it," I said. I hated when Rima, Kairi, or Yaya are sad. I'm like their older brother, seeing them get hurt is like seeing family get hurt.

"No, now Kukai's gonna get in trouble with Tsukasa and Tsukasa's gonna send Kukai home probably!" Yaya cried and started crying. I was about to say something when the door to Tsukasa's opened and Kanagawa Sensai stepped out."Souma-kun, Watanabe-kun, Yuiki-san, go inside please," she said ignoring Yaya's crying. We slowly walked in ready for our punishment.

* * *

Rima P.O.V:

RING

Yes! History is over! I'm free! I have Technology on Tuesday, with Yoshida Sensai who is a easy teacher. I quickly dashed to his classroom and sat at my favorite computer in the back corner. This computer never broke, froze, or have any problems. The rest of the class came in and the lesson started.

Technology is the only class I really like because Yoshida Sensai teaches easy and gives us a lot of free time which I use to go on fan fiction. Hehehe, Yoshida Sensai doesn't mind though, sometimes he even goes on fan fiction!

About 20 minutes later the lesson was done and I was done. As I said, easy class. Now Yoshida Sensai was on his computer playing a game or something while the rest of us were doing whatever we want. Since none of my close friends are in this class I just sat reading my gag manga. I felt someone tap on my shoulder to see Kirishima. Why do I keep seeing him so much lately?

"Rima-chan?" he asked."Yes, is something wrong Kirishima-kun?" I asked sweetly."W-would you go on a d-date with me?" What!"I have liked you for a long time, but was always nervous to ask except now," he said nervously shuffling his feet.

…

What the hell do I say! I liked him before, but that was a long time ago! I don't really feel the same now! But he's so sweet I just can't break his heart. But I can't risk going on a date with him and breaking his heart. What do I say! Calm down Rima, get a grip! I took a deep breath.

"Kirishima-kun..."

* * *

**Me: And that concludes this chapter 8-)**

**Ikuto: Were back**

**Utau: YOUR DEAD  
**

**Me: Utau, the readers read so now you can't kill them. YAY :D  
**

**Utau: Curse you**

**Amu: We brought you yogurt :)**

**Utau: Your forgiven :D**

**Me: Oh and I want to thank/answer some people for their reviews:**

**Random Beats: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Miyuka Kokoro: No you are sadly wrong, they are not the new kids ^^ I am glad you favorite it! It makes me happy when people do!**

**Finella: This story will contain Amuto but will mostly be Rimahiko. There will also be Yairi and Kutau if you or anyone else were wondering**

**I am also happy for the few people that have already favorite and subscribed to this story, it makes my day :) I have the best readers in the world!**


	5. Detention, Disagreement, and Dates

**Me: Hi Hi ^^**

**Ikuto: Perky much?**

**Me: I am ^^**

**Ikuto: Its creepy**

**Me: Too bad ^^**

**Ikuto: Ok cut it out its really annoying o.o**

**Me: ^^**

**Ikuto: -.-**

**Utau: Melody doesn't own anything**

* * *

**Kukai P.O.V:**

Damn Tsukasa! Now I have detention for 3 weeks! I can't afford that! I have soccer club, basketball club, baseball club, judo club, field hockey club and volleyball club! How the hell am I suppose to squeeze detention into that plus the tons of homework and tests I have! Not to mention Student Council meetings, I don't even know if I have time to sleep! Sigh, for the next 3 weeks I'll be busy. I trudged to the lunch room and I think Yaya is trailing behind me, not sure I'm too busy figuring out my whole schedule.

"Kukai, Yaya's sorry," Yaya apologized again jogging up to me. I gave her a big smile and thumbs up."Its okay Yaya! Besides you know old Kukai here can take on anything!" I said."Oh okay! Oh and after detention we need you for a Student Council meeting in the Board Room!" Yaya said and ran off. Aw crap. I got detention, Student Council, judo, and soccer today. Damn it. I have the worst luck in the world.

Oh well at least I'm not the only one who got detention. I smirked remembering Watanabe gets a whole month because he screamed,"What the hell!" to Tsukasa when he said we had 3 weeks.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I sat at our special tree and ate my finger sandwich Kairi packed. Tuesday is Kairi's day to pack us all lunch. He makes good sandwiches. Don't ask where we get all this food, even Tsukasa doesn't know. I sighed.

"What is wrong Rima-chan?" Kairi asked not bothering looking up from his book."Well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Kirishima-kun I-"_

_RING_

_Saved by the bell!_

"_Gomenasai Kirishima-kun, I need to go off to Biology now. I promise I'll get you your answer by the end of the day," I said and ran off. Ugh what the hell am I gonna do!_

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, I suggest you talk to Yaya-chan about it," he quickly said. I sighed, I should've known better than to ask Kairi for help with love. Soon Yaya and Kukai came up to us. Kukai looked like he just got hit by a car while Yaya looked guilty. Interesting.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked nibbling on a cookie."I got detention for 3 weeks," Kukai muttered."I was the one who told Tsukasa on Kukai," Yaya said."What did you do Kukai?" Kairi takes off the honorific sometimes, kinda strange to me when he does.

"Got in a fight with Watanabe," he said banging his head on the tree. A lot leaves fell down."So now Kukai-kun has to deal with a thousand clubs, Student Council, AND detention!" Yaya exclaimed flailing her arms. I shook my head."Kukai why get into a fight with Watanabe? Violence never helps." I asked. He muttered something I couldn't hear."Say it again please," He muttered it again."Louder," He whispered something this time."Just say it already!"

"I said Asuka-chan was hot okay!" he yelled, literally. A few people stared at him."Damn it," he whispered as he sunk in his seat."Look on the bright side, at least-" I was cut off short by...

"SOUMA!"

"Watanabe-kun didn't hear," I think we all wished I was wrong this time. Watanabe-kun marched over with Asuka-chan, Momoe-chan, and Itou-kun following.

"What did I tell you about saying that kind of stuff about my sister!" he asked. Kukai got up."Would you rather have me call her ugly or something!" he shot back. Wrong move Kukai wrong move.

SLAP

Asuka-chan's hand hovered in the air as Kukai held his right cheek, which was now red."Hey! Don't slap Kukai!" Yaya yelled standing up."What are you gonna do about it whiny little baby!" she did not just go there. I stood up."Don't yell at Yaya, if you wanna yell at Yaya you have to go through me!" Momoe-chan came up and patted me on the head.

"What are you gonna do about it you leprechaun," I. Am. Pissed. Off. I was about to give her a good punch in the face, but Kairi, who I guess finally put his book down to watch, held me back."Let me go Kairi! I'm gonna punch that girl in the face!" I shrieked."Rima-chan, you said so yourself that violence is never the answer," he said."That was before I knew who I was talking about!" I yelled.

"Aww Rima-chan has a boyfriend," Itou-kun said smirking. Remember when I said he wasn't that bad, I stand corrected. He's the worst!"We aren't dating," Kairi said letting go of me and go in to Itou-kun's face."What are you gonna do about it smart ass?" Holy crap, he did not just go there. I think I heard something in Kairi snap. He tackled Itou-kun and a huge fight began. This isn't a good thing to do when 5th grade kids are around, they look up to us! Tsukasa's also gonna probably kill us. You know I don't really care anymore, I'm gonna give Tanaka a good punch in the face!

A few minutes later I was held back by Nakamura Sensai. Nakamura Sensai, Arai Sensai, Kanagawa Sensai, Takashi Sensai, Sato Sensai, Ehime Sensai, Hidaka Sensai, Goto Sensai, and Tsukasa had shown up. They were each holding one of us back, except for Tsukasa who was looking disappointed at us.

"My office, now," I am in so much trouble.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Tsukasa sighed."Leave now," he said and they all piled out of there. When he was sure the door was closed, Tsukasa sulked in his seat.

"What am I going to do with them?" he rubbed his temples.

_Flashback_

"_Will one of you tell me why I have had to deal with two fights between students in one day?" Tsukasa asked annoyed as he eyed the eight students with slightly torn, dirty, and messy clothing with matching hair. There was a brief silence and Tsukasa sighed._

"_I cannot comprehend how disappointed I am!" Tsukasa suddenly boomed. A few of them flinched and others sunk in their seat in fear."Especially at you four," he pointed at Rima, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi who looked down in shame."You four are to set an example in this school! How would it look that our top students are trouble makers! I would say you have all disgraced this school, but I would be lying because I know you eight are not trouble makers. I know that all of you are good students. I do not want anything like this to happen again. Understood," Tsukasa said firmly."Understood," they said in unison._

"_You all have detention for one month and I do not want to hear any complaints," he said and gave each of them a pass."You may go now. Except for Mashiro-san, Souma-un, Yuiki-san, and Sanjou-san," The four groaned inwardly as the other four left in relief._

"_Gomenasai Tsukasa-san," they said bowing respectfully."Apologies excepted. However, I expected better from you all this year. You were all so well behaved last year, what happened?" Tsukasa asked more gently. No one said anything."Could it be that the new kids are having an affect on you?" they just shrugged and mumbled something Tsukasa couldn't hear."I know you four are growing up and I know they are kind of...er...attractive, however you must remember, do not let it interfere with your responsibility to the school. If something like this happens again then I must take off your positions of Student Council," they each looked up quickly and nodded."Leave now," and they piled out of there._

_End of Flashback_

"This is going to be a long year," he said as he saw the four students he had just spoken to out his big window.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I can't believe this, I might lose my position as Student Council. If I don't have this position I'll be known as the school's disgrace, I've lived through that before and I don't want to go back down that road. Its all their fault! They just had to ruin everything! This year was suppose to be a good year! I was taken out of my thoughts by Yaya's crying.

"Yaya doesn't wanna no be Student Council anymore! Yaya likes it!" Yaya whined. I gave her a gentle hug."Its gonna be okay Yaya, besides all we have to do is to stay out of trouble," I reassured, but I knew that was simple said than done. With those four in most of our classes I'm surprised were not inn trouble now."Yeah what Rima said. Stay away from them and we'll be alright," Kukai said."Its all my fault," we turned to Kairi. He had his head down and bangs covering his eyes.

"If only I didn't tackle Itou-san, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Gomenasai mina," he bowed in apology. I got a glace at his face, he''s really upset. I feel so bad right now."Kairi..." Yaya muttered. I'm not surprised, Kairi's never been like this. I looked at Yaya, who looked at Kukai, who looked at me. In a minute we were all in a group hug.

"W-What are you doing?" Kairi asked surprised."We are all to blame Kairi," I started."Its not just Kairi-kun's fault! Rima-chan, Yaya, and Kukai-kun all took part!" Yaya continued."Yeah! Don't kill yourself over it," Kukai said smiling."If one of us goes down, then we all do," I finished. At first his expression was blank, but eventually turned into a smile."A-Arigato," he said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

A few hours later, all classes were done and the four Student Council members trudged to the detention classroom."Yaya doesn't wants to go!" Yaya complained, pulling on the back of Kukai's blazer."We have to. At least it'll show we still are a little responsible," Rima sighed. Their dread came as they approached the door. Kairi, with shaky hands, opened the door to see Kanagawa Sensai was watching the students today. All the desks were separated and only a few seats were taken.

"Ahh, Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, Sanjou-kun..Souma-kun, what brings you four here?" she asked politely pausing at Kukai's name. They each slowly showed her their pass and when she was done reading them, her face read shock."How can this be? Is Tsukasa playing a game?" she asked. They slowly shook their heads and Kanagawa Sensai sighed."Go take a seat," they each took a seat closest to each other.

Some students were shocked that the Student Council got detention, but shrugged it off in a minute. A few minutes passed before Kei, Sho, Asuka, and Momoe came in. The eight of them glared at each other fiercely, it even intimidated the rest of the students and even Kanagawa Sensai. After she recovered, Kanagawa Sensai went back to doing her job.

"You four take a seat, now," she said sternly as they trudged to a desk. Kanagawa Sensai sighed and went back to grading papers. What she didn't know was that Yaya and Rima were secretly passing notes to each other.

_How much longer?_

_~SOUP~_

Rima wrote something down and quickly threw it at her.

_Hmm...40 minutes -.- ugh_

_~CHEESE~_

_Well I wanna get out now! I'm bored! I already did homework and reading is boring!_

_~SOUP~_

Rima silently chuckled at Yaya's choice of secret signature. It was something between the four of them that if they were passing notes to each other, that they would each write a signature so that they wouldn't get caught. However, since the teachers know their personalities very well they had to put random names.

_Heyy, wannna helpp mee study after thiss. The biiology testss tomoroww?_

_~CHEESE~_

Rima had used code word. If they wanted to talk to each other after class, as a sort of K.R.K.Y.H, or Kukai, Rima, Kairi, Yaya help, code, they would add a few letters in the word to make it look like they can't spell. Their the smartest people at Elements Angel, go figure. Rima was about to throw it back when Kanagawa Sensai snatched it away.

"I expected you two to be more behaved than this," she said and started to open it. The two didn't worry or mind the snickering behind them."Hmm...I stand corrected. I am happy that two students actually _want_ to study, however please do it after class, alright? Also Mashiro-san you could work on your handwriting a tad bit," Kanagawa Sensai said sweetly."Yes, gomenasai Kanagawa Sensai," they said in unison. The woman turned to the rest of her class."Some of my students should learn from these two, and actually get an 'A'," she muttered the last part under her breath. Yaya and Rima smirked at their work. If anyone had turned around, they would've seen four students with their mouths open in shock.

"Okay class you may leave now. Hopefully next time I won't see you here again," Kanagawa Sensai said when her alarm, which signaled detention was over, sounded. The four Council Members raced out of there in a blink of an eye with four other students following them.

"WAIT!" the four stopped short in there rush to their other activities to see what had caused them their problem.

* * *

**Kairi P.O.V:**

"WAIT" the four of us stopped in our tracks. What do those troublesome students want? I will not be demoted from Student Council.

"What do you want?" Rima-chan snapped."We wanted to say sorry for getting you guys in trouble," Huh?"Huh?" Yaya asked."I got a little too overprotective of Asuka. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that," Watanabe-kun apologized and held his hand to Kukai-senpai. They both shook hands."Its cool. I'm also sorry Asuka-chan, it was rude of me to say that," Kukai-senpai is a goofball, but can also be a gentleman."Its cool and I shouldn't have slapped you or made fun of you Yuiki-san," Watanabe-san apologized. Yaya-chan jumped.

"NO! Everyone calls me Yaya! No Yuiki-san, Yuiki, or anything like that! Just Yaya! I'm also sorry for being rude," Yaya-chan is always bubbly even with apologizing. The four stared at her before chuckling. After we had all apologized to each other I thought,_'Could this day be any more complained in so many ways?' _Then it hit me.

"I forgot! I need to help out in the Library! I told Endo Sensai I would," I said and dashed off to the library. I must ask Kukai-senpai how he gets so fast.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

Wow, this is some day. Oh well, at least I have my friends back, but for how long? I mean, this relationship with Itou-kun, Momoe-chan, Asuka-chan, and Watanabe-kun has been one heck of a roller coaster! One minute everything's fine, the next were enemies, the next were best friends again! Do I really wanna stay on and end up falling off? I was snapped out of my thought by Kukai.

"Holy crap I gotta go to soccer practice!" Kukai jumped and ran away."I just remembered! I need to go to Gardening Club with Suzuki Sensai!" Yaya said running in the opposite direction as Kukai. Holy crap! I need to get to Art Club! I promised Okura Sensai I would be there after detention!

"I need to get going to, bye bye!" I ran off before an answer. I think I might take a risk on this roller coaster, it might be fun. However in my run I accidentally bumped into someone and we both fell. Seriously, what is wrong with me today!

Damn it! Why why why me! The person I just had to bump into was Kirishima. I hate today. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it with all my life! I hadn't even thought about my answer to him yet!

"O-Oh Rima-chan. We have to stop meeting like this," he joked. I fake laughed, he would always by it."Um...do you have your answer yet?" Dang it, I thought he would forget. Grr. Come on Rima think!"I do," Why did I say that!"I would...love to Kirishima-kun," he smiled."Great, I'll tell you the details later, right now I have to get back to basketball practice. See you," he kissed her cheek and left.

What did I do now?

I sighed one more time before going back on my way to Art Club.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Unknown to Rima, another boy hid behind the corner. His bangs covered his eyes and he walked away slowly in the abandoned hallway.

* * *

Later that night Rima told Yaya about her date with Kirishima. The two were sitting on Rima's bed gossiping.

"KYA! That's great Rima-chan! Congratz!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around her best friend. Rima smiled, but Yaya could tell easily it was fake. Their best friends, they know everything about each other."Why the fake smile Rima-chan?" Yaya asked bluntly._'Curse Yaya,'_ she thought."What do you mean Yaya?" she secretly prayed it would work. Yaya put both her hands on her hips."Rima-chan..." Yaya said in a threatening voice. Rima sighed, giving up._'I think I taught Yaya too well how to be like me,'_

"Well, I kinda said yes only because I felt bad for him," she muttered, but loud enough for Yaya to hear."Ohhh, so its a pitty date!" Rima sweat dropped_._"In a way, yes," Rima looked down."Well Rima-chan needs to tell Kirishima-kun that Rima-chan only likes Kirishima-kun as a friend, Rima-chan doesn't want Kirishima-kun to learn the hard way, right?" Rima rubbed her temples."I know, but I don't wanna hurt him. He's so gentle and sweet and, I don't know. I think I might be falling for him again," Rima muttered the last sentence. Yaya squealed loudly which made Rima cover her mouth as to not wake or bother the girls dorm next to them.

"Yaya can you please keep it down and its only a maybe, I'm not 100% sure," Rima said with a tint of sadness."Well Yaya is going to sleep now, goodnight Rima-chan," Yaya said heading to her bed. Yaya knows when to gossip and when to not, and now was not."Goodnight Yaya," Rima got into her covers and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**Me: And that concludes this chappy :D**

**Nagi: Can I be in it yet?**

**Me: Why?**

**Nagi: So I can beat up that ass hole who ruined Rimahiko XO**

**Me: I would usually agree, but not yet ;)**

**Nagi: I hate you**

**Me: ^^**

**Ikuto: Again really!  
Me: Yes now please shut up because I have some thing important to say:**

**Miyuka Kokoro****- No they are not dressed up and I'm sorry it pained me to write it Dx but it goes along with future things**

**PlainNonsense- I'm happy you like it! I know how you feel when your looking for a good fanfic to read, not easy I might add, I'm glad you like my fanfic this much :)**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii- Wish granted ;)**

**Thank you again to these people for reviewing ^^**

**R&R!**


	6. Dates Continued

**Me: Hello :)**

**Rima: I hate you**

**Me: I know you do :D**

**Nagihiko: I wanna be in this story already -.-**

**Utau: Same, but now I am payed to say this. Melody does not own anything and read. **

* * *

"Yaya! Where's my lip gloss?" I asked panicking. What was I thinking when I decided to go on my date with Kirishima! And why did he have to ask me so last minute!

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was on my bad, playing on my laptop that I usually keep under my bed. Yaya likes to keep her's on the desk more. I was on a school chat room with Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya, even though Yaya was right next to me._

_Soccer Master Kukai: WOOT WOOT WEEKEND!_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Yeah! Friday night ^^_

_Warrior Kairi: This week seemed to never end_

_Bala Balance Rima: I know right! And with all the drama too!_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Oh! Yaya says we should all hang out tonight! ^^_

_Soccer Master Kukai: That sounds great! What do you two think?_

_Warrior Kairi: Why not?_

_I was about to answer when someone else messaged me. Kirishima? What does he want?_

_Kirishima: Rima-chan?_

_Bala Balance Rima: Oh, hi Kirishima-kun :)_

_Kirishima: Hahaha nice screen name_

_Lucky he can't see me or he would be seeing me blush._

_Bala Balance Rima: Haha thanks_

_Kirishima: Remember when I asked you out earlier this week? Well wanna go out now? I don't have any other time this week_

_Damn it._

"_Rima-chan, why aren't you answering?" Yaya asked jumping next to me. I heard her gasp."Say yes! Say yes!" what other choice do I have?_

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Ugh! Curse Yaya! Why did I have to say yes! Why me, why me, why me! He said we were going to watch a movie in his room. I tried my best to look as casual as possible. I wore a red skirt that ended a few inches above my knees, a white tank top with a red jacket that ended at my elbows, white flats, I had my hair curled as usual with my black headband, and wore a little white eyeshadow. Yaya's idea. I hope Kirishima gets here soon, before Yaya starts putting a pound of makeup on me! And the cherry on top is that these shoes are two sizes too small. Yaya couldn't find a "good enough pair" so she got me one of hers, which are killing me!

Yaya tried putting me in a frilly pink dress, not in this lifetime! Then when I told her I was wearing a nice shirt and jeans she pounced on me. Now practically my whole closet was all over the room! I think I even lost Yaya in it!

Knock knock

Yes! Saved! I rushed to the door, grabbing my phone on the way there, only to see Kukai carrying a pizza box and Kairi with him."Hey Rima-chan! Your going somewhere tonight?" Kukai asked."And what happened to your room?" Kairi asked pointing at the mess."I'm going on a date. Yaya told me she told-Yaya," I had a dark aura around me and turned around to become faced to faced with her."Hehe, R-Rima-chan, uh...oh! Hi Kirishima-kun!" she said. I quickly turned to see my date standing at the door with a confused expression. I immediately turned back into normal calm Rima.

"Hi Kirishima-kun, can we go now?" I want to get out of this situation before anything else happens."S-sure," he stuttered. I grabbed his wrist and lead him out of the Girl's Dorm. He finally recovered and smiled at me."Sorry about what happened back there. I didn't know they were gonna come and Yaya blew up my closet, and, and," my rambling was stopped when he kissed my cheek."Its okay Rima-chan," he chuckled. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

Since EAMS has a big campus, and the buildings only covered half, there's a lot of free space that's just of trees, hills, and just a valley of grass. Kirishima lead me far away from the buildings to see a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket in the middle and a small lantern. Kirishima and I sat down and started getting out the food silently. This is awkward...

"Rima-chan?" he asked snapping me back into reality."Hmm?" I asked nibbling on a sandwich."When I asked you to go on a date with me you seemed like you wanted to say no, what changed your mind?" I almost chocked on my sandwich. How did he know? Was I that obvious? Wow I need to work on my acting. Wait, no time to think about that now, I need a good excuse! Lucky I'm good at coming up with excuses fast. Time to practice acting. I put on a embarrassed face and looked down. "I had plans, but later that day I remembered that your a sweet, kind, cute guy," I said barely over a whisper. I saw him blush like a tomato. Yes! Rima you just got on a whole new level of acting!"O-Oh," Oh yeah, not to mention gullible.

An hour after we were down to dessert. Some of this food he chose is okay, but I wouldn't put it on my favorites list. I hope desserts good, I don't want to have to drink anymore water. I've already had about three glasses! I just want this date to get over with already. Kirishima isn't much of a talker either so their were awkward silences a lot. He finally got out desserts which is...

mochi

Out of every dessert and snack in the world its mochi. Mochi is my least favorite snack in the world! It's not that I hate it, o.k maybe a little, it's just that the taste grosses me out. Can this date get any worse? You might think I'm being harsh, but you try lasting this date which seems to be going on forever! I tried eating one, pretty sweet. Maybe this isn't such a crappy date."Rima-chan, do you like this date?" he asked uncomfortable. What kind of question is that!"Yeah very much Kirishima-kun, why ask?" his heart's too sensitive to break. Also he's one of my good friends and that isn't good to break a friends heart.

"It's just that you seem like you would rather be somewhere else," he said looking down."Oh yeah, I had plans to hang out with Kairi, Yaya, and Kukai, but I like being with you," that sounded a lot better in my head."Oh, listen, I don't want to take you away from your friends. That's not right of me to do," he said embarrassed. I shook my head."No its fine," I said. He smiled."That's good," he said and starting leaning in. Oh my god he's gonna kiss me! Right before his lips touched mine, something happened.

"Mashiro-san!" I backed away to see a 6th grade girl."Yes?" I asked straightening out my outfit and looking as pleasant as possible."Oh, am I interrupting something?" she looked a little embarrassed that she ruined a moment. But right now, I'm caught between bolting out of there and hugging her to death. I shook my head."No it's fine, what do you need?" I smiled."Oh yeah! I ran into Yuiki-san on my way to the girl's bathroom and she said she was looking for you. She said she was going to the dorm room you two shared until you came back with Souma-kun and Sanjou-kun," the girl explained. Saved by Yaya!

"Oh arigato," I said. She nodded and walked away."Sorry Kirishima-kun, I have to go, Yaya needs me," I started to get up. He also got up and held both of my hands."That's okay. I'll see you then," he said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and left. Thank you Yaya! I'm not losing my first kiss to him, even if he is that nice! Yes, I haven't had my first kiss yet. When you've lived the life I've had, you can never find a good enough guy to give your first kiss to.

When I came back to the dorm room Yaya wasn't there. Not to mention that the room is still a mess. I sighed. Looks like I have to clean it up. I closed the door behind me and started picking up some clothes when I heard some yelling going on outside.

"Kairi hurry up!" Kukai?"I'm trying!" Kairi?"Well try more! Yaya hopes Rima-chan didn't take the shortcut back!" Yaya? What's going on?"Maybe we also should've thought of that instead of the long way," Kairi sighed. Hmm...maybe I should do a little snooping to see what's going on. I quickly jumped in a big pile of clothes that's next to Yaya's bed.

I heard the door open."Rima-chan?" Yaya asked. I stayed quiet, but peeked my eyes out a bit. I saw the three of them come in and sigh. Why is Kukai still carrying that pizza box?"Few we made it back before Rima-chan did," Yaya said falling on her bed. Kukai opened it and took out three pairs of binoculars and a video camera. What's going on here! I would pounce on them, but I want to hear more.

"Is the video camera? You better not have broken them," Kairi asked darkly."Y-yeah! I mean I only dropped it twice! And the second time was on grass so everything's okay!" Kukai said tossing it to Kairi who fumbled a little to catch it. He isn't very coordinated."Yes I understand, however the first time was on hard concrete," Kairi said. Kukai sighed."Oh well! Now we cannot tell Rima-chan that we spied on her date with Kirishima-kun, got it?"

"WHAT!" I sprang up infuriated. Oh they are in a hell of trouble

"Rima!" Yaya fell off her bed and Kukai and Kairi jumped back."W-what are you doing h-h-here?" Kukai stuttered and hid behind Kairi. Oh they should be scared."Oh nothing, just got back from my date. What did you three do?" I asked smiling and grinding my teeth together at the same time."W-Would Rima-chan believe we ate p-pizza?" Yaya said hopefully and peeked out from behind her bed. By now there's practically fire behind me and my eyes read that I was pissed off. Actually beyond pissed off.

"Oh really?" Oh I'm gonna torment them real good. I shifted my head toward the two scared boys who shivered when I looked directly at them."Give me the video camera," I said holding out my hand. They didn't move."I said. Give. Me. The. Camera!" I shrieked. Kairi threw it at me and I caught it.

Holy crap.

THEY TOOK A VIDEO OF MY DATE! No wonder I heard rustling in those trees! I'm gonna kill them. My head shot up when I heard the creak of the door open. Their trying to escape! I charged at them.

"Run!" Kukai commanded. They better run! I chased them out of there."Run for your lives!" I heard Yaya yell down the hallway. Ugh. I'm still wearing these uncomfortable shoes. Since I don't plan on running around with these tight shoes, going around barefooted, or looking for a pair, I decided to just let them go...this time. I kicked off the shoes and closed the door.

Ugh Yaya, leaving me with this mess to clean up. I love her, but sometimes she just ticks me off. At least I'm halfway done. I heard a knock on the door. If that's Yaya then she's going to sleep outside today. I looked through the peephole to see, Itou-kun? What does he want at..10:00 p.m? Wow 10 o' clock already? I've been cleaning for an hour now! I sighed straitened my outfit which I'm too lazy to change out of and opened the door.

"Oh Rima-chan. Um..is Kukai here?" he asked. I shook my head. If he was here he would be begging for mercy."No, he left an hour ago, why?" I asked."He borrowed my binoculars earlier and said he would get them back around nine. Sho told me he was coming here," he said. Oh yeah, Kukai left them here. I walked over to the pizza box and gave it to him. He looked confused."Its a long story," I said and went back to picking up more clothes. Wow when did I own so much clothing?

"Um...need any help?" Might as well since he's still here."Sure if you want," I said. He started helping me pick up the clothes."Um...are you and Yaya-chan always this messy?" he joked."No, Yaya just got a little crazy preparing me for a date," I said."Oh...who did you go on a date with?" did I detect a hint of jealousy in his voice? No couldn't be. Were just friends, maybe even less."Kirishima," I said with a hazy look in my eye."Oh, do you like him?" Hmm...is he really jealous? Oh I could get some revenge out of this.

"Why, jealous maybe?" I smirked. He walked over to me, backing me into a wall. He put both of his hands on either side of me. How did this backfire on me?"No, but I do know that you would rather go on a date with me than him," he whispered in my ear."So are you asking me out on a date?" I asked trying to keep my cool, so far so good."Depends. Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he's smooth, I'll give him that."Sure," I smirked."Great, can't wait," he gave me a wink and went back to cleaning up as if our conversation never happened.

After a few minutes I got to helping him. I may look calm and collective, but truthfully I'm having a fan-girl moment on the inside. KYA! I can't believe he asked me out! Okay I admit I do have a little crush on him. How can I resist though, he's so cute! I'm so excited for tomorrow!

* * *

**Yaya P.O.V:**

"Do you think Rima-chan's going to kill Yaya if Yaya tries to go back to our room?" Yaya asked. Kukai-kun, Kairi-kun, and Yaya have long figured out Rima wasn't chasing them anymore, but were taking precautions and staying in Kukai-kun and Kairi-kun's dorm room. Yaya still can't believes how bad Rima-chan's date was.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Shh! Kukai-kun shut up!" Yaya yelled kicking Kukai-kun in the leg."Ow, Yaya!" Kukai-kun, Kairi-kun, and Yaya followed Rima-chan and Kirishima-kun to their date. Following Rima-chan was Yaya's idea after Yaya found out._

_Flashback Flashback_

_Soccer Master Kukai: Rima are you in?_

_A few minutes passed and Rima-chan still didn't answer_

_Warrior Kairi: Yaya, see what she's doing_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Okay!_

"_Rima-chan, why aren't you answering?" Yaya asked jumping next to Rima-chan. Yaya read what Rima-chan was doing and gasped. Kirishima-kun asked Rima-chan out! KYA!"Say yes! Say yes!" Rima-chan sighed._

_Bala Balance Rima: Sure why not_

_Kirishima: cool I'll be over your dorm soon. See you ;)_

_Kirishima has logged off_

"_Kya! Yaya has to pick out Rima-chan's outfit!" Yaya was about to go through Rima-chan's closet when Yaya thought of something. Yaya ran to her computer._

_Candy Girl Yaya: Rima-chan's going on a date with Kirishima-kun. We have to spy!_

_Soccer Master Kukai: Sure why not_

_Warrior Kairi: I'm not so sure..._

_Candy Girl Yaya: Please Kairi-kun!_

_Warrior Kairi: Okay fine. We will need some equipment though_

_Soccer Master Kukai: I know where to get some. We'll be over soon_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Okay!_

_End of Flashback in a Flashback_

"_Shh! They are going to hear us!" Kukai-kun whispered loudly. Kukai-kun, Kairi-kun, and Yaya were hiding in a big tree not far from Rima-chan and Kirishima-kun. Kairi-kun brought a video camera to record this for future events. Kukai-kun brought binoculars to see better. This date is boring! No one is even talking! Hmm...maybe it's time to bail Rima-chan out. Why out of all the snacks Kirishima-kun chooses mochi. Yaya likes it, but Rima-chan thinks it tastes gross._

_Yaya saw a girl below the tree. Yaya needs to take a chance. Yaya jumped out of the tree and asked the girl to do Yaya a favor._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"I don't think so. She usually cools down by now," Kairi-kun said looking at the wall clock. Oh good, that means Yaya can go back and not sleep with them tonight!"Yaya doesn't care! Yaya's still scared so Kukai-kun and Kairi-kun are coming with Yaya!" Yaya dragged the two boys out of their room."I don't want to!" Kukai-kun whined. Yaya pouted"Yaya wants Kukai-kun to go now!" Yaya yelled and started fake crying. This always works for Yaya! A few boys looked outside to see Yaya on the floor crying with Kairi and Kukai trying to stop her.

"What's wrong Yaya-chan?" someone asked. One of my fan-boys probably."Kukai-kun's being mean!" Yaya smirked under her tears, but only Kukai-kun and Kairi-kun could see._'Hehe, Yaya loves being devious,' _Yaya thought. Suddenly, Kukai-kun was surrounded by a mob of ticked off boys.

"You hurt our Yaya-chan!"  
"You shall pay!"  
"Prepare for the worst,"

This was more fun than Yaya hoped for! Kukai-kun, panicking, ducked down to Yaya who by now, is very amused."Okay Yaya you win! Now can you please call them off!" Kukai-kun begged looking around him in fear. Yaya giggled."Its okay, I'm happy again. Thank you though," Yaya jumped up and said as sweetly as Yaya could."Awww," they all soon left, leaving only Kukai-kun, Yaya, and Kairi-kun."Okay, let's go," Yaya said heading off to Yaya's dorm."Amazing," I heard Kukai-kun say."Remind me to never get her or Rima-chan angry," Kairi-kun said and they both started to follow Yaya. Yup! That is why no one messes with Yuiki Yaya!

A few minutes later we were outside Yaya's dorm. Yaya opened the door in time to see Rima-chan kiss Itou-kun's cheek.

…

KYA! Yaya can't believe what Yaya just saw! Oh my gosh! Rima-chan has been getting a lot more popular lately. What is Itou-kun even doing here?

"Holy crap," we said. Rima-chan and Itou-kun immediately jumped back."So, I'll see you tomorrow night right?" Itou-kun asked Rima-chan. Rima-chan nodded embarrassed."I'll just get going then," Itou-kun said leaving without another word. There was an awkward silence around until Yaya broke it.

"Rima-chan! What does Itou-kun mean by tomorrow night? Is Rima-chan going on another date? Does Rima-chan like Itou-kun? What did you Rima-chan and Itou-kun do here? Why was Itou-kun here? Where are Rima-chan and Itou-kun going tomorrow night? What is Rima-chan going to wear?" at the last question, Rima-chan widened her eyes."You are not picking out any outfit for me! It took me a long time to clean up that room!" Rima-chan stated. Yaya gasped, Yaya was right!"So Rima-chan is going on a date with Itou-kun! Yaya knew it!" Yaya cheered. Rima-chan sighed and muttered something.

"What was that?" Yaya asked slyly. Yaya will get all the information out of Rima-chan no matter what! Rima-chan said it again, still muttering."Yaya still can't hear!" Yaya said outstretching the "ear" in "hear"."I am okay!" Rima-chan yelled, but then covered her mouth."Two dates in one weekend, looks like your getting more popular Rima," Kukai-kun teased."S-shut up!" Rima-kun yelled and started hitting Kukai-kun on the chest over and over. Rima-chan's face is red as a tomato by now. Kairi-kun chuckled at us."Sometimes I don't know what to do with you three," Kairi-kun said.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Kairi looked down and sighed._'Maybe we weren't meant to be after all. Looks like I shall never tell her how I feel,'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile out in the hallway a brunette haired boy is cheering about his date.

"Yes! I got a date with Rima Mashiro!" he yelled when he was just outside the Boy's Dorm Room. Suddenly he was attacked by a mob of boys.

"What! I asked her out twice and she still said no!"  
"Tell me what you did to get her!"  
"Who are you to go asking out my Rima-chan!"  
"If you hurt her I'll break your arm!"  
"Hey no fair I knew her longer!"  
"New student! Teach us your ways!"

Kei sweat dropped._'How am I gonna get out of this!' _he thought desperately looking for an opening. He noticed a small one he could squeeze through, but it would be a big risk._'Either that or getting mobbed. Here is goes,' _he got ready and dashed through two guys. He sprinted to his room as fast as her could._'Aw crap their chasing me! Gotta go faster!' _Kei thought and kept going faster, away from the mob of fan-boys chasing him down the hall.

_'Yes! I see the door! Just a little further! Yes!'_ Kei opened the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. He sighed sliding down the door. He looked up to see his room mate, Kirishima, reading a book on his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked looking at the door which is currently being banged on like a crazy animal was outside."Nothing. Just a lot of Rima-chan's fan-boys outside, trying to murder me," he said laying down on his bed, sighing. Kirishima raised an eyebrow."Why?"

"Because I have a date with her tomorrow night," he said flipping through a magazine. Kei glanced over at Kirishima, who tensed up. He gripped his book with so much force that he almost ripped it in half."What's wrong?" Kei asked curious."I went on a date with Rima-chan tonight, remember I told you?" Kirishima said with a evil aura around him.

"Oh yeah. Oh well," Kei said casually."Oh well? Is that all your going to say?" Kirishima threw his book somewhere and stood up, infuriated."Yeah. Why?" Kei isn't really paying attention, too oblivious and distracted with his magazine."Why! You know I like Rima-chan! I told you the day you got here! I've waited three months to ask her out when it only took you, what, a week!" Kei blinked at him. He put his magazine down and looked at Kirishima.

"And your point here is?" Kirishima by now is very steamed._'Is this guy some new kind of idiot!'_"I want you to cancel your date with Rima," Kirishima commanded, not bothering to add honorifics. Kei shot up and glared at his roommate."Why should I?" Kei questioned."Because you know I like her! Roommates don't do things like this to each other!" Kirishima yelled loudly."Hey I don't want a fight," Kei said realizing that he wasn't suppose to get into more trouble.

"Same, but I want you to leave Rima-chan or else you will regret it," Kirishima threatened.

The door to their dorm door slowly opened to reveal...

* * *

**Nagihiko: I will kill you**

**Me: You'll get Rima in the end gosh -.-**

**Yaya: Yay! Yaya P.O.V :D**

**Kairi: Well that wasn't very respectful of us to spy**

**Kirishima: I'll say! Btw who's at the door?**

**Me: Figure. It. Out**

**Nagihiko: Actually I'll kill Kirishima**

**Rima: I'm glad I didn't lost my first kiss to him. Few.**

**Me: Review time!**

**Miyuka Kokoro: Yay a follower :D Your gonna have to wait a while though ;)**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii:**** Hehe we shall never know O.O and his first name's Kei. Itou-kun is his last name. Maybe Kairi does, maybe he doesn't :O**

**PlainNonsense: Lol me too xD Thank you for being patient :) I'm glad you like it!**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl: I'm very happy you like this story :D**

**Hanako-Tenshi: Sorry, but it'll be a while before the rimahikoness comes in. Don't worry though, its coming ;)**

**Also take me poll on my profile! R&R! Oh and I have nothing against mochi, I never tried it but it was the first desert that came up.**

**ALSO I GOT A REVIEW FROM LOVEEDWRDANBELLA SAYING SO THEIR 16 AND IN 7TH GRADE. AT FIRST I THOUGHT "Uh...nooooo," HOWEVER AFTER SLEEPING ON IT I REMEMBERED I SAID IT WAS ELEMENTS ANGEL MIDDLE SCHOOL AND THAT THE GRADES RANGE FROM 5-12. I FORGOT TO ADD THAT SINCE BEFORE IT WAS A MIDDLE SCHOOL, BUT NOW COMBINED 9,10,11,12 IN AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE CHANGING THE NAME. THANK YOU LOVEEDWRDANBELLA FOR POINTING THAT OUT**

**Also here are the ages**

**Rima and Kairi are 13**

**Yaya is 12**

**and Kukai is 13**

**I'll add Nagihiko, Utau, Amu, and Ikuto in later when they are in it ;)**


	7. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Me: Hey everyone I have an important notice its down there at the end. If you wanna see it read this chappy :)**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own anything**

**Yaya: On with the story! ^^**

Rima smiled at the note she had found taped to her dorm room this morning. It's been about a week since her date with Kei and they were almost like a couple now. For the past week they have been hanging out more, going on a few dates, and chatted on the computer like crazy!

_Dear Rima-chan,_

_Meet me tomorrow after school at the tree you always use to eat at lunch._

_~Kei_

Attached to is was a lollipop. She giggled and walked the rest of the way to detention._'At least I get to see him,' _Rima thought dreamily. She walked inside to see only Kukai, Yaya, Kairi and some other students there. She raised an eyebrow._'Strange. Those four are always here early. Oh well probably nothing,' _she thought sitting at a desk near a window.

Soon the door opened. Rima quickly turned to see Sho and Asuka, no Momoe or Kei in sight. She looked at them confused as they took their seats._Why aren't Momoe-chan or Kei here? Are they ditching? Wouldn't be like them to skip,' _Rima thought getting lost in thought.

"Ok students, detention is over, you may leave now. Also, if any of you see Itou-kun or Tanaka-san, please tell them to come see me," Kanagawa Sensai sighed and muttered something along the lines of,"I would expect Souma to ditch too," Kukai sweat dropped while his friends rolled their eyes.

"Hmm...I wonder where Kei was," Rima said."O-Oh and Momoe-chan too," Rima blushed. Yaya snickered."Yaya thinks Rima-chan likes Kei-kun!" Yaya teased."S-shut up!" she stuttered crossing her arms.

Rima P.O.V:

Stupid mouth! Why did I have to say that! I sighed and felt a dark aura behind me. Turning, I saw Kukai with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Rima, your like my little sister. If you ever get a boyfriend, he'll have to go through me first," Kukai said darkly. I've never seen him act like this before! He must really care about me more than I know it. My eyes softened."Don't worry Kukai. I don't like him more than a friend," that was such a lie. I've spent so much time with him, I think I've fallen for him. I smiled to myself.

"Rima-chan is thinking about Kei again!" Yaya squealed. How does she know this! Even Angel's can't read minds! And I'm glad they can't or Kukai would be beating up Kei right now."Yaya!" I yelled blushing and walked faster. However when I turned the corner I crashed into someone and we both fell. Dang it! What is wrong with me! I looked up to see Kei. I smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

"Watch where your going," he said brushing himself off and picking himself off, not bothering to help me. I looked up to him confused as I got up myself and straightened out my outfit. By now my other friends came to see what was going on. I noticed Momoe-chan behind him.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. This isn't like him, well the one I've been hanging around for the past week isn't."I said watch where your going. Are you deaf or something?" he asked. I coward a little and Kukai stepped in front of me."Hey don't talk to her like that," Kukai said poking him hard in the chest. I kept praying in my head,_'Please don't start a fight.'_

"You his girlfriend or something?" he asked smirking. I saw Kukai was about to say something, but regret it last second. He probably remembered that he could lose his Student Council position if her gets into one more. Momoe-chan started laughing."Wow seriously! I mean she's s, what, 10? And your like 16!" she laughed. What the hell is going on! Why are they acting like that?

"Why are Momoe-chan and Kei acting so mean?" Yaya asked."Why do you talk like that you baby," Kei said. That was the last straw. Yaya's my best friend, sister even, and she's sensitive too!"Hey don't talk about her like that! What's your problem! Why are you being mean to us? I thought we were all cool," I said."Whatever. Come on Kei-kun let's go," Momoe said and left clinging to his arm.

"What happened? Why were they so rude to us?" Kairi asked."I'm...not sure," I said in a daze. And I thought he really liked me. I didn't know getting a broken heart would hurt this much. I feel like someone just stepped on my chest over and over. I feel like crying."Rima..chan?" Yaya said. I felt something roll down my face, I felt it and I realized my face was wet. Why was I crying? Was I that upset that Kei didn't like me anymore for some bizarre reason? Was it because he looks like he's dating Momoe now? I felt someone hug me. It wasn't Yaya, nor Kukai who was cursing under his breath, it was Kairi.

I felt warm and safe in his arms. He let go and held me by my shoulders looking me in the eye."Hold it together Rima-chan. You have to stay strong. We are the Student Council and we shall get to the bottom of this," he said and gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze. I blinked twice and hugged him."Arigato, Kairi-kun," in tuff situations like this, I'm glad I have the friends to help me get through it.

"N-No problem," he stuttered and blushed. Uh oh. No. No, no, no, no, no! C-Could Kairi l-like me? No, of course not! We are just friends, and nothing more! I couldn't even imagine us being a couple, and I don't think he does either, hopefully. I shook away my thoughts and went back to reality.

"Okay, well I need to get going to the Art Classroom, I'm helping Okura Sensai with some of her students," I said and ran off. I made it there ten minutes before it ended. Okura Sensai made me get a few boxes of art supplies from a storage closet a few corridors away.

Ugh, why couldn't she have sent someone to come with me! Or at least use my wings. Their really heavy! I finally was able to gather them up in my hands. Yes, see I'm not as petite and weak as everyone thinks I am. I was about to leave the closet when something, or someone, crashed into me making me drop the boxes I was carrying and fall on my butt. That took me a long time to collect! I am so gonna kill whoever did this! I looked up to see the least person I wanted to see: Itou Kei. He sat across from me, glaring at the door.

"Ow, what's your problem Itou!" I yelled. Why would I ever use an honorific after what he said to me."Oh yeah it's my fault that Sho pushed me in here!" he retorted. I crossed my arms and turned away"I still say its your fault," I said. He sighed and got up, but when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. He tried pushing, pulling, banging, and then finally kicking. He sighed again and slid back into the place he once was.

"Nice move dude. The door will really open now," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes."Shut up, in case you didn't know princess were both stuck in here til' someone comes and gets us, so it was worth a try," he said crossing his arms. We both glared at each other for a long time. I hate him.

Normal P.O.V:

A boy stood outside the closet of the two trapped students giggled."I would interfere, but that would ruin it," he started walking away when he stopped, almost bumping into someone.

"Hey, where have you been?" the girl said grabbing his wrist and started walking quickly toward another room."Ugh, doesn't even matter anymore. You have a lot of your share of your project to make up,"

"I'll make sure I do my part Rikka-chan,"

Rima P.O.V:

I heard someone talk outside the door and stood up. Hopefully whoever they were can help us.

"Help! Were locked in here! Get us out!" I yelled banging. I kept this up for a few minutes before I gave up. I sighed and slid back into place, the opposite of Kei."Nice, very nice. Now what was the point of that?" he asked amused. He agitated me. I glared at him."I thought I heard someone okay? Just like you, I wanna get out of here too," I said.

"Aww you don't want to stay with me Rima-chan? I'm hurt," he said, fake looking hurt. I grimaced. And to think I actually fallen for him. Not anymore though."No I don't. And you can go fly to the tallest mountain and fall off for all I care," I said coldly. He crawled over and sat next to me much to my discomfort.

"Okay I know you hate me, but I don't think you would have the heart to just watch," he said. He has a point. Gr, I hate saying that, or thinking that in this case."Sorry," I muttered. He smirked and slung his arm around my shoulders. I blushed. He chuckled and kissed my nose. I scooted away and stuck my tongue out at him.

A few minutes passed and neither of us said anything. Maybe this would be the good time to ask why he's been such a jerk to me. Do I really wanna ruin this quiet moment?"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked. Yup I will."Shoot," he said playing with a tube of blue paint."Why were you such a jerk to me earlier?" I asked plainly. He stiffened a little."I don't know," he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You just can't know. We were getting along great and saying something like that...broke my heart a little," I muttered. I really want to know what's up with him. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. He was hugging me. I looked up and he had an apologetic look on."I'm sorry, its just that Momoe-chan has been acting different. She keeps saying that I wasn't the same friend she first met. So I tried acting different and I guess it backfired on me, huh?" he said. At least I know their only friends, a little too close I might add. I just hope they don't start dating or else I don't know what I'd do. All I know right now is that Momoe-chan will be tough competition soon.

"Rima-chan?" he said bringing me out of my thoughts."Yes?" before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine. Holy crap...

He was kissing me! Oh my god, I cannot believe this! And this is my first kiss! He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. It felt good the way his lips moved against mine, almost like sparks flying. Yes I was kissing him back, in a very weird way. I never done this before so it was really awkward. However, he's such a great kisser, I wonder how many girls he's kissed in the past. Oh well, they can all go die in a hole because now I know one hundred percent sure that he likes me and no one else.

When he pulled away I pouted, it was nice while it lasted I guess. I looked deep into his orange eyes, I saw a hint of amber in them. He touched his forehead to mine not taking his eyes off me for a second."I really like you Rima-chan," he said."I-I like you too," I said. He smirked and gave me a peck on the lips making me blush.

He started to lean into me again when we heard a screeching noise. We looked around to see where the sound came from and it turned out to be behind me. Suddenly I felt the wall behind me leave and I fell backwards with Kei landing on top of me. I looked up to see the empty hallway. Were free! I was probably leaning on the door so hard it collapsed. I quickly got up.

"Yes were free!" I cheered jumping up and down like Yaya when someone gives her candy. I saw Kei blink and then chuckle at my sudden change in attitude. Oh crap, I should get back to Okura Sensai! After school classes are almost over! I quickly gathered up the boxes and zipped down the hallway as fast as I could to the art room, leaving a dazed boy behind.

I smiled to myself remembering our kiss.

Normal P.O.V:

Kei stayed on the ground for a few minutes staring at the hallway where Rima just ran down. He got up slowly and began making his way back to his dorm room.

"Wow, a lot can happen in one day here," he said putting his hands in his blazer pocket and sighing. A smile slowly formed on his lips."Maybe I can get used to that and that Mashiro girl too. I think I'm starting to like it here."

Later that night Rima sat at her vanity brushing her hair. Yaya was at the Girl's Bathroom, taking a shower. Her laptop beeped. Rima turned to see it was a message from Kirishima._'Ugh, can he leave me alone already!' _Rima thought remembering what happened between them.

_Flashback (In Rima's P.O.V)_

_After I got done shooing Kukai and Kairi out of my dorm room Yaya went to the bathroom and now I have nothing to do. I lay on my bed and found my gag manga. I noticed something lumpy under me. I looked to see Kei forgot his binoculars. I should probably get them to him._

_I slowly got up and walked to the Boy's Dorm, ignoring the many guys staring at me. I heard a few perverted comments that I had to resist finding the speaker who spoke those words and punch them to a pulp. As you see I'm not the sweet angel everyone thinks I am. I'll treat you right if I think you've earned it from me. And that is that._

_I walked up to his dorm room, the one he shares with Kirishima. I was about to open the door when I heard people shouting and decided to listen in._

"_I went on a date with Rima-chan tonight, remember I told you?" Kirishima? He sounds mad. I wonder what happened. I leaned in the door to hear closer. Good thing no one's around or else they'll think I'm a creepy stalker."Oh yeah. Oh well," Kei. He didn't sound mad, calm almost. Can't he tell that his roommate is mad at him for some reason?"Oh well? Is that all your going to say?" his voice rouse a little. It's a little strange hearing him sound so furious, with him being usually kind and gently."Yeah. Why?" Kei asked._

"_Why! You know I like Rima-chan! I told you the day you got here! I've waited three months to ask her out when it only took you, what, a week!" Kirishima practically screamed. I flinched. He's starting to scare me a little, even if I can't see his face."And your point here is?" can Kei be anymore oblivious?"I want you to cancel your date with Rima," Kirishima demanded. My eyes widened. Is this how Kirishima actually is?_

"_Why should I?" Kei sounded mad. I think he finally got a clue."Because you know I like her! Roommates don't do things like this to each other!" I flinched again, hearing Kirishima's voice rise."Hey I don't want a fight," I'll give Kei for props for being the bigger person."Same, but I want you to leave Rima-chan or else you will regret it," Kirishima threatened. My head started spinning. Is Kirishima really like this? I gripped the binoculars in my hands. I'm so confused!_

_Without knowing it, I opened the door to their room. They both looked at me shocked. Come on Rima, keep it cool keep it cool! I slowly walked up to Kei. He still had a shocked look on this face."Here," I handed him his binoculars,"you left these," I made my way out when Kirishima grabbed my wrist and turned me around, making me look at him._

"_Rima-chan how much did you hear?" he asked looking around my face to look for the answers."All of it," I admitted."Why would you go on a date with him after you go on a date with me?" he demanded all the gentle features from his face. Almost scaring me."Because," I think this would be a good time to tell him what I think about our date."I really didn't enjoy our date very much," he looked hurt. Maybe now wasn't the best time._

_His grip on my wrist got harder and I flinched."I still don't understand why you would go on a date with a guy one night while you already went on a date with a different guy the next day! Why would you want to hurt me like that! I thought we were friends! I never expected someone like you to...to...use guys!" he yelled. I gasped and tears brimmed my eyes. I thought he was a friend who would be okay with it, I guess I was wrong._

_Kei removed his grip from my wrist and held me close to his chest. I saw him glare at Kirishima."You shouldn't talk to her like that. If you really liked her or was a true friend you wouldn't be yelling at her," Kei said."A real friend wouldn't say that! And a real friend wouldn't play with another friend's heart like this!" Kirishima retorted._

"_Well a real friend would understand," I said. I leaned up kissed Kei on the cheek and left without another word._

_End of Flashback (And Rima's P.O.V)_

Rima sighed._'And that was the day I lost Kirishima as a friend. I don't care though, now I know the truth about him.'_ Rima thought and read the message.

_Kirishima: Hey Rima-chan...um...I just wanted to ask if we could forget about what happened a few weeks ago. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I still love you._

Rima just exited the screen and went back to brushing her extremely long blonde curly hair. Another pop-up message came up on her computer.

"If that's Kirishima again I swear," Rima muttered looking to see that it wasn't from Kirishima, but Kei. She smiled and read it.

_Kei: Hey Rima, what's up ;)_

Rima typed something.

_Bala Balance Rima: Hi, nothing I'm just brushing my hair and getting ready for bed_

_Kei: Isn't it an annoyance? You and your hair, its just so long. Must be a pain to take care of._

Rima giggled at his comment.

_Bala Balance Rima: It sure is haha. So anything going on with you?_

_Kei: Well I've been forced to use my laptop at the library since my roommate hates me. I'm scared he might kill me while I'm sleeping!_

_Bala Balance Rima: Oh I'm sorry_

_Kei: Its okay. Not you fault_

Rima was about to answer back when Yaya came in the room. She was dressed in her duck pajamas, fuzzy slippers, and a towel in her hand with the clothes she wore today.

"Ahh! Yaya just loves a good shower!" Yaya exclaimed."Well Yaya's going to bed now! Rima-chan should also go to bed! Don't want to be late tomorrow!" Rima nodded and closed her computer, crawled into her bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Rima-chan!" Yaya exclaimed and soon fell asleep. Rima giggled and glanced at Yaya to make sure she was asleep. When she thought she was safe, Rima reached under her bed and opened back up her laptop.

_Bala Balance Rima: Sorry I needed to do something. Anyway, anything new with you?_

_Kei: No not really. I should be heading back though. It's starting to get late._

Rima glanced at the wall clock. 9:45

_Bala Balance: Your right, its really creepy at night though. And its past curfew, no student is allowed out of their Dorms after 9_

_Kei: Its okay. Don't need to worry about me Rima ;) anyway I have to go bye ;)_

Rima closed her laptop and slowly put it back under her bed. She got comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Kei closed his laptop and started out the deserted library.

"That girl isn't kidding. Its strange here at night, I wonder how they can sleep here," he said out loud. No one's around so Kei didn't have anything to hide. The buildings, a few trees, and himself were illuminated by the moon and eerie feeling to them. There wasn't a sound except for Kei's footsteps and the gentle blowing of the wind.

Suddenly a figure appeared a few feet in front of him. Kei jumped._'Wait, where have I seen that before?' _he pondered that thought before the figure came out of the shadow."K-Kirishima?" Kirishima stepped out with his wings out.

"Y-Your not suppose to have your wings out except for practice and in case of emergency," Kei stuttered. He kept his guard up."I warned you," Kirishima said before shooting toward Kei. Kei, being quick dodged and let out his wings.

When Kirishima turned around his eyes widened."N-No way. Y-Your-" before Kirishima could finish his sentence his world turned black and the last thing he saw was Kei.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you ruin my time here,"

**Me: Done :)**

**Nagihiko: I wanna beat the crap out of Kei right now**

**Me: Wait! D: you can beat him up in later chapters**

**Nagihiko: Fine -.-**

**Me: Before my important notices I have a few thank you's**

**PlainNonsense:**** Haha same here, I accidentally wrote something like Nagihiko comes in and carries Rima off to dream land xD**

**Hanako-Tenshi: ****This is my favorite story too, I think this is going to be a good one :) I'm glad you like it**

******Miyuka Kokoro:******** Sorry if you wanted violence I put it in there at the end but its a little minor. I'm upset too with RimaxKirishima, what have I written DX Oh well in the end he...well your gonna have to wait ;)**

******Yuiki Yaya-chii:******** Kei is Itou Kei one of the new guys who is constantly flirting with our Rima xD**

******Ok _IMPORTANT NOTICE TIME I NOW UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT PERSON MENT BY THE AGE THING. I SHOULD'VE MADE THAT CHANGE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY SAID THAT. PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANYMORE CORRECTIONS I NEED PLEASE REVIEW IT THANK YOU_**

******_I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING CHAPTER 1 REAL QUICK AFTER THIS SO IF ANYONE GETS A NOTICE PAY NO NEED ITS SOMETHING SMALL ;)_**

******_Rima: R&R!_**


	8. Where's Kirishima

**Me; Hey everyone I have an announcement to make!**

**Rima: That you're ending this story now with me kicking Nagi's ass :)**

**Me: You just called him Nagi...:D**

**Nagi: ;)**

**Rima: So...as the chapter title is where is Kirishima**

**Nagi: Who cares?**

**Me: Anyway, I realize that I've been updating this story a little too much and I've been leaving a few stories I haven't finished yet in the shadows. Also these stories are also getting hits. I'll try my best to finish it so this story might not be getting updated for a week or two**

**Yaya: Read~**

"Has anyone seen Fuyuki-kun?" Arai Sensai asked his class. He looked around the room and just saw blank stares. The door opened to reveal a 8th grade girl.

"Excuse me, Arai Sensai, Hidaka Sensai needs you," the girl said. Arai Sensai sighed."I'll be there," he said and turned to the class."just wait, I'll be back shortly," he then followed the girl out of the room, leaving everyone else to do whatever they wanted.

While the other students got with their friends, Rima just sat in her seat looking out the window._'I wonder where Kirishima is. Why do I care, he's just a jerk anyway. Hmm...Kei looks really cute the way he's staring off into space. Wait. What?' _Rima blushed at the thought and Kei noticed.

"Rima are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her."Y-Yeah why?" Rima cursed herself for stuttering. Kei smirked."Why are you blushing Rima-koi?" he teased making her blush grow deeper. He leaned his face into her's until their foreheads were touching. By now almost the entire class was staring in awe mixed with jealousy.

Just millimeters away from each others lips touched Kei chuckled, kissed her nose, and leaned back into his seat. Rima just sat there, staring into space, and didn't notice the crowd of girls surrounding her.

"Rima-san, your dating Kei-kun now!"

"I bet they are!"

"No! Kei-kun was suppose to end up with me!"  
"I always thought she would date Kairi-kun."

"You better not hurt Kei-kun!"  
"How long have you been having this affair?"

The last question brought her back into reality. She swiveled her head toward them, furious."I am NOT having an affair with Itou Kei! And I do not plan to, now will you all just get back to your seats or something!" Rima yelled loudly. Everyone immediately went back to their seats and kept quiet until Arai Sensai walked back into the room, who was shocked to see all his students being well behaved.

"Why I don't think I've ever seen you all this quiet. What's wrong, who broke what?" he asked. No one said anything until Rima spoke up."Nothing's wrong right everyone?" Rima asked 'seemingly' innocently. Only Kei noticed the evil glint in her eyes. They all mumbled a "yeah" or nodded his or her head quickly. Rima smirked as the teacher got the lesson ready.

Twenty minutes later the teacher passed out the homework. Rima tapped her pencil thinking very hard on the last problem._'I remember Arai Sensai said something about this, but what! Ugh, why did I have to space out at the last second!' _Rima thought. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kei.

"What?" she whispered glancing at Arai Sensai who was at the computer at his desk."The answer is 223," he said. She blinked a few times before realizing what he had meant."Thanks," she whispered back. He just winked at her and sat back in his seat. She tried her best to hide her blush with her long hair while she wrote the answer down.

RING

Rima quickly gathered her things and ran out of the room.

During Gym, Kei had a strange feeling something was wrong. He kept looking around because he kept feeling that someone was watching him. Kei only paid half attention when Nakamura Sensai said they were playing dodge ball with no powers. He didn't want to seem out of it, or else he might get hit in the face. Finally when he felt the person's presence for the hundredth time, he turned in time to be met by a bright red ball in his face and fell.

"O-Ow," he muttered holding his face."Ha! Nice one Kairi!" someone said. Kei's head shot up, a little to fast to his discomfort, to see Kairi smirk at him. Nakamura Sensai blew his whistle.

"Itou-kun you're out!" he yelled. Kei got up and sauntered to the bench. Kei didn't know why Kairi was mad at him in the first place and kept pondering about it in his mind, ignoring the pain that he felt. He didn't know how long he was sitting there before Nakamura Sensai blew his whistle again.

"Okay Sanjou-kun's team won! Now everyone go get changed for you're next class!" he yelled and everyone immediately ran to the locker rooms. When Kei got done changing he was about to leave when he heard a few people talking.

"Hey did you see Itou-kun get hit in the face?" someone said. Kei clenched his fist."Yeah! I think Sanjou-kun did it!" another said."And I thought Sanjou-kun stunk at sports," the last one said. Kei finally had enough of their conversation and walked away.

Rima P.O.V:

RING

Biology, boring. I hate biology, all we really do is talk and take notes, lame. I stopped taking notes for a moment and glanced at Kei to see if he's also bored. I noticed Kei had a bruise on his left cheek. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What happened to your face?" I asked."Well we were playing dodgeball in gym, no wings or powers allowed, and Sanjou-kun hit me in the face," he complained. I looked at him, confused. I've known Kairi for a long time, I know he wouldn't ever try to intentionally hurt someone. He has a kind and gentle personality."Kairi? You sure? I've known Kairi for a long time and I know he wouldn't do something like this," I defended.

"Well you ask him," he said and went back to copying notes from the board. I blinked before taking notes again. I don't feel like frustrating him any more than he already is.

"Okay everyone, since you all understood this lesson so well you can talk quietly for the rest of the period," Suzuki Sensai said. I took out my gag manga and started reading. In the middle of a joke someone snatched my gag manga away from me. Hey! No one takes my gag mangas away from me! I glared at the person who took it from me. Of course Kei is the one who took it, I should've guessed it.

"Give me back my manga!" I shouted trying to snatch it out of his grasp. He just held it high over his head."Grr, give it back now Kei!" I tried jumping to get it, but failed. Why do I have to be so short! I desperately tried to snatch it. I sighed and went with my backup plan.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks and I started stuttering my words"W-Why a-are you so mean to me K-Kei-kun?" I asked through my sobs. At first his eyes softened, but went back to a playful look with that gleam he always has in his eyes."Nice try, but you can't trick me Rima-koi," he said. I stopped crying and glared daggers at him again. How'd he know! I'll figure that out later I need to get back my manga first! Then I had an idea.

"Kei-koi?" I asked sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at me."Yes?" he asked unsure. I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck."R-Rima?" he asked. I leaned into his face, making him blush. Without warning I jumped down and landed on his foot.

"Ow!" he yelled. He dropped my manga and held his right foot. I grabbed it and stuck my tongue out at him."You are one evil chibi devil," I heard him mutter. Something inside me snapped."What. Did. You. Say." I demanded with a dark aura around me. He flinched. Who would blame him? I think I even saw some other people backing away from my wrath. They are smart.

"Uh..."

RING

"Bye!" he said and bolted out of the room. I growled and walked out of the room.

Normal P.O.V:

While Kei was running away from Rima's wrath he crashed into someone.

"O-Ow," he muttered._'Does the world hate me today!' _he thought. He looked to see who it was. It was a boy, about his age, with blue hair and green eyes."Oh sorry," he said."No problem. My name is Sato Kiyoshi by the way," the boy said with an innocent smile."Uh yeah...I'm Itou Kei," Kei said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Itou-kun," Kiyoshi said."You too, Sato-kun," Kei said and dashed off. Kiyoshi blinked before chuckling."Oh the irony," he said and walked away. He didn't notice a boy with blonde hair around the corner, listening to every word.

"This school has more mysteries than I thought." he said.

Meanwhile at a certain cherry blossom tree the four Student Council members ate their lunch silently."Stupid Watanabe," Kukai muttered biting into his sandwich."What happened?" Yaya asked munching on a cookie."During History he kept flicking pencils at me which almost got me in trouble with Goto Sensai!" Kukai complained."I am sorry about that Souma-senpai, but you should have just ignored him," Kairi explained.

"Shut up," Kukai muttered. Suddenly Daichi ran up to them."Hi Daichi-kun!" Yaya said."Hi Yaya, Kukai we need you to help bring out some of the sports equipment from the gym," Daichi said. Kukai shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and trudged toward the gym."What's his problem?" Daichi asked."It's a long story," Rima said. Daichi nodded and followed after his cousin.

Soon Kusukusu, Rima's little sister, cam up to the three. Kusukusu has long blonde hair like Rima, but her's is sleek straight and she also has amber eyes."Rima! Okura Sensai needs you for a Art Club meeting!" Kusukusu said. Rima sighed."Gotta go, see you," she said and walked off with Kusukusu. Kairi and Yaya were the only ones left under the cherry blossom tree.

"So...what book is Kairi-kun reading?" Yaya asked trying to start a conversation."I'm just studying," he said."Oh. Is a test coming?" Yaya asked."Not for two weeks, but it's good to prepare," Kairi said and turned a page of his book. Yaya sweat dropped._'This is going to be difficult,'_ Yaya thought.

RING

Kairi closed his book and gathered his things."See you later Yaya-chan," he said. He gave her a slight smile and walked off. After he left, Yaya sighed and walked to English class."Well that was no good. How is Yaya ever going to do this? Maybe Yaya should ask Rima-chan! After all Rima-chan's relationship with Kei-kun is going well!" Yaya said and skipped the rest of the way to class.

Later that day Rima and Yaya were walking back to their dorm from a long day.

"Yaya wants candy! Rima-chan get Yaya candy!" Yaya whined flailing her arms."I'll give you some of my stash later Yaya," Rima giggled. Suddenly they heard some rustling in a tree not far from where they were walking."What was that?" Yaya asked. They jogged over to the tree and gasped what they saw.

"Stupid training," Kukai muttered. He and Kairi walked back to their dorm room from the Training Building."What happened now Souma-senpai?" Kairi asked."Kairi, one I've told you a million times before to just call me Kukai, senpai just sounds to professional, and two, Watanabe beat my time at finishing. I don't get why he hates me so much!" Kukai yelled.

"Well you did comment on his sister more than one time and go into a fight with him," Kairi said."I know I know, but seriously get over it!" Kukai sighed."You know, lately he's been more annoying,"

"Must be something else you did. You have had a past of doing that," Kairi said. Kukai sighed._'Will he ever side with me?'_Suddenly Yaya ran up to them with a worried look on her face."Kukai-kun! Kairi-kun! Help!" she shouted."What's wrong Yaya?" Kukai asked, his brotherly instincts kicking in."Follow Yaya!" Yaya said and they followed her to a tree nearby. Rima was there holding something.

"What's wrong Rima-chan?" Kairi asked. Rima moved away a little so they could get a better look. They both gasped. Kirishima laid on the ground groaning and moaning. He had bruises all over his body and a black eye. Rima held his head in her lap. His wings were out and smudged all over with dirt. Kirishima had his eyes squinted and his breathing was shallow. His right arm also seemed broken.

"What happened!" Kukai asked in shock."We don't know, Yaya and I were walking when we heard something hustling in the trees and when we went to go look Kirishima fell out all cut up and bruised," Rima said with slight tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying._'Could it be that I actually never got over him?' _she thought. She mentally slapped herself._'No time for that! He needs help!'_

"Why didn't you two get him to the infirmary?" Kairi asked."That's the problem! Yaya and Rima-chan can't carry Kirishima-kun because Kirishima-kun is too heavy and the nurses weren't there. So Yaya ran to get Kukai-kun and Kairi-kun so that they can carry Kirishima-kun," Yaya explained."Come on let's help him. Kairi get his arms and I'll get his legs," Kukai said.

They started to pick up Kirishima, gently as to not put him in any more pain than he already was in."We'll get there faster if we fly, this is an emergency after all," Kairi said. Kukai nodded and both their wings came out."You two find a nurse, any nurse, and we'll meet you in the infirmary," Kukai said and paused glancing at Kirishima's withering form."And hurry," he added noticing Kirishima's breathing getting more shallow. Rima and Yaya nodded and ran off."We should also get going," Kairi said and they both flew off.

Kei, Sho, Asuka, and Momoe were walking back to their dorm when they noticed the commotion going on."What's going on?" Momoe asked. A girl silently pointed above their heads. The four turned to see Kairi and Kukai carrying someone to the infirmary."Wow," Momoe said._'Nice wings,' _she thought.

"Hey I think that's Fuyuki Kirishima!" someone yelled. Momoe noticed Kei's body stiffened."I wonder what happened, he wasn't in class today," another person said. This time, Momoe saw Kei slightly flinch._'What's wrong with him?' _she thought. She kept pondering this in her head she didn't notice Sho trying to get her attention.

"Yo, Momoe," he kept saying and waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times."W-What?" she questioned."What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked."What do you mean?" she asked and tilted her head to the left."You look like you're thinking of something. What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said quickly and promptly left._'What is she not telling us?' _he shrugged off the thought and made his way to his dorm.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Kairi and Kukai placed Kirishima on one of the beds carefully. They put their wings away and soon Rima and Yaya burst through the door with a nurse behind them."What happened? Where is he?" she asked in a haste. She quickly made it to the bed where Kirishima lay.

"Oh my! What happened to him!" she asked. Kairi was about to explain when she stopped him."Oh no time for that now, he needs treatment. The four of you please leave," she said. They nodded and left. Now that they were outside a lot of students started to crowd around them.

"What happened?"  
"Where is Kirishima-kun?"

"Is it Kirishima-kun?"  
"Is he okay?"

"Run!" Yaya yelled and the four ran toward their dorm room."Why does this always happen to us!" they yelled, running from the crowd chasing them.

Later that night Rima sat at her bed talking to Kei on her computer, again. Rima didn't notice Yaya was also on her computer.

_Soccer Master Kukai: Hey Yaya where's Rima?_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Rima-chan's talking to Kei-kun again .Yaya thinks their going to go out soon_

_Soccer Master Kukai: He better pray not or else_

_Candy Girl Yaya: What would Kukai do if Yaya got a boyfriend?_

_Soccer Master Kukai: Easy kill him_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Kukai no fun_

_Soccer Master Kukai: That's what I'm here for_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Kairi-kun? Is Kairi-kun there?_

_Warrior Kairi: Yes what is it Yaya?_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Why is Kairi-kun so quiet?_

_Warrior Kairi: I'm doing homework_

_Soccer Master Kukai: Lie!_

_Warrior Kairi: Fine fine fine I'm not. I just don't like the topic_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Why? Does Kairi-kun like Rima-chan?_

_Warrior Kairi has logged out_

_Soccer Master Kukai: I take that as a yes_

A few minutes passed and Yaya didn't answer. Kukai started to worry.

_Soccer Master Kukai: Yaya?_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Yes?_

_Soccer Master Kukai: You okay?_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Yeah why wouldn't Yaya?_

_Soccer Master Kukai: You didn't answer_

_Candy Girl Yaya: Oh_

_Soccer Master Kukai: Do you like Kairi Yaya?_

_Candy Girl Yaya has logged off_

Kukai sighed and leaned back in his chair in the library._'So Rima likes Kei, Kairi likes Rima, and Yaya likes Kairi, What the hell am I going to do?' _Kukai thought._'Not to mention Kirishima liking Rima,'_He held his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Momoe asked coming up from behind him. He turned."Nothing, don't worry about it," he said. Without warning she pushed him out of the way and read the screen. As soon as Kukai regained his posture, Momoe was already done reading.

"Sounds tough for your friends," she said. He nodded."Would you really kill if someone ever dated Yuiki-san?" she asked suddenly. He nodded again."She's like my sister, her and Rima. I always wanted to have a little sister, so growing up youngest of five brothers is tough. My brothers always have my back and I'll always have their backs, including Kairi," Kukai said. Momoe blinked at him. She stared at his features; his playful green eyes, brown messy hair which to her looked cute, and how he's always optimistic, even through ruff times._'There's a lot I don't know about you huh?' _she thought to herself. She wasn't going to say it out loud though.

"Anyway you should get back to your dorm, its almost nine," he said snapping her out of her thoughts."O-Oh yeah. I'll be out soon, don't worry about me," she said. He nodded and left. She stared after him for a few minutes until she finally realized she had to go."I can't," she reminded herself and slowly made her way out of the library and to her dorm, with a million things going on through her mind.

**Me:**

**PlainNonsense:**** Haha I wanna murder Kirishima too :P Don't worry Nagi's always in here *points to heart* and I'm also planning on having him in chapter 10 :)**

**Dancing-Souls:**** Even thought you only reviewed chapters 1&2 I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing :)**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii:**** Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Utau: No weird ranting?**

**Me: Nope, not this time. Also any ideas at all for my other stories I haven't finished please tell me them, I'm open to anything**

**Yaya; R&R!  
Me: What she said :) **


	9. Suspicions

"Rima-chan!" Yaya yelled running through the hallways of the school looking for her best friend."Has anyone seen Rima-chan!" Yaya kept her grip on the three small papers clutched in her hand and kept scanning the hallways for her friend. Yaya burst outside of the building and started walking around outside until she spotted a girl who wasn't very tall and with cascading, blonde, curly hair. Yaya immediately ran up to her.

"Rima-chan! Yaya has something to show you!" Yaya yelled and practically tackled Rima on the ground."Yaya! What are you doing!" Rima yelled angry, but inside she wanted to laugh a little. Yaya stood up and took a hold of Rima's wrist. Without warning Yaya dashed off, dragging Rima with her, in the direction of the Girl's Dorms.

"Y-Yaya! What's going on!" Rima yelled trying to keep up with her friend's speed so she wouldn't fall."Yaya needs to show Rima-chan what Yaya found!" Yaya said and kept running."Can't we just walk? I mean what's so important?" Rima asked. Yaya didn't say anything, but gripped the small papers in her hand tighter.

When the two finally got to their dorm room, Yaya pushed Rima inside and closed the door, locking it quickly._'What's wrong with Yaya?' _Rima thought._'I mean she can be a bit too hyper, but never crazy.' _She watched as her friend quickly paced over toward the window and shut the curtains abruptly. Yaya, who seemed very jittery at the moment, then sat on her bed, glancing at the window one more time as if someone was outside listening in on them, and motioned for Rima to sit next to her.

"Yaya what's wrong?" Rima asked gently."Well Yaya has a suspicion of who might the intruders from Elements Evil are!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima's eyes widened."Explain everything you know," Rima said."Ok well..."

* * *

_Flashback (Yaya P.O.V)  
_

_Yay Yaya has Art today! Yaya wonders how Kirishima-kun is doing in the infirmary. Rima-chan wouldn't go visit him, Yaya wonders why. Well Rima-chan probably couldn't have visit Kirishima-kun anyway because of the nurses. After all Kirishima-kun was put in yesterday and was pretty beat up last time Yaya saw him. Yaya wonders what happened to Kirishima-kun. Oh well! Yaya will make Rima-chan give Kirishima-kun flowers to make him feel better!_

_Today, Okura Sensai said we were going to paint pots, Yaya thinks it sounds fun! Near the end of class, Yaya was already done Yaya's pot, then remembered something. Yaya had a matchmaking plan in gear! Yaya snuck up behind Kei-kun while he was still painting. Suddenly Yaya jumped up._

"_Kei-kun!" Yaya said. Kei-kun ended up splattering paint everywhere. Maybe this wasn't Yaya's best plan."Yuiki-san, please do not do that," Kei-kun said and started wiping off some paint on the table. Yaya could see Kei-kun was mad, but Yaya shook it off."I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask you something!" Yaya said."Um...okay, what is it?"_

"_Do you like Rima-chan?" Yaya asked. Kei-kun froze and stopped cleaning."N-No why would you think that?" Kei-kun stuttered. Bad lier."I'm just saying, you hang out with her a lot, talk to her a lot, and stare at her a lot when she's not looking," after every word Yaya said Kei-kun started to blush."so, why not ask Rima-chan out!"_

"_Yuiki-san,-" Kei-kun was cut off by the bell._

_RING_

"_Gotta go," he said and quickly left. Yaya pouted, Yaya couldn't get any information out of him! Oh well there is always a chance next time! Yaya was about to leave when Yaya saw Kei-kun had dropped a note from his pocket. Yaya was going to return it, but decided to look at it first._

_End of Flashback (and Yaya P.O.V)_

_

* * *

_

"Y-Yaya!" Rima exclaimed, her face tomato red."What? Yaya wanted Rima-chan to be with Kei-kun! And Yaya also knows Rima-chan likes him! Kei-kun and Rima-chan would be so cute together!" Yaya said in a sing songy voice making Rima's blush grow."Anyway, Yaya thought Rima-chan would like to read it, it's interesting," Yaya handed her the note which she reluctantly took.

"Um...Yaya I don't think I should, it seems wrong," Rima said. Yaya pouted."Rima-chan! Please!" Yaya whined. Rima sighed and started to open up the folded paper.

Yo Sho?

What is it Kei?

How long will this go on?

Not for long I hope, I'm tired of it here.

Tell me about it...

"Yaya that could mean anything. A lot of people don't like it here at first." Rima said handing it back to Yaya who rolled her eyes."But here's another one! The next day while Yaya was walking through the halls Yaya saw it and was about to throw it away when Yaya saw it was a conversation between Sho-kun and Momoe-chan," Yaya said handing Rima another folded piece of paper.

Hey I've had a strange feeling about Kei

Why say that Moe?

Sho! I said not to call me that! And when we were talking about Fuyuki and him getting beat up he was acting strange

Well I don't know, I'll ask him about it later

"Well...it's a little suspicious, but it could still mean anything," Rima protested. Yaya sighed."But wait! This last note should convince Rima-chan! It's from Asuka-chan and Sho-kun! Yaya found this one earlier today when Yaya was walking to lunch. Asuka-chan dropped it when she was leaving the bathroom," Yaya said handing Rima the last one. Rima sighed and opened the last one.

Sho, I've been thinking of something

What is it Asuka?

How much longer will this go on?

Like I told Moe I don't know, hopefully not long

I hate it here Sho can we just do what we're suppose to do and leave

No, well not yet anyway

Rima read the note over and over again."Okay, something's wrong," Rima said."Yaya says that we should tell Kukai-kun and Kairi-kun," Yaya said. Rima nodded and jumped off the bed. The two walked quickly out of the room, the Girl's Dorm, and straight toward the Boy's Dorm."Good thing most of the guys are at their clubs and stuff," Rima muttered.

They reached the dorm room and started banging on it very loudly."Open the door!" Rima yelled."It's important!" Yaya yelled. The door opened to reveal Kairi."What is-" before Kairi could finish his sentence the two pushed passed him and walked into the room. Half of it was very neat and tidy while the other half was a complete mess."What's going on?" Kairi asked closing the door behind him and looking at the two girls in his room. Yaya gave him the three notes and he started reading them over while she explained the situation.

"This is not good," Kairi said after he was done reading them over a few times."We can't be 100% sure yet," Rima said."Rima-chan, those notes are very suspicious. Rima-chan even said so!" Yaya said."I agree with Yaya-chan, I do not think we should trust them. Perhaps report them to Tsukasa" Kairi said. Rima bit her lip nervously."We need Kukai," she said."Rima-chan-" Yaya started, but Rima cut her off."We need the entire Student Council to talk this over," Kairi and Yaya looked at each other, then at Rima before, reluctantly, nodding in agreement.

Later that night the three went to the cafeteria in search for their friend."Where is he?" Rima asked."Well Musashi-kun said he saw Kukai-kun here," Yaya said trying to look over some student's heads to see if Kukai was behind one of them."I-I think I see him!" Kairi said pointing over a few students. They looked in the direction Kairi was pointing to see Kukai hanging out with the rest of the soccer team at one of the circular lunch tables. The three quickly walked up to them.

"Kairi? Yaya? Rima? What's up?" Kukai said looking at his anxious friends."We need to talk about something important," Kairi said. Kukai nodded and started to get back up when one of his friends noticed them."Hey Kukai, where you going?" he asked getting the rest of the team's attention directed to their captain."I'll be back," Kukai said and left with the rest of the Student Council.

"Do you think he's dating Yuiki-san?" Rima heard one of them whisper."No, more like Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san is too young," another one answered back. Rima clenched her fist._'Would people stop thinking about Kukai and Rima, Rima and Kairi, Yaya and Kukai, or whatever else they can think of! Gosh, why can't they just realize that the four of us are just friends,' _Rima thought angerly._'Right?'_

The four walked to the library, seeing it's closer and didn't feel like walking all across the school grounds. Besides this needed to be told now. They sat at a table in the far back of the library where it's almost abandoned. The single table in the corner of the library, isn't as nice as the other ones in the library. The light here is dimmer than the other ones and four chairs surrounded the table, one on each side of the table. In the chairs sat the four quietly, not knowing which to speak first.

"What's up?" Kukai asked breaking the awkward silence. Yaya handed him the notes and explained everything that she witnessed. Kukai read over the notes one last time before sighing to his friends."We can't jump to any conclusions," he said."But the notes are as clear as day. I don't trust them," Kairi said leaning back and crossing his arms. Yaya nodded in agreement.

"We can't jump to conclusions. For all we know, they could mean nothing," Rima said."For now, I think we should keep a very close eye on them, if anything else happens just tell one of us and we'll settle this once and for all. Understood?" Kukai said taking leadership. The other three nodded and departed their separate ways. Rima was the only one at the table after everyone left.

"Why? Why this year? This year was suppose to be a good year, but now we're searching for Element Evil students," Rima said to herself knowing no one would hear her this far back. She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, sighing."Seems like you're stressed out about something," a voice said surprising Rima. She quickly stood and turned around to see a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"How much did you hear?" she asked."I heard nothing," he said. Something tugged at Rima's brain telling her something isn't right about this boy, but she shook it off."Oh okay and yeah, I am a bit stressed," Rima admitted sitting back in her seat. He took the seat across from her."What's your name?" she asked.

"You need to stop and think for the answers you seek. Being stressed won't help you," he said ignoring Rima's question. The mysterious boy stood and left without another word, ignoring Rima's protests."Hey! Come back! What do you mean?" she yelled after him. She stood, hands on the desk and stared after the isle the boy left in. she sighed and sat back down, even more confused than she had been before.

"What do you mean?" she muttered. She sat in the back of the library pondering what the mysterious boy had meant and who he is.

Meanwhile Yaya walked through the empty halls of the 6th grade wing of the Main Building. She held a orange folder under her arm that has a giant lollypop sticker on it. Her shoes echoed in the hallway and the shadow of the bright moon illuminated through the windows and made Yaya's shadow look creepy. Yaya looked around like someone might jump out any second.

"Oh, why did Yaya have to forget Yaya's homework in English Class," Yaya muttered."Yaya never knew the school looked so creepy at night," she kept looking around, very jumpy. While she left the building she glanced to her right and saw the Cafeteria Building had a few people come out of there._'Yaya wonders what time it is,' _Yaya thought and she slowly made her way toward her dorm. On her way there she wasn't looking and crashed in to someone.

"O-Oh gomenasai, Kairi-kun?" Yaya said looking to see who she crashed into. Kairi had a book tucked under his arm."Oh, Yaya-chan. It's fine, but may I ask why are you out at, 8:50? It's almost curfew," Kairi said looking at his wrist watch. Yaya's eyes widened in surprise. When she left to go get it it was only 8:30!_'Was Yaya out that long?' _she thought."Yaya needed to get homework. What about Kairi-kun?" she asked."Oh I had to stop by at the library again to return a book," he said holding up the book."Oh."

An awkward silence passed through the two and Yaya shifted uncomfortably."Um...Kairi-kun?" she asked a little nervous."Yes?" he asked."Does Kairi-kun like Rima-chan?" she suddenly blurted. Yaya saw that he was blushing and looking down at his feet. A few seconds passed and he still hadn't given her his answer. Yaya started to get more nervous by the second."Kairi-kun?" his head shot up.

"W-What?" he asked."Does Kairi-kun like Rima-chan?" Yaya asked again."Y-yes," he admitted. Yaya felt her heart drop."O-Oh," she said looking at anything that wasn't him at the moment."Yaya-chan, please do not tell anyone especially Rima-chan. I would like to tell her when I am ready," he said."Yaya promises Yaya won't. Now Yaya needs to go back to Yaya's dorm. Good night Kairi-kun," she said and quickly walked away.

When she thought she was far enough from him, she let a tear roll down her cheek. She swayed a little and leaned against a tree for balance. Yaya let more tears out and hugged her folder tightly in her arms. Yaya tried desperately to stop, but more kept coming."K-Kairi-kun, w-why?" she muttered and fell to her knees sobbing.

The next day Yaya walked slowly to Building Class. So far she has been in a depressed mood. In Biology she never smiled like she usually does and in History she didn't say anything. The entire 6th grade felt dull without Yaya's bubbly attitude to lighten up the mood. During Building she kept messing up cutting the wood for her bridge."Great, another piece gone," Yaya sighed tossing another piece of uneven wood somewhere."Hey, uh, Yuiki-san right?" she looked to see Sho. Her body froze remembering the conversation the four had yesterday. Yaya nodded seeing Sho having a confused look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked slowly."Yes why?" she asked trying to look busy by examining her bridge."Well by now you would usually be loud and all over the place. What's gotten into you?" he asked slipping into a seat next to her."It's nothing," she said."Look I know were not close, I barely know you, like complete strangers. Anyway, I worry cause it's strange now. Now Building's all quiet,"

RING

"Sorry Sho-kun, but I need to get going," she said quickly cleaning her supplies. After she grabbed her things and was halfway out the door when Sho called her."Hey, whatever's wrong, you should fix it. It's not fun without you jumping off the walls all the time," he said and smiled. Yaya smiled and left._'But Yaya doesn't think that Yaya can fix this, gomenasai Sho-kun' _she thought. Suddenly she realized something._'Yaya must focus.' _Yaya thought and walked quickly to English.

"Rima?" Kei asked Rima during Biology. They had gotten their work done earlier and were free to do whatever they wanted. Rima, so far, has been been giving off a sad vibe, at least that's what Kei was thinking. Usually she would be happy about her day or maybe annoyed, but never sad."Huh?" she asked blinking a few times."What's wrong?" he asked getting straight to the point."Nothing's wrong," she responded, but sighed.

"Rima, don't try to trick me," he said. Rima sighed again."Okay well Yaya's been very upset lately. When Yaya's sad, almost everyone one is. She won't tell me why she is though and I'm really worried about her," she explained."Oh, I was wondering why it was so quiet today," he said. Rima didn't know weather it was a compliment or insult."Yeah," she said slowly."Anyway I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well that's pretty self explanatory. Talk to her about it," he said leaning back on his chair."I tried remember?" Rima said."Well if I were you I would get through to her in any way possible. Rima, if you really care about Yuiki-chan then you should help her," he said. Rima stared at him._'When did he started giving good advice?' _she thought."Arigato, Kei-kun," she said smiling. He sat back upright and smiled, but that smile soon turned into a playful smirk. He leaned in until their faces were inches apart. Rima blushed.

"Do I get a reward Rima-koi?" he asked seductively. He leaned in until their lips touched. Rima widened her eyes._'We've never been this close before! Especially in front of everyone' _Rima thought. She was right. The whole class stopped and stared at them kissing. After a few seconds she started enjoying herself and moved her lips along with his, surprising him.

Momoe and Kairi stopped daydreaming and reading to even stare."Holy crap," Momoe said. Kairi just stared, his heart breaking as every second passed until it shattered. He swore that he heard his heart turn into glass and shatter to a million pieces. His fist tightened which caught Momoe's attention."Hey, Kairi? Are you okay?" she asked."Yeah," he grunted and went back to reading his book with intense concentration.

RING

Kairi gathered his things and left without even waiting for Rima or anyone else for that matter. Momoe looked confused before gathering her things and walking straight to her dorm room to meet Asuka."Hey. You look a little...worried," Asuka said putting her stuff down."It's nothing don't worry. Come on, we need to get going," Momoe answered. Asuka nodded and the two sauntered off to the Boy's Dorm, knowing it would be completely empty. However a door opened and a boy with blue hair and green eyes came out.

"Oh, hello," he said."Um...hi," they said uncomfortably."Aren't you Asuka?" he asked."How do you know my name?" Asuka asked quickly."You left your book in the hallway this morning and I was about to go look for you," he said handing her book."Oh, thanks. What's your name?" she said taking the book."Sato Kiyoshi. Now what are you two doing in the Boy's Dorm? Shouldn't you be headed to the Cafeteria?" he questioned."Were meeting a friend," Momoe said and quickly walked away while dragging Asuka with her.

"That was stupid," Momoe muttered once they were far enough from earshot."I don't know, I think he might be cute," Asuka said. Momoe rolled her eyes.'_She has to be the only person in the world who would think about stuff like that now,' _Momoe thought_. _When they finally reached their destination they knocked on the door four times before it opened to reveal Sho.

"We were starting to worry. What took you two so long?" he asked."Sorry, we had a little mishap. No problem though," Momoe said seating herself on Sho's bed. Kei sat on his bed and Asuka sat next to him."Well at least you're finally here," Kei said. Sho sat himself next to Momoe and the four started talking.

* * *

**Me: Hey! I know I would say I wouldn't update as fast, but here's what I was really doing. I was trying to do a mega update which means update more than one story at a time. So I updated One Little Thing Can Change Everything, this one, and a new one-shot :)**

**Nagi: Wooho -.-**

**Me: Why so sad?**

**Nagi: I WANNA BE IN IT SO I CAN KICK THAT KEI'S ASS!**

**Me: Too bad, not YET**

**PlainNonsense:**** Yeah I'm happy too :) I'm hope you like this story :) I'm happy I put Kirishima getting his ass kicked xD P.S I am xD**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl:**** I'm not crazy about Rimari either, but it ties in with the story ;) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Amu: Only 2 reviews?**

**Me: Yes I am very sad about that :(**

**Yaya: Aww don't be sad Melody-chan!**

**Rima: You should cause in the end I**

***Me covers Rima's mouth***

**Me: R&R! **


	10. Secrets Start Coming Out

**Me: This is the chapter we have all been waiting for :O PRESENTING CHAPTER 10!**

**(Nagi, Amu, Ikuto, Utau: About time!)**

"Are you two positive no one followed you?" Sho asked. They nodded. The windows were closed making the dark room feel more creepy than it already was."Good, let this meeting begin." Sho was about to say something else, but Asuka put her hand up, stopping him.

"Can we please take off these hideous disguises first?" Asuka asked and pulled a lock of her hair. Sho just nodded. They each took off their wigs and popped out their contacts, reveal themselves as Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Tsukiyomi Utau."Much better," Utau said throwing her wig somewhere."Agreed, now Nagi, do you have the disc panel?" Amu asked. Nagihiko nodded and removed what looked like a blue CD disc from his blazer pocket. He put it in the middle of the circle they were sitting in; suddenly it started glowing. A bright light emitted from it and a hologram of Aruto Tsukiyomi came out.

"I trust everything is well," he said."Yes," they said in unison."Good, very good. Now please tell me how you four are progressing?" he said motioning for Ikuto to go first."I have gotten close with some students. Stupid students," he said."And have you done anything to expand further?" Aruto questioned his son."I have gotten the attention of Yuiki Yaya, a Student Council member," Ikuto responded. Aruto nodded."Utau, please your turn,"

"Souma Kukai, he's been a very interesting topic. Also part of Student Council. He also seems to have an interest in me if I may add," Utau said."Amu you now," Aruto commanded.

"I've gotten a special connection with Sanjou Kairi, also Student Council. That is all from me," Amu said."Alright then, Nagihiko you may speak," he said."Mashiro Rima, also student council. She seems to have a liking to me," Nagihiko said. Aruto just nodded and turned to all four of them.

"You four need to step up on this mission!" he suddenly exploded causing the four to jump back."Ikuto! You should be getting very close to whoever that Yuiki Yaya is! Utau! I am proud that you got that boy's attention, but I want you to progress farther! Amu! I want you to step up the most! You seem to have been slacking off on this mission! Nagihiko! I am very please to hear that you are getting very close with a Student Council girl, but I want you to get close with all of them!" Aruto yelled with furry.

"But father-"Utau started, but was cut off."I do not want to hear another word. I would like each of you to keep a book of how you're doing each week to see how you are progressing. It has been almost a month for God's sake! They should be eating out of the palms of your hands by now!" Aruto said. The four nodded in unison.

"Father?" Utau asked reluctantly."Yes daughter?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice."How long shall we stay here?" she asked as politely as she could."As long as it takes. You shall stay there for the two years if necessary," he answered."But Aruto. This place is horrible. Everyone here is so nice and caring, I'm one more 'Hello how are you?' away from gagging!" Amu suddenly bursted. She immediately regretted it and covered her mouth, waiting for his wrath. But the way he responded was very odd.

"I understand, but I need you four to do this for Elements Evil," he said._'Almost like something Tsukasa would say,' _Ikuto thought."Yes," they said. The hologram faded and the room grew quiet.

"Why did you blow up like that Amu!" Ikuto snapped at her."Well I can't help it! I hate it here Ikuto! Hate it!" Amu yelled back."I don't like it here either, but I won't go yelling at the guy in charge of this plan!" Ikuto yelled back."Well it was your idea in the first place! If it wasn't for you than we wouldn't be in hell and I would be where I belong!" Amu yelled."Where you belong! You don't have any friends there except for me, Utau, and Nagi! So all of your friends are actually just in this room!" he shouted, glaring at her.

"Guys calm down!" Utau said, but the two ignored her."And you think you do! You're practically the same as me! But at least if I was back at Elements Evil than I wouldn't want to throw up after all this kindness crap going around!" Amu retorted sending Ikuto a glare back."That is enough from both of you!" Nagihiko shouted getting in between them."Amu what the hell are you trying to do! Get us caught!" Ikuto shouted."You're shouting too you idiot!" Amu yelled.

"Will both of you shut up already!" Utau and Nagihiko both shouted. The two stopped fighting and silence settled in the room. Amu's chest rose and fell slowly and she was panting from yelling. She also felt something hurt her heart, sadness?_'No no! I don't have a heart! I don't feel sadness! I'm evil! That's what I'm suppose to be! Right?' _she thought. She grabbed her red wig and gray contacts and quickly left the room.

Amu felt tears brimmed her eyes as she walked toward her room. Why did she feel this way? She's known Ikuto for a long time and they've had a lot of fights before, why was this time so different? Could she be falling for him?_'No! I can't love! I don't love! I just break hearts! I don't get broken hearted! Why does it feel so strange though,' _Amu thought. She didn't see where she was going and bumped in to someone.

"Ow!" she heard the person say. The person was a girl, about 5th grade, she had brown-golden hair, tied in two pigtails, and golden honey eyes._'She, she has my eyes,' _Amu thought her eyes widening."Oh I'm sorry pretty lady!" the girl said getting up and bowing._'P-Pretty lady?'_"I didn't see where I was going."

"Oh its alright, don't worry. Um..what's your name?" Amu asked bending down to her height."My name's Ami!" she said. Something in Amu snapped and various memories came back to her, but they soared through her mind so swiftly that Amu could only pick out a certain one that stood out from the rest.

_Flashback_

"_Onee-chan!" a little girl yelped for her big sister."Ami!" an older girl yelled peaking out from behind a tree. The two were in a tall grass field with few trees. A man and a woman leaned against one of the big trees holding each other and smiling at their two daughters playing hide-and-seek."Hehe, Onee-chan!" the little girl named Ami said running toward the tree where her older sister hid. The older girl ran away._

"_Amu!" a woman with honey eyes and brown hair yelled. The older girl named Amu turned around."Don't go too far! It's dangerous!" she shouted to her daughter."Don't worry Mama, if anything happens I have wings!" Amu yelled and kept running. The woman sighed and furrowed her eyebrows hoping nothing would go wrong."Don't worry Midori, she'll be fine," her husband said and gave her a peck on the lips."I know, but her wings. She just recently got them. I'm not sure if she's completely ready yet," Midori stared after her giddy daughter._

_Ami looked around for her sister, but couldn't find her anywhere. She ran back to where her mother and father were."Mama! Papa! I can't find Onee-chan!" Ami wailed. The two looked at each other concerned before puffing out their wings and taking off looking for their daughter, Midori holding her youngest daughter in her arms._

_Meanwhile deep in the tall grass a man stood in front of Amu."W-Who are you? Where are Mama, Papa, and Ami?" Amu asked terrified."Don't worry you'll be okay, Amu. Just come with me," the figure said and held out a hand to her._

_End of Flashback_

The rest of her memories disappeared before she could catch hold of any other one. Amu blinked her eyes a few times._'What was that? A memory? But a memory of what?' _Amu thought."Um..pretty lady?" Ami asked looking at Amu strangely."H-Huh?" Amu stuttered."Well I'll be going off now! I need to get going to lunch! Bye pretty lady!" Ami said and ran off leaving Amu to her thoughts. She slowly stood up and suddenly felt her legs give away. Amu leaned on the wall for support.

"W-What was that?" Amu asked herself horrified.

"Very good Mashiro-san!" Izumi Sensai said as Rima flew down. Rima smiled at the teacher before taking her place in the back of the Training Building."Rima?" Nagihiko, disguised, asked sitting down next to her."Hmm?" she asked. He looked down at his feet and had a fake blush on his cheeks."Would you like to..." he muttered the last part. She leaned closer to him."What?"

"Would you like to go..." he repeated, but only a little louder."You want me to leave? Well alright, if that's what you want," Rima said starting to get up. He grabbed her wrist pulling her back down."Mashiro Rima, would you like to go out with me!" Nagihiko said, loudly. A lot of people turned nearby and waiting for Rima's answer. Rima looked around at all the students staring at them before leaning toward his ear."Meet me in my dorm after this is over," she whispered before getting up and walking away. Nagihiko sat gazing after her for a few seconds. He then turned his gaze to the clock, waiting for Training to end.

"Itou-san? Itou-san? Wake up!" Nagihiko heard someone shout his fake name and his eyes snapped open."Kikui Sensai?" he asked looking up at the male teacher and rubbed his eyes."What are you still doing here? Training's been over for about an hour now," he said. Nagihiko's eyes shot open in realization."What! I gotta go!" he said jumping up and running out of the building, leaving the teacher confused.

Nagihiko raced across the school and toward the Girl's Dorm._'Damn it, how the hell did I fall asleep!' _he thought angerly. He quickly found Rima's room and tapped on the door. A minute later Yaya opened the door."Oh hello, Kei-kun. Rima-chan's here. Come in," she said. He looked at her curiously, but walked inside. He heard the door closed and turned to see no one behind him._'What's up with her?' _he thought and turned around to see Rima at the desk Rima and Yaya shared, doing homework. She looked up and went back to doing her homework without a word to him.

"Hey Rima, sorry I'm late. I fell asleep in Training and-" he started."Whatever," she interrupted without looking up from what she was doing."Look I know you're mad, but please hea-" he started, but was cut off again."Do you enjoy it?" she asked. He looked at her confused."Enjoy what?" he asked. She whirled around in he seat and gave him a hard glare."Enjoy asking a girl out and then not waiting for an answer," she said coldly.

"Look Rima I'm really sorry. I was watching the clock so much I guess I fell asleep and all I wanna say is sorry," he said and kept blabbering more apologies and excuses. He didn't notice Rima walking up to him until she was right in front of him."Kei?" she asked. He stopped his rant and looked at her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but then moved his lips along with hers and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. After a few minutes of their tongues going at war, Rima finally broke off the kiss.

"And by the way, I will go out with you," she said slyly. Nagihiko smirked."Great. Then how about a date. You and me tonight, meet you outside the Cafeteria," he said. She smiled and nodded."Now I gotta go. Yaya wants me to check up on how Kirishima's doing," Rima said. Nagihiko tensed and tightened his fist at the same time.

_Flashback (Nagihiko's P.O.V)_

"_Sorry, but I'm not letting you ruin my time here," I said. I picked up that bastard and started searching for a place to hide this kid. I wandered around a bit before finding a tree to throw him in. I flew up and dropped him in. After making sure the tree looked natural I brought my wings back in and started making my way toward my room knowing no bastard would be there to annoy me. I sighed and looked at my right wrist._

"_Damn it, I left it in my room. No wonder my wings didn't turn white," I muttered. Hopefully I don't run into anything like this again, don't wanna have to go rising people's suspicions. At least I can get some sleep without having to worry about someone killing me in the middle of the night._

_End of Flashback (And Nagihiko's P.O.V)_

"Kei? Kei?" Rima's voice snapped him out of his memory and he turned to her."What?" he asked. He didn't expect the anger in his voice."I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see him," she said slowly. He just shook his head and left muttering,"I'll see you later,"

Rima stared after the door he left."What did I do now?" she sighed and left heading toward the Infirmary. As soon as she stepped foot out of the Girl's Dorm, Yaya tackled her."Rima-chan! Where has Rima-chan been? Yaya's been looking for Rima-chan for a long time! Come on! Yaya wants Rima-chan to give Kirishima-kun this!" Yaya exclaimed getting up and handing Rima a bunch of assorted colors of flowers. Rima just slowly took them._'What's with the sudden mood change?' _Rima thought walking with Yaya to the Infirmary.

"Yaya?" Rima asked."What is it Rima-chan?" Yaya asked."Is everything okay?" Rima asked carefully. Yaya nodded."Yaya's always okay!" Yaya exclaimed smiling. Something about how she said that made Rima think. When Rima kept going over how every way Yaya spoke, the tone of her voice, what she said, what her expression was when Yaya answered Rima's question, one word rang through Rima's mind: fake. They were outside the Infirmary when Rima stopped walking which caused Yaya to turn and look at her friend.

"What's wrong Rima-chan?" Yaya asked. Rima stared at Yaya, hard and cold."Yaya, tell me what's wrong right now," Rima said crossing her arms. Yaya flinched slightly."Nothing's wro-" Yaya started, but Rima cut her off."Don't say nothing's wrong Yaya. I always know when there is something wrong, now please tell me what it is," Rima said. Yaya sighed in defeat."T-The truth is. Kairi-kun likes Rima-chan, b-but Yaya l-likes Kairi-kun," Yaya let out in a shaky breath and tears brimmed her eyes. Rima's eyes shot open.

"He...he...he..what!" Rima stuttered. Yaya finally let her tears fall."Kairi-kun likes you Rima-chan! And Yaya's jealous of Rima-chan because Rima-chan gets every guy!" Yaya burst out, more tears streaming down her face."Yaya you know that that's not-" Rima started, but this time Yaya cut her off."No! It is true Rima-chan! Rima-chan just can't admit it because Rima-chan likes Kei-kun so much! While on the other side dozens of guys all love Rima-chan! Why can't it be Yaya for once!" Yaya shouted. By now a lot of students gathered. Rima was on the brink of tears hearing this from her best friend.

"Yaya, you know that a lot of guys like you too," Rima said gently."Their is a big difference though Rima-chan. The one Rima-chan likes also likes Rima-chan. The one Yaya likes, _likes Rima-chan_!" Yaya shouted the last two words of her last sentence. A silence fell over everyone. The crowd of students waited to see who would make the next move. Yaya panted regaining her breath from her outburst. Rima, tightened her fist.

"Yaya, why are you yelling at me! It isn't my fault that he doesn't like you! Maybe if you weren't always being such a baby all the time, than maybe you would actually get him to like you!" Rima exclaimed and immediately regretted it."Yaya I didn't mean-" Rima was cut off by Yaya's sobs. Yaya's body trembled and her head hung low, bangs covering her eyes. Even if no one could see her eyes, they could tell she was crying from the streaks of water running down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you were my friend," Yaya said and ran off ignoring Rima's calls. The crowd either stared at Rima with disgust or stared after Yaya, feeling sorry for the 6th grader. No one even tried to ask Rima anything or yell at her for making Yaya cry. The crowd eventually decreased until everyone was gone except for Rima, who stood on the steps of the Infirmary for hours.

"What have I done," Rima muttered for the millionth time. It was late at night when Rima finally snapped out of her thoughts and made her way slowly to her dorm room, afraid to see her roommate."Oh my gosh. Why did I say that? What made me say that! I would never say anything like that to Yaya, or at least I think I wouldn't," Rima sighed."Maybe it was because she was blaming me for everything. Maybe I should just go and apologize. But, she probably doesn't want to talk to me now,"

Rima knocked on the door and when no answer came from it, she walked in to see an empty room. She placed the flowers she was still holding for Kirishima on the desk and saw a folded note on Rima's bed. Rima walked over and read it.

I'm staying over a friend's dorm. Be happy, you're getting rid of the baby

-Yuiki Yaya-

Rima held the note in her hand, not moving at all. A few tears fell on the note and Rima finally crumpled it in her hand. She curled up in a ball on the ground and cried; cried to her heart's content."Yaya," she muttered through her sobs."I'm sorry."

The next day, Rima woke up to the bright sunlight. She looked around to see herself sprawled on the floor, after looking over herself she concluded that she looked like a mess; her uniform a mess, hair was all tangled, tear streaks on her face, and red puffy eyes."Ugh, I look atrocious. Ouch, my back also hurts," Rima winced as she walked over to her closet, changing into a clean uniform. She glanced at the clock."Oh crap! I missed first AND second!" Rima shouted and quickly got her things ready, but slowly stopped. She held her bag in her arms and her hand on the doorknob on the way out. Rima sighed."What's the point. Maybe I should just go to the Library for the day," she made her way to the Library quietly.

When she got there, no one was inside."Endo Sensai is probably teaching or something," Rima muttered and walked over the long isles. At each step she started to regret skipping class for the day."Maybe I should just go back," she said. She was about to leave when she remembered what happened yesterday._'I can't go back, at least not today. Everyone probably hates me. News does spread fast here. What am I going to do though? I can't keep hiding forever, unless I want to get expelled or fail a grade,' _Rima pondered. She bit her lip and slowly backed away from the door, making her way to the back of the library. She finally found what she was looking for. The old table at the back of the library which now sat an old looking book on it.

Rima sat in the same seat she sat before, ignoring the book, and thought. She thought about everything she said, everything that happened, everything that might even happen. She sat at the table, muttering a few of her thoughts out loud. She didn't know how long she sat there before she head the door open and her English teacher's voice.

"Sanjou-san thank you again for helping me out today," she heard him say."It is not a problem at all Endo Sensai. I am glad to help," Kairi said._'Oh no,' _Rima thought worriedly."Well, thank you again. Can you please check the back of the library for me? I need you to place a few books back for me. Also I think I might have left a book on the very back table, it's titled _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends_," he said. Rima heard shuffling and then Kairi's voice again."Excuse me Endo Sensai, did Mashiro-san come in class today?"

"No, I was very surprised. Mashiro-san isn't the one to skip, and yesterday she looked very healthy," the English teacher replied. Rima looked down at the book: _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends.'Damn it! Where to hide! Where to hide!' _Rima thought frantically as she heard footsteps coming closer to where she was sitting. She kept whirling her head in different directions trying to find a place._'Ugh, I have to make a break for it,' _she thought and dashed away from the table, down the row of isles. Loud footsteps started to follow her._'This isn't my best day is it,' _Rima clenched her teeth forcing her legs to go faster. She made it to the end of the library and ran through the last isle. Her hair whipped her face as she turned around only to be pinned down by her friend."Rima?" he asked surprise in his voice."Why...What...When...How...Huh!"

"I can explain, but um...Kairi?" Rima's face turned a deep crimson color and she looked away from him."Could you please get off me?" she asked uncomfortably gesturing to their position they were in. After a second, Kairi stumbled off of Rima and straightened himself up after. Rima got up and dusted dirt off her clothes."G-Gomenasai Rima-chan," Kairi muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I-It's okay. Anyway, come with me, I wanna go back to that desk where no one can hear us," Rima said. She took his hand in her's and walked at a fast pace to the desk she had just recently left. The two were soon back at the old desk; Rima sat in the seat she had before and Kairi sat across from her. The two sat, trying to look at anything except each other, and waited for the other to speak first."So..." Rima said trying to start it off."Could you please explain Rima-chan, I do not want Endo Sensai to come looking for me," Kairi said. Rima nodded and explained the whole story. Everything about what happened between her and Yaya. After Kairi just nodded through the entire story.

"I see. Well Rima-chan I am no girl, obviously. However, I do have an older sister and I think you should just try to talk it out with Yaya-chan," Kairi said. Rima sighed."That's the problem. Yaya won't even talk to me, I don't think she would listen to me either," she explained."You need to Rima-chan. Yaya-chan has been your best friend ever since she became part of the Student Council, you shouldn't let your friendship go over one fight," Kairi said sternly. Rima nodded thoughtfully."Thank you Kairi. I might, just give me some time to think about what I'm going to say," Kairi nodded and got up to leave when Rima grabbed his wrist.

"Um...Yaya also said something else," Rima said looking down. Kairi raised his eyebrow and sat back down."Um...Yaya said something, about...you," Rima shifted in her seat uncomfortably, trying to find the right way to tell him."Rima-chan come on, you can tell me anything. We've been friends for a long time now," he persuaded. Rima bit her lip and thought,_'But I do know you want to be more than friends,'_

"Okay fine, Yaya told me that you...like...me," Rima said slowly.

**Kairi: *blushing***

**Nagi: YES WE ARE IN IT!  
Amu: ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Utau: I was about to kill you**

**Ikuto: I almost did :)**

**Me: ANYWAY!**

**Light-Princess14:**** Good job adding the yet ;) Thanks for reviewing~**

**Dancing-Souls:**** Yeah I think I made you all wait too long and I'm sorry for that :( But I tried to add the other school in as much as I could. Thanks for reviewing**

**PlainNonsense: Thanks so much for reviewing :)**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl:**** Who knows if he does o.o We shall never know~ Until later chapters xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**And thats all R&-**

**Rima: HOLD IT!**

**Me: What o.o**

**Utau:I remember you saying that we weren't the new kids YOU ARE A LIAR!**

**Me: No! They were actual real students, but then you; Oh just wait! You'll find out what happened to the real kids later -.-**

**Kairi: R&R o.o**


	11. The Book

**Rima P.O.V:**

"Okay fine. Yaya told me that you...like...me," I said as slowly and carefully as I could. He stared at me with shock filling his eyes. "I...I..." he stuttered his words around and got up from his chair, which fell behind him. "Kairi, is what Yaya said true?" I asked reaching out to hold his hand, but he jerked it back and flinched. Without another word he zipped down the isle, not looking back. I sighed. Why do I always have to open my mouth? I rested my head on the table, but my head hit something harder than the desk.

I sat back up straight, rubbing my forehead, and looked down to see the book Endo Sensai wanted earlier. Hmm, _Angels and Evil: Facts and Legends _huh? Why haven't I seen this book before? I've been to the library tons of times, I've even organized some books last year. The cover seemed very peculiar. It had a worn out brown cover with the letters in a dingy golden fancy and a big smudge where the author's name was suppose to be. Most books in the library would look a lot like this one, legends are very popularly read here, but this one looked like someone tried to erase the title and author. I can tell that whoever did this tried to make it look like it was smeared off by old age, but when I looked very closely I could see a few marks.

Then I noticed a few things I hadn't before. The book corners and outlining were black, charred. The spine even looked worn; like someone tried to rip it in half. The back looked darker and had small patches of white; as though it were also thrown in water. I know for sure that this is that someone wants this book gone. I remembered something in History about Tsukasa putting some protective spell over the books so they don't get ruined; someone would have to try very hard to even put a scratch on one of these books. What would Endo Sensai have anything to do with this book? Does he even know it's ruined?

Out of curiosity, I opened it and a lot of dust emitted from it. I flipped through the book; charts, pictures, maps. Hmm...very interesting. I flipped the pages back to the very first page. "Would you like to find out more than you already know about angels and evils?" I recited the first words. What kind of question is that? Ignoring my doubts I turned the page and started reading.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Kairi ran to the front of the library with a mix of emotions soaring through his mind._'How could I have been such a fool to tell Yaya-chan my secret feelings for Rima-chan? Why did I even have to tell her? I should've known better, of course she would tell Rima-chan! She isn't the best person to keep a secret.'_

"Sanjou-kun! What are you doing running in the library? You know better than that!" Endo Sensai scolded. Kairi stopped running, only a few feet away from crashing into the teacher. He looked around, remembering he was in a library."O-Oh gomenasai Endo Sensai," Kairi said and bowed respectfully."It is quite alright, but may I ask why are you running in the first place?" Endo Sensai asked curiously. Kairi's body stiffened as he stood up straight.

"N-No reason, I just thought I saw something," Kairi lied. Endo Sensai looked at his student curiously. "You know you can tell me anything Sanjou-kun, after all you are my best student," he said hoping to get his student to trust him. "Honestly Endo Sensai, it's nothing. Anyway I must be going now, good bye I shall see you tomorrow in class," Kairi said and rushed out of there before his teacher got a chance to ask him any other questions. Endo Sensai stared after his student with a steady gaze.

It must've been hours when Rima realized she was still in the library reading the book she found. Her stomach grumbled."Oh, I didn't eat since yesterday," she said getting up and taking the book with her. She walked down the isle slowly, making sure no one heard her after each step. When she finally reached the end she poked her head out to see the library was completely empty. Rima sighed and hurried out of the library before she was proved to be wrong. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon making the sky orange mixed with red and yellow. Usually Rima would take time to enjoy moments like this, but her stomach said otherwise.

"Kukai should be in his room, I hope Kairi isn't there or I run into Yaya on the way," she said and ran toward the Boy's Dorm. She tried her best not to be spotted by hiding behind trees, bushes, and/or benches whenever someone came by. She hid the book in a bush making sure it looked alright all around, then she kept on going to the Boy's Dorm. _'Yes! Kukai's room! Please don't be there Kairi,' _Rima thought as she knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and the door swung open to reveal Kukai.

"Rima? Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you today!" he exclaimed. Rima looked around nervously. "Um..can we talk about this inside, I don't want to cause a commotion," she suggested. He nodded and they both went inside. Rima sat at the desk chair while Kukai sat on his bed. He didn't wait for her to speak.

"So where were you today? What really did happen between you and Yaya? What's going on between you and Kairi?" he questioned. Rima bit her lip._'How should I say this?' _she took a deep breath and explained everything. What had happened between her and Yaya, when she told Kairi what Yaya told her, and where she was this entire time; she didn't mention the book though. At the end, Rima just hoped that this time it wouldn't end like how it did when she explained her situation to Kairi.

"I see, well you're screwed Rima! Good luck with that!" Kukai joked. "Kukai," Rima was about to say something like "shut up" or "this is serious" but decided against it. He's her only friend left and she didn't want to lose her "big brother". "Thanks Kukai, your a great help," she joked. He smiled playfully, got up, and ruffled her hair. "Anything to help!" then he sat next to her, getting serious.

"Rima I'm not really sure how to fix this. I mean I have a few ideas to help you and Kairi out, but with Yaya, maybe well, I think you should just get her to talk to you, like she has to; heck force her," Kukai suggested. Rima put her finger to her lips, thinking. "That gives me a very good idea Kukai, I gotta go get planning," she said starting to get up, but remembered something. "Um, Kukai could you walk with me to the cafeteria? I'm kinda hungry," he nodded and they started off.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I felt a little nervous about going into the cafeteria. I was _sure _that everyone knew about me making Yaya cry. I knew that if I go in alone I'll be given the cold shoulder or getting stuff thrown at me or even get called mean names. I can't stand that, not again at least. I'm just glad I have Kukai with me. I have the sure feeling that if anyone said anything, threw anything, or did anything to me he would be by my side.

We walked inside, me first then him. The cafeteria immediately got quiet. I saw Yaya with some of her friends, they looked like they were having a good time, that is until I came in. Kairi was there too, which is odd, he usually would be in the library during dinner. He sat with some people from our Biology class. They had some books scattered around the round table with paper and pencils. After a minute of everyone staring at me they slowly went back to their conversations.

"Kukai, I don't think this was a good idea," I muttered to him, preparing to run back to my room. "Don't worry, just remember I'll stick by you," he muttered back. I smiled knowing an angel was behind me, no pun intended. We walked up to the lunch line. Yes, spaghetti and meatballs tonight! I'm glad I came, I got my favorite meal and my best friend to help protect me.

"Yo Kukai!" I whipped my head to see one of Kukai's teammate on the hockey team motioning over to a table where the entire hockey team sat. I looked at Kukai nervously. "I can't, I'll talk to you later!" Kukai shouted back over. "Souma, this is important, get your butt over here!" another teammate shouted. Kukai sighed in defeat. "Don't worry Rima, I'll be right back before you know it. I'll meet you right outside," he said and jogged over to his friends. Instantly I felt alone again. I should've known that Kukai would get questioned by his friends, I shouldn't have dragged him with me. What kind of friend am I?

I slowly kept walking down and saw the last parfait left. I reached to grab my favorite desert when someone else snatched it before I could. I glared at the person: Yuiki Yaya. Of course, she would do anything to piss me off now.

"Sorry Mashiro, but it looks like I have the last one," she said smirking. I sighed in defeat; maybe now would be a good time to make up. "Look Yaya-" I started. "It's Yuiki-san to you," she said curtly. I resisted rolling my eyes. "Yuiki-san," I corrected, "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Hmmm...let me think." she said putting her hand on her hip and pretending to think. "No," she answered. "Can you please just listen to me for one minute?" I asked praying she won't make this harder than this already is. "Why so you can make me cry again? Nice try Mashiro, now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave," she said. She started to walk away with the parfait. It's now or never. I slowly inhaled a big breath.

"Yaya I'm sorry!" I bursted. She stopped, but turn to look at me. The entire cafeteria stopped their conversations to look at us. I noticed Kukai standing not far away. I don't care if everyone was staring, heck post it on the internet for all I care! "I'm sorry if you feel that I stole Kairi away from you, I'm sorry that I called you a baby, I'm sorry if it seems that I take all the attention away! And most of all, I'm sorry for being such a bad friend to you," I yelled, but muttered the last part. My words echoed throughout the room. No one said anything, just waiting to see what Yaya would do. Truth be told, I'm also nervous.

I could see her hands were balled in fists and her body slightly tremble. "I-I-I can't except," I took a step back shocked. "Mashiro you are going to have to do more than apologize if you want to be my friend again. Gomenasai." she said calmly walking away. I stared down at my lunch. Yaya, the person who was my best friend in the whole world, the one who I would do anything for, the one who would've always been here for me, declined me from being her friend. I started to wobble a bit and my eyes started to get heavy. I didn't know if I was dazed or the tears blurring my vision. I felt my legs give out and Kukai scream my name. I fought desperately to try to keep my eyes open, but failed in the end.

The last thing I saw was Kukai leaning over me, making sure I was okay, Yaya in the back looking at me in worry and Kairi still at his table looking as if her were trying to decide if he should run over and help me or not. The rest of the cafeteria was in turmoil, screaming at each other of what to do and what happened, crowding me to see if I was okay, or running to get a nurse. I was probably imagining Yaya looking at me worriedly and Kairi deciding weather or not to help me. They didn't care about me anymore. That's the last thought I had before blacking out.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, but right now she needs rest."

"Okay, I'll come back later, thank you again."

"It's no problem, it's my job."

I heard footsteps and a door shut. Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Oh wait, I can. Wow I'm dumb when I'm asleep. Well technically I'm not asleep. Who am I talking to anyway?

"This should fix you up real good," I heard the person, that was still in the room, mutter. It sounded like a lady. Where have I heard that voice before? It sounded very familiar. My eyes snapped open, which wasn't my best idea. I blinked a few times because the light blinded me a little. After I finally got a good look at my surroundings. I was in the infirmary. I got a better look around, I was laying on one of the white beds, and a nurse was at the counter getting something together. She turned around with something that I couldn't see in her hand. She looked up at me surprised and I could get a good look at her face. I remember, this was the nurse that we brought Kirishima-kun to.

"O-Oh you're awake," she said hiding what was in her hand behind her back. I tried getting a look at it and saw something sharp. A needle? I don't think my dilemma was that horrible to deserve a needle and I think Kirishima's condition is getting better. Wait Kirishima. I looked over to see Kirishima in the bed next to mine asleep. He looked peaceful, a little bruised up, but better than how he was when he was brought here.

The nurse came up next to me with a clipboard. I swear I thought she had a needle with her, must've been nothing. My mind feels like jello, I could be imagining anything. "Well Mashiro-san it looks like you can leave. Just be careful next time," she said smiling at me. I got up from under the covers and jumped down from the bed. "What happened?" I asked. "Oh you fainted in the lunch room so Souma-kun brought you here," she said as if it were something that happened everyday. Kukai had left me my lunch and the nurse let me eat it in the infirmary. I only picked at my food, I can't think straight with everything in my life going insane.

"You know Mashiro-san it's almost 9:00," she said, probably noticing that I wasn't really eating. Oh crap! I quickly scarfed down the food, dumped the rest in a trash can, and left. "Thank you again," I said. Man, I should've asked her for her name. "I hope to see you again, Mashiro-san," she said smiling at me. Something's fishy about her. The way she spoke to me, something in her tone of voice was off. She almost sounded disgusted when she said my name. Before, I swear I saw a needle in her hand, why did she hide it when she saw that I was awake? There's something about that nurse that makes a shiver go up my spine.

It was creepy when I walked to my room. It's always creepy at night. I always feel like someone's watching me. When I was only a few feet away from the dorm I heard something move in a tree, not far from where I was. Flapping? Wings. I pretended not to notice and kept walking, but keeping my guard on high. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I ducked just as the thing swooped down on me. The thing was now flapping it's wings a few feet away from me, the light of the moon gave me a better view of it.

"Vulture," I muttered with distain. My wings came out and I got ready to attack. The thing screeched at me, causing me to flinch. I hate vultures. It soared toward me, and I maneuvered away successfully. I let a water ball at it, aiming for the wings. I hit successfully, making the bird stumble a little in flight, but nothing else. I grumbled curses under my breath. I dodged another tackle it tried to give me. I guess it had swooped down so fast it almost splashed in the mini pond we have. That gave me an idea. I started to concentrate a single water ball in my hand, a big one. Then I thought very hard closing my eyes. When I opened them again it was frozen solid, ice ball. Perfect.

However, when I also opened my eyes I saw the Vulture was flying toward me faster than the last two times it tried. I barely moved out of the way, earning myself a scratch on my right cheek. I felt blood trickle down. This got me angry, but I couldn't let it out, not yet. I focused on my ice ball until it started it shake.

BOOM

My ice ball turned into ice shards, and those millions of sharp ice shards went straight toward the Vulture. The Vulture was in such a daze, it didn't try to dodge until it was too late. No I didn't kill it, it isn't my nature to kill. Instead I knocked it unconscious and pinned it down to the ground by the wings. I panted and slowly landed on the ground. My wings disappeared and I made my way to the infirmary, being the closest.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The door was cracked open letting a stream of light out into the dark world. Just as I was about to open the door wider I saw the nurse, whose back was towards the door, that was taking care of Kirishima inject something into his arm with a needle.

"This should work very well," she said sneakily. I heard her snicker and walk back to the counter. She set the needle down and went inside the bathroom. I glanced at Kirishima. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he kept taking in big gulps of air; it looked like he was in great pain. The needle caught my eye. It had a black erie substance in it and some red spots in it. I saw the handle of the bathroom rattle and I stepped away from the door quickly.

I ended up running to where I had left the vulture and to my horror: it was gone.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

The next day, when Rima walked into English class 6th period and immediately everyone stared at her. Most of them glared at her with disgust, while others whispered to each other on the bandage on her cheek. She felt a little uncomfortable at first, but then waved them off. Kairi kept giving her little glances, unsure of how he should tell her what he had to say.

"Class remember you have that essay due next week. Now you may either start or have ten minutes of free time," Endo Sensai said when class was almost over. He walked over to his desk and read his book. Everyone started to mingle with friends except for a few who decided to start their essays; Rima was one of them. She tapped her pencil lightly on her chin and was about to write on her blank white paper, when Amu, as Momoe, came up to her.

"Rima-chan?" she asked. Rima glanced up, but didn't bother to say anything. "Rima-chan, can you talk to me please?" Amu tried again. This time Rima didn't even bother to look up; she just wrote some words down on the paper. Amu started to get aggravated. "Would you just stop being so stubborn and talk to me damn it!" Amu snapped, losing her cool. The class stopped what they were doing and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Do we have a problem Tanaka-san?" Endo Sensai asked annoyed. Amu shook her head no and everyone went back to what they were doing. "Smooth," Rima muttered under her breath. Amu rolled her eyes. "Anyway I just wanted to ask if you could help me study for...math! Yeah math," she said and laughed nervously after. "Sure, but are you okay? You're acting weird," Rima stated. Amu sweat dropped.

"N-Nothing at all Rima-chan. J-Just meet me in the library after were done detention," Amu stuttered and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Rima nodded and went back to writing. Amu walked back to her seat with a smirk plastered on her face.

Meanwhile, Kairi, a few seats away from where Rima sat, looked at Amu intently. _'What is she hiding?' _he thought as the bell rang for everyone to go off to their next class.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys I hope you liked this chappy a lot :)**

**Ikuto: Don't you have something you want to say?**

**Me: Nope**

**Utau: Tell them**

**Me: Fine -.- I am sorry for not updating this yesterday, I wanted to add more, but ended up writing a sentence.**

**Rima: Lazy~**

**Me: Shut up, now for our favorite part:**

**Light-Princess14:**** Haha, well I'll tell you she'll confront Kairi in the next chapter ;) and yes he is blind, even with glasses**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii:**** Thank you for reviewing :) I'll try to add Nagi's P.O.V here and there ;)**

**Dancing Souls:**** Yes they also might kill me still xD I might add a Amuto in a chapter, hopefully either the next one or the one after that**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl:**** Hahaha I would sooo love that if it was in the anime xD (Rima running off with Nagi, not Yaya crying, Yaya crying is bad)**

**Okay well maybe next chapter will be a little later because I wanna add in what you guys want. I promise I will have Rima confront Kairi, I will have Nagi's P.O.V in the next chapter, and I will have Nagi, Ikuto, Amu, and Utau IN the next chapter. I can't 100% promise for the Amuto, but its about 89% I will ;)**

**Rima: Why not just say 100%?**

**Me: I don't wanna**

**Yaya; R&R! Or I'll cry :'''''(**


	12. A Kukai Souma Plan

**Me: Hey guys! Wow this chapter was long!**

**Kukai: Why is it called A Kukai Souma Plan?**

**Me: Read and find out**

**Ikuto: Just tell us**

**Me: Okay, after you read ;) Oh and heads up a LOT of P.O.V changes!**

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

The next day, I reluctantly got ready for the day. The Vulture incident has been on my mind lately. Where could it have gone? I looked over the place where it should've been and found now trace of water, any sort of blood, or even a feather, but I came to nothing. It's as if the Vulture was never there in the first place. I kept pondering almost every possibility of what could happen to it, but I always had a missing piece to every one. Like a puzzle, with every puzzle I get there's a piece that just doesn't fit, no matter how I try to imagine a piece that magically fits in the space.

"Mashiro-san! Mashiro-san!" my name rang through my ears and I came back down to Earth from my little world. I looked up to see Sato Sensai glaring down on me.

"Ah, so good to have you back in History class Mashiro-san! Now since you were probably paying so close attention to the lesson, why don't you answer my question?" he suggested.

"Um...could you please repeat the question?" I said shyly. The class erupted with laughter and Sato Sensai rolled his eyes slightly.

"Never mind Mashiro-san, just please pay attention more," Sato Sensai sighed and moved back to the front of the classroom. I ignored the snickering going on and kept trying to put all my focus on the lesson.

RING

I quickly got my stuff together and made my way to Building.

* * *

**Nagihiko P.O.V:**

I was on my way to Technology, boring, when I saw Rima. Strange, haven't seen her in a while. Maybe now it's time to get some information. I hid behind a corner waiting for my prey. I smirked. When I saw her I pushed her in another corner and put both of my arms on either side of her so she wouldn't escape.

"K-Kei!" she shrieked. I moved my face very close to her's making her blush. "Nice to see you again Rima-koi," I said and started to kiss her neck. I felt her shiver which only made my smirk go wider. "S-Stop," she stuttered. "But I haven't seen my Rima-koi in so long," I said. "B-But what about c-class," she protested. "Who cares?" I said. She put one of her petite hands on my chest. "If I promise you can make out with me later than will you let me go to class?" I immediately pulled myself away from her and walked to class smirking. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rima still there.

"Remember Rima-koi," I said and winked at her. Fujisaki Nagihiko you are one born player.

"Itou-kun! Why are you late?" Yoshida Sensai said when I walked inside. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Yoshida Sensai, I took a wrong turn," I lied. Yeah, lying is Amu and Utau's specialty, which is why we never got/get caught doing anything wrong. "Alright, take your seat," he said. The teachers here are all stupid so I don't need waste Amu or Utau's professional help. I'm actually glad, my amateur lying would never pass with the teachers at EEMS. I sat down next to that Kukai Souma dude. "Alright as I was saying-" I didn't bother to listen, these lessons are all stupid anyway.

"Hey Kei?" I heard Souma whisper to me. "What?" I whispered back. "Can you help me with a little problem I have?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Depends what is it?" I asked back. He stole a nervous glance at Yoshida Sensai before turning back to me. "Well I need you to help me restore Rima and Yaya's relationship," he said. I was taken aback. Why did he want my help? Sure I've heard what happened, people have even asked me who's side I was on. Rima's of course because I was "dating" her, but I think if I wasn't I still would. People, would then think I liked Yuiki. Rumors here start like forest fires, fast and dangerous. "What do you have in mind?" Rima's told me all sorts of plan Souma has made, and truthfully, they were all genius. "Well-"

"Souma-kun and Itou-kun, would you mind tell the class your conversation that is so important it couldn't wait until after class," Yoshida Sensai said. Man, this guy is a real pain in the ass. Let's just see if Souma can get us out of this. "No we would not Yoshida Sensai, Itou-kun was just asking me what he missed while he wasn't here for the beginning of the lesson," smart. I would've just said something like we were wondering who invented the computer, but that would be stupid.

"Alright, but next time Itou-kun should ask me after class and he should be in class on time," Yoshida Sensai scolded. I get it already man I shouldn't come late to class blah blah blah, now just continue teaching or something. I would yell that out to him, but I didn't want to get in trouble, or at least not yet. Once the plan is done, he'll wish he never knew me.

"Anyway back to the les-"

RING

Yoshida Sensai sighed, said something about homework, and dismissed us. I'm happy to get out of this class. I was on my way out of the door with Souma walking along next to me. "Okay so as I was saying,"

"Wait class!" Damn you stupid teacher! Why do you always have to ruin everything! "I forgot to mention, Tsukasa-san has something to say to you all during Training, so be prepared," he said. I swear, he did that on purpose. "Okay now tell me what-"

"Oh and Itou-kun!" Yoshida Sensai said. I whirled around. "What!" I snapped. "Itou-kun, raise your voice at me again and you'll have to get another week of detention, which would only add to another one if you're late to my class again," Yoshida said and smirked slightly. I nodded as pleasantly as I could before storming out of their while dragging Souma with me.

"Ha! Smooth move with Yoshida Sensai," Souma said and patted me on the back. "Yeah yeah, whatever," I said. "Hey, but seriously, never seen you lose your cool like that. Rima dump you or something?" he joked. I started to get irritated, for an odd reason I was mad at him for even thinking Rima dumped me. Was I starting to get feelings for her?

…

HA! No way! I'll start to feel for that girl when hell freezes over! I'm here at crappy school for one reason only, and that is to...well you'll find out soon enough. But enough joking around, I should be careful. I almost let my true Nagihiko out on that teacher. Now I could've easily got myself suspended and blew my cover or be the good Itou Kei and not do anything wrong except raising my voice at a teacher. What do you think?

"Yo Kei? You there? Don't tell me Rima actually broke up with you," he asked. I shook my head. "It was nothing now tell me what you wanted to tell me," I demanded. "Okay, okay!" he said and explained the plan that, I didn't know at the time, would ruin everything.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Later than day, Tsukasa met up with all of the 7th graders in the Training Building. All the students mingled around wondering why their principal was here and what was going on. In the stands Rima sat alone in the top left corner. She saw Kairi at the bottom steps and Kei was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," someone said next to her. Rima whipped her head to the voice and was shocked. "Y-You! You're the girl I met last year! The one that encouraged me last year," she muttered the last part. The girl chuckled. "I'm very surprised you even remember that," the girl said. "How could I forget, your the reason why I'm not afraid of going through Training," Rima said. The girl shook her head. "Sure, but I only helped a bit, like a little push, but you would've gotten used to it yourself anyway over time," she said, but Rima just shook her head. "You're probably right, but you might never realize how that little push affected me in such a big way," Rima explained, which made the girl smile.

"By the way, I'm Lulu," the girl said holding out her hand. Rima shook it. "Don't worry, I already know you Mashiro-san," Rima was taken aback by this. "How come I've never seen you around?" she asked. Lulu shrugged. "I guess cause we have different classes," she said. Rima nodded in understanding, but still had a strange feeling in her stomach.

"So, would you mind telling me what's going on with the rumors of the Student Council members breaking up?" she asked. Rima was about to answer when Tsukasa interrupted.

"Students please clam down!" he shouted. The whole room immediately quieted down to the principal's delight. "Now, I would like to say that last night a Vulture was discovered by our nurse, Machiko Kimura," Tsukasa gestured to a woman in a white nurse outfit. Rima immediately recognized her as the woman who took care of her and is currently taking care of Kirishima. The woman still sent chills up her back. However, the fact that a Vulture got into school grounds interested her more.

"Are you alright?" Lulu asked. Rima just nodded, keeping her eyes on the nurse.

"Well, she found it at night, so we are issuing an earlier curfew of 8:00. I would not like to take a chance and let the Vulture attack a student. That is all, you may continue with your class now Kikui Sensai, Izumi Sensai," Tsukasa finished and left.

Lulu glanced at Rima in worry. Her body had stiffened, eyes wide, and taking deep breaths. "Rima? Are you sure your okay?" Lulu asked again. Rima blinked and shook her head. "Y-Yeah, why ask?"

"Well you look a little sick, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Lulu asked. Rima's eyes shot open. "No!" she snapped. Lulu looked at her in worry wondering if she should protest and tell Kikui Sensai and Izumi Sensai. "Sorry, that nurse just...gives me the creeps," Rima half lied, technically she was creeped out by Kimura-san, but wouldn't go out telling Lulu is because she tried to inject her with a needle. Lulu knitted her eyebrows together.

"Kimura-san? But she seems so nice," Lulu defended. Rima just shook her head. Before Lulu could ask anymore questions, Izumi Sensai's voice rang through the building.

"Yamamoto-san! You're up!" Izumi Sensai said. Lulu sighed and got up. Rima sat back in relief, but knew as soon as Lulu was back she would be asking Rima more questions about Kimura-san. "What the hell am I going to do?" Rima asked herself and banged her head back against the wall over and over again.

Meanwhile, in the first few bleachers, Utau and Nagihiko sat whispering, trying to ignore everything else going on around them.

"Did you do it?" Nagihiko asked. Utau nodded. "Good, now it's just up to Amu to finish this," he said. "Um, Nagi? Can I tell you something?" she asked looking down. He raised his eyebrow at her, but nodded. "I'm...worried," she admitted. He looked at her in shock.

"You worried? Your never worried about anything! That's Amu's department," he joked. "I'm serious, I'm getting a little worried about this mission," she said hugging her forearms and shutting her eyes tightly. Nagihiko looked at her with soft eyes. Tsukiyomi Utau, the most brave; bold; and stubborn person he has probably ever met, is worried. "Is what were doing really right?" she asked him, but more like she was asking herself.

_'I cannot believe I am actually hearing this from her,' _he thought. Utau has never doubted anything she has done in her entire life, not one thing. She never doubts anything; from something as ridiculous as what to have for breakfast or something serious like which plan would she use to pick the lock to her father's office to change her grades. "Utau, get ahold of yourself, is everything okay? I mean, is Souma having that much of an effect on you?" he asked gently putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip.

"Maybe, I'm not sure anymore. All I know is that this school, is nothing like EEMS. I mean, we never get hit here, never yelled at, or get put up to a mission that is way too crazy," she muttered. "Utau, do you hear yourself. You need to get ahold of yourself, your starting to sound like...like one of them, Utau! Your starting to sound like one of these _angels_!" Nagihiko said the word "angels" as if it were the most disgusting thing on the planet. He saw her stiffen and choke back a sob.

"Look, truth be told, I think they're starting to have an effect on me too," Nagihiko admitted which made Utau look up. "But you just said that-"

"I don't want to admit it. And I think everything I just said, might be what Ikuto would say if he found out," Nagihiko looked down. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "It's gonna be okay," she said in a soothing voice. "How do you know that?" he asked. She hesitated and said, "Because we have each other: me, Amu, and Ikuto," he smiled and returned her hug. However, the two forgot about other people being around.

"Kya! Kei-kun and Watanabe-san are hugging!" and with those words said, the entire 7th grade burst into gossip. The two immediately pulled away blushing slightly.

They didn't pull away quick enough though.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

"Kya! Kei-kun and Watanabe-san are hugging!" I whipped my head down to see Kei hugging Asuka-chan. My mouth hung open. I think I just heard my heart shatter and sink to my feet. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I tried hard not to let them fall. No, this, this has to be a mistake, yeah a mistake. They're just friends, yeah just friends, right? I was proved wrong when I saw them pull away and blush. I balled my fists and got into my ball position.

"Everyone calm down! Gosh, what is with you all and gossip!" Izumi Sensai yelled. I saw Lulu lite down, done with her Training. She ran over to me asking me why I looked even more sick than I was when she left me. I explained everything that had happened while she was concentrating on not getting hit. By the end I was in almost tears.

"Well, Rima it could be a misunderstanding," she said. I just shrugged. "I don't know anymore, this is my first relationship," I muttered. She put a comforting hand on my back. "He probably has a reason Rima, just give him a chance," Lulu comforted. She sounds like this has happened before. I didn't bother asking her, don't want to intrude. Instead I kept thinking over had she said. Maybe she's right, I'm just being paranoid, that's all. I kept reassuring myself that over and over, after awhile I started to feel better.

I soon got out of my ball position which was probably the worst thing I could've done at that moment. The second I sat back up I heard Lulu yell, "Rima watch out!" I looked up just to meet a large gust of wind.

BOOM

The wind had hit me so hard, it slammed my body back to the wall. The sound echoed off the walls, and everyone started talking frantically. I couldn't tell though, my head is practically swimming in jello. I felt like all the air was hit out of me, like when your flying so fast you can hear a ringing in your ear. My chest ached, as if someone threw heavy boulders on me. My head throbbed and I needed to lean on Lulu to make sure I didn't collapse.

"Quick someone get her to the Infirmary!" I heard Kikui Sensai shout. I felt someone lift me up bridal style, good thing to, my entire body feels watery. Wait, bridal style, who the hell is carrying me bridal style! I got a glimpse of the person holding me, and I was half relieved to see it was Kei.

"K-Kei?" I muttered. "Shh, don't talk, your really hurt. I'm taking you to the Infirmary," he said. My eyes shot open and I ignored the pain soaring through me. "N-No, I'm fine, I'm fine!" I quickly said and squirmed out of his grasp. "Nope, I got strict rules to take you to the Infirmary asap no matter how much you protest," he said and tried to grab me. Nice try. I stepped back, but my plan failed. In a second he was behind me. My eyes widened as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I yelped in surprise.

"H-How did you move so fast?" I asked. No way, it's not possible. The only person in the whole school that can move faster than me is probably Yaya and Kukai. Last year, EAMS, EEMS, and these two other schools, Elements Angel Academy and Elements Evil Academy, went against each other to see who would be the fastest school, don't ask where we got it from, our crazy principal's thought of this. EAMS got second, right behind EEMS. I was up with Kairi in the last round to see who would win, he isn't the fastest person, but I didn't care, we would win hands down. However, the stupid EEMS beat us, two girls, one with pink hair and another with long purple hair.

"I don't know, I'm just a natural I guess," he said smirking. He put his head on my right shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and he chuckled. I looked around.

"Um Kei? Were you carrying me blind?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Were not even close to the Infirmary. Actually were about in the opposite place where the Infirmary is suppose to be," I calculated. What? Don't judge me for being secretly smarter than I really am. "O-Oh, well I guess I just got lost from worrying about you," he said and kissed me on the cheek again. Something's fishy about him, but I just can't put my finger on it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Meanwhile back at the Training Building, Amu slid in the spot where Nagihiko was previously sitting next to Utau.

"So how good did I blow her?" Amu asked smirking. "Pretty good. I have to say that blast looked as strong as it would've been if you were right in front of her," Utau said. The two shared a quiet low high five.

"So where is the shrimp?" Amu asked. "Nagi took her to the Infirmary, I think he might start falling for her," Utau said. Amu put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. "N-Nagi? F-Falling for a girl? Are you going mentally insane Utau? Nagi never had a serious relationship with a girl at EEMS, let alone fall for a girl here. Especially an angel," Amu said trying not to let out her laughter. Utau sighed.

"I don't know, it's possible," Utau said in a dreamy voice. Amu stopped her muffled laughter and looked at her friend with a stern look. "Utau, your not falling in love are you?" Amu asked. Utau blushed slightly. "No," she said. Amu gasped. "Utau, if Ikuto or your dad finds out then-"

"I know, I know. But I can't help it, he's the only one that's broken the wall of mine," Utau said smiling. "And don't think I don't know about that thing you have for Ikuto," she smirked while Amu fumed and blushed twenty different shades of red. "That is not true! I would never like that jerk Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amu protested.

"Sure Amu sure," Utau said and got up to do her training. Amu sat pouting with her left leg over right and arms crossed. "I don't like Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I don't like Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu kept muttering to herself. _'Why would Utau even think of something that ridiculous! Ikuto's a big jerk, why would I like him? Sure he's cute, funny, kind at times, like the time he- snap out of it Amu!' _she shook her friend frantically to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Tanaka-san? Are you alright?" Kairi asked coming up from behind her. "Y-Yeah! W-Why wouldn't I be?" Amu lied. Kairi rolled his eyes at her attempt. "You are not a very good lier, are you Tanaka-san?" he asked. Amu flushed.

RING

"Gotta go!" she said and bolted out of the room.

* * *

**Amu P.O.V:**

Phew, close one. Stupid, Sanjou why does he have to be so smart. I turned around to see if he was following me, but being as clumsy as I am, I trip. I closed my eyes as I was waiting to meet the hard ungrateful ground. I felt someone tug at my wrist and my body hit a broad chest. I looked up at the person who saved me, and it was the least person I'd expected: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. His arm was around my waist and his other on my wrist, holding it to his chest.

"You should watch where your going Amu," he whispered. I flushed a little; his face is so close to mine. I tried to draw my attention to something else besides his face, but I couldn't break away from his eyes. Being this close to Ikuto, let's me see the real features of his face despite his disguise. His cat-like face, how his messy blue hair stuck out in places through his black wig, and how beautiful his eyes are; a deep rich blue mixed with a tad of purple. For a minute, I closed out the world and only concentrated on Ikuto.

I felt his hand leave my wrist and cup my cheek. I don't think I noticed before, but I think his face is getting even closer to mine. I didn't struggle though, instead I closed my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine and his grip on me got tighter. I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck deepening our kiss. I could've stayed like this with Ikuto forever, however forever didn't agree with me.

"M-Momoe? S-Sho?" I heard someone say. I didn't want to break away and face whoever was ruining our moment, but I had to eventually. We turned to see Utau with her mouth open. Shit. I quickly jumped out of Ikuto's arms and blushed a deep red. "Well well, what do we have here," she said with a smirk covering her shock. "Why if it isn't my big brother making out with my best friend," she did a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' crossing her arms.

"U-Ut, I mean Asuka! It isn't what it looks like I-I mean!" I kept stuttering over my words. Crap, stupid stuttering and I almost gave away Utau's cover along the way. Damn it, this is what stuttering leads to. I felt Ikuto wrap his arms around my waist from behind and pull me back against his chest. "Aw, does my Momoe-koi not like me?" he said and laid his head on top of mine. A vein popped out of my forehead. "Whoever said I was your koi?" I asked pushing him away. I crossed my eyes and turned away from him.

"You know that cool&spicy attitude never works with me Momoe-koi," he said. Suddenly he was right behind me and licked my ear lobe. "Kya!" I squealed and ran away. I ended up running into the bathroom in the Girl's Dorm. I ran into a stall and locked it, leaning against the door. I cupped my face which was flaming hot, ignoring the bathroom door opening.

"Momoe, I know your here," Utau, what a relief. I opened the stall door and came out. She was standing in front of the bathroom door with crossed arms and a stern look. Oh boy, I know that look anywhere: I am about to get questioned by Tsukiyomi Utau. With Utau, she'll keep this up for days until you tell her what she wants to know. Trying to make a break for it isn't smarter, believe me I've tried dozens of times. I waited for her to start blowing out a million questions, but it never came.

"Aren't you going to ask me a million questions right now?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. She just shook her head. "All I want to know is: are you two dating?" she asked. I just shook my head and looked away from her. She sighed, but more like a relief than an annoyance. "Good, I'm still winning my bet with Nagi. Anyway, we better get going, detention," she said and left. I stared after her, my blank look slowly turned into a smile as I felt my hands linger around my lips.

I, Hinamori Amu, has just gotten my first kiss by Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I tapped my finger on the desk impatiently and stared at the clock. Yes, detention almost over, just 10 more days of this and I'll be free. Ugh, why does detention have to go so slow, especially today. I wanna get back to my room and continue reading _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends_. Today during lunch I went to the bush where I hid it and moved it under my bed in my room so I wouldn't have to go there every time to get it.

I've learned so many things from it that they aren't allowed to teach. Currently I'm on a chapter that talks about the powers you have and why you have them. However, this chapter has been very difficult to read. Whoever tried to get rid of this book did a pretty good job trying to erase this chapter. I can make out most words, but some are completely gone. The more I keep reading the more confused I get.

Why would anyone want to destroy such an important book? It teaches a lot about legends and even powers that you can unlock in yourself. I keep wondering why Endo Sensai wanted this book. I'm pretty sure it wasn't just because he wanted to read it to us in class. Could it be that he wanted to get rid of it? Endo Sensai would never even hurt a book, he loves them as a matter of fact. Right now it was his turn to watch over the students in detention.

I glanced at him. He looked very stressed, bags under his eyes; messy hair; and jittery fingers. Total opposite of our regular English teacher. He probably noticed it wasn't in the library anymore and was trying to figure out where it was. I felt bad for just taking it out of the library, but I will return it, or sneak it, back when I'm done reading it.

"Alright you all may go now," he said. I blinked a few times before bolting out of the room. I'm very eager to read my book. Just as I was about to head out of the building a figure stepped in my way. It grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth just as I was about to scream. Oh God, someone help, I'm freaking out here! Not again!

"Shh, it's only me," Kei. What a relief. He slowly removed his hand off my mouth and let go of me. After dusting myself off I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" he whined rubbing his shoulder. "For scaring me, you know I hate being snuck up on!" I yelled crossing my arms and pouting. "Um..no you never told me that," he said. Oh crap, damn me and my stupid mouth.

"Whatever, why did you sneak up on me?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Oh well I wanted to show you something!" he said. Is it me or is he sounding a little too excited? I didn't get a chance to answer him because he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the halls. He didn't bother to listen to my attempts to slow down, until we finally came to an empty hallway, where he stopped right next to a closet door.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked. The answer I got was being pushed and locked in a closet. Wonderful right? I tried to open it, but it just wouldn't budge. "What the hell Kei! What's wrong with you! Let me out or I will rip your head off!" I yelled. I heard him mutter a "sorry" and walk away. "We are so through!" I screeched.

I sighed and slid down to the ground. I sat across from the door, that had a little window that was covered in clear tiles so only light was let in, so I could see my surroundings. On either side of the walls were shelves of paint supplies. Great, the art supply room, that helps me get out. Hmm...actually I think I might be able to find something in here. While I was scouring the room, I kept thinking why Kei would lock me in here. I mean he's such a nice guy, at times when he's not toying with me, but I don't think he would lock me in a closet. Did I do something wrong? Actually I haven't talked to him in a while, but that still doesn't make any sense to lock me in a closet. Ugh, this is like this morning all over again.

Damn it, nothing here except paint cans. I just sighed and got in my ball position. I started to cry. Why would anyone do this to me? Everyone knows I'm claustrophobic, small spaces start to freak me out. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down when the door opened and someone stumbled in. The person fell next to me and I retreated in a corner the farthest away from the person.

"O-Ow, what's wrong with Souma-senpai today?" the person questioned rubbing their head. Kairi? Oh, now I see what's going on. "Rima?" I looked up. He was sitting up and looking at me. "What are we doing in here?"

I sighed. "We are now sadly in the midst of a Kukai Souma plan," he just shook his head. "I guess we wait until he let's us out," he said. I nodded.

For a while we were both quiet. I don't blame him though, this is probably the most awkward position we've both ever been with. I knew that if we didn't make up soon, this is how we would always be. "You and I both know that we have to talk about our situationeventually," I said trying to break the chain of awkwardness between us. He just looked down. Okay, think Rima you've read all those books Mama showed you about how to let a guy down gently.

…

What? It was her idea! And my father suggested introduce the boy to him to let him down gently. Which would you pick? You know what, don't answer that. I crawled over to him and sat next to him. He still didn't look at me. I don't think the books can help me out now, I think I should speak my true feelings. So basically I'm going against practically everything I believe in. I took a deep breath letting my true feelings fly away.

"Kairi, your probably one of the most kind, caring, and smartest guys in the world, and I'm flattered that you have a crush on me. And I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings, but I can't imagine us being more than friends. Your more like a best friend. I don't want to keep going on with just an awkwardness going off between us. So could we just be like how we were before, friends?" I said. I gave him a minute to let it all sink in.

"I'm just sorry that you had to find out from Yaya and I'm sorry it had to ruin your relationship with her. But I am happy that you finally knew, I'm not even all that upset about this being the outcome, well maybe getting locked in here part. But, I am truly honored to be your friend Rima-chan," he said looking up at me with a smile. I smiled back and we shared a hug. After we both stood up and conjured up a way to open the stupid door.

After a few minutes, we were finally free. Who knew a paintbrush and some carving tools can make great tools to pick a lock.

"Come on let's go kill Kukai," Kairi said. I nodded and we both ran to find, the soon to be dead, Souma Kukai. But I knew that later I would have to thank him for helping me in a way I couldn't have done by myself. On our way I couldn't help myself from saying," Hey Kairi? You know, I think you and Yaya would make an adorable couple." he blushed and muttered a "maybe". Operation Get Kairi and Yaya Together is in motion.

* * *

**Me: Done :)**

**Nagihiko: How would this go bad?**

**Me: Wait and see**

**Rima: I hate you**

**Me: Love you too :)**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii:**** Thanks a lot for reviewing :)**

**Light-Princess14: I agree with you, but might not want to say that around Rima (Rima: WHAT WAS THAT!) o.o Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Dancing-Souls: Well I hope I incorporated a lot of new stuff for you ;) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Yaya: R&R!**


	13. The Games Begin, Wait What!

Later that night I was chatting with Kukai and Kairi over the computer.

_Soccer Master Kukai: Did you two really have to hit me that hard?_

_Bala Balance Rima: You deserved it for locking me and Kairi in a closet._

_Soccer Master Kukai: Just trying to help, and it worked!_

_Warrior Kairi: It wasn't very smart in my opinion Souma-senpai._

I was about to respond when I heard a knock on my door. I went to go get it and it was the least person I ever expected to see at 8:00 at night: Yuiki Yaya.

"Um..hi," she muttered, taking interest in the ground. "Hey," I responded staring at my feet. For a few minutes we didn't say anything to each other. I glanced at her a few times to see she was carrying a large brown box in her arms, along with a few large pink duffle bags around her.

"I just wanted to ask if I could move back in," she muttered after a long silence. My head shot up straight in shock. "Yeah, come in," I moved a little and she walked in. I helped her with some of her bags. Maybe she finally forgave me; don't get too excited Rima, don't wanna get my hopes up for nothing.

I helped her lug her things back in her side of the room in silence until everything was where it was before she left. I turned to her with a smile on my face, only to see she was looking at anything except for me, shuffling her feet and one hand was on her forearm.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Look, I might've moved in, but that doesn't mean were friends again, okay? I'm sorry," she said. I felt my heart twitch, but not shatter all over again. I nodded slightly in understanding and went back to my bed where my computer was.

_Warrior Kairi: Rima-chan?_

_Bala Balance Rima: Sorry I needed to do something._

_Soccer Master Kukai: What did you have to do?_

_Bala Balance Rima: All I'll say is that my relationship with Yaya is getting a a little better now._

I smiled as I looked at what I sent. I glanced over to Yaya to see her reading a book on her bed. _'Yup, getting better and better. Even if it is little by little,' _I thought happily.

I talked with Kukai and Kairi for another hour before shutting off my computer and getting ready for bed.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Yaya glanced over at the other bed and sighed. As she crawled into bed she noticed something under Rima's bed. _'A book? Hmm...'_

For the next two days Yaya has been trying to sneak a peek at what she saw under Rima's bed. But every time Yaya tries to find it, it's not there. She tried waking up early to sneak a peak, but Rima would already be gone along with the book. Yaya's tried following a few times, but lost her in a minute.

During lunch Yaya strolled over to the tree. Since, the group hasn't been talking a lot, everyone forgot about our special Mondays. Yaya sighed. _'And Yaya really needs a special cake.'_

When Yaya made it to the special tree Kairi was sitting on one side of the tree reading a book, Kukai was nowhere to be seen, and Rima was sitting on another side sipping her lemonade. Yaya sat on one side of the tree and started eating her secret candy stash. Soon the three heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Yo! Gomen, I was getting something!" Kukai panted, leaning on his knees for support. The three turned away from their friend. "Hey? Hello? Did someone die or something?"

No one said anything. Kukai sighed and picked up Rima and Yaya by their arms and plopped them on either side of Kairi.

"Okay, I know that you," Kukai pointed at Kairi, "are probably confused about your emotions. You," Kukai pointed over at Yaya, "are having issues with both of these guys. Finally you" Kukai pointed to Rima. "are just having a bad time this year. However! Souma Kukai has a plan!" Kairi, Yaya, and Rima groaned.

_'I hope this one doesn't involve anymore closets,' _Kairi and Rima thought as Kukai dragged all three of them to an unknown destination.

Meanwhile in the Boy's Dorm Room, Nagihiko was typing away on his computer alone. Utau and Amu were eating while Ikuto disappeared somewhere.

**September 30; About 2 weeks into the plan**

**This is something new I decided to keep. It helps me keep track of my progress here at this stupid school, so I may get a better on Tsukiyomi-san's review next month.**

**So far I have gained the trust of the Student Council, even if it is only month one, Ikuto and I worked our magic and managed to put the shield in the Training Room that protects the students 100% to 10%. It was very much easy to find it under a cluster of large bushes and fix it. And because of this Amu was able to hit Mashiro straight in the chest. Although that blow was very cool it could've blown our cover. Everyone knows that evil angels have a darker shade of everything, water powers are navy blue, fire powers are crimson red, wind power is gray, and earth power is black.**

**However, we needed to do this or Amu would've blown up at Mashiro in person. Utau, Ikuto, and I understood that Amu needed to hit one of these losers or else she would've went crazy! I also must say the direct hit on Mashiro was very accurate.**

**These angels here are so very undermined. If they were like EEMS than the whole school would've known by now and chased us out of here.**

**Since our last plan for Amu was a success, Ikuto thought of one just last night. It is very risky, but that's the way we go. We go with what our minds set out to think; not a single doubt passes through our mind.**

**I cannot wait to see the look on Mashiro's face when we do this plan, it'll be sweet! Even though she can be kinda cool, she's still the enemy. I just wish they had more beautiful girls like her at EEMS, most of the girls back at home either dress in skimpy outfits or just throw themselves at me and Ikuto (once even Utau and Amu)**

**Nagihiko P.O.V:**

I saved the file into a folder and locked the file with a secret password. After closing my laptop and hiding it in a niche on one side of my bed, and left to the Cafeteria. The place here may be disgustingly sweet, but has good food.

On my way out of the building I saw a small figure rushing toward me. Before I could comprehend to get out of the way-

BAM

I was suddenly on my back with someone on top of me. I felt the person hastily get up and stand up. I sat up and looked at the person.

She had reddish hair with front parts tied up in two buns while the rest was let down. Her eyes reminded me of Amu's, but this girl's had a little lighter shade. Her blazer was tied around her waist and her tie was loose. She had ruby red slippers on and gray stockings instead of white. She looked about 5th grade so, 11? 12 maybe?

"G-Gomenasai! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she said bowing. I slowly got up. "It's fine," I muttered and started continuing my way to the Cafeteria. "Hey wait!" I turned to see the girl jogging up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "What's your name?" she asked. "Itou Kei," I responded. "Cool! I'm Hiiragi Rikka! Hey! Aren't you dating Mashiro Rima!" she suddenly exploded. "Uh...yeah," I said uncomfortably. You would too if a little girl asked you who you were dating. She gasped. "Cool! Hey, hey! Can you do a favor for me?"

"Depends," I've learned from being friends with Ikuto long enough to always say that when anyone asks you a favor. "Can you get her autograph for me!" she yelled handing me a notepad and pen. "Mashiro-san is my idol! I wanna be just like her! I've tried asking her a few times, but she's so busy she never has any time for things like this. However, you being her boyfriend, wouldn't be trouble right?"

I reluctantly took the notepad and pen, stuffing them both in my pocket. "I'll do that, I'll get it back to you somehow, okay?" I said. She nodded eagerly and ran off.

I stared after her for a minute before shrugging and making my way back. Would I get her Mashiro's autograph? Maybe, if I can remember.

When I made it to the Cafeteria I only saw Utau sitting at a table in the far back alone. I sauntered over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, where are Momoe and Sho?" I asked eyeing her unfinished dessert of vanilla cake with whip cream and a strawberry on top. Man, I shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning. She picked up a fork and started eating some making my mouth water. I tried to concentrate on anything, but the cake.

"I don't know, I think they went to go get something from your room," she answer taking another bite of the sweet substance. I blinked at her. "I was just there and I didn't see them there," I said. Utau chuckled. "Well I wonder what their doing," she giggled thinking of the possibilities. "I think I'll pass," I don't think I want to know what my two friends are doing alone. She shrugged taking another bite.

As if on cue, Amu and Ikuto marched up to our table. Ikuto grabbed me by the back of my collar and lifted me out of my chair, causing my chair to fall backwards and landing with a big THUD. Amu started examining me all over, which in my opinion was very awkward.

"What the hell?" I yelled pushing the two away. "Hmmm...no definitely not, but still very strange," Amu said thoughtfully. Her and Ikuto sat down and each took a bite of Utau's cake, while she was still trying to process what just went on.

"What the hell was that!" I asked. Ikuto and Amu glanced over at each other. Amu then proceeded to drag Utau out of her seat and Ikuto did the same for me. No one really cared that we were getting dragged out of the Cafeteria against our will, crazy school I tell you.

We were dragged to the deserted roof of the cafeteria. They plopped me and Utau on the ground, not carefully I might add. "Okay, now can you two tell us what's gotten into you?" Utau asked getting up and dusting dirt from her clothes. I did the same.

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback (Amu's P.O.V:)_

"_Sho! Where are we going!" I yelled as he kept dragging me somewhere. Earlier Ikuto told me he wanted to talk, I didn't know now! I'm starving! I think they're serving cake today too!_

_Ikuto ended up dragging me behind the Girl's Dorm. He looked around to make sure no one was around and turned to me. He sat on the ground, leaning against the building. I sat beside him._

"_So why did you drag me here?" I asked more gently putting my hand on his shoulder. He muttered something I couldn't hear. I leaned in closer. "What was that?" I pressured. He muttered it again, not helping. "Again?" I asked. This time he didn't even say anything. Typical stubborn Ikuto. I started to get up when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in his lap._

_I blushed as I looked up at him. He held me close to him. "I forgot to tell you, that I'm sorry that I blew up at you," he said. My eyes widened in surprise. The shock on my face turned into a smile. Its not bad to see the kind Ikuto once in a while. I gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. Did I see him blush? Must've been my imagination._

"_Also, um... I wanted to tell you something," he grunted. I blinked at him. "You can tell me anything Ikuto, your one of my closest friends," I said touching his cheek. He winced. I was about to move my hand away when he placed his hand on top of my hand that was on his cheek. Before I knew it he gently placed his lips on mine._

_At first I couldn't believe what was happening. Ikuto, the one that I've known since I was little, my older brother, the one I've been madly in love with for so long, is kissing me, for the second time! Usually I would have a spazz attack right now, but I just wanted to savor the moment._

_I slowly started to move my lips along with his. We could've continued that forever, but there is an evil thing called lack of air. He broke apart our kiss to my disappointment. I smiled. "Yes," I said. He looked at me questionably. "What?"_

"_Yes, I'll go out with you," I said feeling very giddy at the moment. At first he had a look of confusion, but it eventually turned into a playful smirk that I love. He gave me another peck on the lips before we both got up and head to the Cafeteria._

_End of Flashback (And Amu's P.O.V)_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

"KYA! I knew it would happen someday!" Utau squealed jumping up and down. "And Nagi, pay up!" she held out her hand while Nagihiko rummaged through his pocket until he fished out a packet of gum. Ikuto was blushing a little and Amu was looking at Utau and Nagihiko in shock.

"You guys bet over gum to see when we'd get together!" Amu yelled flailing her arms. "Pretty much," Nagihiko said shrugging his shoulders while Utau popped a piece in her mouth. "Hey this school doesn't allow gum and I live on gum," she answered blowing a bubble which popped.

"Anyway, congratulations Ikuto, Amu," Nagihiko said patting Ikuto on the back. "Thanks, but that's not what we were gonna tell you," Ikuto answered. Utau and Nagihiko looked at Ikuto in question. "Oh. Right, um.. Nagi, this concerns you a lot," Amu said carefully and put a hand on his shoulder. "What did Nagi do now?" Utau asked. "Yeah what did Nagi do?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, um, while we were walking to the Cafeteria we saw..."

Rima P.O.V:

Kukai dragged us to the boulders that were near the side of the school for training purposes. Not like Training class, like training when you have free time and are bored. They were always supplied everyday, but since computer chatting came last year no one really uses them anymore so there are basically we have two mountains of boulders just sitting there. He took us to the very top where he set us down.

I dared myself and looked down.

…

KYA! Were almost 50-40 feet tall! I clutched onto the rock I was sitting on and tried not to look down. Even though I could fly, I never really like the thought of heights.

Kairi was next to me looking sick and Yaya just crossed her arms and looked away from us. Kukai was standing on a boulder that was a little higher than the one he put us on.

"Do you three remember this place?" he asked gesturing to the rocks. I glanced around. Nothing really, just a big pile of rocks. Kairi and Yaya didn't seem to know either which made Kukai sigh.

"Well I do, see this rock! Well look at this!" Kukai demanded, pointing to the rock he was standing on. I heard Yaya gasp.

The rock itself was scraggly, but the side facing us was a smooth section shaped like a square. On the section were a green, dark green, pink, and orange handprint in paint. The green hand print was on the top left with "Souma Kukai" written beneath it. The pink one was on the top right with "Yuiki Yaya" was written beneath that. The bottom right had the dark green hand print with "Sanjou Kairi" written beneath that. Finally on the bottom left was the orange handprint with "Mashiro Rima" written under it. In the middle written in white was "May We Be Friends Forever". The paint was faded, but you could still read everything on it. Our plaque, the one we wrote when we became friends.

"H-How?" I let out a shaky breath. Shouldn't it have been buried under all those rocks. "Everyday I come and get it, put it right on top where it shines over the entire school," Kukai said admiring it. I remember the day the plaque was created just like it was yesterday.

RING

"Anyway to sum it up, remember the day we made this and the promise we made along with it," Kukai said before starting to jump down. It took us a minute to take out gaze off our precious rock, but when we did we quickly followed Kukai down.

**Normal P.O.V:**

The next day classes were all skipped and made room for Training class all day. Everyone was taken to the back of the school. Kikui Sensai opened the lock on the gate with his key. Most of the 5th graders squirmed, nervous on what was going on while the rest of the students talked excidedly. In the crowd were Rima and Lulu.

"I don't even wanna do this," Rima complained pouting. Lulu just patted her on the head. "Come on Rima, it's not that hard, and you get to use your wings. You love using your wings right?" Lulu said cheerfully. "Not this way!" Rima shouted.

Izumi Sensai blew her whistle and the entire student body descended out of the gates. The gates on the side kept going out through the woods. Well maybe not the creepy kind, more like cherry blossoms. Miles and miles of endless cherry blossom trees stretched out. They were still in bloom, but soon they would be gone. A caretaker takes care of the vast cherry blossom trees, no one knows who though. The gates separating school grounds and the forest were rigged at the top. No one tries though, no matter how beautiful the cherry blossoms are.

The students kept traveling deeper and deeper in the beautiful forest until the teachers were at a clearing. It was big enough for all the students. The clearing had bleachers around the perimeter that rose high. Everyone took a seat and the clumps that couldn't find one were either forced to stand, sit on the ground, or have someone move over so they could squeeze in. The 16 Training teachers stood in the middle of the sorta stadium.

Starting from the left, the 5th grade teachers Mazawa Sensai and Tamura Sensai. Next were the 6th grade teachers Hojo Sensai and Ijiri Sensai. Then Kikui Sensai and Izumi Sensai. Next, the 8th grade teachers Chisu Sensai and Dazai Sensai. Next the 9th grade were Kajiyama Sensai and Nakae Sensai. Then Aida Sensai and Ohka Sensai the 10th grade teachers. The 11th grade teachers came after, Yokoyama Sensai and Jo Sensai. Finally the 12th grade teachers Araki Sensai and Hayashida Sensai.

Jo Sensai blew her whistle silencing everyone.

"Alright everyone you all know how this works, right!" Araki Sensai yelled through his megaphone. A 5th grader raised his hand. "Um...the 5th graders don't know what's going on," he said bluntly. Araki Sensai did a face-palm. "Are you gonna do that every year?" Dazai Sensai said rolling her eyes. That earned her a glare from Araki Sensai.

"Anyway, this is how this goes. All of you will be divided into four groups. You'll each get to use your wings and a hat and belt that is your team's color. Then all four teams will go do four challenges. First, Extreme Soccer. This is where we get a hovering large soccer field and have four goals, one on each side. Same rules and positions as regular soccer, but you can use your wings and powers. Whoever gets a score of 50 first wins. Then one of us will explain the next challenge. Any questions?" Kajiyama Sensai explained ignoring his co-worker's quarrel.

No one said anything, so the teacher's broke the students into the four groups of about 1,000 students each.

Rima walked over to Mazawa Sensai to get her hat for the Green Team. After putting her hair in a high ponytail and placed the green cap on top. She was out of her uniform. She wore a white t-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers. She adjusted her neon green belt around her waist and looked around to see who else was on her team.

She saw Kairi also wearing a green hat and smiled over at him. To her displease Yaya was on Blue Team and Kukai was on Yellow Team. Lulu walked up to her wearing a yellow hat.

"Better watch out, your boyfriend's on Red Team," Lulu said crossing her arms. Rima whipped her head to see Nagihiko put a red hat on, covering his fake hair. "You think he'd go easy on you?" Rima didn't answer, instead she was pondering all the possibilities that could happen.

Jo Sensai blew her whistle and everyone got into their groups.

"Everyone let your wings out and follow us to the field," Jo Sensai commanded. The sound of the entire student body flying at once sounded like a hundred thunderstorms happening all at once. You could probably hear it within a 700 mile radius. After a few minutes of soaring, goofing off, and teachers giving students detention, they finally saw something big floating on a cloud in the sky. Everyone landed one by one until everyone was on the floating soccer field.

It was shaped like a square and very big. Or at least big enough to fit the entire student body and have a few extra 100 miles left. There was a very large goal on each side of the field. It was just like how Kajiyama Sensai described it.

"Alright, Red Team south goal, Yellow Team west goal, Green Team east goal, and Blue Team north goal. Each team has to have 200 goalies and the rest play. Get into positions!" Tamura Sensai commanded.

After a few minutes of everyone getting into their positions, two people from each team stood in the middle waiting for the ball to be thrown into the game. From Red Team was a boy with blonde hair and Rikka, Blue Team was Yaya and Kiyoshi (From chapter 8), Yellow Team was Kukai and Lulu, and finally Green Team Kairi and Rima.

Izumi Sensai held the ball in her hand and a whistle in her other. She looked around before flying high in the air. She blew the whistle and threw the ball high.

"Let the games begin!"

Just as Kukai was about to fly up and kick the ball to Lulu a black figure intercepted it. In an instant everyone looked up shocked and wondering what was going on.

They could clearly see that now a boy with long violet hair and amber eyes was bouncing the ball from right to left on his knees. A girl with long blonde hair tied into two ponytails and purple eyes stood next to him with a smirk. Another girl stood next to her with pink hair and amber eyes with her arms crossed looking bored. Finally a boy taller than the other three with blue hair and purple eyes flew into view next to the pink haired girl. All four also had black wings.

"No way," Rima muttered. "How?" Yaya questioned. "It can't be," Kairi said adjusting his glasses on his face to make sure he wasn't daydreaming. "Impossible," Kukai said lost for words.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Tsukiyomi Utau! Fujisaki Nagihiko! Hinamori Amu! The Student Council at Elements Evil!"

* * *

**Me: Forgive me for not updating in a month! I had a lot of testing and busy busy busy things! Sorry!**

**Ikuto: Bad excuse**

**Utau: Yes we're in it!**

**Me: Now one of my favorite parts-**

**Light-Princess14: Well I answered your question in this chapter, but I'll explain it more if you'd like ^^ Thank you so much for saying that, it means a lot to me!**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii: Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**purplish-yellowfighter391: 1. You'll read and find out ;) 2. If its the one where he locks Rima and Kairi in a closet than either try re-reading the chapter again cause I think I put it in there 3. I don't know, does she :O. Thanks for reviewing, any other confusions than let me know ^^**

**thisisnotapenname0.o: Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Miyuka Kokoro: Thanks a lot for reviewing ^^**

**Thank you to everyone!**

**Yaya: Review! It keeps Melody-chan going~**


	14. First Game: Extreme Soccer

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Tsukiyomi Utau! Fujisaki Nagihiko! Hinamori Amu! The Student Council at Elements Evil!" Kukai, Rima, Kairi, and Yaya exclaimed.

"That's us," Amu said. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at Elements Evil?" Kukai snapped. "We were on holiday and decided to visit the second best school," Utau sneered. "Why, is today national Evil People's Day?" Rima said.

"Hmm, interesting holiday, but no midget. It's something really cool called Teacher's Day when the teachers go away for a week," Nagihiko said. Rima puffed out her cheeks. "I AM NOT A MIDGET!" she yelled.

"Just give us back the ball before we call Aruto here," Kikui Sensai stepped in starting to take charge. "Aww, he's gonna tell your daddy on us Ikuto," Nagihiko said in a little kid's voice. "Well he did say we could do anything we want this week," Ikuto sneered. "Leave now or we will give our most severe punishment," Izumi Sensai ordered.

"Fine, but after we fight the Student Council," Amu bargained. "Why should we let you harm our students?" Hojo Sensai asked. "Because I allowed them in,"

Everyone whipped their heads in shock to see two people in the world: Aruto Tsukiyomi and Tsukasa Amakawa.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

What the heck are Tsukasa and the principal of _that _school are here? What does Tsukasa mean when he says he 'let them in'? Is he high!

"T-Tsukasa? W-What do you mean you let them in?" Kairi stuttered. "You call your principal by his first name? How vulgar," Tsukiyomi-san said in a snotty tone. That guy really irks me, maybe that's where his son and daughter get it from. "Now now Aruto, no need for saying anything like that," Tsukasa said trying to stop something bigger from happening. "And yes, actually I invited them to come here,"

"Why Tsukasa!" Yaya yelled. Tsukiyomi-san sighed. "Maybe we should just leave," he said starting to turn away. "No!" Tsukasa yelled and whirled him back around. He linked his arm through Tsukiyomi-san's, making him incapable of leaving or escaping. "Besides this was your idea in the first place! So why don't you explain to them what's going on!" Tsukasa shouted, his perky side coming up.

"Fine," Tsukiyomi-san grumbled, "It was my idea to test the Student Council members of both of the schools to see which has learned more in the beginning of the school year, same thing end of the school year,"

This is outrageous, I am not doing this! "This is outrageous I am not doing this!" I looked up to see the girl with long purple hair shout, Fujisaki Nagihiko I think. Wait isn't Nagihiko a boy's name? Hmm...I remember him/her from last year's competition with EEMS, EAMS, Elements Angel Academy, and Elements Evil Academy. Wasn't Hinamori Amu his partner?

"Who said we even wanted you all to battle now?" Tsukiyomi-san asked. What? This guy confuses me. "What do you mean Tsukiyomi-san? You said we came here to fight," Hinamori said. "Yes I did Hinamori-san, but not now. They clearly have something going on already and we shouldn't interfere. Just stand by and watch. We shall do this another time," Tsukiyomi-san said adjusting his glasses.

"Fine, you shall stay with us for the rest of the week. Your students may stay here or they may be able to come with us to have some tea in my office," Tsukasa said. Tsukiyomi-san turned to his students. "Just behave yourselves," he said.

The two left leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Finally, Chisu Sensai coughed into his fist getting everyones attention. "Well what do you all want to do? Play or cancel?" he asked. A lot of bustling went on with people saying to end it and others to say continue. I know I hate it, but it actually gets us out of class. Ohka Sensai blew her whistle. "Quiet down! We shall let our Student Council members decide!" all the attention was put to us.

I shifted feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. Yaya stepped up. "I would like us to go on with our game," she said in a stern voice. Cheers and boos were heard. "I second," Kukai and Kairi said in unison. "Alright, now if Mashiro-san says no then we cancel yes then we continue," Ohka Sensai said.

Everyone leaned in trying to read my face. "I would wish to continue also," A lot of cheering sounded through the skies and complaining was also heard. "Alright back in positions. And you there young lady give us back our ball!" Izumi Sensai commanded. "I'm a dude!" the he yelled and threw the ball at Izumi Sensai with a lot of force.

The entire field burst with laughter, the other three from Elements Evil tried to hold in their laughter also. Even I couldn't stop. "Alright everyone ready?" Izumi Sensai asked. We nodded and she put her whistle to her lips.

"Let the games begin!"

She threw the ball in the air and we all soared up. Kukai kicked the ball to Lulu in the air, who kicked it to one of her teammates in a yellow hat. I flew after him in pursuit with a secret water ball in my left hand. I swiped the ball out from under him and zipped to the west goal. I had a lot of trouble dodging the attacks coming at me, but I had Kairi and another person as a guard. Just as I could see the goal in my view, someone, literately, blew the ball from under my feet. I turned in time to see a girl from Red Team smile at me and kick the ball towards her goal.

I cursed under my breath as she kicked it into her goal with ease. The teachers simultaneously blew their whistles, creating a shrill sound. "Goal! Red Team: 1, everyone else nothing!" Hojo Sensai said. The Red Team cheered in delight while the rest of us grumbled and cursed.

Izumi Sensai had the ball again, we got into positions, and she had her whistle in her mouth. "Go!" she yelled, blew her whistle and threw the ball in the air.

Kukai tried to head butt the ball, but a second later Kairi swiped it away and the ball went even higher. I went for it, but Yaya got there first. She made a fire barrier around it and kicked it to Kiyoshi, who hit it with rocks. Every time someone got close to him, Yaya would make a wall of fire between them and the ball. Kiyoshi finally kicked it to one of his teammates witch was not a good idea. Just as his teammate was about to get it, a large layer of earth rose in the air and picked up the ball. A second later Kukai kicked it to Lulu who put out the fire barrier. Now was the time. I made a water stream line that weaved under and around people's feet until I got to the ball. However, mine collided with a stream of fire making steam go through the field. A minute later Kairi blew the steam away, but I couldn't find the ball anywhere.

Soon I heard the shrill sound. We were all confused as to what had just happened. "Goal! Score Red Team:1, Blue Team:1! Yellow and Green Team, better catch up!" Jo Sensai said. "Damn it, we need to step it up a bit," I muttered.

We gathered in the middle again and waited for the ball to begin the game. "Go!"

And that's how it went for a while. Getting the ball, tossing it around, stealing it from each other. GOAL! Finally we had out lunch break. The score was Red Team: 30, Yellow Team: 28, Blue Team: 29, and finally Green Team: 30. I sat around with a few members from the Green Team, discussing plans. There were only about 20 of us: 10 girls; 10 boys. We all sat around a large fold-out table with small the lunch ladies brought everyone.

"What if we...melt the other team's shoes!" a boy suggested. "No!" we all yelled. I sighed. "What if we cause distractions?" a girl suggested. "Could work, we need more though," Kairi said. We sat in silence for a while. "What if-"

"Alright everyone pack up your snacks and get ready!" Araki Sensai said blowing his whistle multiple times. Multiple complaints were heard as everyone started to help the lunch ladies clean up all the food.

I threw away some trash and turned around to see one of the people from EEMS: Fujisaki Nagihiko. I scowled; it was the girly looking one. He kept staring at me through the entire game, creepy much. My attention kept getting drawn away from the game, earning me a few close calls. I also heard that he's a big flirt at Elements Evil and all the girls fawn over him. Disgusting. "Hey cutie," he said with a smirk on his face. "You know, you look adorable trying to win,"

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," I answered coldly. "Oh yeah, and I also don't date evil." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and held it above my head, forcing me to face him. "Too bad, we would make such cute babies," he said starting to lean into my face, making me blush. I could practically feel his breath tingle my skin. I felt hypnotized in his golden eyes and long, beautiful, violet, hair.

I blinked myself out of his mesmerizing eyes and smacked his hand away. "Like I said, I don't do evil," I said and walked away. No one gets me easily.

The games began again. Since I don't feel like explaining how many times I tripped (or someone tripped me), the various times I was chasing a ball that someone else was controlling with wind, or the hundreds of times that I was dribbling down the court with a ball that was on fire. So I'll say that by the close end the score was this.

Red Team: 47

Green Team: 49

Blue Team: 49

Yellow Team: 48

Last round was coming up and we had a break to figure out strategies. I glanced over to the other teams. Yaya was scribbling a complicated plan on a chalkboard on Blue Team with Kiyoshi lecturing a good handful of the team what all the scribbles meant; Kukai and Lulu looked like they wanted to rip each other's heads off, with half of the team taking Lulu's side and the other half Kukai's side on the Yellow Team; finally, on Red Team the blond haired guy looked like he was trying to explain something to Rikka that she didn't understand.

And that's it. What's that? You wanna know what the Green Team is doing? I could say that we had a very complicated flawless plan that would make us win, but then I would be lying. Turns out Kairi, the smartest guy in school, can't think with anything that involves athletic ability. What can you do? I'm not the most athletic either, so I got no idea. The rest of the team is just lounging around, great help right? Note my sarcasm.

Suddenly a piece of paper fell on my head. I took it and examined it. It was a envelope that said "Rima Mashiro" in fancy print and had a pink heart seal on it.

_Rima,_

_I need to talk to you. How about a picnic tomorrow tonight? Meet me near the south gates where the cherry blossom trees are at 6._

_~Kei_

Kei. I haven't seen him throughout this whole thing. I wonder where he's been. I looked around the field from my spot to make sure no one's around. I was about to go look for him when Kairi caught me. I quickly shoved the note back into my pocket. "Rima, where are you going? We still have to think up a strategy." I gulped and sent mental curses to him.

"Yeah I'm just uhh...going to the bathroom!" I lied. If I told Kairi I was looking for Kei he would do two things: kill him and tie me to a tree. "But didn't you just go ten minutes ago?" he asked. Before he could think of any other evidence, I ran away. "Don't worry I'll be right back!" I said over my shoulder. Hopefully he doesn't follow me.

When I thought I got far away from him enough I glanced behind my shoulder. Phew, got away. I ended up at the Yellow Team's net with no one around. Well, that's what I thought. The second I turned around I was face to face with Kairi. I yelped and fell backwards.

"H-How!" I stuttered. He offered me a hand which I took. He pointed over our heads which was then that I noticed a few white feathers floating in the sky, taking their time to come down. I forgot, Kairi flies as quiet a mosquito that's waiting for the right moment to bite you.

"Rima, I know you probably won't tell me what or why you're acting strange all of a sudden, but we need to get back with a plan. I am sure that whatever you need to do can wait," he said pushing his glasses up a little. I was about to yell at him to not tell me what to do, but I saw a figure with black wings float down off the side of the field.

"Hey, look over there," I said pointing in the direction the figure went. He just rolled his eyes. "Nice try Rima, you should know me better than to pull a dumb trick like that on me," he said crossing his arms. "No, I'm serious, I saw a black thing float off the side of the field," I persisted. He sighed.

"Alright Rima, we'll go look. However if there is nothing of all strange than you shall have to guard Souma senpai alone," he said and walked away without waiting for me. I hope I wasn't imagining or else I'll be in a lot of trouble.

We snuck over to where I told Kairi I saw the figure land. Well, I shouldn't say _we_, more like me. Kairi just walked casually over while I looked like a little girl crawling on the ground. Great Rima, now you'll be known as the school's weirdo.

Kairi was about to fly over the ledge, but I grabbed his right wing and pulled him next to me so we were kneeling next to the ledge. I held on tightly before throwing my head over the ledge so I was looking upside down to my displeasure.

"Rima do I really have to?" Kairi complained. I answered by pulling him down with me, good thing he has balanced or else he would've been tumbling down to his death.

At first I was really dizzy; I could practically taste my lunch again. I also had to keep pushing my hair out of my face which kept being a real pain. From my position I could see the four kids from Elements Evil hovering in mid-air.

"Nagi did you really have to make me fly all the way to your dorm just to get it? Why couldn't you get it yourself?" Hinamori said. "Because I was too busy," the guy, Fujisaki, said. He was the one that tried to make a move on me earlier. "You were sitting around eating a cookie. And there really wasn't any point in making Amu to go get it anyway." Tsukiyomi said.

"Will you guys shut up," the older Tsukiyomi child said. "Gosh, why didn't Father tell us before that we weren't gonna fight. Talk about a waste of time and effort." he was flying in circles.

"And you think we're all happy about this situation too? I'd rather be back at school having someone do my homework for me," Hinamori said. "Either way Amu we wouldn't be back at school," Tsukiyomi said whipping out a makeup bag from nowhere and fixing her makeup.

"Ikuto," Hinamori said flying over the the Tsukiyomi male. "Can't you convince Tsukiyomi-san to let us come back to EEMS for a little while?" she said becoming very seductive. Her arms wrapped around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "Sorry Amu, but. No. Can. Do." he said and licked the inside of her ear.

Ugh I'm gonna barf ,and not because I was hanging upside down. I glanced over at Kairi to see if he was starting to get sick like me. He had taken off his glasses, probably a good idea, with an intense look in his eyes and he only does that when he's really thinking about something. It was always scary when he became like this. Once he stayed like that for two whole days.

I quickly sat back up straight which caused me a bad headache, pulling Kairi along with me. He blinked a few times before putting a hand to steady his head. He placed his glasses back on his face and adjusted them on his nose.

"Kairi you okay?" I asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes why ask?" he questioned. "Well whenever you take your glasses off and get that look in your eyes it means your thinking about something really hard," I said. He smiled.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he said and got up. "Well we should start heading back. The last round is going to start any minute now and we have no strategy figured out." Before I could respond he flew away.

I hesitated. I truthfully wanted to hear more of what they were talking about. It was very suspicious in my book. I did see Hinamori go off during the game, but no one can be that fast enough to go all the way back to Elements Evil, get something, and come all the way back in like half an hour. What is it that she went to get anyway? What's so important? I really wanted to know.

"Attention: Students get back to their positions now! The games will be starting again soon!" I heard Tsukasa's voice. In the distance I could see people from Yellow Team flying their way to where I was. No time for snooping sadly, I'd have to do it later.

My wings sprang out and I flew to the center of the field where Kairi waited for me. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. Our team thought up a plan, it's-" Kairi was cut off by Izumi Sensai giving a small speech about the scores or something. "Just go along with it," Kairi mouthed to me. I just nodded.

"Now is everyone ready!" Izumi Sensai said looking around. "Alright, Go!" she threw the ball and I immediately shot a stream of water catching it and throwing it where Kairi was. However, Kukai made a wall of rock in between Kairi and the ball. Next thing I know Lulu sweeps in and kicks it to one of her teammates.

I try to chase after the ball. I go on the person's right and I can see Yaya on the person's left. I can tell he's really nervous with two powerful girls on either side of him which made him to start to let his guard down. I saw an opening and went for it. However Yaya being faster, gets it before I do. I curse under my breath as I watched Yaya pass it to Kiyoshi run off with the ball. However, I wasn't concentrating as much as I should've.

Yaya had made a stream of flames to the ball and I had made a stream of water, even though Yaya had gotten he ball I didn't control where my stream of water went. I was about to go run off when I saw the my stream of water had smacked one of Yaya's wings. She started to go out of control. She tried to get back into control, but started to plummet to the ground. Or so I thought.

She started to spiral down and missed the ground. Yaya started to fall to the ground below the field, thousands of feet below with an injured wing. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. All the teachers were too busy paying attention to the game and so was everyone else.

I saw Kairi with the ball going to our goal with Kukai trying to block him, Lulu trying to blow him off his feet, Rikka trying to do a stream of flames, and Hikaru trying to hit him with a water ball. He didn't have an open teammate at all. Well if I was in my position he could probably pass it to me and we could have a sure win. If I didn't get to Kairi than we'd probably lose this whole game.

I glanced back to where I saw Yaya last time. I bit my lip. I was probably taking a big risk here, but if I did this right it would be worth it.

I flew as fast as a bullet to where I saw Yaya fall and zipped down as fast as I could. Ignoring the ringing in my ears and my hair whipping around my face, I tried to look for the 12 year old girl. Through the tears in my eyes I could see her falling at immense speed. She was flailing her arms and legs and screaming around trying to get her wings back in control. No doubt, if I didn't get to her soon we'd both be pancakes.

I pushed my arms to my sides. I was at a speed that was to great for me and I started to lose control. I kept my concentration on Yaya. I bit my lip before looking again to see her in arms reach. Letting my left arm leave my side, I tried to grab her wrist. Trying to do this is like trying to run against a huricane. I kept trying to reach her hand at least, but the wind kept disagreeing with me. I could see the pink of the cherry blossom trees coming up fast. Her yelling and movement started to die down when she glanced in my direction.

"Rima-chan!" I grit my teeth, gave my arm one more thrust, and finally grabbed onto her wrist. I felt her arms wrap around my waist. It would be too hard to try and fly up, especially carrying Yaya with me. Instead I pulled my knees in a little, toes pointed, and my wings were open. Yaya could tell what I was doing and tried her best to do the same. She opened her wings up the best she could and got into the same position as me, but she had let go of my waist and held on tightly to my hand.

Slowly I could feel our fall slow down. We weren't slow enough though. I had a feeling that even though we weren't going at a speed to kill us, we weren't going to have a soft landing. I shifted so that my back was facing the ground and Yaya was above me with her eyes widened seeing what I was doing. I felt her arms wrap around me. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, but it never came. I dared myself, and looked down.

Right below me was a cherry blossom tree. However, a plate of hot air was keeping me from crashing down. Yaya was hugging me tightly with her eyes closed and tear streaks on her face. "Yaya," I whispered softly. She opened her eyes and looked around sitting up. Her shocked face soon turned to a big smile.

"Rima-chan!" she squealed and tackled me in a hug almost knocking the both of us off the plate of air. "I forgive you," she whispered starting to cry again. I had to admit I was starting to tear up too. "Yaya," I whispered through my tears. "Thank you,"

I felt the plate of air move with us along with it. We sat up looking for the source. Soon we were floating away from the cherry blossom fields and to the south side of the school. We were gently placed to the ground and the plate of air disappeared. In front of us was Tsukasa and Tsukiyomi-san.

"Arigato Aruto, you surely stopped a very fatal accident," Tsukasa thanked Tsukiyomi-san who just pushed his glasses up more. "It was no problem, but I must say you should really make your school safer to prevent things like this from happening." I held back a scowl.

"Arigato Tsukiyomi-san," Yaya and I said getting up and bowing to him. As much as I hate it, he did save our lives. He didn't answer. "Tsukasa, may we go to your office now. I would like to finish that tea," he said. "Yes Aruto. Just let me get the nurses to take these girls to the infirmary," Tsukasa said.

After the nurses came and took us the the Infirmary. We were quickly examined and our bruises, scratches, and other injures were taken care of. I was sitting on one of the beds next to the window. I looked outside to see some figures descending from the sky. Looks like the games over. I wonder who won. Besides that the sun was starting to set.

It was a beautiful sight. The orange and yellow mixed together made a beautiful gold which blended with a fiery red. The big sun was halfway over the horizon casting a shadow on all the buildings and the cherry blossom trees far in the distance. The ground also seemed to glow a bright gold. I watched the clouds go by also in a mix of colors.

I love afternoon sunsets. They always look so beautiful. I glanced over at Yaya in the bed next to mine. She was sound asleep and snoring soundlessly. The light from outside reflected off her face giving her also a bright glow. I smiled.

I got a little more comfortable in the bed. I was facing the window at the glowing outside world and gently drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Me: I am sooo sorry for my late update!**

**Utau: What's the excuse this time?**

**Me: Last week of school, usually its suppose to be no work, but i got the complete opposite.**

**Nagi: You wrote more than half of this yesterday, and I got one line -.-**

**Me: Ok, I was also lazy! There I admit it**

**Yaya: Yay! Rima-tan saved me ^^**

**Rima: :)**

**Me: You know what's next :D**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Light-Princess14: I'll add in Kukai more if you like, I like making my readers happy :) Thanks for reviewing**

**thisisnotapenname0.o: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Dancing-Souls: Haha root for anyone you want xD I tried to make it a cool entrance. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Plain Nonsense: Haha I'm happy you like this story, Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and sorry again for making it such a long time since I updated.**

**Kukai: R&R :P**


	15. Halloween Fright

**Rima P.O.V:**

It turns out that after the teachers heard about Yaya and me almost dying, Tsukasa and the rest of the staff decided to cancel the "Extreme Games" for the rest of the year. They don't want anyone to get hurt.

After me and Yaya were let out the next day, we went back to our dorm to rest. We would be excused for the rest of the week. On the way there, we ran into Kei, who was running late for class.

"Rima-chan!" Yaya walked away saying something about a very interesting tree. "Hey Kei," I said. He immediately gave me a big hug. I smiled. He let go of me. "So, listen, you know I wanted to see you last night right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I wanted to know what was up with you and the purple haired guy," he said looking at his feet. I scowled, remembering that purple haired playboy.

"It was nothing!" I said quickly. "I know, but I want to know. What do you think of him?" he asked, still not looking at me. I didn't expect that to come out of him. I thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Well I don't like him if that's what you mean," I said. "Would you date him? You know if you weren't dating me," he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him, but answered. "No, I don't date evil, but you're not evil so it's okay," I said and finished it off with a kiss on the cheek. He still looked uncomfortable.

"Oh okay, just wondering. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," he said giving me a quick kiss and leaving just as fast. Yaya soon trotted up to me. "What did Rima-chan and Kei-kun do!" she asked eagerly. I shrugged and said I'd tell her later. I really just wanted to fall asleep on my nice soft bed. I'd ask Kei why he was acting weird later.

We quickly made it to our dorm and when I opened the door, the lights were out and the curtains were drawn shut. Yaya switched them on and colorful confetti was thrown over us. Kairi and Kukai were standing in the middle of our room with a big cake. A banner hung across the room that read "Home Sweet Dorm!" I had to giggle.

"You guys! Shouldn't you get to class?" I asked as I picked some confetti out of my hair. Kukai pouted. "You don't want us to celebrate your good health," he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I giggled. "Fine, you two can skip out today."

"Thank you Mother dearest!" Kukai said jokingly. I punched him in the arm. "Ow, maybe I'll be the next one in that infirmary." I laughed. I glanced over at Yaya and Kairi. They were both blushing. I smirked. Kukai looked too and matched a smirk to mine.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something from my room," Kukai said. "I'll come with!" I quickly said and we both hurried out of there slamming the door behind us.

* * *

**Kairi P.O.V:**

Ditchers. I hate it when they do that. They probably left us so Yaya-chan and I can talk things out. I'm not good at talking about my feelings, I have to admit it. To top it all off, Yaya-chan knows I liked Rima-chan and I know that she likes me. Do I even have to explain how awkward that would be? Yes I said _liked _I got over Rima-chan for a while now. My eyes have been set on Yaya-chan for a while, but she probably moved on. Maybe if we don't talk to each other until they get back everything will be fine.

"Kairi-kun?" I turned my attention slowly towards her. Plan failed. "Y-Yes Yaya-chan?" I asked trying not to sound nervous. "I-I'm sorry," she choked out. I didn't know how to feel at that moment. Confused? Shocked? Worried? Mostly shocked and worried; Yaya almost never uses first-person around us. Did she finally go crazy from all that candy? "Yaya-chan what are you talking about?" I asked placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I told Rima-chan about your crush on her! I should've never told her, and I'm sorry! I'm just so very sorry!" Yaya sobbed into her hands. I felt so useless trying to comfort her. I'm not like Kukai senpai, the big brother who always knows what to say. I didn't know what to say. In the group I was only the smartest, I will admit it. I feel that sometimes that I'm only part of the group because they use my brains for their own use.

"That's not true," I looked down at the girl who was just sobbing not too long ago, "Your more than just the smart one Kairi-kun. Your our friend, we like you for who you are, not for your brain. If we needed a brain than we could've gotten someone else, but we want you Kairi-kun or else it wouldn't be the same."

"But all I really do is think. Rima-chan's the leader in the group, Kukai senpai's the one that always comforts us, and you're the happy one that always keeps everyone smiling," I admitted. I didn't even care that I had voice out my thoughts.

"But your brain has saved us from many things. Kukai's ridiculous schemes, Rima's wrong turns in being the leader, and you also make everyone smile. Your kindness, helpfulness, and knowledge helps us, and Kukai-kun, Rima-chan, and I love having you in our group," she said. I had to say, I was impressed. Here was before me, Yuiki Yaya: speaking in first-person to her friend; giving a pep talk speech; and acting very mature. I never thought I'd see the day.

"Arigato Yaya-chan," I said and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed. Our eyes locked for a moment. I felt my body move on it's own. We started leaning into each other and my eyes closed. I felt our lips touch. We eased into a very nice pleasant kiss, nothing passionate or anything. When we broke apart we were both panting slightly and blushing.

"Uh...Yaya-chan?" I asked really nervous about what I was gonna ask her next. "Y-Yes," she stuttered. "Will you...go out with me?" I asked looking down. "Yes!" she squealed and tackled me in a hug. I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"YES!" I heard someone scream outside the door followed by, "Kukai shut up! They'll hear!" Yaya and I shared a glance before chuckling.

**Kukai P.O.V:**

Damn my mouth! They probably heard us! Soon my suspicions were right and the dorm door opened. "How much did you two hear?" Kairi asked. "Just the part of you asking Yaya-chan out!" Rima said quickly. "And congratulations you two!" I said wrapping my arms around them in a big hug and giving everyone my wicked awesome smile. I don't get why everyone calls it goofy.

"Yeah, congratulations guys!" Rima said coming into our group hug. Then I remembered something. I dug our a camera from my blazer pocket. I ran over placed it on the desk in their room and set a timer to ten seconds. Then I ran back to my position behind my three favorite people in the world just as the camera snapped.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered. "Can Yaya have cake now?" we burst out laughing at her actions. "Come on I want cake too! I'm starving!" Rima agreed.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Meanwhile in the eighth grade wing. Ikuto sat in class, bored out of his mind. He glanced at the empty seat next to him. _'Where's Souma?' _he thought.

DING

Ikuto ran out of the room leaving skid marks on the ground. He didn't look where he was going and crashed into someone. He looked up to see a familiar looking girl.

"S-Sorry!" she stuttered helping him get up. "Oh it's you again." Ikuto brushed some dust off himself and muttered a 'hello'.

"Your doing it again," she said. Ikuto looked at her in confusion. "I'm doing what again?" he asked. "Staring at me like I'm some sort of freak," she said. "Sorry, you just remind me of someone. What's your name again?" he asked.

"Nadeshiko."

**Rima P.O.V:**

For the next months leading up to Halloween was fairly normal, except for a few visits from EEMS Student Council. We finally got out of detention, thank goodness, and I spent a lot more time with Kei. Well, at least I tried to. He's been acting very strange since the Extreme Soccer incident with Fujisaki. I felt like he's been avoiding me almost.

"Alright, you all know the procedures for tomorrow right?" Kikui Sensai told us during Training the day before Halloween. Kei was sitting next to me, he seemed really jumpy lately. I don't get why though, I mean Halloween was coming up, the most dangerous time of year for us angels.

Halloween was the time of year where evil was the most powerful and all our defense systems were at it's weakest point. According to that book I found there was a legend behind it. We had to protect the school, and ourselves, who know's what might come at us. Think of it as a Friday the 13, but ten times worse.

"Kei are you okay?" I asked holding his hand. I've gotten used to his perverted antics by now and he's gotten used knowing when he's being perverted to the point where I'll smack him upside the head. Lovely relationship, right?

"Yeah why?" he lied. I can also tell when he was lying. "Don't lie to me," I said sternly. He just smiled and gave me a hug. "Don't worry about it," he said and got up to leave just as the bell rang. I stared after him in confusion until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Kukai? What are you doing here?" I asked getting up. I noticed Kairi and Yaya behind him. "Rima-chan didn't forget did she?" Yaya asked. They sighed at the confused expression on my face. "We're on guard duty at midnight remember?" Kairi said.

"I tried to forget," I muttered. It stunk, I can't go on guard at midnight tonight to midnight tomorrow night with only a few quick breaks. The four of us got the roof of the school, but that would only be one of the base camps. People would be calling us for help and we would have to go flying around the school campus.

"Come on, it's gonna be a long while and I want to pack snacks in my medical bag!" Yaya said pulling on my arm. "But isn't that supposed to be used for _medical_ uses?" Only expect Yaya to fill a medical bag with candy.

"She's right Yaya-chan," Kairi said. Yaya sighed and mumbled a fine. Since they've been dating Yaya's been listening to Kairi more often and being more mature for him. How adorable is that?

We started to pack things and in a few hours I had everything I need. I put everything on my bed and double checked everything on my list. It looked like I had everything, but I felt like I was missing something. Hmm...what was I forgetting? Then it hit me. I ran back to the nurses office and got what I needed: Jelly.

Now I know, "Jelly? Why do you need jelly?" but this is not ordinary jelly. It was a disgusting light yellow color that if drank than would cure almost anything. I brought a whole jar with a teaspoon.

"Okay, I think I have everything I need. What about you Yaya?" I asked turning to my roommate. "Yup!" she cheered. I looked to see most of her medical supplies on her bed. I walked to her pack and opened it, only to meet colorful candy wrappers. "Yaya," I sighed. "What? Candy helps me get energy!" Yaya said.

"Good point, but at least put in your medical needs then candy," I said. "You sound just like Kairi-kun," she said rolling her eyes, but did as I told.

Soon midnight started to roll around. Yaya and I flew out to the roof of the school 10 minutes early, Kairi and Kukai were already there setting everything up. Telescopes were aimed in all directions, a radio for emergency contacts was set up, and Kairi even took the liberty of bringing magical supplies.

"So what is all this stuff?" I asked looking over his shoulder at all the weird things on the foldout table. Science was Kairi's thing, actually almost every subject is now that I think about it.

He started to explain everything to me. "And this is a shrink dust, this one here is a grow dust, camouflage drink, stink gas, blinding serum-"

"Wow! Wait up! How do you have a blinding serum?" Kukai asked. Kairi pushed up his glasses. "I have my sources," he said mysteriously. I shivered making a note to never get on Kairi's bad side. I had to admit, it was very impressive, in a creepy way.

I looked at my watch, well tried to. I could just make out the minute hand close to the twelve. Almost time. I checked everything I had once more. I used one of the telescopes to look at the parts of the school.

A few girls were getting ready at the Girl's Dorm, the Boy's Dorm had boys scurrying around, and the Training building had people setting up weapons. A lot of defense systems were put around the Infirmary. People were hiding in trees and in the shadows with weapons of their own. On top of the school, where I was, everything was getting double checked and everyone was biting their nails nervous.

Suddenly the sky turned bright red. I could clearly see everything around me, but it all looked creepy.

I stood alongside my friends, waiting for the worst.

* * *

It seemed forever. Hours passed, and nothing came at our way. I was very groggy, ready to fall asleep, no matter how much sugar Yaya fed me. It wasn't until the first rays of the sun, when I saw figures approaching over the horizon. I rubbed my eyes before getting ready.

"Kairi, what is that?" I yawned out. He wiped his glasses before saying, "Let me check." he looked into the telescope and immediately jumped back, wide awake. "What? What did you see?" Kukai asked, half asleep.

"Vultures, thousands. Ogres, big, giant clubs, hundreds. Demons leading the army toward us," our eyes bulged out of our sockets by the time Kairi was done with his report of what he saw. I started to hyperventilate. This was not happening. I don't remember it being this dangerous last year! They must've been training all year, not to mention recruiting.

"Get ready," Kairi commanded. I brought out a long thin sword made of pure ice. Yaya brought out a long sword like mine, but made of steel. I noticed Kukai bring out a large hammer made of iron. Kairi was adding a few adjustments to his katana.

I was about to go after one of the Vultures when my walkie talkie beeped in. I retrieved it from my belt buckle.

"Mashiro-san! We need you at the gates near the cherry blossom trees! We have Bats swarming in!" Bats were like Vultures, only smaller and more deadly. Not to mention they suck blood with their fangs instead of glowing red eyes that cast a spell. I nodded toward Yaya and the others before flying to the cherry blossom gates.

"Thank goodness you came Mashiro-san! They are about to pass through the gate barrier!" a girl reported when I got there. I could see a few bats on the ground, while others were close to breaking the barrier. I turned to the group to see them just watching.

"What is everyone doing just standing and watching! Blast them while we have the barrier still up!" I commanded. A ray of ice shot from the tip of my sword and blasted a Bat down. A volley of arrows went up in the air, shooting down a good amount of Bats. However they were still coming at us.

"It's working!" someone cheered. My eyes squinted to stilts. "Not yet! Don't hold back! Keep firing!" I commanded. Flaming arrows flew through the sky until the number of Bats decreased greatly.

"I'll be heading back to my post," I told the leader of the group. She nodded and shot another one down. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay strong." I flew away back to the rooftop of the school.

"Report," I said to one of the co-leaders. "Yuiki-san is at the west side of the school campus. Souma-kun is up high in the air helping the sky brigade. Finally Sanjou-kun is at the Training center helping the weapons unit." he reported. "How are the defense systems?" We walked to a foldout table with a blueprint of the school on it.

"Still running, but they are about to give," just as he said that my walkie talkie beeped in. "We need someone to help defend the front line, the demons are about to break through!" I took off without another word with a few angels behind me. I soon got a full view.

The front line was battling as hard as they could, but that didn't even seem to effect the demons. Demons were like people, but sent from hell. They wore all black, white skin, fangs, and bloody red eyes. Like vampires only, they suck souls.

I landed and aimed my sword at a demon who was too busy to notice. I waited til' it was all charged up until-

BAM

Where the demon previously was was replaced with dust. A few students cheered, but I just brushed them off. It had taken a lot out of me and my sword. I'd have to use brute force and the rest of my energy to defend myself.

I kept using my signature move of ice shards, but it didn't look like it was doing much effect. I heard someone scream. A loud cracking sound was made which meant only one thing. The barrier broke.

Our horrors came to life. Vultures came at us first. At first I was doing okay with switching from offense to defense, using a makeshift ice shield. I backed up into someone. I glanced to see it was a demon. I quickly jumped back and sent a blast of water. She easily dodged.

"Nice try little one," she said. The tone of her voice sent shivers down my back. She held out her hand and rings of fire were sent toward me. I dodged one, but another went around my waist and sent electric shocks through me. Another one placed itself on my ankles and another on my forehead. The demon looked down on me as I lay on the ground trying to squirm out.

"It's useless. I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you, they get tighter the more you move," she said. I glared at her. I felt the rings wrap tighter around me and more shocks through me. My vision started to get blurry.

It was like a dream. I felt a great amount of power near me. I reached out to it and it overcome me. Soon the rings opened up and fell at my feet, powerless. The new power around me was something I've never felt before. "W-Who are you?"

I didn't answer. Instead my cold ice shards pinned her to the ground. I walked calmly up to her. She was struggling. I aimed my sword at her and blasted her to dust. The feeling left me. I tried to grab onto it again, but it never came to me.

I slashed my way through the day, but I couldn't feel that power again. It was weird. It was like a jumpstart. It felt so good though. I felt like I could lift the world on my shoulders with ease or take on the whole army of Vultures myself.

I really wished that that power would've came again. By the time it was my lunch break, I was a mess. My hair was a ball of fur, energy was completely gone, and my eyes had bags under them from exhaustion. I sat at the Cafeteria at my own table. I had a large slice of cake, fries, cheeseburger, large chocolate shake, and a brownie.

I'm so tired! I needed sugar through my veins. I started on the cake when Yaya and Kukai strolled in, who was carrying Kairi who was asleep. Kukai dropped him in the chair next to mine. Yaya and Kukai sat down in the other two chairs. "What's wrong with him?" I asked pointing to Kairi with my mouth full of cake.

"He passed out on the front step. Good thing we found him, a Vulture was about to drag him away," Kukai said. "You guys better get food, it's almost out and we have to get back asap," I yawned and took a big sip from my chocolate shake. "Don't worry Rima-chan! I have candy!" Yaya said pouring out a bag of sweets on the table. Kairi looked up and started gobbling up candy. Let me tell you, it is not a pretty sight.

"Kairi-kun? Are you okay? You usually don't like candy," Yaya said. I pushed my fries toward him and he gobbled them down too. "I'm tired, I need food!" he snapped. Yaya got tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Yaya. I'm just really cranky."

"Why don't you two look tired?" I asked Kukai and Yaya. "You all know my busy schedule, how do you think I keep up with my studies? I pull all-nighters all the time!" Kukai said chugging down a can of soda. "I ate candy before all this started," Yaya said munching on a cupcake. Figures.

"Well I'm going back," I said. "Me too, it isn't good to have all four Student Council members on break," Kairi said. "At least take these. Don't want to faint or anything," Kukai said throwing us two cans of sodas. We nodded and walked out side-by-side. The action out here was really less, so we had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Rima-chan?" Kairi asked. "Hmm?" I asked. "Back when that demon had you in those rings, how did you do what you did?" he asked. I was taken aback. He had been there? I thought he was with the weapons unit. "I don't know. This strange sensation came to me and I let it out."

"But it was different. I turned feeling a cold chill up my spine. Then I saw you. Your hair was flying around everywhere, a blue aura glowed around you, your wings looked like they were actually made of ice, and your eyes; they were cold blue," Kairi explained. The more he did the more confused I got. All I thought was that I developed a quick energy boost. Could the power have been something else? I've never heard of a jumpstart like that.

"It wasn't a regular jumpstart was it?" I've heard of some angels that get jumpstarts when they were in distress. Kairi shook his head. "I'll help you figure it out tomorrow. Now we must get back to the situation that we have in our hands now," Kairi said. I nodded.

The action had died down a bit after the last demon fell. Thank Kukai for that. I took a minute to myself and polished my sword and refill on supplies. I had used almost all my shrink dust on ogres and gave all my grow dust to Kukai. I still hadn't used the blinding serum Kairi gave me. I kinda lost the camouflage thing in flight. I just hope it wasn't expensive to get. The stink gas, well, let's just say it's its own blinding serum.

A few minutes later, Yaya was sitting next to me. We were hiding behind a tree and I was doing a last minute clean on my sword. Yaya was playing lookout. A boy came up to us. "Mashiro-san! Yuiki-san!" we immediately shushed him. He got low. "We need you two at the Training building. Vultures are starting to invade it," he said carrying a whisper. Yaya and I nodded. We flew off with him.

Vultures circled up above the Training. Some fell, but others just started grabbing people. I saw one about to snatch Yaya away from behind. "Yaya!" I warned. She turned and made a shield of fire just in time to incinerate the Vulture. An idea started in my head as I saw Yaya shoot Vultures out of the sky with balls made of fire.

"Yaya! Can you make a wall of flames around the perimeter of the school?" I asked. She jumped at my sudden outburst. "Maybe, but the school is way to big! I'll never be able to do the whole perimeter!" she said. That got my mind swirling. "Get every person that you know that controls fire! Now, and tell them my plan!" Yaya nodded and flew off. Soon a wall of fire surrounded the perimeter of the school grounds.

Our side started getting the upper hand. We defeated most of the monsters and the ones coming in for another invasion were mostly destroyed. I saw the sun was starting to set. My body was weak, I had to go to the Infirmary multiple times. I was sweaty, and my sword was completely drained. I was about to go for a break, when I got a report call.

"Mashiro-san cherry blossom gates again! It's very important!" I secretly groaned before answering back. "I'll be right there." I tried my best to keep my annoyance out of my tone of voice. I flew there along the way making myself a shield made of ice.

It was complete chaos when I got there. Monsters had broken through the fire wall and now fire was scattered around. People were injured and some were being taken to the Infirmary. Monsters ran everywhere I looked. I saw a ogre grab a kid. I immediately used my shield to shove the kid out of it's grip. It tried to grab me, but I turned last second and then stabbed the monster where it's heart should've been. The ogre fell with a loud thud.

"Thank you so much Mashiro-san!" the boy thanked and went off.

That cycle went on a while for met; dodging; stabbing; saving. I had a few close calls with a few monsters, a Vulture nearly tore my wing off, which meant I couldn't fly, and my body was covered in bruises and cuts. By the time Kairi found me, I was ready to collapse.

"Stay strong Rima-chan, just a few hours to go," he said. He was right. The sun was completely gone and the moon was up and it seemed bigger than before. The night had still glowed red and was even more fiery with the fire walls giving everything a creepy glow. Not to mention that it was also very risky of me to make Yaya go put up the walls; she could've been drained of her power and the fire could've gotten way out of control.

I stabbed my way through everything, trying to fight the pain soaring through me with Kairi by my side, making sure I didn't collapse. I heard a cry for help and turned to see a Vulture taking Kairi away. "Rima-chan!" I squinted and saw that the Vulture had Kairi by his wings. Damn it. They were already high up and my wing still wasn't healing. I ate the last bit of my Jelly and didn't wait for it to start the healing process.

I didn't want to shoot the Vulture, not yet anyway. I noticed Kairi trying to change the wind currents, to my liking. The hot bed of air sent me soaring toward the Vulture, faster than I would've on my own. I was so close I could touch it's feathers. It "cawed" at me and tried to swipe me out of the sky. I ended up pointing my sword at it, and it let go of Kairi. This was like Yaya's incident all over again. I swooped down and caught him by the hand, then gently placing him on the ground.

"Thank you Rima-chan," he said still recovering from his little "flight". The Vulture wasn't done yet. It came swooping down on us. We moved away quickly. I couldn't defend both me and Kairi, and his wings were probably sore. I flew away, and just as I planned, it followed me. I hadn't planned on what to do next. I was heading right toward the big boulders that were used for training during free time.

I knew it would be a dangerous thing to do, but I did anyway. I soared through the boulders weaving in and out, hoping that the Vulture had hit itself on the head or something in it's pursuit. I turned and saw it with a small bump forming on it's head, but it still followed me. I cursed, and that's when it hit me. I felt something almost tear my wings off.

I plummeted to the ground with a hard bang. "Damn it," I cursed. With no energy to get up, I just laid there. I felt two shadows pass over me. They were both Vultures. For a moment I thought they were just going to tear off my wings once and for all. However, they decided to do it the natural way. They forced me to stare into their eyes and I knew I would be a goner. I felt like they were silently tearing away my whole body. I wanted to scream in agony, but my body forced my mouth shut.

I was ready to kiss the world goodbye, when I regained my mind. I glanced around, confused at what happened. Why didn't they finish the job? That was when I also noticed the sky wasn't red anymore, not counting the walls made of fire. That meant it was midnight, which also meant our defense systems were up and running again.

I saw my two attackers were now laying on the ground in pain as electrical sparks ran through their bodies, paralyzing them. Tsukasa had put the new defense systems, that sense if any monsters got in, they get paralyzed.

I laid back on the ground and heaved a big sigh. I let my shield and sword roll out of my hands. It was over finally over. I heard people scream my name, but I didn't care. I was tired, beaten, and just wanted to rest for a few days. Soon darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**Me: i hope you like this chapter i did my best**

**_Bluberryfan20_: lol interesting dream xDD thank you for your review it means a lot :)**

**Rima: Seriously p.o**

**Yaya: I almost died for you people T-T**

**Me: Yes I know, this story is losing it's interesting feeling, but I'm working on the next chapter to skip all the way to Christmas, where Rima, Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya will get a big surprise in store for them.**

**Rima: What...p.o**

**Kairi: I am very scared now...**

**Kukai: agreed...**

**Yaya: o.O**

**Me: And I also know some of this stuff is obvious (But you won't know what hits you in the end :)) but i'm trying my best with plot twists.**

**Utau: R&R= the reason why she updates faster ;)**


	16. Christmas Ball Surprise

"Rima-chan!" Yaya burst into the dorm room. Rima jumped and nearly dropped the brush she held in her hand.

"Yaya! You scared me!" Rima said, going back to brushing her hair. "What do you want?" Yaya made a pouting face.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to go home for Christmas," she said. Yes, the holiday season was almost here. Classes had all been canceled for the month and everyone was setting up for the Christmas Ball. It was held on the 20th and everyone had to dress in very fancy clothes. Since not a lot of people would have an attire in handy, Tsukasa had dresses ordered in and a school store was set up. However if you borrowed one you had to return it back the way you found it. Luckily Rima and Yaya both had their own fancy attires.

"Yes, probably. Why? Aren't you?" Rima asked.

"Yes of course! It wouldn't be Christmas if I wasn't at home! But I wanted to plan a small Christmas party for the four of us; Kairi, Kukai, you, and me. Kukai and Kairi are also leaving, so I'm trying to plan a day that's good for all of us," Yaya said. _'As expected of Yaya,' _Rima thought.

"Well, I'm not sure when I'm leaving, but I'll find out soon," Rima said.

"Yay! Thank you Rima-chan!" Yaya said and hugging her best friend tightly. "By the way, which dress is Rima-chan choosing for the Christmas Ball?" Rima raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? I only have to one," she said, going to her closet and taking out a green dress. It was long sleeved and dark green that had a long v-neck. It went down to the ankles and was a little too big for Rima, but she didn't mind.

"Then why did I find this package from your parents that was outside the dorm room?" Yaya asked. She gestured to a package Rima didn't notice before. It sat at the foot of her bed and she noticed that it was already opened. She glared at Yaya who gave her a nervous smile. She proceeded to open what was left of it.

Rima gasped when she took out it's contents. It was a strapless navy blue dress that went to her ankles. It came with a matching dark blue cardigan. A pair of black heels were added at the bottom of the package. A note was attached to the bottom.

She took it and read it out loud.

"Dear Rima,

Mommy and Daddy thought you didn't have a dress in handy for your formal dance, we decided to send you one.

See you for Christmas

Love,

Mommy and Daddy." Rima smiled, glad her parents were getting along again. She knew getting a marriage counselor for them was a good idea. Before they always fought, ever since an incident that happened to Rima, but Rima helped them deal with their issues and now they were one happy family again.

"So, which one will Rima-chan choose?" Yaya questioned.

"I don't know, probably, I'll think about it later," Rima said and put them both away. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yaya yelled, typing away on her laptop. Kei walked in and Yaya immediately got up with her laptop and walked out the door. She gets grossed out a lot when we start getting lovey-dovey and stuff. However if what we do is something like what she and Kairi do, I don't blame her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rima asked walking toward him. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I wanted to give you something for Christmas," he said bringing out a small box from his jacket pocket. It was brightly wrapped.

"But, Christmas is still a few days away," she said, but took the gift anyway.

"But, you said that you were going home on the 21st and I wanted to give you your gift early. Open it," he asked. She obeyed.

Inside was a necklace with a gold heart at the end. On the back read "I Love You". _'Cliché, but still cute- wait, what!' _she thought and looked up at him in confusion.

"D-Do you mean it?" she stuttered. He nodded and gave her a passionate kiss that made her head dizzy.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. "It doesn't freak you out or anything does it?" he quickly added. Rima answered by giving him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too," she said after and hugged him. He hugged back, but the look on his face read hurt with a mix of guilt.

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V:**

I was strolling by the Girl's Dorm. I was really bored. For one thing, it was snowing outside; 5 inches. Every person alive that controls fire hates snow. It's only natural. Which is why I was on my way to bother my Amu-koi and my sister.

I casually walked inside, ignoring the girls that were staring at me. On my way to their room, a door swung open and Nagihiko came out; or should I say "Kei". He noticed me.

"Hey Sho," he said. He looked bummed about something. What's wrong with lover boy now? I knew he and Mashiro were getting awfully close. I had to keep reminding him to not get too close to her. I wasn't going to let her be the reason why this plan is going to be a failure. Same goes for Utau. I knew that she's been canoodling with that damn Souma.

I didn't like how they looked at each other, me being her big brother and all. But since she's still smiling, I won't hurt him yet.

"What's with the look?" I asked bluntly. "Did Mashiro finally break up with you?" She will eventually, I know it. I have a pool on it actually.

"No, why do you keep saying that?" he said. We were walking side by side and heading toward the exit to my displeasure. We stepped on to the snow covered ground and walked around in silence for a while. No one was around, probably in the Cafeteria or in their rooms.

"Then what is wrong?" I questioned breaking the silence. He sighed and put his head against a tree. He muttered something I couldn't hear. I leaned in and he muttered it again, still not loud enough. I leaned in closer.

"I told her I loved her and she 100% believes me," I heard him loud and clear that time. I gave him a pat on the back. This was great! He got her trust and it'll just be more fun when the last phase of the plan happened. "And I think I meant it."

I froze in place, and no not because of the snow. I grabbed the back of his collar and jerked him back. He fell.

"What the hell! You weren't suppose to fall in love with her, you were suppose to play her! What happened to the playboy back at EEMS! What happened to our plan! What happened to the good old Fujisaki Nagihiko I knew months ago!" I yelled. I didn't care if anyone heard. I was just so pissed at him. How could he let such a puny girl effect him?

He stood up with an angry expression on his face.

"Well what happens when Sayya finds out about you and Amu! What happens when Amu finds out that you didn't break up with Sayya before you left! And don't say that you don't care!" he shot back. I glared at him.

"That's not the point here Nagihiko! At least they're evil! That girl you love is an angel! You are evil she is an angel! What do you think will happen when she finds out the truth!" I yelled. His expression changed to confusion. He leaned back against the tree and slid down to the ground with his head in his arms. I sighed and sat next to him.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked no one in particular. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I'm here for you. If she does find out and dumps you, I got a whole line of girls waiting to get their hands on you," I said. He smiled and got up, I followed.

"Thanks Ikuto. Come on, let's go hand with Utau and Amu," he said. He started walking toward the Girl's Dorm, but I stayed in my place. A question that bugged in my mind came out.

"Does she love you back?" I had to know. He turned around and bit his lip. Then he smiled.

"Come on hurry up Ikuto," he said and walked ahead without looking back. I didn't need to hear anymore than that simple sentence. Mashiro, you really know how to pick them.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Meanwhile, a figure flew above. He had heard and seen everything that went on between the two.

"I knew it," he muttered before flying off.

* * *

**Kukai P.O.V:**

Man, I hate the cold, but I had nothing else to do. I decided to go do some free time training, that and move our rock back at the top. I moved a few rocks and threw them a side. I heard someone scream. Asuka came flying up to me, mega mad. What did I do now?

"Kukai! You almost crushed me!" she exclaimed. She pointed over to a rock I had thrown. Oops.

"Sorry Asuka-chan, I wasn't looking where I was throwing," I admitted. She blushed.

"Stop with the Asuka-chan, just Asuka," she said with crossed arms. "Why are you even training anyway? Everyone else is taking a breather."

"Well why are you out here?" I asked, ignoring her question. The two of us had gotten really close over the months. I felt like I've known her for years.

"Answer my question first," she stated. I dug through some of the boulders, not paying attention to what she was saying. She asked me again.

"Just to think, and to get something very important to me," I said smiling. I found what I was looking for. I flew up to the highest point and put the slab of rock right where it should be, where it'll always be as long as I'm still alive. Asuka flew up next to me. I produced a small cloth from my pocket and started cleaning snow and frost off of it.

"You four are really close huh?" she said. I nodded. "Even though they're all younger than you?" I turned to her.

"You're younger than me," I said. She looked at me with confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"I'm just saying that we're really close," I said, even though I wanted more. I've been trying to ask her out, but every time I try Sho or something else gets in the way or I just get too shy. Yup, you heard it. Souma Kukai, shy about asking out a girl. In my defense she isn't just a girl. She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's been on my mind a lot. Her shiny black hair, petite figure, and gorgeous blue eyes. I could go on forever about every detail of her.

"Oh, well I'm glad we're friends," she said. That word made my heart sting. Maybe this could be my chance to finally ask her out, but with what I just said wouldn't it be more awkward? Oh forget this! I'm making my move!

"Asuka," I started, suddenly feeling like I wanted to throw up. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I said quickly and hid my face. It didn't take a genius to know I was blushing. Crap, this was the worst time to ask Asuka on a date.

"Okay! I'll come over your dorm tonight around seven and we can have a picnic!" she said. "I'll see you later." She flew off. I just sat there for a while. I went over everything she said in my head about a million times until I came to one answer.

"SHE SAID YES! WAHOO!" I did backflips, front flips, all sorts of flips in the air. I got a date with Asuka!

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

Christmas Ball came rolling around fast. Yaya and I were getting ready when we heard someone knock on the door. Yaya wore a light pink spaghetti strap that goes to her ankles and I glanced over at the clock, 5:30. I thought the ball started at 6. I went to get the door. Kairi was there, wearing a very nice dark green tux. He had a pink corsage in a clear box. He still wore his glasses and kept his hair the way it was.

"Hey Kairi, you look very nice," I said.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself, Rima-chan," he said. I decided to go with my choice of the dark blue dress. It fit my figure perfectly and the cardigan was a nice touch. The black heels were at a appropriate height, but I was still short with them. I wore fake diamond earrings and the necklace Kei got me. Yaya did my makeup early. Lipgloss, a touch of mascara and eyeshadow, and little blush. My hair was in it's natural curls and let loose.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something," he said and motioned for me to come outside. I did as he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked around and then leaned into my ear.

"I think I know who the Elements Evil infiltrators are," he whispered. My eyes widened. We had been searching non-stop. Tsukasa said specifically that we had to find out who they were before we left for Christmas. So far we had no leads, until now.

"Who!" I whispered loudly. I leaned in closer. "Wait how did you find out?"

"Let's just say I was doing some flying when I overheard Kei and Sho having a very interesting conversation," he whispered. My eyes widened. Not Kei. No it can't be, Kairi probably made a mistake.

"W-What was their conversation about?" I stuttered, trying to keep my cool. It couldn't be Kei, I won't believe it.

"They were yelling at each other and calling each other "Nagihiko" and "Ikuto". If my theory is correct Asuka and Momoe are also from Elements Evil," he then explained their entire conversation about one of them ruining a plan.

"I-I don't believe you," I muttered. How could I? I felt like my world was spinning out of control. Please tell me that this is all a dream. Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'll wake up to see Kei's smiling face. He'll tell me everything's going to be okay, I'll go back to my dorm to see Yaya and her fun personality, then hang out with Kukai and Kairi and we can all be wonderfully happy again.

"Rima-chan, be reasonable. Ever since they got here they've been trying to get close to us. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?" he asked. I couldn't ignore that fact, like I've also been ignoring the fact that Kei, or whoever he is, has been avoiding me ever since he asked me about "Fujisaki Nagihiko". Not to mention the notes Yaya found months ago. It all makes perfect sense. I still didn't believe it though.

"I'll keep an eye on him tonight, if he really is from EEMS than I'll handle it," I said. He was hesitant, but said yes and that he would keep an eyes on Asuka, Sho, and Momoe. Than I thought of something.

"Did you tell Kukai and Yaya?" I asked.

"Only Kukai, I plan on telling Yaya at the ball," he finally sighed. "He didn't handle it well. He said he'll keep a close eye on Asuka, but I fear that the two have fallen in love." My breath hitched in my throat. My hand shot to the necklace Kei had given me and I played around with it in my hand.

"Rima-chan!" we both turned to see Kei walking down the hall. He wore a black tux and held a bouquet in his hands. I turned to Kairi who just excused himself and walked into my dorm room. Kei came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt myself wince.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently holding my cheek. He was so gentle to me, could it have all been lies? It pained my heart to think so.

"Nothing," I said quickly and gave him my best fake smile. He bought it, thankfully, but a feeling of betrayal grew in my stomach.

"Oh here," he said and handed me the bouquet, which I could now see was a bouquet of different kinds of beautiful flowers.

"Thank you," I said and went inside to go put them in a vase. He followed me. When we were inside Kairi and Yaya were whispering to each other. They immediately stopped when they saw Kei.

"Hi Kei-kun!" Yaya said, but she had a forced smile on her face. Kairi was probably just in the middle of telling her what he told me.

"Hello Itou-san you look very nice this evening," Kairi said politely. He kept a tight arm around Yaya. Kei returned his compliment. Kairi and Yaya quickly left leaving me alone with Kei. I've never felt more nervous. I could be alone with a total evil guy and he could kill me any moment. Why hadn't he? Well Kairi did say they had a plan. What was it? To mess with our emotions? If so, mission accomplished.

I quickly found a empty vase and threw the flowers in then put the vase on my bedside table. I turned around just to bump into his hard chest. He wrapped his arms around me tight. For a minute I thought he was going to squeeze me until I popped, but he just put his head on top of mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I told you nothing," I said, I was nervous and he knew it.

"Don't lie to me Rima-chan," he said. I cursed to myself. I just wanted to know the truth, but I couldn't just come out and ask him. He lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. "I just want to make you happy. I'll do anything to make you happy." I smiled.

"Thank you, but I promise you I'm okay," I said. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 6 so we decided to get going now. I threw away the fact that my boyfriend could be evil and promised myself to investigate later, have fun now.

When we got there elegant music was playing. The Christmas Ball was being held in the gym. It was decorated with sparkly lights and all kinds of Christmas decorations. Red and green colored everything; wreaths, balloons, streamers etc. Tables were on one side of the gym that had red and green tablecloths and white sparkly chairs. There was also a buffet filled with all kinds of holiday food. In the big space left was made into a dance floor. Everyone looked fancy looking their best. I just hoped that I wouldn't get anything on my beautiful dress.

Immediately Kei swept me onto the dance floor. I did my best not to step on his feet. He was very light on his feet. I wonder where he learned how to dance? I saw Yaya and Kairi were also dancing. Kairi saw me and motioned me to follow them, then whispered something in Yaya's ear. The two headed to a table. I followed, telling Kei that I needed a word with Yaya. Thankfully, he didn't follow.

"Where are Kukai and Asuka?" I asked them when I approached the table. I made sure to keep my voice low.

"We aren't sure. Sho and Momoe came here together and Yaya is keeping an eye on them," Kairi said.

"I just lost them!" Yaya sighed. Kairi and I sighed.

"I'll find them, don't worry," I said. I went back to Kei.

"What did you guys talk about?" he asked as he twirled me.

"Nothing. Hey isn't that Kukai with Asuka?" I said trying to distract him. Kukai looked really happy with Asuka, and she did with him. He wore a simple black tux. Asuka had on a sleeveless bright green dress that went to her knees, white heels, and a very small white silk cardigan.

"Oh, yeah. Sho has been telling me that Asuka and Kukai have been getting very close," he said and brought me to a low dip. I just hoped that Kukai wouldn't have his heart crushed in the end. Kei and I danced for a little more until I was finally tired. I should've went with regular black flats.

"I'm going to get some food for the both of us," he said. I nodded and he left. I wasn't far from Kairi and Yaya where I was sitting. I glanced over to see Kairi and Kukai having an argument and Yaya trying to calm things down. Asuka was no where to be seen. I strolled over to them.

"I don't see why you're trying to ruin this for me! You're my best friend!" Kukai yelled.

"I'm just trying to help you out! Like a real friend does!" Kairi shot back.

"Well you aren't being a real friend now!" Kukai yelled and walked off in a huff.

"No wait Kukai-kun!" Yaya tried stopping him, but he just kept going. A crowd was gathered around. I motioned them to go back to what they were doing and they obeyed. Kairi sighed and sat down.

"What happened?" I asked. I had never seen Kukai act like this before. He was always the big brother, the reasonable one. The one that always said we were a family.

"I tried to explain to himthat he should watch out or his girlfriend might come stabbing him in the back," Kairi said and then excused himself saying he went to go get fresh air. Yaya was almost in tears, making some of her makeup run. I ignored the fact that no one had told me one of my closest friends had a girlfriend.

"Yaya's never seen Kukai-kun or Kairi-kun fight! They're usually so close!" Yaya wailed, going back into third-person. I sighed. This night wasn't going as smoothly as I expected. Yaya insisted that I go have fun and that she would handle it. I was hesitant.

"Yaya promises she'll solve it," Yaya reassured me. I went back to my table and Kei came back shortly. We started digging in when Asuka walked up to us. She looked worried, but she did her best to cover it up.

"Hello Rima-chan, Kei, you both look very lovely in your attires," she sounded like one of those waiters that act nice to you to get a good tip. We returned her comment. "Rima-chan if you don't mind could I take Kei away from you for one dance?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, but gave her permission. Asuka and Kei walked out on the dance floor. What did she have to speak to him about?

Yaya came up to me.

"Rima-chan, Yaya can't find Kairi-kun or Kukai-kun anywhere!" Yaya said.

"They're probably outside. Come on let's go look," I said. We walked out from one of the side doors. Not a lot of people were outside. A couple was making out and some were taking a stroll. Pretty stupid if you ask me, I wouldn't want to walk through snow in heels or catch a cold. I saw a blob of green from the corner of my eye. I walked toward it and Yaya followed.

"Kairi-kun!" Yaya called. Kairi turned toward us. He was sitting on a bench which he swept the snow off first before he sat down.

"Yaya-chan, Rima-chan? What are you two doing out here? It's freezing," he said.

"We could ask you the same. What's on your mind?" I asked sitting next to him. Yaya sat on the other side of him. Kairi sighed.

"I really don't want Kukai-kun to end up hurt. I truly think Asuka-san is playing him like a puppet," he explained. I glanced over at Yaya.

"Yaya, can you find Kukai?" I asked. I needed to talk to Kairi, alone. She hesitated but agreed to go find him anyway.

"Do you think Kei is doing the same to me?" I asked looking down at the snow beneath my feet. Kairi sighed once more.

"Honestly, yes Rima-chan. I think they are all playing us; Sho; Asuka; Kei; Momoe. I don't trust any of them," he admitted. I nodded.

"I don't know who to trust anymore either," I said. "I can't even trust myself, and you know what Kairi? I'm sick of it!" I got into my ball form. I heard Kairi sigh.

"You know, usually I would try to cheer you up and tell you everything's going to be okay, but for once I'm unsure." Thanks a lot Kairi, so very helpful. I couldn't blame him though. After these last few months, we're both stumped.

"What were we thinking," he continued. "We had gotten way too in over our heads and thought that this assignment was going to be like eating a piece of cake. We should've known the pains and complications that could've come with the price."

"I know." It pained me to admit it so easily. I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. I felt a lump in my throat. "We should've told Tsukasa to let the staff handle this. Then, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now." We both sighed in unison. This is probably the worst pep-talk I've ever given to someone.

"Hey! Where are the real Kairi-kun and Rima-chan I know! You two are imposters!" We both jumped to our feet, in time to have Yaya run up and tackled us to the ground.

"Y-Yaya, what are you doing?" Kairi asked, trying to get up and off the cold ground. His suit was covered in snow and my dress was cold and wet. The snow melted under me and soaked through my dress, making me shiver. Yaya got up, but didn't allow us to do the same.

"You two always believe that there is a small amount of hope at the end of the dark tunnel! You two always believe we can get through anything as long as we worked together! You two always believe that no matter what we would never lose faith! What happened to those two people I've known for a long time!" Yaya exclaimed. She started to walk away, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "When you two find the real Kairi-kun and Rima-chan, you know where to find me." She finally left, going back into the Gym.

Kairi and I just stayed there for a while, utterly stunned at Yaya's actions. I finally got up, my butt and dress freezing wet.

"Hey Kairi?" I glanced over at him. He was starting to get up as well. His suit was also soaked, and I could imagine that he was also cold. He looked at me. "What's happened to us?" He looked very confused. I sighed.

"Yaya's right. We have lost faith in ourselves. We've given up when we've just started. If I am correct we are very, very far from the finish line," I said with a smile. He returned a smile.

"Right. I cannot believe how we easily lost hope. We are just very lucky that Yaya quickly brought it to our attention before we ended up more tangled into this mess," he said. We shared a smile before I went to go to my dorm to change and Kairi went to go find Kukai.

I held my forearms as I walked back to my dorm. I was really upset that my beautiful dress was ruined, but you know what they say 'don't cry over spilled milk'. At least I had another one. I knew I should've probably told Kei, or whoever, that I went to go change, but I wouldn't be long. I quickly got myself up and changed, soon I was on my way back to the gym. I had also changed my shoes to flats because they were giving me blisters. The night was quiet, besides the music playing far off. I could see the crescent moon through the clouds. It's light shone over me, like a spotlight. I heard a familiar song playing. I couldn't resist. I twirled around in my clean dress and comfortable shoes. Kei would just have to wait a little while longer.

_Houkago oshaberi_

_Yuuyake no nioi_

_Ano koto yorimichi_

_Nanigenai furishite_

_Kitaishiteiu no ne_

_Shiroi blouse tsubureteru kaban_

_Suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen_

_Romance na koi ni wa_

_Marusde kuoumi ga nai nante_

_Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute_

_Moshimo honto ni watashi o_

_Suki da nante iu nara_

_Omokiri warawasete misete_

_Hajimete shitta wa_

_Fushigi na kimochi ne_

_Ano ko mo watashi mo_

_Minna dare datte_

_Drama no heroine_

_Himitsu no diary_

_Mune ni shimatteru_

_Mukaw ni kuru_

_Itsuka wa romance_

_yuuenchi no kanransha_

_Ichiban takai tokoro de_

_Kowai wa kiei risouna koe de_

_Chiisaku naru machinami wa_

_Chirakaru omocha hako mitai_

_Doushite watashi o suki na no_

_Romance na koi ni wa_

_Marude kuoumi ga nai nante_

_Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute_

_Moshimo honto ni watashi o_

_Suki da nante ui nara_

_Omokiri warawasete misete_

After I was done I smiled contently to myself. All my troubles washed away, as if they never happened. I should've probably gotten back to Kei, he was probably worried where I was. Just as I was outside the Gym, about to walk in, I saw something moving in the bushes. I looked around at my surroundings. No one else was with me, so I went to go investigate lone wolf style.

I hid behind a tree and peaked my head out. I saw four figures, I couldn't make out their faces, but I knew two were male and the other two were female. I listened in on their, loud, conversation.

"Nagihiko you cannot do this to us!" The voice was high-pitched, one of the females. It sounded oddly familiar. The name startled me for a moment. I realized it was the four EEMS Student Council. I listened in closer.

"We are a team! You've known the three of us longer than that dumb blond!" This was the other girl. I held back a growl. I hated blond jokes.

"If you guys were my friends you three would actually try to support and/or help me in this situation!" I was positive I heard that voice from somewhere. They were quiet for a moment. I thought they had left and was about to turn around, when the first girl spoke up again.

"Support! A-Are you crazy Nagi! Why the heck would we support this! And if you would listen you would see that we are trying to help you!"

"All you guys have done is yell at me! How the heck is that help!" I winced. Their voices were really loud now.

"QUIET!" that was a new voice. It was louder than the other three. "Will you three just shut up! Look at what's become of us! Nagi is in love with an angel, Utau is falling for an angel, the plan is getting tangled, and our team is starting to lose it's strong bond!"

"Ikuto, I have no idea what y-"

"Utau save it. We all know you are falling for Souma. Admit it." He sounded more calm than a few seconds ago.

"Fine okay. I am falling in love with Kukai Souma!" my eyes widened. "But it's different from Nagi's problem!"

"How!"

"Because he doesn't know, and I intend to keep it that way! Unlike you!"

"I'm out of here. I don't need to take this from my so-called friends!" I heard footsteps coming my way. I pressed my body closer to the trunk of the tree and begged that the person wouldn't see me. The figure passed me and walked away a few feet. I noticed that the clouds were clearing up a little and their was a crescent moon out tonight. I took one good look at the person. I gasped.

It was Kei.

I heard more footsteps walk away in the opposite directions. I kept my eyes on Kei, or should I say Fujisaki Nagihiko.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Nagihiko snuck back into the Gym, fumed. He looked around for Rima, but couldn't find her anywhere. He noticed Yaya and Kairi just getting off the dance floor and approached them. Kairi's arm around her waist tightened protectively when he saw Nagihiko coming up.

"What is it Itou-kun?" Kairi asked.

"Do you two know where Rima-chan is? I can't find her anywhere." He questioned, starting to get worried. He would hate for anything to happen to Rima.

"She stained her dress and went to change." Yaya said before Kairi could stop her. He didn't trust his friend alone with _him_. Nagihiko nodded and went off. He only made it a few feet from the Gym before he thought he saw movement. It had started snowing again, but he could still make out a figure rolled up against a tree. He got close to the figure before realizing who it was.

"Rima-chan!" he exclaimed. Rima was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. A layer of snow covered her unmoving body. She was slightly shivering and her face was flushed red. He quickly dusted off the snow and picked her up in his arms.

"Rima, what did you do this time?" He muttered under his breath as he ran toward the infirmary. On the way her eyes fluttered open slightly. He glanced down on her. He saw her eyes widened and she struggled a little to get our of his arms.

"G-Go." He looked at her in confusion. "G-Get a-a-away from m-me." She continued to try to push him away, but he had a stone hard grip on her.

"I'm not letting you freeze here Rima," he said.

"L-Leave me alone, N-Nagihiko." he stopped running and stared at her. "I-I know, I know who you r-really are. And I will f-f-forever from this p-point, h-hate you," she muttered before passing out. She had used all her energy up to tell him that. Nagihiko froze in place. He stared wide eyed at the girl he was madly in love with, the girl who he thought loved her as well, just shatter his heart to dust.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, sorry about my crabby mood last chapter ^.^ I was kinda having a really bad day, and as you can see, it affected my writing.**

**Rima: Why the singing?**

**Me: I thought it added a nice touch**

**_SpiraTheAnimeGirl:_ I'm glad you like the Kaiya moment :) Thanks for reviewing**

**_Light-Princess14:_ Yes Halloween is meant for trick-or-treating lol. Yes they are all okay no worries :) I knew I needed to add more romance than Rimahiko and Amuto and Kutau, so I had Kaiya :) Thanks for reviewing**

**_Blueberryfan10:_ I'm glad you liked the action I put in it :) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**_ponyopwnsyou143:_ lol sorry about the wait, I've been busy (lazy) :P I'm really glad you're a new reader again sorry I was crabby last chapter. I am really glad you're a big fan (it means a lot) but don't feel bad,it isn't our fault :) yes Nadeshiko is coming to the story, sorry i didn't get to her this chapter :P Thanks for reviewing :)**

**_Dancing-Souls:_ I'm glad you like the chapter :) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**_PlainNonsense:_ I'm glad you waited patiently and liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Now I gotta throw this off to...Ikuto! Cuz' I gotta run :) *throws list at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Um...okay? But all you have here is-**

**Yaya: R&R!**

**Iktuo: Hold up! It also says, she wants you guys to review how you think the story is now and that it's only half finished. So about, 25- wait that's less than half -_-**

**Yaya: JUST R&R! Dx...:D**


	17. Broken Hearts

I woke up to a bright light illuminating the room I was in. I blinked a few times, before realizing I was in the Infirmary. I lay on a bed and my body was covered in piles of sheets.

"Rima-chan," a voice gently said. I turned to see my mother. I smiled and gave her an awkward hug, burying my face into her lush blond curls. She had blond curly hair like me, but her eyes were an amber color. I heard clearing of the throat and turned to the other side of my bed to see my father. I let go of my mother and buried into my father's chest. He had light brown hair and honey eyes like mine.

"Mommy, Daddy," I muttered into his chest. "What are you two doing here?"

"Tsukasa-san called us saying you were ill," my mother started.

"So we rushed here as fast as our wings could take us." My father held me in his arms tightly. I tried to sit up, but they just pushed me back down.

"The doctor said for you to not move so much Rima-chan," Mom said tucking me back into bed. I just nodded.

"What happened? How long have I been here?" I asked. I truthfully was very confused. I didn't remember anything except a few details about the Christmas Ball. Wait, Christmas Ball, Kei. My heart suddenly gave a pang of pain. I had been betrayed, dragged around, like a rag doll. I felt so stupid, I had fallen for his stupid tricks and now I had probably ruined Christmas for my family.

"You almost got pneumonia. You fainted outside the night of the Christmas Ball," Mom explained, gently stroking my head.

"You've been here for about a week." I almost choked on my own breath. I calculated the date to the 27th. We had missed Christmas.

"Sorry about ruining Christmas this year," I muttered. Christmas was a big part of our family, it was the most important holiday of the year. I knew it probably crushed Mom and Dad's hearts. Dad gently shook his head.

"Honey we don't care about missing Christmas, we are more concerned about your health. That's all that matters," Dad said soothingly. I closed my eyes, wanting to stay in this moment forever. Just with Mom and Dad, alone forever. No Kei, no drama, no anyone. Just the three of us, along in our little world.

Just then there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. "Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro-san, can you please leave the room for a moment? I need to do some tests on Rima-chan here." They were hesitant, but eventually left. At first the nurse started asking me questions like if I had a headache or if I remembered anything that happened before I fainted. I bit my lip before answering that question. She didn't notice.

"It's all coming back little by little, but there are still a lot of blank holes I can't fill," I lied. I had remembered everything slowly, until I piece together the whole puzzle just as she had walked in before. She nodded and wrote more on her clipboard. Then she left to go get me some food. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, thinking it was my parents. Instead, I was surprised to see Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya come into the room. I sat up.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you all be on Christmas break?" I asked.

"We came back yesterday to see how you were feeling," Kairi explained.

"You guys should be with your families," I persisted.

"They're here too. They're talking to your mom and dad right now outside" Kukai said. I nodded in understanding.

"You guys didn't have to come."

"We wanted to. We're like family Rima-chan, all of us." Kairi said placing a hand on top of my head as if I were a little kid. "If one is in trouble, we'll be right behind the person backing them up all the way." I couldn't help it, I smiled. I was glad that I had friend that cared about me so much. We shared a group hug. After, I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell them about my newly found information about Kei, well now I should call him by his real name, Nagihiko.

"I need to tell you all something." They immediately looked at me with serious and concerned expressions on their faces. "Kei is actually Fujisaki Nagihiko from EEMS," I said very slowly, letting them sink in the information.

"We know," Yaya muttered, who was quiet all this time except now. Wait, what?

"What?"

"After he dropped you off at the nurses office, he quickly packed up his stuff and left with Asuka, Momoe, and Sho. We kinda guessed they were running away," Yaya said. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Yaya wiped it away for me and gave me a comforting hug.

"It's okay Rima-chan, it's going to be okay," she soothed as I cried into her shoulder. I glanced over at Kairi and Kukai who looked uncomfortable. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but maybe a few minutes. I wiped away one last tear before turning to my friends sniffling.

"I say we just put these past months behind us. Forget everything that happened and go back to being how we were before," I suggested. They agreed with me, but their eyes didn't match their words. We all knew that we would be permanently scarred forever by the EEMS students.

* * *

**Amu P.O.V:**

I cannot believe Nagihiko blew the mission! And he was the smart one! Ugh, this sucked! Nagihiko forced us to pack and leave really fast that night. We didn't argue. We were back at EEMS, and Tsukiyomi-san was mega pissed.

"YOU FOOLS!" he boomed. We flinched. The four of us were kneeling in front of Tsukiyomi-san himself in his office. I gulped, scared out of my life. "I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK AND YOU FAIL ME SO EASILY!" He was walking around the office.

"Father it is my fault I was careless and foolish and let the team get too comfortable. I deserve full responsibility," Ikuto quickly said. What was he doing? Was he trying to ask for trouble? I glanced over at Utau and Nagihiko, they were as confused as I was.

"No son," Tsukiyomi-san said, unusually calm. Almost scary. "That wouldn't teach any of you a lesson if you let one take the fall. You all should explain before I give you your punishments." He sat at his desk, elbows propped, hands intertwined, and chin on top of his hands. We didn't say anything. "I shall make you all sit here until someone gives me a good explanation."

Again nothing. We heard him sigh. "Fine, but your silence is only making your punishment worse." Nagihiko stood up straight.

"It's my fault. I was caught." I stared at him in awe. "I...I let my emotions get the better of me and let myself be caught up in all the things going around, I had forgotten all about the mission. If you are punishing all of us, I should get the worse of it. I had let my whole team down the most."

Tsukiyomi-san didn't say anything, just sat there. I was starting to get antsy. The silence was killing me. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Very well then," he finally sighed out. "Utau, Amu, and Ikuto will get one months detention and Nagihiko will have three months detention. You are all excused." I clenched my fist and stood up. I couldn't let Nagihiko get detention for that long.

"No." I didn't know where I got the strength for my voice. On the inside, I was a deer caught in headlights. "It is not only Nagihiko's fault. I also was careless and let myself get caught along with Nagihiko. I had gotten too close to the student council than I had hoped and slipped my cover. He shouldn't get all the punishment." Utau then stood up also and started to speak up also.

"Father you must listen, they are just taking the blame for me. I had gotten attached feelings for one of them and had blown my cover. I had gotten too cocky and ended up having it blown up back into my own face. Please I beg that I get the most punished," she said. I was most surprised at Utau.

She would usually let Ikuto, Nagi, and I take the fall. She would always get the least amount of punishment whenever we got in trouble because she was our most vital spy. She was the best at disguises and finding out information without even asking you a question. If Utau got detention for a long time who knew what would happen? I wasn't really quick on my feet and Nagi and Ikuto were too tall for small spaces to hide.

I felt my hands get clammy as Tsukiyomi-san just sat there with his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened his eyes, amusement running through them.

"You all have great passion for each other. I admire that. The fact that you all would sacrifice yourselves for the other three is remarkable, especially since you are all evil. It shows that you all have a great flame within you." I was starting to get more nervous. Whatever you had to say just say it already! I was desperately begging that this would be over soon.

"Which is why I will only be punishing you, one week detention. We all let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness. "Now you are all dismissed to your rooms." We bowed one more time before leaving the office in perfect sync. We walked towards our rooms in silence.

"Why? Why did you guys take the fall? It was clearly my fault, and you all know it," I heard Nagihiko say. He had his head hung low. Utau sighed.

"Nagi, it may be because we've spent the pass few months around angels, but the four of us have gone closer together. We'd take the fall for you any day Nagi," Utau said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We are all like family, and as a family we all stick together through thick and thin," I said placing a hand on Nagi's other shoulder.

"Thanks guys," I heard him mutter. He had a forced smile on his face. Ikuto came up behind us and wrapped his arms around the three of us.

"And as a family, we are going to help you and Utau get over those stupid angels." Suddenly Utau started bawling into tears on the ground and Nagihiko curled up in a ball on the ground a few feet away from us. I glared and punched Ikuto in the shoulder.

"Idiot!" I scolded. He sighed.

"This is gonna take a while," he said. He whipped out a long piece of paper filled with names of available girls and boys. Time to get to work.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Christmas break was over and the students started to fly back into the new year. Yaya looked down at the figure curled up in bed. She sighed and yanked the covers off. Rima was balled up on her side with her back facing Yaya. Even though Yaya couldn't see her face, she could hear her sobs of pain.

"Rima-chan, it's the first day back, you have to get out of bed," Yaya tried. Rima just sniffled.

"Maybe I don't want to," she muttered.

"Rima-chan." Yaya sat on the bed and gently stroked her back. Rima has been sitting in bed weeping ever since her parents left a week ago. Yaya was starting to worry deeply about her best friend. "Please get up. For me?" she reasoned. Rima sighed, but got up. Her hair was a mess, eyes red, and face as pale as a ghost.

"Happy?" her throat was scratchy and bitterness dripped from her tone. Yaya flinched.

"Rima-chan, you need to get over it, he was one boy-" Yaya tried reasoning.

"He wasn't just a boy!" Rima snapped, more tears falling. "He was the only boy that I _thought _had ever cared about me in a way no one else would. He was the boy that I thought would always comfort me and be there for me. He was the boy that I thought loved me for who I was! But apparently that was all lies!" a look of pain struck Yaya's face. Rima sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped Yaya. It's just that I miss him so much." A tear slipped from Rima's eye. "But that doesn't give me the right to snap at you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I know you're hurting," Yaya said. "Hey, if you don't want to go to school today, you don't have to. I won't push you." Rima sat up smiling and shook her head.

"No, I'll go. I don't want to cause an uprise among to students and teachers," Rima said and got up to change. Yaya nodded and left saying something about seeing her at lunch. Rima sighed before getting changed and walking to class at a slow pace.

Throughout the day everyone was talking about EEMS students sneaking in the school. Rima's heart clenched every time someone talked about Nagihiko. By the end of the day she was close to tears.

* * *

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I was very worried about Rima-chan and Kukai-kun. Mostly Kukai-kun. Rima-chan had let her sadness out and known while Kukai-kun acted as if nothing had happened. Its almost scary. After school I ran into Kukai-kun on my way back to my room.

"Hey Yaya." Kukai-kun was sitting on the ground, crunching snow in his mitten covered hand.

"Hi," I said cautiously approaching him. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with snow," he said. "It's fun." I looked at him weirdly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Earlier I saw a couple of his friends pelting snow at each other, I thought Kukai-kun would join them. "Aren't you gonna hang out with your friends?" He shook his head.

"This is more entertaining." I looked at him completely bewildered. Kairi had taught me that word.

"Should I go get the nurse?" I asked.

"No why?"

"Because you're acting really strange." I took a seat next to him.

"How so?" He still hadn't looked at me.

"1. You love messing around with your friends, but instead your sitting here alone playing with snow. 2. The Souma Kukai I know isn't a boring stick in the mud," I said. "Now tell Yaya whats on your mind." I didn't mind going back into third-person, if it was going to bring the old Kukai-kun back, I would do almost anything. I heard him sigh.

"Well maybe the old Kukai is gone, forever," he said quietly. He almost said it too quietly, I couldn't hear.

"Well Yaya wants the old Kukai-kun back!" I begged tugging on his arm. He pulled his arm away from me and stood up, rage filling his eyes.

"Too bad Yaya!" he snapped. I jumped back a little. "You can't always have what you want! Like I can't have the girl I thought I loved because it turned out that she was only using me the entire time! You don't know how that feels Yaya! No one knows how I feel right now!" He walked away and left me on the ground, almost in tears.

I got up and wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. A look of determination replaced the look of hurt in my eyes. I was going to fix our little family, and I was going to on my own.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

Life sucks. I dragged my feet across the snow covered ground. I currently wore my uniform, but with leggings, orange snow boots, white earmuffs, orange scarf, and thicker blazer. Tsukasa allowed student to alter the uniform a bit to match the weather.

I kept hearing things about Nagihiko, even about how I was too stupid to even notice. I felt a shadow on me. I looked at my surroundings. The only other person I could see was a figure. Tall, slender, violet hair, and amber eyes. I glared at the person and walked up to them.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko what the hell are you doing back here!" My wings sprang out and I got into a fighting stance. The person looked confused.

"Pardon?" The person had a high-pitched tone, but I wasn't going to fall for anything.

"Don't play dumb with me Fujisaki Nagihiko! I know it's you! Now tell me why you're here before I blast you to pieces." A ice ball formed in my hand and I was ready to shoot it when the person held up their hands in surrender.

"I do not know what you're talking about. I've never even met you before. Please, can't we just talk this out like civilized people?" she asked. That was when I noticed the person had on a girl's uniform, unless Nagihiko was a cross dresser and that her facial features were more girlish than Nagihiko's. Whoops.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry! I thought you were someone else!" I apologized. My ice ball fell to the ground and I put away my wings.

"It's alright. Most people do mistake me for Fujisaki Nagihiko. However." A big pair of wings came out from her back. Pure white. "I'm an angel, big difference." I nodded. We walked around a while, talking about random things. It turns out that she was actually that daughter of Nakamura sensai, the Gym teacher.

"What about your mother?" I asked. She looked down at her feet.

"She died when I was only a baby." A look of sympathy crossed my face and I regretted asking.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea," I apologized.

We kept walking around in circles. Nadeshiko was a very kind person, unlike Nagihiko. Throughout our conversations I took note of Nadeshiko's features. Long lush violet hair, amber eyes that sparkled brightly, porcelain skin, and a very slender tall figure. We talked like best friends until Nadeshiko had to go back to her dorm.

"It was nice talking to you Rima-chan, I hope we can continue our conversation again." She waved. I waved back and we went in our separate directions.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Hikaru walked inside the Cafeteria. He got himself a hot chocolate and sat alone, away from the others loitering around. Rikka walked up to him, carrying a cup of hot chocolate like his.

"Hi Hikaru-kun!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "I didn't know you liked hot chocolate too!

"Hello Rikka-chan," he said. "I don't really like it that much, only in the winter times. I dislike the cold and the only way to keep myself from freezing are warms edible things like hot chocolate or maybe even hot soup."

"Oh!" Rikka said, not understanding half of what her friend just said. "I just like hot chocolate cause it tastes good and warms my insides up after playing in the snow." Hikaru chuckled. "What's so funny?" She pulled her face into a pout.

"Nothing. I just think it's so ironic how you like the cold even though you control fire," he said. Rikka smiled.

"I don't care if I control fire, I still love playing in the snow! That reminds me, I'm hosting a snowball fight later! Do you want to join?" she asked eagerly. He was about to decline, but the happy look on her face changed his mind.

"Alright I will join you," he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiyoshi was by the big boulders, where he was training by himself. He turned to see Lulu walking toward him. He ignored her and continued discovering new tactics and what-not.

"Hey you," she said. He turned to her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" he snapped. "I am clearly doing something very important here. What was so important that you had to disturb my concentration." Lulu rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands together. She forgot her gloves in her dorm and didn't feel like getting them.

"Don't need to get antsy, I just wanted to know why you were still training. It's cold," she said. He sighed and saw his breath.

"It never hurts to train a little, you should do the same as well if you want to get stronger," he said and went back to do what she was doing.

"Well would it hurt you to take a break?" she asked, annoyed by his tone of voice. He turned to her.

"Break?" he said it as if it were a foreign language. _'Is this guy for real?' _she thought as she approached him.

"You know, break. Just sit and relax, maybe meditation to find peace." She sat cross legged on one of the rocks and placed her hands palm up on her knees. He got into the same position as her and sat across from her. She closed her eyes, he followed.

"Now just breath in and out," she said. He did as he was told, a big puff of air coming out. They sat like that for a while. As if nothing else existed in the world. When Kiyoshi opened his eyes, Lulu had just opened her's. "Wasn't that nice? Just taking a breath of air." He nodded slowly and a smile came to his face.

"Good, well I'm gonna go, I'm freezing," she walked away when Kiyoshi grabbed her shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked. She smiled.

"Lulu, your's?"

"Kiyoshi."

"Well Kiyoshi, I hope you remember what I taught you today," she said and finally left. Kiyoshi stared after her for a while. _'Remarkable creatures angels. Such a shame I'll have to be betraying Lulu, maybe recruiting her would be nice.'_

* * *

**Utau P.O.V:**

I sat in class bored. At EEMS, we had the worst classrooms. The paint was chipped in multiple places, desks were unsafe and had writing all over them, chalkboards were broken, and the chairs had all uneven legs. We had windows, but outside was always dark and cloudy and if it wasn't it was fiery red background. The only light we had was a single lightbulb that hung from the ceiling which meant the classrooms were pretty dark. EEMS campus was exactly like EAMS campus, but black buildings and everything more dead and dreary.

I almost missed EAMS. They actually had nice clean new desks with good even legged chairs, clean chalkboards, and outside was always pretty. The campus was always clean, unlike our littered one. The teachers there were also kind, push-overs, but kind. EEMS teachers were very strict and hit you with a ruler if you pissed them off.

One of the small things I like from coming back here is that I don't have to wear that stupid uniform anymore. EEMS didn't have a dress code, thank goodness, so I wore a Lolita dress that went to my mid-thigh and was longed sleeve. I also wore black strap heels and long thigh-high stockings. My long blond hair was tied into two pigtails.

DING DING DING

Ugh, I don't miss you retarded bell. Our school bell sounded like one that was rung from a clock tower by some weird hunchback guy. I walked back to my dorm completely tired. The hallways here weren't a ray of sunshine either. EAMS had polished, clean ones, of course. Ours were, well let's just say it hadn't been cleaned for months.

I walked outside and it started to flurry. Ugh, just great. No one said anything about snow! I ran back to my room just as it started snowing hard. It was rare when we got snow, mostly rain. I stared outside and watched people start to take shelter from the snow. I shared the room with Amu.

It was dark purple with black carpet. My side of the room was on the left. I had dark purple covers and black pillows, my own closet, and my own black vanity. To the right was Amu's side. She had dark pink covers and black pillows, her own closet, and a dark pink vanity. In between, we converted where the dresser was suppose to be, to a sitting area. Above the door was above the TV, a light hung from the ceiling, and posters of quotes and pictures on the walls.

I loved our room. It felt homey. I glanced at my vanity and decided to fix my hair. My hair always got frizzy when it snowed. I took out my pigtails and my long blond hair flowed down my back. I started brushing it out when I noticed something glimmering in my glass jewelry box. I opened it and took out a bracelet.

Kukai had given it to me. It was on the night of the Christmas Ball...

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Kukai! Where are you taking me? I thought the ball was held in the Gym," I giggled as he dragged me along a path. We were trailing on a path near the cherry blossom trees._

_ "You'll see." He swept me in his arms and gave me a gentle kiss. I felt something around my wrist and pulled away to see what it was. It was a bracelet. It was made of violet beads and spelled out "I Love You" and a heart where "Love should've been._

_ I looked up at him. He had a shy smile on his face._

_ "Y-You what?" I stuttered._

_ "I love you," he said gently and gave me a kiss._

_Flashback_

* * *

I heard the door open and close.

"Hey." It was Amu. She came up next to me, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I touched my face and felt water. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"No reason," I said, but it came out weak. I unconsciously took the bracelet in my hands and started playing around with it. Amu looked at what I was doing and had a look of sympathy on her face. I told Amu everything, she was my best friend I had to.

"I'm sorry," she gently patted my back, which was a sign that I could cry out all my tears. I did. I cried like I've never cried before. Amu gave me a hug and I cried on her shoulder. She kept giving me words of comfort. They didn't help me though. The only thing that would help me is Kukai. Kukai is what I need, but he probably already got over me. The thought made me cry even harder.

"Utau," I heard Amu say through my sobs. "I've never seen you like this. I'm worried." I pulled away from her and wiped away a few tears.

"I thought we would just go to EAMS, do the mission, leave. I never thought it would end like this." I started sobbing again and Amu wrapped her arms around me. Amu was probably the only person I would show this side to. I would've never cried out my heart to anyone except for Amu. Not even Ikuto or Nagi. Amu and I have a connection that no one else will understand.

"Hey this might be a bad time to tell you this, but." I pulled away and looked at her dead in the eye. She had a look of nervousness. "I saw someone at EAMS that had my eyes."

"Well a lot of people have amber eyes. Mashiro also has amber eyes, so does Nagi," I said.

"No, but her's were exactly like mine, and when I saw her I had a, sorta were two people, they also had my eyes, and the girl was there with her sister, and she wandered off and a man came up to her and and-" By now Amu's body was shaking and I could barely understand a thing she was saying. She was scaring me.

"Amu, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked. I held her by her shoulders. She had a wild look in her eyes.

"I-I think I, I think-"

"You think what? What?" I persisted, slighting shaking her.

* * *

"I think I might be an angel."

**Kairi P.O.V:**

I walked out of the Library with a book under my arm. It was late. About 9:10? I wasn't suppose to be out here, but I got caught up reading a book I almost forgot about the time. I hurried my way back to my dorm room, but ran into someone on the way.

"Fuyuki-kun?" Fuyuki-kun had his uniform on along with a gym bag. "Where are you going? It's past curfew."

"Nakamura sensai is giving me extra help so I can join the basketball team in the fall," he said and took out a note from his bag in case I didn't believe him. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?"

"I was at the Library and I was a little too caught up in reading and didn't notice the time," I admitted. We just stood there for a minute, waiting for the other one to say something. Fuyuki-kun and I weren't really friends which explains our awkwardness. Finally he cleared his throat.

"So how's Rima-chan doing? I heard what happened," he said. I glared at him. I knew that he still had feelings for Rima-chan, but the last time he tried to get her he had hurt her. Of course with Nagihiko gone, he would try to get Rima-chan.

"She's fine thank you for asking."

"Do you know if she still has feelings for that Fujisaki?" It was posted on a bulletin who Asuka, Kei, Momoe, and Sho actually were with pictures and everything. It was in case they ever came back.

"I don't know." I tried to be as vague as possible.

"Well, can you tell me anything about her?" I sighed. He just won't give up will he?

"All I'll say, is that you better not ask her out again. She's hurting now, and her heart won't mend for a long long time." I walked away after that.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Meanwhile a door gently shut. Hikaru walked towards his bedroom window.

"What an eventful day with Rikka-chan," he said and chuckled. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Me." Hikaru immediately went up to the door and opened it. Kiyoshi walked in. "What are you doing up so late?"

"It's not even 10 yet. So what do you want?" Hikaru asked crossing his arms.

"Well I noticed that today you were canoodling a little too closely with the red haired girl today," he said walking around the room. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Kiyoshi.

"It was a snowball fight." Kiyoshi chuckled.

"The Hikaru I used to know would hate snow itself, let alone join in on a snowball fight." Hikaru glared at Kiyoshi.

"Just tell me what you want from me," he demanded.

"I'm just saying. You better be careful, you wouldn't want your faith to be the same as Ikuto-kun's and the others do you?" Kiyoshi challenged.

"No, but-"

"I suggest that you stop you also reveal who you really are. It's already risky using your real name and real appearance, but on another hand, not a lot of people know who you actually are," he said. Hikaru's anger boiled up inside of him and he clenched his fists.

"Fine," Hikaru said, his voice awfully calm. "I will restraint myself from Hiiragi-san and help you finish what they had started." Kiyoshi nodded in approval.

"Very good, now I must be on my way," Kiyoshi said and left. After Kiyoshi left Hikaru let out a low growl.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I glanced behind me to see a gently snoring Yaya in bed. I carefully opened the windows, which let out a cold blast of air. I glanced back at Yaya's bed just to see her shift a bit. I flew outside and closed the window behind me. I sighed in relief and flew off into the night.

I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from it all. Yaya had been trying to comfort me, but it was useless. Kukai was practically a mess and Kairi was taking care of all the Student Council work. Being alone was going to help me, I was sure of it.

It had started to flurry again and I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I just flew around the campus for a while. My head kept trying to think of anything, anything besides Nagihiko. I felt something around my neck and looked down. My tears started to come back.

It was the necklace he had given me. The one that said "I Love You". I was about to cry again when I felt the snow start to fall down harder. I knew it wasn't safe to fly during snow or rain, so I started to turn back.

Big mistake.

I was pretty far from the Girl's Dorm, and my wings were getting heavy with snow. My vision started to blur a little. All I could see was white and I didn't know where I was flying.

BAM

I felt myself hit something hard and start to spiral out of control. My head hurt and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I couldn't even feel my own toes or fingers. I landed with a loud thump and my body shivered as more snow covered over me. My eyes fluttered open slightly. I stood up the best I could and kept walking, well limping. I limped to what I thought was a tree and tried to shake the snow off of me. I was freezing, my clothes and wings were soaked through with snow and I could only just feel my hands and feet.

My legs went limp and I fell down. I felt more snow rain on top of me as I gently shut my eyes. My world turned black.

* * *

**Me: Wow a lot of P.O.V changes (10 to be exact)**

**Rima: Why?**

**Me: Well I wanted to show my wonderful readers where everyone was, how everyone was coping, but trying not to reveal too much.**

**Kirishima: I liked this chapter :D**

**Me: I don't care :D**

_**Light-Princess14: lol it came to me while i was writing it and i was like "TWIST IT UP" xD now GIVE ME THE COOKIE O.O xD Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Blueberryfan20: Yes Nagi's in some deep shit xD Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**PlainNonsense: yes she did, sadly break his heart :'( it was painful to write that. I'm glad you like reading it Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**ponyopwnsyou143: Fluff and suspense is what i live for xDDD lol Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Dancing-Souls: I added in the more close friendships and a lot of heartbreak lol xD I'm glad you like this story Thanks for reviewing :)**_

**Ikuto: What happens next?**

**Me: First off I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL READERS!**

**I'm thinking about posting a new story, it's not anime related which is all I'm saying. Should I post it? Yes? No? If I do, updates might still be the same since I'm writing it before hand and Elements Angel and Evil is quick to write. Any questions just ask :)**

**Utau: I don't think you really had to say that**

**Me: Oh well xP R&R!**


	18. Code Red: Lock Down

"Rima-chan! Rima-chan! Where are you!" Yaya called for her friend. Kairi flew up to her.

"Did you find her?" he asked. His expression on his face showed complete worry She shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Where could she be? She wouldn't have just run off like that without at least telling somebody!" Yaya cried. Kairi gave her a comforting hug and gave her words of comfort.

"Yo! Kairi, Yaya! What are you two doing up there!" They looked down to see Kukai. They floated down in front of him. He was sitting on the ground again, playing with snow alone. "Don't tell me you two were making out up in the air again were you?"

"No," they said in unison. Not a blush, stutter, or anything for either.

"Rima-chan's missing!" Yaya came out. Kukai's eyes widened and he stood up.

"What!" he exploded. "What do you mean she's missing! I saw her yesterday!"

"When I woke up today, she wasn't in her bed!" Yaya cried.

"And she wasn't at class at all today, no one's seen her at all. I checked everywhere Rima-chan is nowhere to be seen and I've even alerted Tsukasa and the rest of the staff!" Kairi said.

"Where could she have gone? Why didn't either of you tell me?" Kukai asked, feeling his emotions swimming through his head.

"Well no offense, but you have been acting a bit crabby lately Kukai senpai," Kairi said nervously. Yaya nodded in agreement. Neither of them looked at him.

"No I haven't!" he snapped. No one said anything. Kukai sighed. "Alright fine. I know I've been really crabby lately and I'm truly sorry for being such a jerk to you guys. You guys don't deserve that." The apology seemed hollow to Yaya, but right now she didn't care.

"Apology accepted," Kairi said. "Now, we have to find Rima-chan." Kukai nodded and the three flew off in different directions, calling for their beloved friend.

* * *

Meanwhile at Elements Evil...

"Ikuto."

…

"Ikuto!"

...

"IKUTO!" The navy haired male sat up quickly, hitting his arm in the process. He looked up at his little sister in annoyance.

"What Utau?" he asked, glaring at her. "When did you even get here?" She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now," she said sitting next to him on his bed. They were both in Ikuto's room, alone. It was after classes were over and "I'm worried about Nagi."

"Why?"

"He wasn't in class at all today, I'm getting scared," Utau said.

"That's weird. I saw him leave to class this morning," Ikuto said, becoming more alert.

"Where could he have gone?" Utau asked, searching his face for answers. Ikuto's face was blank. She couldn't figure out anything. They sat in silence, Utau waiting for her older brother speak his mind.

"I have a theory," he finally whispered. She almost couldn't hear him. "We need to find Amu." She jumped back a little at his outburst.

"A-Amu?" she asked. Her mind flashed to their conversation yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback Utau P.O.V:_

_ "I think I might be an angel." My eyes widened in horror._

_ "What do you mean you might be an angel! You can't be, you are 100% evil!" I shouted. I saw her wince._

_ "It's the only answer I can come up with. What other explanation is there?" she asked. I bit my lip._

_ "Maybe your just hallucinating! I mean think about it Amu, how are your wings coal black?" I asked._

_ "I don't know!" she shouted. "All I know is that I might've been kidnapped when I was a child!" I sighed._

_ "Think about it Amu. Do you honestly think you might be one of the good guys? One of them?" I asked with disgust. She took in the information. Suddenly, she fell to her knees on the ground, clutching her head._

_ "I don't know anything anymore Utau, I don't know," she muttered and started to sob. I crouched next to her and wrapped an arm around her. I might be evil, but I know how to comfort a friend._

_ "Its okay Amu. I'll help you find out the truth." She looked up at me._

_ "What if the truth is that I'm not someone I really am?" she asked._

_ "All that matters is that your my friend. Nothing will change that Amu, even if you are angel. Heck, I wouldn't care if you were even Vulture!" I said. She giggled._

_ "Thank you Utau."_

_End of Flashback and Utau's P.O.V_

* * *

"Come on," he said and ran out of the room. Utau just sat on the bed, in a complete daze. Her mind was still rethinking about the conversation until she heard the slam of the door.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" she stuttered, following him. _'What's gotten into him?' _she thought as she gasped for breath. Her running slowed down when she saw her brother ducking below a window to a fairly small building. She walked up to him, annoyed. Her feet crunched under the fresh snow on the ground.

"Ikuto what the hell was that back there!" she shouted. He immediately cupped a hand over her mouth and made her get low.

"Shush," he demanded. Utau ruffly removed his hand from her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing!" she whispered harshly. Ikuto just slowly pointed upwards toward the window. Utau sighed and peaked through the window. She just saw her friend and a few other students sitting in a classroom with a teacher sitting at the desk reading a book. On the board written in big letters was the word "DETENTION". _'Oh Amu, what did you do now?'_ Utau thought shaking her head. She glanced down at Ikuto who was tinkering something in his hands.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer. His fingers worked diligently and quickly until he showed her his creation. It was as big as a golfball, completely black with thin black bat wings extending from the sides.

"Okay little bat, go to Amu Hinamori," he commanded and lifted the contraption into the air. It floated for a minute before buzzing off.

"What was that!" Utau whispered.

"Messenger Bat. They deliver and receive messages. All you have to do is make one, say the person's name and done. They speak into it, and we receive and respond to it using this." He pulled out an identical Messenger Bat from his pocket. Utau nodded slowly in understanding. "Now make sure Amu gets the bat and old lady at the desk doesn't catch us." she nodded and peaked upward.

"Okay, the bat just landed on Amu's desk," she muttered. Ikuto nodded and held the bat to his mouth.

"Amu," he whispered. Utau saw her jump slightly in surprise and the old lady at the desk look up at her. Amu gave her a sweet smile which was returned with a stern glare and then went back to reading her book. Amu glanced back at the lady before turning back to the small ball.

"Ikuto? What is this?" she whispered into it. Utau could her friend's voice.

"No time, you need to get out of detention," he said.

"Do you think I can?" Utau glanced over at the door to see bright red lasers over it; same with the windows. She silently groaned.

"She's got a point," Utau muttered. Ikuto cursed under his breath before responding.

"Just get out of there! We need you asap," he snapped. They heard Amu sigh.

"Okay, give me ten minutes and I'll meet you outside," she responded. Ikuto motioned for Utau to follow him. Together, they mad their way to the front of the detention door. Detention was held in a separate building, with lasers blocking the door and windows and only the teacher at the desk could control them. Just was they were about to turn a corner a loud explosion went off in the building and smoke rose from the broken windows. Ikuto and Utau ducked into the shadows.

"Out! Everybody out!" The door burst open and all the students filed out, Amu last. She strutted out with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. The teacher followed out after her.

"Who set the fire!" she asked enraged.

"I believe I saw Kimi-chan do it m'am," Amu said sweetly. The teacher nodded to her and stalked to find the student. When the coast was clear, Utau and Ikuto emerged from their hiding spot and to their friend.

"Here's your bat." Amu held out her fist above Ikuto's open palm, only to find it smashed into pieces.

"What did you do to it!" he exclaimed, looking at the contents he held in his hand.

"You said to get out asap," Amu casually shrugged. Utau sighed.

"Look you can get a new one later Ikuto," she said. "Right now we have bigger problems on our hands."

"Like what?" Amu questioned.

"Have you seen Nagi anywhere?" Ikuto asked, calming from his outburst.

"Yeah, before detention I saw him near the gates," Amu answered.

* * *

_Flashback (Amu P.O.V:)_

_ Stupid detention, stupid Kimi, stupid teacher. I grumbled to myself as I stomped my way to detention. It wasn't my fault the test tube just had to explode in science class! My stupid lab partner Kimi just had to pour the red liquid into the blue liquid when I specifically said not to! I shouldn't have gotten detention, only she should've!_

_ I sighed to myself and closed my eyes, trying to calm my mind. When I opened them I saw a flash of violet near the gates. Nagihiko? What is he doing? I stalked up to him._

_ "Nagi!" I called after him. He jumped in surprise and turned to me._

_ "Hello Amu-chan, how has your day been?" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_ "Fine," I said cautiously. "What are you doing here?" I placed a hand on my jutted out hip. He broke out into a nervous sweat and I tapped my foot to make him more nervous._

_ "I just...thought I saw a Vulture and went to go check it out," he lied. I rolled my eyes._

_ "Tell me the truth," I demanded. He sighed._

_ "Hinamori Amu!" a shrill voice screamed my name. I turned to see a shriveled old lady with snow white hair and more wrinkles than I could count. She wore a disgusting gray suit, matching heels, triangular shaped glasses, and a clipboard under her arm. I noticed her as the detention lady (that's what I called her). She stalked up to us._

_ "Hinamori Amu you are supposed to be in detention!" she yelled even though I was right in front of her. "What are you doing here with Fujisaki Nagihiko?" She knew who everyone was, their records, everything._

_ "I was just scolding Hinamori-san that she should be going to detention," Nagi answered before I could. I looked at him shocked. Did he just give me up to the devil?_

_ "Very well, come along Hinamori-san!" she said and grabbed my arm, dragging me away. I turned around to see Nagi look at me with an apologetic look on his face. I mouthed to him "What are you doing!" He just gave me a sad smile and turned away._

* * *

_End of Flashback and Amu's P.O.V_

"Then what are we doing just standing around! Let's go to the gates!" Ikuto shouted marching ahead.

"What's got him all wild up? The gates are always locked up, Tsukiyomi-san makes sure of it himself that no one or nothing gets in and no one gets out without him being notified first," Amu asked. Utau just shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Beats me. Right now all we can do is trust that he has a good head on his shoulders," Utau said and ran after her brother along with Amu. When the two caught up to Ikuto, he stood as still as stone, staring in one direction. They were at the gates, which separated the outside world from the school. They were two humongous wooden doors, chained and locked together by a lock Tsukiyomi-san made himself.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked, her voice full of worry. "What are you staring at?" He raised a shaky hand and pointed directly in front of him. Utau and Amu both turned their heads and looked at the gates in shock.

There were freshly new imprints on the door, like someone tried to break them open, but failed miserably. In result the person went for the lock. The lock now sat on the ground, surrounded by sprawled chains. The two wooden doors were open and on the ground were footprints in the snow. They were shown leading outside of the school.

"Just as I thought," Ikuto muttered.

"W-What do you mean?" Utau asked. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the lock on the ground. He didn't answer. "Ikuto?" She tore her eyes away from the lock, to her older brother. His bangs covered his eyes, keeping the two from reading his expression.

"Please Ikuto tell us," Amu said gently and placed a hand on his arm.

"Nagi," he muttered. They almost couldn't hear him and had to lean closer to hear the rest. "Nagi, he's gone."

"What do you mean gone? Gone where!" Utau asked getting impatient.

"EAMS, to that Mashiro Rima," his voice got deeper and more dangerous after every word. Amu felt his body clench and saw that his hands were in balls of fists. He lifted his face and they could see pure anger pour into his eyes. Their expressions soon became the same as his.

"Now what do we do?" Amu asked. Her voice could've made every monster in a one-hundred mile radius run for their lives.

"We do nothing, " Utau whispered, her voice dangerously icy cold.

* * *

**Kairi P.O.V:**

The school went in Code Blue: Missing Student. Everyone desperately went on a search hunt to try to find the missing Rima-chan. Tsukasa had everyone go in groups of five to try to find her. It wasn't until near midnight that the first report of her came in.

I was alerted by Tsukasa after he got word.

"Sanjou-kun, report to the Infirmary immediately, Souma-kun found her!" those were all the words I needed to hear before I zipped off to the Infirmary. I only made it to the doors before I was stopped by Kukai senpai.

"Sorry Kairi, Tsukasa wants no one in there while the nurses are treating her. He told me specifically to not let a single person in," he said holding a hand out, resembling a bodyguard. I sighed. It wouldn't be wise of me to argue with Kukai senpai.

"Where did you find her? How?" I asked. He looked around and then spoke in a low voice.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so don't tell anyone I told you," he said carrying a whisper. I nodded.

* * *

_Flashback Kukai P.O.V_

_ I let out a sigh, a puff of smoke coming out. I was starting to get tired, and searching for Rima became more urgent. I knew that if we didn't find her soon, we'd have to send out word to the rest of the world, which wasn't necessary in my opinion._

_ Tsukasa had informed her parents and they were on their way back here. I felt bad for them, Rima had been in danger twice in two months, they must be hurting knowing that their daughter is in some kind of danger. Her parents seemed like good people when I met them, which gave me another boost of energy to help find their daughter._

_ It was close to midnight and no trace of her. It amazed me how easily she could've just disappeared. My team and I had been searching near the gates, we were searching to see if she had actually left. I didn't like that conclusion, but I had to be open to options._

_ I was a little far off from the group; I hardly knew any of them and I preferred to be alone right now. I couldn't lose Rima, I already lost the girl I loved._

_ I gulped and forced the tears to move back. I backed up a little and ended up crashing into a tree. Snow fell from the branches, some on my head. Just as I was in the middle of shaking snow off my head I heard a low groan. My head shot up and I looked around. The other four people in my team were still examining closer to the gates and no one else was near me._

_ There it was; another groan, and it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the tree. I walked around the tree only to find a big lump of snow. I raised my eyebrow and another groan was let out, and it was coming from the lump. I got to my knees and started to move away snow, until I came into contact with a hand._

_ I gasped and tugged on the hand a few times. Rima fell into my lap and I dusted excess snow from her body. Her breathing was heavy, face almost blue along with her fingers, and her eyes were shut tight. I took off my snow jacket and placed it on her cold body, her fingers gently curling around it and pulling it tighter_

_ "K-K-Kukai," she muttered and sneezed._

_ "Oh man. I need to get you to the Infirmary," I muttered. I lifted her up onto my back and ran straight to the Infirmary. I ran by the other members of my group and they looked surprised when they saw the precious cargo I was carrying._

_ "Get Tsukasa to meet me in the Infirmary now! Tell him I found her and she's sick!" I shouted. They scrambled to fulfill my orders. I glanced at her a few times to see her struggling to keep awake "Don't worry Rima, you'll be okay, I promise."_

_End of Flashback and Kukai P.O.V_

* * *

**Kairi P.O.V:**

The story made me want to weep and be relieved at the same time. I bit my lip.

"What's her condition now?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's okay. She's very ill which is all they'll tell me. That and if I didn't find her in time she would've froze and died there," he answered. "Her parents are the only ones inside; her mother is in complete sorrow and her father has been mute this entire time." We didn't speak for a while, still comprehending the information that was just said.

"Kukai-kun! Kairi-kun!" We both turned to Yaya who was trotting up to us. "Please tell me she isn't..." Yaya didn't finish her sentence. I could see the tears fill her eyes.

"No, not dead. She is alive; but barely," Kukai senpai answered quickly. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "How long until she'll be let out?" He just shook his head.

"They don't know yet. Her condition is the worse they've ever seen," he responded. He hesitated before speaking again. "It's also likely that she might not be able to walk." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean she might not be able to walk!" Yaya exclaimed tugging on the collar of his sweater. I held her back.

"They said her legs and feet are numb," he said, choking on his own tears as he said it. "They've brought in a professional to see if they can 'un-numb' them." Yaya turned in my arms and cried into my chest as I held her tightly. I could feel tears prickle my eyes as well.

The doors to the Infirmary open. Yaya stopped her crying for a moment and the three of us turned to the person at the door. It was Tsukasa. Yaya ran to him before I could prevent her.

"Please Tsukasa-san! Please say that Rima-chan will be able to walk! Please!" she begged. Tsukasa looked at her in surprise, but then gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Yaya-chan." The tears started to flow out of my eyes and I had no control in them. I heard Kukai senpai let out a little sniffle or two, but no tears came out. Yaya fell to her knees and started bawling her eyes out. "However, I can say one thing." We all turned our attention back to him.

"Even though her feet to her legs are numb, it isn't permanent." I felt a weight lift off my shoulders at those words.

"When will she be able to walk again?" I asked.

"About two to three months," he said. "She will be out of the Infirmary in, estimated time, one month. She will be able to accept visitors in two weeks, besides her family. After she gets out of the Infirmary she will have to use a wheelchair, I expect you three to help her get around." We nodded in understanding.

"Tsukasa-san! Tsukasa-san!" all attention was turned to Kirishima-kun, who was the speaker running up to us.

"What is it Fuyuki-kun?" he asked.

"Infiltration! Someone has infiltrated the school!" he screamed.

"How do you know this?" Tsukasa-san asked.

"I saw the figure enter through the gates. I tried to see who it was, but the person got away in the shadows before I could. All I could see were black wings." At the last few words, Tsukasa-san had his walkie-talkie at his mouth. He talked rapidly.

"Reporting to all staff and students, it has been brought to my attention that we have an infiltrator in our school. Evil angel, I repeat, it is a evil angel. Find the infiltrator and bring him or her to me as soon as you find the person. I do not know how dangerous the person is so for your safety travel in groups. We are at Code Red: Lock Down. No one gets in this school and no one gets out. Seal all exits to and from the school grounds."

"What do we do Tsukasa-san?" I asked after he got off the walkie-talkie.

"The four of you travel together. I shall stay here to make sure no danger come to Mashiro-san." The four of us nodded and took off.

* * *

**Me: Okay that ends chapter 18 :)**

**Everyone:...**

**Me: Don't mind them, they're still trying to process all that's happening right now :D**

_**Light-Princess14: yay cookie! yummy! ^^ I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**xXMidnightNekoXx: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**PlainNonsense: hahaha. sry Kutau in the end :P now that I think about it Kukai is always a jerk (at least a little bit) in FF's xD Thanks for reviewing :)**_

**Also, sorry I haven't updated in a month, I've been sick for two weeks and had a short writer's block. Again, sorry :/**

**R&R!**


	19. Saaya Yamabuki

**Rima P.O.V:**

Ugh. I felt like someone had thrown me in a freezer and left me there for a few decades. The last thing I remember before passing out was Kukai picking me up. My body ached and I could barely even feel my lips when I came to.

My eyes wouldn't open when I tried. I could only hear what was going on around me.

"Please! Please there has to be something that you can do!" It was my mother's voice. She sounded like she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mashiro, but there's nothing else I can do. She has to heal on her own." I didn't recognize the voice at all. The person sounded male.

"No! There has to be something" Mom begged.

"Honey, please calm down. If he says there's nothing else he can do, there's nothing else. You have to just believe Rima-chan will heal faster on her own." That was my father for sure. I could hear sobs and my father's comforting words.

"Thank you so much Sato-san." Tsukasa for sure. I knew that voice anywhere. I heard footsteps and a door closing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro again I apologize for this happening," Tsukasa said.

"I think we should take Rima-chan out of EAMS," my mother said. My eyes would've popped open right there, but they wouldn't no matter how much I forced them to.

"Honey, please be reasonable." Yes Daddy! Please convince Mom that I can stay.

"No! I honestly do not think Rima-chan is safe here! No offense Tsukasa-san, but I think she's better off being home schooled," Mom said. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I quickly shut my eyes again and shielded my eyes. My head started to swim and I clutched my head with my other hand. After a minute I opened my eyes all the way and I looked around the room.

I was in the Infirmary (I think I'm spending more time in here than I need to). I was attached to a few machines with an IV needle in my left hand and something that plugged into my nostrils to help me breath. Tsukasa and my parents were surrounding me with worried looks. Mom had red puffy eyes and red nose.

"Mom, Dad please don't take me out of EAMS!" I shouted. It came out muffled, but it was still all looked at me surprised. Mom took a seat on my bed.

"Honey I'm not sure," she said. "You've almost died twice! I don't think I can handle a third time sweetie." It was true. I didn't want to put my parents through that torment, I didn't want to worry them. However, I also had my own life and I wanted to stay here with my friends.

"I have to agree with you Mrs. Mashiro." My head whipped toward Tsukasa in shock. "I do not want to put your daughter in any more danger. I fear her staying here might not be the smartest thing to do."

"Tsukasa," I muttered in shock. Tsukasa was like a friend to me, here he was telling my parents that I should leave his school. I felt like he was kicking me out.

"We shall discuss this later," Dad butted in. I sighed with relief. "Right now Rima-chan needs her rest." Tsukasa nodded.

* * *

I lay back down in the pillows I've been so familiar with and soon fell asleep.

**Yaya P.O.V:**

Kirishima-kun and Kukai-kun were getting along horribly! We were searching for the infiltrator and those two really didn't like each other.

"Kukai senpai, please I know where I'm going!" Kirishima-kun yelled.

"We've been wandering in circles because of you! Let me lead, I've been in this school longer than you have!" Kukai-kun retorted. The two were having a stand-off on the ground while Kairi-kun and I loitered in the air.

"How long do you think they'll go on?" Kairi-kun asked. I just shrugged.

"Forever," I guessed. We were only outside of the Training building. Those two had been going at it for a while now.

"Well we have to stop them soon. We will never get anywhere with this," Kairi pointed down at them, "going on. Any ideas Yaya-chan?" I put a finger to my lips and thought very hard. Suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Hold on," I said and flew down and landed in between their argument. "Now either both of you stop bickering or else." I put my hands on my hips. I kept a stern look on my face.

"Or else what?" Kirishima-kun challenged. I smirked and suddenly the snow covered ground at Kirishima-kun's feet was on fire and he was prancing around trying to put it out. I turned to Kukai-kun who looked terrified.

"Do you dare to defy me Kukai-kun?" I asked. He quickly shook his head no. My face broke into a bubbly smile. "Good!" I looked up at Kairi-kun and motioned for him to come down.

"Problem solved!" I cheered. He turned to Kirishima-kun, who was still trying to put out the fire and Kukai-kun who looked like he was about to faint. He sighed and smiled at me.

"I don't know what you did Yaya, and I won't ask," he said. I giggled. "Now if you two are done your bickering, can we please turn back to the matter at hand here?" Kirishima-kun came back to us, sweating. Kukai-kun nodded.

"What's that!" Kairi-kun suddenly shrieked. We looked in his direction to see a cloaked figure moving swiftly in the darkness.

"Get him!" Kukai-kun commanded. We flew after him. The figure stopped, turned to us, then grew wings and flew off. Even in the dark I could tell they weren't white. That was definitely the intruder.

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V:**

The next day I walked out of my room. That's right; _my _room, as in Nagi doesn't live here anymore. I don't trust him and if he wants to be with that angel fine by me. He'll probably come back with a broken heart, but all he's getting from he is a pillow, blanket, and a one way ticket to sleeping outside.

As soon as I stepped outside my room a figure tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see a curly red haired green eyed devil that I wished would disappear. Yamabuki Saaya.

"Ikuto-koi! When did you get back! How come you never told me or come to see me!" She was straddling me and had a pout on her face. I flinched from her high-pitched voice.

"I never told you because you're annoying," I hissed. I tried to get up, but she pinned down my wrists. I tried to push her off, but she had a tight grip.

"Ne, why do you have to be so mean Ikuto-koi!" she pouted. I scoffed. "How about one kiss and I'll let you go?"

"Not even if for the world," I said with disgust. I felt her grip lighten a bit and was able to push her off. I got up and dusted myself off, before making the rest of my way to class. I heard footsteps follow me and I decided to ignore them.

"What's wrong Ikuto-koi?" the annoying voice came again. She walked alongside me and I only glanced at her once to see a true hurt expression on her face. A feeling a guilt went through me. Great I'm turning into an angel, what else could go wrong? She walked in front of me and leaned against my chest.

"Ikuto-koi! I haven't seen you in so long! Just one small kiss? Please!" she practically begged, pushing her body on mine. I made a face of disgust.

"Ikuto?" I turned in the direction of the new voice. Amu. She had a look of hurt and confusion stricken on her face. Aw crap.

"What do you want Hinamori! Can't you see my boyfriend and I are in the middle of something!" Saaya snapped at her. She gripped handfuls of my shirt in her hands, preventing me from moving.

"Boyfriend?" she whispered. "Ikuto, is this true?" Just as I was about to answer Saaya butted in.

"Of course! We've been going out for two years now! Why? You think we broke up just cause you guys went on a top secret mission or something?" She snorted. "You actually think you had a chance with him Hinamori? As if!"

Amu held her head low which meant I couldn't look at her emotions. Her body shook violently and her hands were in fists.

"He told me you two broke up," I heard her whisper ever so quietly. Saaya gave out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Now why would Ikuto-koi say that? He clearly loves me and I love him!" she retorted harshly. "You look pathetic trying to win him over from me. It's so sad it's laughable." For emphasis she added in a mocking laugh. "You are nothing, but another girl in his life that is trying to ruin his life. Face it Hinamori, all you are in Ikuto's eyes is another sad pathetic little tramp trying to get in between our love."

I couldn't move, not even my lips. I was too concentrated on trying to read Amu's emotions. Suddenly she took off running. I could only get a glimpse of a tear falling down her cheek. I ripped Saaya off of me and ran after her. I could hear her call my name, but I ignored it. I was only focused on the pink haired girl running away from me.

"Amu." I ran fast enough to put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped running, which made me stop, and roughly shoved my hand off her shoulder. She whipped around to face me so fast, I had to take a double take.

"Why Ikuto!" she screamed. Her voice made me wince. It was filled with hurt and betrayal, which also matched her expression. She had tears in her eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks. I felt horrible.

"Why did you have to play me like that Ikuto! Why did you actually make me think that you actually care about me like I care about you! You already knew that I liked you more than a friend, but did you really have to make me go through all this torture? Was it worth it? You really are a cruel cruel person, you know that?" She let out a bitter giggle.

"I should've known better, you never had any feelings for me. I probably just look like a silly little kid to you. Just a toy for your amusement," she muttered. More bitter laughter. "How could I have been so naïve, so _stupid_, as to believe the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto actually cared for me? Saaya's right, it is laughable." She added in more laughter. Her voice was drained by now, lifeless. Full of nothing, but pain. Her crying had stopped and her eyes held bitterness. I was about to say something when she held a hand up to stop me.

"Just stop. Save your apologies for the next girl's heart you break," she started to slowly walk away from me and all I could do was watch. Something had my body chained to where I stood and I could only watch her walk away, until she was only a dot, then gone.

I fell to my knees and stared at nothing. I felt like someone tore out my living soul and slammed it into a brick wall, incinerated it in a fireplace, and then thrown the ashes out. I closed my eyes and leaned over slamming my fists down on the snow covered ground. I let out a scream. A scream that made me want to cry. I wanted to cry my heart out, but no tears came out. They just stayed in the back of my eyes, taunting me. Tsukiyomi Ikuto doesn't cry, even if I want to I can't. I was raised to be as strong as a rock, to look challenges in the eye and break them in a moment. However, this challenge, looking it in the eye was not an option.

I let out a few for screams. I wanted to scream at everything and everyone. I wanted to scream at my father for making us do this stupid mission. I wanted to scream at Utau and Nagi for falling in love with angels. I wanted to scream at Saaya for acting so harsh to Amu. But most of all, I wanted to scream at myself, for hurting Amu; the love of my life.

I gasped as I felt something prickle my left eye. I snapped my eyes open and blinked once, twice, before it fell. A tear. It gently fell in the snow and made an imprint in the snow. I stared at the imprint. I don't know how long, and I didn't care. I felt a bit of the pain lift away from my heart. I wanted more to fall out, I wanted the pain to slowly go away, but the rest of my tears were locked away.

I pounded my fists in the ground, over and over, letting out all the anger I could. My throat felt scratchy from screaming and my fists were starting to get sore.

"Ikuto-koi?" Saaya. "Come on, class is about to start." I heard her walk up to me. I didn't say anything. I didn't move from my position. She put a hand on my back and I snapped.

"Don't touch me," I growled. The tone of my voice screamed hatred and danger. I felt the hand retract. "I want you to walk away before I do something I will regret later," I muttered. I heard footsteps start to retract.

"Ikuto-koi?" her voice was full of worry and the best part. Fear. The fear in her voice made my anger bubble to an extreme that I've never felt.

"Don't call me that," I said. "You only refer to me as Tsukiyomi-senpai from now on." I heard her gasp.

"Is this about Hinamori?" I didn't like the way she spat Amu's name. "Come on I know you two are friends, but even you saw that she was a threat to our relationship. The bitch would've destroyed our love for each other."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Don't you dare talk about Amu like that! Don't you ever dare!"

"Why should I? All she is, is a little bitch that tries to ruin relationships-!" she was stopped short by my hand making contact with the side of her face. I don't even remember getting up and facing her in the first place. She fell to the snow and held both hands to her cheek. She looked at me terrified.

"If you ever speak a word about Amu ever again you will get a punishment horrible enough from me, that my own father will think I am a monster," I said, glaring at the girl in front of me. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind to spare you." She scampered away quickly and I sighed with content.

For a moment I didn't care about anything. Not Amu, not Saaya, not anything. I didn't care if Saaya told my father on me; I didn't care if he was going to punish me. I didn't care. I looked at the palm of my hand, clenching and unclenching a few times. I felt something soar through me. Something that I haven't felt in a while.

Power.

I felt like I stood my ground. People have been pushing me around for so long, but not anymore. Now everyone will go under my command. I hadn't felt this sensation in a long time. The feeling of being a leader, a ruler. The feeling that I could make anyone do what I want without question or hesitation. Their feeling of fear being my fuel to keep going on. A smirk crept it's way onto my face as realization dawned on me.

The old Tsukiyomi Ikuto was back, and isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

At EAMS, things were going haywire. Students and staff bustled to try to find the blasted intruder. Every time someone got close, the intruder would slip away from their grasp. Tsukasa sat in his office, a complete mess.

His hair was unkept, dark circles under his eyes, and hadn't changed his clothes or showered for a few days. He put his elbows on his desk and grabbed a bunch of his hair from his head.

"What is happening to my school?" he muttered. He kept his eyes on his messy desk. He hadn't had the time to clean or organize it with the school's past events. Papers were everywhere, books were scattered around the room, the trash bin in the corner was piled with foam coffee cups, and his own computer was starting to malfunction for an odd reason.

"The school that I've built for so long," he muttered. "My whole life bent on creating this school. Why is it all falling apart now?" He sighed and started to move organize some papers on his desk.

He picked up a few pieces of paper and instead of finding an empty space, he found a picture frame. Tsukasa gingerly picked up the gold picture frame. In the picture were two boys standing in front of a cherry blossom tree. They were both about five years old. The one on the left wore a black suit. He had blond-brown hair and cheerful violet pupils. The boy on the right wore a white suit. He had dark midnight blue hair and amused blue pupils. Both boys had one arm draped around the other and had big smiles on their faces.

Tsukasa sighed at the image. He turned the picture frame over to see an engraving in gold he had read over so many times, but could never get enough of.

_To my twin brother, Tsukasa_

_Happy Birthday_

_From, Aruto_

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I woke up and fell asleep multiple times. I was told that I couldn't walk for a while and I had taken it pretty well. Well...if you count screaming your head off, hyperventilating, and having the nurse put you down.

I had heard Tsukasa order a Code Red: Lock Down, but he wouldn't tell me why or what was going on. I currently sat in the Infirmary alone. My father went to go get something to eat and my mother was in the washroom, taking a shower. A nurse walked inside. I recognized her as Machiko Kimura. She was the nurse that had taken care of me the many times I've been here and I've grown to treat her as a friend. She was also the nurse that treated to Kirishima's wounds the day we found him.

"How do you feel Mashiro-san?" she asked.

"Good," I answered.

"That's good," she said. She set a small stack of gag-mangas on the table next to my bed. "I brought you some gag-mangas in case you got bored." That's what I loved about Kimura-san, she already knew me very well.

"Thank you Kimura-san," I said and picked one up. I flipped through it and eventually heard her leave. I ended up falling asleep while reading a joke. After a while I woke up, well sort of. I could only hear what was going on around me, but my eyes didn't want to open. That was fine with me, Kimura-san and Tsukasa told me that this was going to happen for a while.

I heard footsteps of nurses for a while and soon someone tucked me in the covers and took the gag-manga from me. For a while I didn't hear anything except the gentle sound of the wind. That's strange, I don't remember the window being opened. I heard a chair pull up next to my bed and a shadow over my body. I guessed it was either my mother or father, or even one of the nurses. The nurses were so kind to me, and gave me all their attention when they could.

"Rima-chan." The person was male, but it didn't sound like my father. Nurse? No, it didn't sound like any of the male nurses. The voice sounded familiar, but the problem was I couldn't place the voice to a face. I felt a hand cup my cheek. The hand was gentle and soft. I felt another hand hold onto the hand that didn't have the IV needle and a thumb tracing patterns on my palm. The touch made me shiver slightly.

"You don't know how much I missed you," he spoke. Missed me, huh? "I know you probably can't hear me now, which is good because you'd probably hate me if you knew I came." I could never be that cruel to a person, could I? I suddenly felt bad for the person, and I didn't even know who he was.

"You know, after you broke my heart I was really upset," he continued. I listened to his words intently. "My friends keep telling me to get over it, but I just can't. I realized that I love you with all my heart." It touched my heart deeply at these words. I desperately commanded my eyes to try to open, I wanted to see who my Prince Charming was. I cursed in my mind when they wouldn't. I felt the hand leave my face and start to stroke my hair.

"I wish I could tell you this when you're awake, but it would be too dangerous," he said. "I love everything about you. Your gorgeous honey eyes, blond never ending curly hair, porcelain skin, and my favorite part of you is your smile. Your smile makes me blush ten million different shades of red and my heart stop. I wish I could see it again, but that might be just a dream." The words that came out of his mouth made me almost cry. I would be lying if I said he wasn't the first guy to compliment on my looks, but his tone of voice was more sincere. I raked my brain to try to figure who my mysterious lover was, but came up blank.

I felt someone's breath hover over my face and a feeling of danger crept over me. Whoever this person was, was not going to steal a kiss from me (no matter how romantic). I willed my eyes to try to open. Finally, they did.

I was met with amber orbs and violet locks, creating a curtain that separated us from the outside world. Lips hovered a centimeter from mine. I gazed into the amber eyes. None of us said a word, neither one of us dared to move.

I focused my entire world on amber orbs. They were filled with lust and love. However, a sprinkle of surprise and distress soon came in the picture. He backed away and sat in a chair quickly.

"Rima-chan," I heard him whisper.

"That was you?" I whispered. "You said all that about me?" He didn't have time to answer. I heard a door open and close.

"Rima-chan are you awake yet?" Dad. Oh no.

"Leave," I mouthed to Nagihiko. He nodded quickly and flew out of the window, that closed behind him on the way out. My father appeared at the foot of my bed. I smiled warmly at him. He held a tray of food.

"Hi Daddy," I said and gave him a little wave.

"Hi sweetie," he said and gave me a peck on the forehead. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Of course not Daddy," I lied. "I was sleeping when I heard you come in. You must've been hearing things, you are getting old after all." He chuckled.

"Sorry for waking you sweetie. Want something to eat?" he asked. He held out the tray of food to me and I started gobbling it down. He laughed at my actions. "Hey, save some for your mother!"

"You better save some for you mother!" I heard Mom call from the washroom. Dad and I both laughed. Tsukasa walked in the room. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, messed up hair, and had a lot more wrinkles than he should.

"Mashiro-san, I take it you are getting well quickly?" he said. I nodded. "That is very good." He started to talk about my condition with Dad, which I didn't bother to listen to. My mind was still swirling on my unexpected visitor.

* * *

**Kukai P.O.V:**

This was starting to get tiresome. The intruder slipped away from our grasp more times than I could count. Yaya was practically sleep flying by now! We had to pull an all night search, compliments of Tsukasa.

"Hey I think I see him!" Kairi said. We saw a figure fly out of the Infirmary. No one was allowed to visit Rima, except for her family.

"Come on!" I shouted and zipped ahead. He wasn't going to get away this time. The person quickly realized he or she was being followed and tried to hide. The person was really good at it too. They had a black cloak with a hood on so we couldn't see anything about the person except for black wings.

We zipped through the grounds until I saw the cherry blossom gates up ahead. A plan formed in my mind.

"Surround the person! Lead them above the gates!" I commanded. They nodded and the four of us disbursed. Fuyuki was on left, Yaya right, Kairi flew lower, and I just kept going straight. The plan was to get the person to try to fly over the gates. That way the person would be electrified by the gates shield.

Slowly the person started flying higher, and higher, until-

"Ugh!" the person was thrown down to the ground. Kairi and Fuyuki held each of their arms. Yaya and I slowly went up to them.

"You really put us in some goose chase you know that," I said, playfully patting the person on the back.

"Now, let's see who this is," Yaya said and removed the hood from the person's head. I heard four gasps, including mine.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko," Fuyuki said.

* * *

**Me: Wow this chapter sucked.**

**Blueberryfan10: Yes I'm feeling much better now, thank you :) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**isfpkitten: First off i know that the first chapter sucks thank you very much, I've been meaning to change it, but don't have the time. i wrote what they are wearing to describe the uniform the school has. if you say describe other things, like what? Yes this is OOC, yes that is how i wanted to write it. However, i would like my story to be unique, it is my own plot, my own idea that i have thought of. thank you for your opinion**

**Light-Princess14: yeah she did lol. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**xXMidnightNekoXx: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing :)**

**PlainNonsense: I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Shades-Soul: yes she sadly found out and broke Ikuto's heart sadly. i actually had fun writing Ikuto's emotions. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**I don't have a problem with flaming, flame all you want, just saying.**

**Tadase: I'm not in this story am I D:**

**Rima: R&R**


	20. Anger Takes Over The Body

**Rima P.O.V:**

My parents left a week later. They said they would wait until my birthday to see if I should stay or not. I prayed that I would be able to stay. I love EAMS with all my heart, besides the events that happened this year. This school is like a second home to me, even though I live here. I couldn't imagine my life without EAMS.

Another week soon flew by and I was finally allowed to have visitors. My first ones were of my fan-boys, which the nurse had them all visit one-at-a-time. I ended up spending hours thanking each one of them for coming to see me. Almost all of them had given me flowers. The nurses had to go get vases for _all _of them. It took up the whole day, so I ended up going to sleep with an aroma of flowers.

The next day I was greeted by Yaya and Kukai before class.

"Kairi-kun had to help Yoshida sensei. He said he'll come visit in the afternoon after he helps out at the library," Yaya explained. I nodded.

"So how are you feeling Rima?" Kukai asked placing a hand on my head and slightly ruffling up my hair. I playfully glared at him.

"Hands off the hair," I joked. He backed away and put his hands up in defense.

"Well we know the answer to that question; cranky," Kukai joked and laughed. Yaya and I laughed along with him. We chatted for a few minutes. I was happy to see two of my three best friends, I felt like it had been too long.

"So what was up with that Code Red:Lock Down last week?" I asked. Yaya shifted uncomfortably and looked to the floor. Kukai instead gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry about it Rima, that was all in the past," he said. Something was off about both of them.

"Tell me what happened," I ordered. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them a stern look. They both glanced at each other, probably for an excuse.

RING

"Sorry Rima-chan we have to get to class!" Yaya quickly said.

"Yeah we'll come check on you later! Bye!" Kukai said. Before I could retort they both zoomed out of the Infirmary. I sighed and snuggled into my pillows.

"This sucks," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" A nurse appeared before me. I blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"N-Nothing!" I quickly said. "Um...could I get a glass of water?" She nodded and a few minutes later she returned with a glass of water.

"If you would like anything else just use the button and let me know," she said and left. They had given me my own buzzer to contact a nurse if I needed to.

I looked at the glass of water that was on the table. I willed the water to float in the air and swirl around. It did as I was told. For a few hours I just played with the water. I was completely bored. I had already read all the gag-mangas, twice, and I didn't want to sleep away my days until I can leave. If only I had that book that I kept under my bed. I had read almost half of it already and I wanted to read more.

The facts the book contained swelled in my head. I've never found a book so enchanting. I wonder what it was doing in the back and why the last user stuffed it in there. Most of all, I had been so confused about the damage that was done to the book. So far no answers have come from the damages; all I know is that either someone hates reading or something wasn't right about the book itself. I had to admit, at times it gave me the creeps, but reading it was so addicting I couldn't stop!

Suddenly I heard the door jiggle open and the water fell back into the glass. It was Kairi.

"Hello Rima-chan, I trust you are feeling well?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I answered. "I wish I could get out though, I'm so bored!" He chuckled at my antics.

"Don't worry, just two more weeks," he said holding up his pointer finger and middle finger. "Until then, Kukai senpai, Yaya-chan, and I will be visiting everyday to keep you company." I groaned.

"Two weeks is too long!" I complained and made a pout. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, the two weeks will fly right by. You won't even feel it," he reassured me. I sighed and muttered a "whatever".

"Hey Kairi?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What was with that Code Red: Lock Down? Kukai and Yaya won't tell me." I begged that he would answer me. He sighed.

"Sorry Rima-chan, I promised that I wouldn't."

"Promised who?" He hesitated before answering.

"I can't tell you."

"Kairi!"

"I'm sorry Rima-chan, but I just can't," he sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Something was wrong.

"Why won't anyone tell me!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer.

"Rima-chan," he finally sighed out. "I'll give you one hint. It's about someone I can highly tell you don't want to see the person ever again." After that he left without another word.

* * *

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I reluctantly edged my way through the dusty stone corridors. I was in the school's prison chamber. We kept all the monsters that made their way in our school in here. I carried a tray of food and water in my hands. I passed by Vultures, Ogres, and all other creatures. Some tried to grab me while others just ignored me. Some have been here for years while others have just been placed in here. Most of them just die from old age; Tsukasa has a rule that states we have to feed them no matter what they are.

I weaved through the corridors. Most were empty, but we decide which cell to put them in depending on their size and power and all had a small window that had bars. The prison chamber was actually underground, but Tsukasa had jinxed it. My walking slowed, until I came to a stop. I was standing in front of a cell that was larger than the rest. This one was meant to put the most dangerous monsters. We had never used it, until recently.

It had a lightbulb flickering inside and all I could see was a black figure in the corner. I gingerly tapped on the bars. The figure didn't move. I tapped again, a little louder. The figure got up and walked toward me. I took a step back.

"What do you want?" his voice was hoarse. I held the tray out to him.

"Here. You deserve at least food," I said. I bent down to my knees and lifted a metal sliding door. I slipped the tray through and closed it, locking it, quickly after.

"Thank you," he muttered. Instead of leaving I just stood there staring at him. He didn't move from his spot. "Shouldn't you be getting to class or something?"

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Even you probably know the answer to that," he said.

"No I don't," I retorted. "Why don't you tell me?"

"To see my true love of course," he answered honestly. I crossed my arms.

"Well you sure did a good job," I said. "She will forever have a broken heart and it's all your fault!" I wanted him to feel what Rima-chan felt. Hurt; betrayal; pain. He hung his head down.

"I know what I did and I feel horrible for doing it," he said.

"Then why did you!" I snapped. My anger was boiling, I had never been so angry at someone! "If you truly loved her than you wouldn't have done what you did in the first place!"

"It was a stupid mistake," he choked out. "I feel like scum. I shouldn't have ever hurt her. It was wrong and I will never forgive myself for putting her through that torture." I glared at him, not convinced. I turned my back on him.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko," I said. "I hope you rot in there. You don't deserve someone like Rima-chan." After that I walked away without turning back. No regrets, no guilt, no nothing.

* * *

**Hikaru P.O.V:**

I sat in my room alone. Classes were long over and I had nothing better to do. I just sat there staring at nothing. My mind was blank and I had no intention of thinking of anything soon. My feet and arms felt like lead and weighed me down. I winced at the cold breeze. I had left the window open and the snow was starting to fall again. I'd close it later. I kept my gaze on the wall.

Suddenly I felt something feather light fall into my lap. I looked down to see a leaf. It was brown and ragged. I gingerly picked it up. It wasn't usual for leaves to be out here in the middle of the cold bitter winter, however some make it through and see spring. Some try to survive what Mother Nature has to throw at them, most don't make it through the temperature decreasing. Then she throws at them harsh winds, and takes out another amount. In another attempt she throws powdered flakes at them; more start to give up on this brutal journey. Now only few are left and Mother Nature is starting to lose the battle. She throws all she has at them; the most powerful winds; heavy snowfall; longer darkness. At last spring comes and the whole army is gone. However, a few crawl out and make it. These leaves are the ones that are the underdogs; the ones no one believes in; the ones that are more powerful than the rest; the ones that are the diamond in the rough. Underneath the grime and soot cover is a beautiful healthy green lush.

Sometimes it takes a lot more work to see the lush green instead of the broken scraggly brown.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" I stuttered. I placed the leaf next to me on my bed.

"Rikka-tan! Can I come in Hikaru-kun?" I sighed.

"Come in if you must," I said standing up. My muscles were a bit stiff from no movement for a long period of time. The door opened and Rikka walked inside smiling.

"Hi Hikaru-kun!" she exclaimed. Her voice made me smile slightly.

"Hello Rikka-chan. Why did you come?" I asked. She hid her hands behind her back. Suddenly a cold substance smacked me in the chest. I looked at her to see a ball of snow in her hands.

"Snowball fight!" she exclaimed and ran. I growled.

"Rikka!" I chased after her slightly amused. I chased her outside. I looked around before noticing that she was crouched over something. I walked up to her. "What are you doing?" She moved a little before I saw a small bird's nest on the ground. Inside were three small pale blue eggs.

"I found this bird's nest with baby eggs inside," she said. She gingerly picked it up and stood up. "I'll take this to the Infirmary, a nurse should know what to do. I'll be right back Hikaru-kun, wait right here!" After that she ran off toward the Infirmary. I stared after her.

Yup, a healthy lush green can be hidden underneath grime and dirt.

* * *

**Utau P.O.V:  
**

Everything was wrong. It has been two weeks since we lost Nagi. Father had told us earlier today that EAMS had him captured.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Do you three know why Nagihiko is not with us at this moment?" Amu, Ikuto and I were on our knees, bowing before my father. He had asked us to come to his office before class started without a reason. He sat at his desk with a blank look on his face._

_ "No," Ikuto said._

_ "Well, wouldn't you three like to know where your close companion is?" he asked in a taunting tone. None of us said anything. "Well I would tell you, but I'll let you hear." He pressed a button on his desk and a recording came on. It was the principle of EAMS: Tsukasa._

_ "Hello Aruto. I have some disturbing news for you. One of your students, Fujisaki Nagihiko, has infiltrated the school. I believe this makes it the second time one of your students has done so. I have had enough of this infiltrating that your students have done with my school! Until you and your students apologize and prove me that you have control over your students, we shall be keeping Fujisaki Nagihiko in our prison chamber. Goodbye and good day."_

_ My eyes widened in horror. Was this the same Tsukasa that was so calm and oblivious to everything? This Tsukasa sounded... pissed off and ready to rip off heads._

_ "You all hear that?" Father said. "Do any of you know that Nagihiko even escaped? Or went back to that school?" No answer._

_ "Well apparently neither did I!" he boomed. My body went rigid. "If Nagihiko's parents find out about this atrocity they will have our heads! I want that boy back here as soon as possible. So next week we will be making a trip to EAMS to apologize to Tsukasa-san, the student body, and staff for giving them so much grief! You will all write a ten page apology letter and turn it in to me a day before the trip. I expect to to contain true apologies and not gibber gabber! EEMS student body and staff will be coming as well, so make it a speech that will make EEMS regain some of the dignity it has left!" He pounded his fist on his desk, making a few things fall off the walls._

_ "Do I make myself clear?"_

_ "Yes sir," we said in unison._

_ "Good. Now out of my office!" We scattered out of the office in haste._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Now I was heading to my room to get started on the stupid apology letter. None of this was right. This wasn't even the end of it. I learned that Ikuto had broken Amu's heart two weeks ago. She didn't tell me why though. The poor girl was crying on my shoulder for days, and sometimes still is. When I confronted Ikuto about it, he just brushed me off. And speaking about Ikuto, there's something wrong with him too.

Lately he's been like a jerk, and a bigger one than usual. He keeps saying things like "I'm in control" or "The real Ikuto is here". Then he keeps pushing everyone around and acting like he's the boss of everything. This was like the Ikuto before: a complete jackass. Now I don't even wanna be around him anymore. I heard that he threatened Saaya with death and the Ikuto I know would never go that far, even if he did hate her.

Worst of all, I still mourned over breaking Kukai's heart. I had thought that by now I would be over him and onto another cute guy, but Kukai's goofy face stayed plastered in my head. No matter what I did all that I could think about what was Kukai. It felt so wrong loving him, but whenever I was around him sparks would fly and butterflies would wander their way into my stomach.

The world around me was falling apart and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I entered my room to see a lump in Amu's bed and sniffling coming from it. I sighed and walked over to the lump.

"Amu, come on you have to get over this." I knew I was being harsh, but it was the truth. Ikuto is being a jackass that isn't worth tears. That's just proving that he does that the power over you; which only makes his ego bigger.

"Utau, you'll never understand what I'm going through!" she mumbled and sniffled some more. I growled and clenched my fist. I stomped up to the bed and tore the covers from her body.

"I'll never understand!" I snapped. I was sick of this girl's pathetic selfish weeping! "You weren't the one that fell in love with an angel, had to manipulate him, then had to break his heart; not to mention your own!" I didn't know where this anger was coming from, I just wanted to point it all on Amu for some reason. She stood up and glared at me through her tears.

"At least the love of your life wasn't cheating on you with some bitch!" This took me back by surprise, but I kept my stance strong.

"At least you didn't start your whole relationship on a big fat lie and a stupid plan!" I screeched back. She looked at me shocked.

"News flash! If you were listening than you would know, he was cheating on Saaya with me!" she retorted. "And why are you calling it a stupid plan now! You were completely on board with it a few months ago!" I hesitated before answering.

"Well that was before!"

"Before what!"

"Before I found the love of my life!" Tears bubbled in my eyes and a few fell out. "I don't need this from you!" I snatched a notebook and pen from my desk before stomping out of the room. I stomped outside and took a seat on an old creaky bench. I placed the pen and notebook next to me and then crossed my arms over my chest in a huff.

I sighed and let my arms sag to my sides. This was getting out of hand. I would've never yelled at Amu like that. The anger just consumed me, and then I snapped. I felt horrible for screaming at her. The anger was just too much to bear. Amu's been going through enough already with the whole "I might be an angel" thing. She probably feels like she doesn't have anyone now. This thought made me feel more guilty. I had to apologize to her.

"Utau-chan?" I turned my head and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here! Why are you here! How'd you even get here!" I exclaimed.

"None of that is important now. What's really important is that I need you."

* * *

**Nagihiko P.O.V:**

I was dirt. No, I was lower than dirt. I didn't deserve to live. I deserved to rot in this cell for the rest of my life. Yuiki-san was right about everything she said. I don't deserve Rima-chan, she needed someone better than me. Someone _angel_.

I sighed and stretched out my body. My muscles were screaming at me. For most of the time I just sat in my cell in a little ball thinking about how horrible I was. I only deserved to stay in here. Nothing else. They shouldn't give me food. Just let me die here, then throw my bones in a fire, and dance on my ashes like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't long until my mind started to wander to other things.

I thought about EEMS. If they do get me out of here, Tsukiyomi-san will be very pissed at me. The school's probably heard it now. Fujisaki Nagihiko, chased after an angel. I feel like such a disgrace. I'd probably never show my face around there ever again.

Then I started thinking about Amu. We used to go out for a little while, but broke up. She was so oblivious, but that's what gave her her humor. I thought about all the fun we've had together as friends. All the times she's spazz out at the most ridiculous things that I made fun of her for. She was like my little sister; the one I'd protect through anything. I bet she sees me as worthless and not worth her time.

Then my mind traveled to Utau. Utau and I have been friends since ever, we've been through thick and thin together. She had a hardcore attitude, but if you peel that away you get a sweet and gentle side of Utau you don't expect. We both love to annoy each other; to the point where we start throwing things at each other. I consider Utau as my older sister; the one that loves to annoy me, but still is loveable at the same time. She probably feels ashamed as to even know who I am.

Then Ikuto popped into my head. Ikuto was my closest male friend. He's the reason why I keep my masculine trait and don't turn into one of the girls. Ikuto and I at first didn't like each other; we practically despised each other. However, over time I've come to love him like an older brother. He's the one that I tell all my issues to and he says the right thing to solve it. The more I think about Ikuto, the more I know that he was probably the most disappointed at my actions.

I had let him down; I had let all three of them down. They all would have to find the new genius of the group. Maybe that person would actually be clever enough to not fall in love with the wrong person. I hurt everyone around me, they'd be better off without someone as useless as me.

My mind wandered to Rima-chan. An image of her perfect smile flashed in my mind. I clutched my heart in agony. Even the thought of her now breaks me heart. I wanted to be with her, to hold her in my arms, to feel her lips again. If I could I would make it so only the two of us in this world; no one else. We'd be together forever, nothing could tear us apart. However, when I look at my surroundings, I know that it will only be a dream.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Maybe it would be better like this. I would be here, she would find someone else and have a happy life with that person. Although the thought of Rima-chan with someone that wasn't me pained my living soul, it would make her happy.

I heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look at the person.

"Well well well." Came a taunting voice. I've heard that voice before; but where? "Fujisaki Nagihiko. I never thought that the next time we see each other be here. Who knew, right?" I stood up and clutched the bars. I recognized the person as Sato Kiyoshi in the dim light.

"What do you want?" I asked. I didn't even know him that well when I was "Kei". So why would he take the time to visit me? He chuckled.

"You still don't know do you Fujisaki-kun?" The way he said my name; it was all too familiar. Who was this guy?

"Who are you?" I demanded. I searched his face for answers, but none came. He laughed. I took a step back.

"You really are that oblivious aren't you?" I growled at his comment, he didn't react. Suddenly he started to mess up his hair. I looked at him confused, until I saw his blue hair slowly change to platinum. Then he took something out of his eyes: contacts. They revealed to be red ruby orbs. I gasped.

"That's right Nagihiko," he said with a smile.

"How? Why? When?" I stuttered. This had to be a dream.

"Tsukiyomi-san didn't think you four had a chance to complete the mission. So he sent me and...someone else to finish it in case you four failed," he explained. My hand clenched on the bars.

"So why are you here now...Tadase?" I asked calming down a great percent.

"You want to escape, no?" he asked. He took something out of his pocket: a knife

"You're going to help me escape? But what if you get caught?" I asked.

"Nagihiko. Even you didn't recognize me. I think I can handle helping an old friend escape," Tadase said, tossing me the knife through the bars. "It starts on the night of the full moon. Cut yourself out around midnight, meet me by the cherry blossom gates. I'll have someone else to help you escape. I won't be able to give you another 'visit'. So, don't get caught." I nodded.

"Thank you Tadase-kun," I said. He nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he stopped in his tracks and turned his head back to me. "Who is the other person you came here with?"

"I don't think I should tell you. Not yet anyway. You'll find out the night of the escape." He continued his way until he disappeared into the darkness. I stared at the knife Tadase had given me. I clutched it in my hand before walking over to a corner in the cell. I tucked it away in a nook before looking out a convenient window. It was the Waxing Gibbous so I still had a few days until the escape plan.

I lay on the ground and closed my eyes. Would I go through with the plan? Even I don't know the answer to that.

* * *

**Me: I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all like it!  
**

_**Light-Princess14: You should break her face :D Yes Ikuto is scary o.o Nagi's in jail! lol thanks for reviewing :)  
**_

_**Shades-Soul: I'm glad you liked it, I worked really hard on it. thanks for reviewing :)  
**_

_**Blueberryfan10: I'm glad you like to rimahiko moments ;) thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**XxPure-SilverxX: IKR! I mean how awesome would that be if that happened to Saaya! Nagi sadly in jail :( thanks for reviewing :)  
**_

_**xXMidnightNekoXx: thanks for reviewing :)**_

**Rima: He's in jail o.o**

**Nagi: I'm in jail o.o**

**Ikuto: he deserves it ;D**

**Yaya: AGREED! :D R&R!**

**Me: BTW! how do you all think this crazy story will end :O  
**


	21. A Sudden Twist

**Utau P.O.V:**

"What are you doing here! Why are you here! How'd you even get here!" I exclaimed.

"None of that is important now. What's really important is that I need you." I stared in shock at the younger auburn haired girl in front of me. Yuiki Yaya was her name, and she now stood before me with her glimmering white wings clear as day.

Even in the freezing cold, her wings were still the brightest things in a 10 mile radius. She wore black leggings, matching snow boots, white jacket, black scarf. Marshmallow earmuffs covered her ears and she kept letting out shaky breaths of air.

"Why do you need me?" I asked wary. I didn't know why I was scared though. The fact that she made it through our security systems and father didn't know about it? How about the fact that even shivering she still radiated a very faint white glow around her body that gave off a sense of power?

"I need you to come with me," she said through clattering teeth. "It's urgent." I gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" My wings came out and I was prepared for anything she had up her sleeve.

"Kukai-kun, he needs you. He's a mess without you, you two were meant to be together," she said. She clutched her forearms tightly and rubbed them vigorously. Her words hit me like a brick wall. I swallowed back ominous tears.

"H-How do I know this isn't some trick?" I asked crossing my arms. I couldn't believe this! I can't believe that I'm actually showing weakness in front of this angel little girl! Have I really gotten that weak?

"For what would I gain from tricking you Tsukiyomi-san?" she asked professionally. Her sudden change of vocabulary startled me a bit, but I wouldn't back down this soon to _her_.

"I-I don't know! I just know that I can't trust you!" I stamped my foot on the ground and let me hands fall to my sides in balls of fists. "Or anyone else for that matter." I said the last part under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear. To my displease, she did.

"Look I understand that coming back here and having everyone think you failed isn't a good thing to feel." I rolled my eyes; she wasn't doing a heck of a good job to make me go with her. "However, I do know that you're depress too. You want Kukai don't you? You two are clearly in love and I can't stand to see either of you not happy." I drew the line.

"Hold up. You don't even know me, you practically despise me. Why would you care if I'm happy or not?" I snapped. It all came tumbling down on me. Everything that's happened, everything that will possibly happen; all those emotions rained down. The first one was anger; I continued on. "How do you know what I feel anyway? You don't know anything what I'm going through." I slumped on the bench. The next emotion was depression.

"My whole life is dead. My best friend is a lovestruck fool, my other best friend is heartbroken, and my brother is turning into a monster. The worst part is, I'm in love with an angel," I admitted. I didn't know why I was telling her all this stuff, not like she'd care or anything. She took a seat on the other end of the bench.

"What's wrong with being in love with an angel?" she asked. I gave her a look that probably said _'Are-You-Crazy-Or-What?'_.

"Do you hear yourself? I'm evil he's good, it would never work out," I sighed. "No matter how much I wish it could."

"Well there truly isn't anything keeping you two apart, except for each other," she said.

"What do you mean?" She scooted closer to me in her seat.

"I mean, you two can be with each other as much as you want. The only thing that's separating you two is the fact you both think it's wrong to be together."

"It is, isn't it?" I felt like I was the young naïve one that was asking for advice, and I was speaking to an older wiser adult. She gave me a small smile.

"I think that you should listen to my heart." She had scooted right next to me. As if I hadn't heard that one before.

"You think I haven't tried? My heart is locked inside a safe with a million chains on it. It never spoke to me, and probably will rot in the safe until the day I die," I muttered miserably. "Besides you probably told the same to Mashiro." She winced at the mention of her friend, but continued on.

"Don't say that," she cooed. Her voice made me feel a bit reassured, but not a lot. "Utau-chan, I know that it might be hard to open up your heart on the first guy you truly think is the one. It's scary and you don't want your heart to get shattered on the first, but you need to think. Is Kukai-kun the one for you?"

I sat there, thinking over all our little moments together (even if they were fake). All the times I felt his lips on mine and sparks flew. All the times he's held me in his arms and I felt like I was soaring higher than ever before. Most of all, every time that I just feel him next to me and I know I will always be safe around him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. His goofy loveable smile flashing in my head. I could feel my lips lift into a smile.

"How do you plan on getting me out of here and get us together though?" I asked. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. She opened her mouth to say something when something tugged her backwards. She yelped in surprise and I stood up quickly. I was paying so much attention to Yaya I hadn't noticed the old bat behind her. The woman was the lady that took care of detention, I never bothered to remember her name.

"Well what do we have here? A angel in an evil school? Tsukiyomi-san you were just about to report this weren't you?" she asked with a very nasty tone. I didn't know what to say. My mouth was just agape guppy style. "Of course! Now I shall be taking this angel to the cells." Before I could stop her she dragged Yaya away by her wings.

She tried to fight back, but the old bat had a death grip on her wings (ouch!) which made her scream and thrash around. I ran up to the the old woman.

"Please this is all a big misunderstanding!" I tried reasoning. I stood in her way, preventing her from going any further.

"Miss. Tsukiyomi-san, are you defending an angel?" she asked in a high pitched voice. I stumbled over my words. Suddenly I felt something encase my feet, hand, and mouth then start weighing me down. I fell sideways into the snow. I looked down to see both my legs encased in a block of rock; same with my hands. I licked my lips only to find the taste of dirt and granite; that the woman had put a thick strip of rock around my mouth. I looked up at her; she had a cruel smile on her face. Yaya looked at me with terrified eyes.

"That's what I thought," she said and started tugging Yaya away. As Yaya was dragged through the snow she desperately tried to break out of the lady's grip and yelling protests. I tried getting up, but the rocks weighed me down by a couple hundred pounds. I tried turning it to ice and then freezing it, but my concentration kept getting thrown off. I locked eyes with Yaya and we shared a silent conversation.

_'Utau-chan! Help me, please!'_

_ 'Don't worry Yaya, I'll save you! I promise' _She gave me a understanding nod. Before she disappeared from my sight I gave her one last message.

_'03/34/12.' _Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I repeated my message. I couldn't say anything else because she was out of view.

Eventually I gathered all my will to turn the rock that bounded me to ice that shattered immediately. I got up unsteadily. My knees wobbled vigorously and I clutched my forearms, rubbing them. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight away the pain of the rocks and the coldness that crept onto my skin.

I stared in the direction the old bat dragged Yaya off to. I begged over and over again in my mind that she knew what to do with the combination I had given her.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

Two more days passed and not a word has been spoken to me about the intruder. I already had a pretty good guess who it was and where the person was now. Nagihiko; my once lover, my heartbreaker.

As the days passed, more questions grew in my head about him. Why had he come all the way here? How? Why did he kiss me? How did he get pass EEMS security? Why does he keep giving me mixed signals? Why does my heart always flutter whenever I see him around? Why do I feel my cheeks spark red when I see his handsome face?

I could go on forever (especially about his looks). I clutched my head in agony. So many things were going on I couldn't bear anything else. Did I also mention my birthday's in a few days? Great, huh? What else could go wrong?

There was a knock on my door and Kukai and Kairi walked in.

"Hey," I said, letting my hands droop to my sheets. I scanned the two people in front of me. "Where's Yaya?" I noted that they both tensed at the mention of her. I raised an eyebrow at them. Somehow I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"EEMS, captive," Kukai muttered under his breath, probably thinking I couldn't hear him. I kept stone face.

…

"SHE'S BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY EEMS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Kairi stepped back a few feet and Kukai flinched.

"They'll only give her back if we give back the EEMS student we have," Kairi said uneasy. I slouched into my bed.

"It's Nagihiko isn't it." They didn't answer. I sighed. "So they want us to trade Nagihiko for Yaya right? Is it official?" Kairi shook his head.

"Tsukasa doesn't trust EEMS. He'd rather go to war than a trade!" he said. I hadn't noticed Kairi's saddened voice and matching eyes. I realized that he must be worried sick about Yaya, more than I am maybe (although I couldn't imagine).

"Tsukiyomi-san and Tsukasa are discussing the details as we speak," Kukai added.

"Well we can't just let Yaya rot in there!" I protested. There was no way in this lifetime I would let Yaya rot in a prison.

"She won't. Kukai senpai and I have been devising a plan of action," Kairi said. I motioned for him to continue. "For now we do not know the location of where their containment cell is, so we'll have to sneak away from the battle and search for it separately with a blind eye."

"When we find it, we call the others using walkies talkies. We go in, get Yaya, and get out. Tsukasa plans on having us retreat from there," Kukai finished. "He also plans on moving the school to a different location for safety reasons." My eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean 'different location', where will we go?" I asked, my voice suddenly becoming hoarse.

"He hasn't told anyone anything, it's strictly confidential," Kukai said. "After we retreat we are all to meet at the gates with our stuff, that was packed a few days prior, and leave at once." I was still processing everything through my mind. Leaving the school? Trying to help my best friend escape from a prison? I was starting to get a serious headache from all this chaos.

"There's also one more thing," Kairi said breaking me out of my up-coming migraine. "Your parents are here." The door opened and there they were: my mother and father clear as day. Kukai and Kairi silently slipped passed them and left, leaving only the three of us.

"Rima-"

"I get it," I cut my mother off. "You guys want me to come home with you." They didn't say anything so I continued.

"I've been thinking that I would like to leave as well, go home go to a different school." I let my heart speak on it's own, not holding anything back. "However, under the circumstances we are under I wish to stay, just for this year. I have lived through death more than once and I can assure you both that I may live through the rest of the year. Just please let me stay and prove it to you."

"What about this 'war' Tsukasa informed us about?" Daddy said walking up to my bed. "What if you get injured and-" He didn't have to continue for me to guess what he was trying to say. I was his only daughter, and the fact that he almost lost his little girl stung his good heart. (Wow my heart was wiser than I thought).

"I know you're worried Daddy, you too Mommy, but I know what I'm doing. You both have to trust my instincts on this one," I finished. They kept quiet; I anxiously waited for their reply. My father's face broke out into a smile.

"Alright you can stay," Daddy said. I tugged him into a death grip hug, tears of joy stinging my eyes. "I can't believe my little girl is turning into such a beautiful mature woman so fast."

"I'll always be your little girl Daddy," I muttered. "Just more mature than I was before." I heard a cough, making me break away from my father and turn to my mother. Her facial expression hadn't changed. I prepared myself for the worst.

"All I have to say is," she started. I bit my lip. "Good luck rescuing Yaya-chan." She smiled. My face broke out and she came up to me, giving me a big hug.

"Thank you," I said, tears pouring out of my eyes.

My parents left later that night, but not before giving me my birthday present of course. They had given me a whole volume of my favorite gag manga. Did I ever mention how much I loved my parents?

Nothing else happened for the next two days leading up to my birthday, besides a flow of visitors. When my birthday finally came around the corner, I really didn't do anything special. I couldn't exactly go anywhere if you catch my drift. The nurses gave me flowers which was very sweet of them. Of course my fan boys gave me flowers and other gifts as well; I took the time to thank each and every one of them.

As soon as I thought it was over I heard one more knock on the door. I groaned. Kukai and Kairi walked in with amused expressions and their hands behind their backs.

"Well excuse us, we were just coming to wish you a happy birthday," Kukai teased. I giggled. They both showed what they had in their arms. Kukai had a chocolate cupcake with orange icing and a pink candle on top. Kairi had two brightly wrapped presents in his arms. I smiled and thanked them.

"Well? What are you waiting for Rima-chan?" Kairi said, lighting the candle with a lighter. I tried to brush the pain of not having Yaya here with me. I closed my eyes, held the cupcake in my hands, and made a wish. I blew as hard as I could.

"Rima? I think you blew a little too hard," Kukai said with amusement flowing through his tone. I opened my eyes to see a light coat of frost covering the cupcake.

"How did you know how to do that Rima-chan?" Kairi asked. He looked a bit weary, as if I had just blown fire and ice. I shrugged.

"I think I read it somewhere," I lied. I had learned that from _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends_. A thought struck my mind. My brain started to map out a plan of my own.

"Huh," Kairi said in a dreamy tone, as if he wasn't paying attention at all.

"So when do you get out?" Kukai asked. I started munching on my cupcake.

"Actually today," I said. They both looked surprised and relieved. "This afternoon to be exact."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Kairi cheered. Kukai pointed at me with one hand.

"Then the next time we see you will be not in here," he said and dragged Kairi out of there. I rolled my eyes and giggled at their actions.

I turned to the two gifts on my bedside table. I had moved some of the gifts my fan boys gave me for the two. I first picked up the one that was red with a orange sparkly ribbon. The tag read "Kairi". The gift wasn't big, just enough to fit a book; I just hoped it wasn't.

To my relief it wasn't. Inside was a jewelery box. It was rectangular shaped, all glass with gold fancy outlining details and a velvet black pillow inside. On the top lid engraved was my name "Mashiro Rima". It was absolutely stunning. I wrapped it back up gingerly and put it to the side, then reached for Kukai's gift.

I unwrapped the other present, that was pink wrapping and purple ribbon, and took out its contents. Inside were four medium sized teddy bears. The first one was pink, second green, third orange, and fourth navy blue. On the back was a handmade engraving the orange one said "Happy", second "Birthday", third "Rima", finally fourth "From Kukai". I smiled. Kukai really was, surprisingly, very tactic at sewing, who knew?

I tucked the adorable bears back in and placed it back on the table. I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I had gotten. I tucked myself back into the covers and snuggled my body into slumber.

* * *

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I shook the bars of my jail cell violently, screaming in protest seeing as they wouldn't budge. How long has it been since I've been here? Two, three days? My surroundings were simple, ratty mattress in the corner, a small window above it that had iron bars containing me from the outside world, the metal bars that kept me in were charmed so that none of my powers could have any affect on it. The only light source, besides outside, was a small one flickering above my head.

There was also a lone toilet in another corner that I'd rather not talk about. It gave me shivers just thinking about it.

I didn't dare use the mattress, who knows what else has been on that? So I slept on the cold hard floor, in my opinion it was a better choice. They gave me food, once a day. I didn't mind, I could create my own form of "meal". As you can see I control fire. Something that is part of this element is the Sun. Through the window I just have to bathed myself in the Sun's energy and it will give me the nutrients I need to live. Even if the Sun is not there, I can still feel it's faint power. It was weak, but it was enough for me to stay alive with the only one meal.

I hardly even touched it anyway. I don't trust this school for a moment, who knows what they'll put in my food.

"Yuiki-san! Is that you!" I heard a voice said. I looked around, but the only other people were the cells next to mine. Instead of a stone brick wall dividing the cells they were metal bars. I hadn't payed attention to the two cells next to mine, or the other ones in particular.

I turned to the person on the right. In the dim light I could only see was dark hair and male. The person was a few feet away from the bars that separated us. His body showed that he was cautious of me, like I was something else.

"Who are you?" I demand. Even in the dark light I could see a relieved smile flash across his face. He ran up to the bars and and gripped them. I took a step away.

"It's me Yuiki-san! Itou Kei!" My eyes squint in confusion. I look a little closer to see orange dull orbs. My mind was playing tricks on me. There was no way this was happening. Either that of EEMS is trying to mess with me. "Guys, guys! Get up! It's Yuiki Yaya from EAMS!"

Suddenly I heard people stirring. I heard a groan or two, and turned to the other cells around me. I turn to the one across from mine to see a messy black haired blue eyed girl. The cell to the right of that one had a shaggy red haired, gray eyed girl Finally to the left of the one across from me was another black haired boy with dark blue eyes. So it went black haired girl, black haired boy, red haired girl, across from red haired girl was brunette boy and to his left was me. I looked at all of them; I recognized them, or at least I think I do.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" I asked suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't some ploy EEMS is doing to trick me?"

"Please Yuiki-san you have to help us!" the red haired girl said. She was on her knees, clawing at the bars with her grip. "We have been trapped here for so long!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The third week of school! Please let us explain!" the brunette haired boy said.

* * *

_Flashback Kei P.O.V:_

_ I had just given Rima-chan a note to meet me tomorrow after school at that tree, the one she eats at during lunch. The two of us have really hit it off, and I wasn't complaining. She was the most beautiful person in the world in my eyes. Whenever she walks into a room, she's the only one I see. I think I've fallen for her, but I won't tell her that yet._

_ I was planning on getting to detention early; I didn't want to keep making the teachers think I was a delinquent, because I'm not. I have straight "A's", I do soccer and golf, I was Student Council Vice President in my old school; the list can go on forever._

_ The only reason I transferred was because my parents thought my old school didn't live up to my potential. I didn't blame them for wanting what was best for me; after all I'm their only son._

_ I was walking to detention when I ran into Momoe-chan. Her, Sho-kun, Asuka-chan, and I had all gotten to know each other; enrolling at the same time and all. I had a feeling Momoe-chan liked me more than a friend, but my eyes were locked on Rima-chan._

_ "Kei-kun!" she squealed. "Wanna walk to detention together?" I nodded. We made small talk conversation; what'd we think of the school, homework, teachers, etc. At first it was all okay, and we were almost there when I felt some sort of presence behind me. I turn around just to be met with a blast of air that knocked me out._

_ I work up to find myself being dragged inside tall black gates by two people. They each had a grip on my arms. I wasn't restrained with a gag or rope or anything, but the people must've done something to me because I couldn't move any of my muscles or bones. I could only look around. It seemed like it was a school, but not like Elements Angel._

_ This school was dark and dreary; most overall terrified me. My vision started to blur and all I remember was being thrown into a room, a door locking, and footsteps retreating. I passed out afterwards._

_ When I came to, I was in a cell, Momoe was in one across from me, in a ball formation rocking back and forth; Sho was in the cell next to her, trying to calm down his sister who was in the cell on the other side of his._

_ "W-Where are we?" I stuttered getting their attention. The two siblings turned to me. Sho kept stuttering over his words too much, so Asuka answered._

_ "W-We're at an evil school Kei-kun! They are keeping us prisoner here!" she cried out and then completely broke down in tears. My eyes widened in horror and I gripped the bars that kept me from my friends._

_ "What! Why! What did we do!" I snapped. I started breathing heavily._

_ "We don't know," Sho said regaining his calm, cool voice. How can he be so mutual about this! We are prisoners! "All we know is that they won't hurt us." A bit of weight lifted off me, but that didn't change the fact we were still trapped here; an evil angel school. I felt like a wanted to puke, in fact I did._

_ "Ugh," I groaned, coughing up some more. My stomach felt like I did a triple flip after a big dinner."I feel sick."_

_ "Get some rest," Sho commanded. I huddled up in the corner and fell asleep soon after. Before the darkness consumed me, I prayed. I prayed that we would be saved soon._

_End of Flashback and Kei's P.O.V_

* * *

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I still processed the story in my head. It was reasonable, and could explain a lot, but I still couldn't trust them. My trusting skills have limited over these course of months. However my little kid side was nudging to come out. I had locked that away months ago and hadn't heard a word from the old Yaya since. The Yaya that talked in third-person; that always had a bubbly personality; that was always optimistic.

I didn't know why, but I let the old Yaya take me. A smile burst up on my face.

"Don't worry! Yaya will solve everything! No need to worry!" I said giving them a big thumbs up. At first they seemed a little confused, but then they each, one by one, nodded with a determined smile. "Now if I know my friends, they have a plan to get us out."

"How are you so sure?" Asuka-chan asked. I turned to all of them with determination raining through my veins.

"Because I am Yuiki Yaya. I am one of the four Student Council members that help protect the school; because I know my friends are going to pull through; because I know they are plotting something to save me right now. And when they do come to save me, I'm taking all of you with me."

* * *

**Nagi: Kei's REAL! o.o**

**Kei: I'M REAL! O.O**

**Me: Yes he is real and so are, Momoe, Asuka, and Sho! They are all actually real! Wow what a turn of events that is! I actually planned this from the beginning, but i doubt any of you thought of that ;) tell me what you think of my little twist :)**

_**Blueberryfan10: omg after i saw your review i looked it up and i was like "IT DOES!" xD. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**XxEnergizerBunnyxX: lol thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Shades-Soul: Lol it's my specialty ;) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**PlainNonsense: I'm glad your stalking my story again (I think lol) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Light-Princess14: Hahaha I'm glad you liked Utau "blowing up" xD Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**XxPure-SilverxX: I'm glad i brightened your day! Always glad to help! Thanks for reviewing!**_

**And as you all can see I am close to 100 reviews. If i do get 100 reviews I will have YOU the readers help choose which path Nagi and Rima should take. what does that mean you ask? well I won't tell you! :D you will have to answer blindly, but i will say whichever way you choose i can tell you all will like all of them :)**

**So review review review!**


	22. Steps

**Rima P.O.V:**

The next day, as soon as I was out of the Infirmary, people started to crowd around me. Most were my fan-boys (obviously), others were classmates, and some were just people I didn't know. A voice ordered everyone to retreat, to give me some air. The hoard of people split apart to reveal Kukai and Kairi, both with arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Some people cowered back, while others tried to keep a brave face on for them. I just gave them an amused smirk.

"Rima Mashiro, your bodyguards are here," Kairi joked. I wheeled forward toward them.

"I don't recall requesting any bodyguards," I retorted playfully.

"Well it's too late!" Kukai said and grabbed the push handles. He started hauling me away with Kairi following. I giggled. The two had wheeled me all the way to my room. As soon as I was inside a pang of sadness hit me. I remembered Yaya was still held captured and there wasn't anything I could do about it. The two helped me onto my bed, which I gladly obliged.

Kairi handed me a remote with three buttons on it. One was green, another blue, and the last one red.

"If you need any of us just press one of the buttons and we will be alerted on these," Kairi said taking out a remote control with a green button and a single small christmas light.

"Kairi made them himself," Kukai added. Kairi shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal," he said. "The blue button contacts Kukai senpai and the green button contacts me. There is also a yellow button on the back that contacts Tsukasa in case of a dire emergency." Just to prove his point, Kairi took the remote from my hands and flipped it to show a bright yellow button, then handing it back to me.

"What about the red button?" I asked. Their faces turned grim.

"It would've been for Yaya," Kukai murmured. I averted my eyes away from them and they landed on Yaya's untouched, perfectly made bed. I felt the tears starting to come back up. I choked them down right before they reached their destination.

"Any news on Yaya yet?" I dared asking.

"Tsukasa is almost done discussing the war plans with Tsukiyomi-san," Kairi explained. "I'm afraid it's coming dangerously sooner than we had thought."

"Tsukasa is planning on it being after you get well," Kukai said. "He wants his three best students to be ready."

"No," I said with my eyes closed. I imagined Yaya sitting in EEMS somewhere, scared; possibly being tortured. The anger that boiled inside, gave me strength. "We can't leave Yaya there. You heard Tsukasa; I won't be better for another two months. You two have to go on and leave me here."

"Rima-chan we can't fight without a leader." Kukai's words touched me deeply. I never saw myself as a leader, despite what everyone says. I thought of myself equal as my friends, nothing more nothing less.

"I'll figure everything out, don't worry," I said.

"Rima-chan just get some rest please," Kairi persuaded. "Don't strain yourself." I sighed and nodded halfheartedly. I snuggled myself into my covers and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps retreat and a door close. I counted to one-hundred before snapping my eyes open and reaching under my bed. I searched blindly for what I was looking for until my hands gripped around a book spine. I retrieved the _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends _from underneath my bed.

I propped it on my lap and opened it to my bookmark. I felt like it was forever since I read this, which it probably was. I kept turning the pages for hours on hours. I didn't keep track of time until my stomach grumbled loudly.

I glanced at the time to see it was three o' clock. I was about to close the book and call either Kukai or Kairi for food, but the word "Paralyze" caught my eye.

My eyes scanned the page quickly. My eyes widened in surprise. I hid the book under my pillow and pressed the green button for Kukai. A few minutes later he came strolling in.

"You rang?" he asked. I nodded.

"I need a few things," I said cheekily. After I gave Kukai a rundown of everything I needed which consisted of: salt, candles, empty glass bottle, a bottle of water, and a sandwich.

"Can I ask why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully. He just sighed and left. He came back about ten minutes later with everything I asked for. He turned to me one last time before leaving.

"Don't do anything stupid or dangerous Rima," he said sternly. I just gave him an innocent look and he left. I hid all the stuff he gave me underneath my bed, except for the sandwich. I waited 10 minutes, and after finishing my sandwich, before calling Kairi.

"Anything the matter Rima-chan?" he asked coming in.

"I need you to get me a few things." I gave him a list of everything I needed. Herbs, tea leaves, matches, and soda. He raised an eyebrow at me. "And I need it as soon as possible," I added in. He sighed and left without another word. I just love how my friends don't ask questions anymore. He returned a few minutes later and gave me the same warning Kukai did before leaving.

I quickly got out the rest of my contents and examined them all on my bed. I took a slurp from my drink before putting it on my bedside table and getting to work.

If I did this right, they won't have to go to battle minus one.

* * *

**Lulu P.O.V:**

I don't pay much to gossip or rumors; I mostly kept to myself and had a minimal number of friends. But, when I heard Rima was temporarily unable to walk I got down and dirty. I mostly dug out all the information from Souma-kun (Sanjou-kun wouldn't spill that easily), and the day I found out she got out I was prepared.

I hadn't visited her in the Infirmary; I hate those things they always freak me out! It's mostly needles and blood that freaks me out, I just can't stand the sight of either! Just thinking about it gave me the chills. So instead I planned on giving her the box of chocolate after she got out; another reason why I didn't visit her, the nurses wouldn't have let her eat (probably not even keep) any. At least now she can pig out as much as she wants in the comfort of her room.

I walk up to her door, chocolates tucked under my arm and tied with a sparkly bow, and tapped gently on the wood.

"Rima! It's me Lulu!" I call and wait for a reply. I hear a lot of shuffling, but no answer. I start to worry. I knock again, louder this time. "Rima? Are you alright?" The shuffling starts to get more frantic. I try twisting to doorknob, but it's locked from the inside. I take a few steps back, secure the box under my arm, and hold out my hands in front of me, sending a large blast of win toward the door. I put to much power into it though. I only hoped for the door to fall down; not blast to the other wall clean off it's hinges.

I'd fix that later, maybe. I walked inside to see Rima sprawled onto the floor, frantically trying to stuff something under her bed. I noticed something white spread out on the floor; not snow or else it would've melt in seconds, it looked like; salt? There was also the smell of smoke mixed with leaves in the air. What's going on here? Rima sees me and her eyes widen in shock.

"Lulu!" she squeaks and tries to cover up whatever she was doing. She tries to shield her shock with a mask of annoyance. "You should really knock before you enter a room. Not to mention knock before you blow up my door!" I cross my arms over my chest and give her a look that says "I'm-Not-Buying-It".

"I did knock, twice. And when you didn't answer I got worried," I said glaring her down.

"W-Well I didn't hear you," she protested. I could see her wall of lies was starting to falter a little, and I took advantage of the weakest.

"Well why are you out of bed?" I ask. "You should be in bed resting. And why is their salt over the room, what did you just hide under your bed, and most of all: What are you not telling me?" I'm good at interrogations. Immediately she didn't know which question to answer first (it was pretty obvious with the look on her face). I knew I had won. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay," she said. "I might as well tell you, but promise you will tell no one." I nodded and she started to spin me one very interesting tale to me.

* * *

**Amu P.O.V:**

I sat curled in my bed weeping, again. It has been exactly 10 days since Ikuto's broken up with me, and somehow I couldn't find the urge to stop the sadness that poured throughout my body

I had never been this _drained_ before, so I didn't know the rule book it would come with. First off, it gives you an unlimited supply of tears. I had only taken a few short breaks in my weeping.

Second, you don't feel hungry or thirsty. I haven't ate or drank anything for days now, and I still wasn't hungry or thirsty. It was as if my stomach wasn't really there.

Third, you can't get up from bed. I have tried multiple times to get out, but no matter what I did my body stayed in it's position in a ball. Like my whole body was glued down.

Fourth, you don't care about anything anymore. It's pretty self explanatory. Like I wouldn't care if my family died; or my friends; or even the little girl that could possibly be my sister. I had gotten to this step a few days ago.

And finally fifth, you lose hope. I've lost the hope of trying to get Ikuto back for a long time now. I won't even bother if he tries to give an explanation. This is the one that ends your depression state and you end up moving on. I wasn't planning on leaving the third step anytime soon.

I had to and a step on my own eventually. I pulled my legs off the side of the bed and sat up. My toes were numb all the way to my thighs. It took a while to get the blood flowing again and I finally stood up. At first it felt like I was a baby and I was taking my first steps. I was wobbling furiously, falling a few times, when I finally got the hang of it.

Utau was long gone. She had stopped trying to help me days ago.

I took a look at myself in the vanity mirror. I was a mess. My hair was matted down with my tears, eyes red and puffy, skin sickly pale, and my clothes were baggier on my body. I lifted up my shirt to below my breasts and gasped what I saw. I was thin before, but now I looked anorexic! You could practically see my bones jutting out! I gently touched my face to feel my cheekbones; more than I did before.

I quickly threw on a red shirt, loose black jacket, baggy red jeans, and black sneakers, that covered up my boney body and makeup to cover my pale skin. I had to practically rip my hair from it's roots while trying to brush it out. I ended up just putting it in a hairband and then tying it in a ponytail; at least it looked half decent. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before heading out. I didn't look like myself; hated wearing this much makeup and don't usually wear red.

It was the beginning of lunch, so I wasn't surprised when I only saw a few people. I put up the hood of my jacket and got in the line. I got a whole pile of food and sat in the farthest corner of the lunch room.

I started to eat my food as civil as possible. It was an epic fail though. As soon as I tried to eat like a normal person, I started to plow the food down my throat. As more people started to file in they would occasionally glance at me and look away in disgust. I kept a hood around my face as I kept scarfing down food. When I was finally done I sat back and sighed in content.

I felt like I hadn't ate for years. If I took one more bit of food I bet my stomach will blow up. Maybe I shouldn't have ate so fast; oh well too late now. A few minutes later I got up and pulled the hood lower over my face. I started making my way to the door with my head low until I bumped into someone, making their tray of food spill to the floor.

"Watch where your going bitch!" I winced, but not because of the hurtful words the person spoke to me. But because of _who _the speaker was. I lifted my head slightly to a sight I wished I hadn't seen.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto; surrounded by three girls. They were clinging onto him for dear life. I didn't recognize them from anyone from 7th grade, or even 8th grade. No, these were the senior girls. I always overheard them talking about Ikuto. They each gave me their own personal sneer.

"Ikuto," I whispered. I hadn't meant to, and I wished I hadn't. He looked down and gave me a closer examination. I caught a glimpse of restraint on his face before he replaced it with a sneer.

"Oh it's you," he said. I knew Ikuto for a long time, even before we had started dating, to know that his disgusted tone was actually a tone of a person who wanted to help. What I didn't know though: why?

"Ikuto-kun, come on! You said after lunch you were going to help me study for my algebra test!" one girl complained. I doubt that they were only _studying_. I didn't want to think about what really was going to go on. Ikuto, surprisingly, ignored the other girl.

"What's with the new getup?" he asked casually. I took note that he had yet to call me by my name.

"I just thought I could start over," I muttered. I will never let him know I was crying over him for the past 10 days.

"Oh," he said in a barely audible whisper. We stayed like that for a while, and I could tell the three seniors were starting to get impatient.

"Ikuto-kun!" one of them tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go!" Ikuto just shoved his arm away from her.

"Would you three just get out of here!" he snapped. They each had their own look of hurt and shock on their faces. Soon one of them, who was probably the leader, turned away with a loud "hump".

"Come on, Ikuto-kun is obviously dealing with his _used trash_." I didn't react to her comment. Nothing she said would hurt me. The girl and her two clones stalked off leaving Ikuto and I alone. I didn't want to go back in an awkward silence so I just brushed by him muttering, "I gotta go." Until he grabbed my wrist. I didn't turn around.

"I miss you," he whispered.

"It didn't seam like that when you broke up with me," I said coldly. I shook his hand off and walked away.

I think I'm finally moving on to the last step.

* * *

**Kukai P.O.V:**

I was lounging in Tsukasa's office. No one else was in here with me. All Genji sensai said was to wait here for Tsukasa and Kairi. So far twenty minutes had passed and no one said came in. I was currently twirling a pencil around in my hands. It wasn't mine, more like Tsukasa's. I had nothing else to do so why not?

I started to spin it between my fingers, but somehow they got tangled up in the pencil. I forced my thumb to jerk forward and the pencil went soaring through the window just as Tsukasa and Kairi stepped through the door. Damn.

"Might I ask what you were doing Souma-kun?" Tsukasa sighed. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry Tsukasa," I apologized.

"It's alright," he said, but looked like he had more to say. "I have more important news." Kairi took a seat next to me and Tsukasa sat behind his desk. At first he kept very quiet. I swear I heard a pin drop from a mile away. "I'll just get straight to the point since there is no other way to let this easy on you all: We are going to war with EEMS." I swear my heart stopped.

"What!" Kairi shouted before I could. I couldn't even get a croak out of my windpipe. "War! What happened to a trade! Wouldn't that be more sophisticated and logical to do Tsukasa!"

"Sit down Sanjou-san and you will hear my explanation," Tsukasa demanded. Kairi's shoulder's slumped, but I could still see the fury and confusion in his eyes. "I will not have this tolerated anymore. They have made this school and everyone here look like a fool and I don't enjoy being made a fool-of. You both know this would only be the last decision I would ever make. You already know our escape plan after, so you should just worry about getting a way to Yuiki-san and get out." I think that finally got something out of me.

"Isn't there any other reasonable way?" In my opinion, I wouldn't mind going to war. That school has been playing on my last nerve for way to long. However, I think a trade with them will spare more lives. Tsukasa has gone to the point where I think he's delusional.

"I'm afraid not. I will send notice to every student and I would like you two to pass the word around." We both nodded hesitantly.

"And Rima-chan?" I asked. He didn't answer for a long time.

"I don't know what we shall do with her condition yet. Maybe-" There was a curt knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsukasa called.

"It's me." Rima? What is she doing out of bed? How did she even wheel herself all the way here?

"Mashiro-san?" Tsukasa questioned with the same look as I had. Kairi and I shared a glance of confusion.

The door slowly opened. I think I needed a doctor at that moment, because my heart stopped. Right in front of the doorway, Mashiro Rima was on her two feet looking as perfectly normal as possible.

"Hi."

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the shorter chapter I just wanted to get something in to you guys and a cliff hanger which I thought was awesome. besides now I'm able to start the next chapter easier and get it to you all faster**

**XxPure-SilverxX: omg i'm actually glad someone read it. i actually think no one did lol. thanks for reviewing :)**

**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x: Haha well that wouldn't be good dying. Thanks for reviewing :)**

** Da' Purple NekoX.X: lol Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Blueberryfan10: Yes they are real! :D Thanks for reviewing :)**

**xAngelReaperx: I'm glad you like my story! i will never lose faith in this story! I might not update like i used to, but this story is always at the top 5 of my to do list! I will take your suggestion into consideration. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**IceCreamlollipops: I will never stop updating! I'm glad this story makes a smile on your face. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Heads up, I will never give up on this story. I've worked way to hard to give up now! I am not a quiter! I work work work!**

**Rima: And review! *so I can go on vacation already***


	23. Newfound Powers, But From Where?

**Kukai P.O.V:**

I gaped at the fully healed girl in front of me. No one said anything as Rima walked slowly toward Kairi and I. She didn't limp, nor shake, not even wince as she walked. It was as if she were perfectly cured.

"So what's the news?" she asked.

"Y-Your healed!" I exclaimed the obvious. "How!" This was too much to take in. No way she could've healed this quickly, not a chance. She sighed and placed a heavy book I hadn't noticed before, on Tsukasa's desk. I saw the title say _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends_. It was very old and looked really beaten up.

"This book taught me." She explained how she found the book in the library and has been keeping it hidden ever since. She even went on to the things she's discovered from the book. I had to admit, there was information I didn't even knew; which wasn't a very large accomplishment, but you get the idea. I could tell Kairi was drooling to get his hands on the book. That thing reeked the supreme knowledge Kairi could ever hope and dream for. However, there was a look of wariness in his eyes. Rima had the same expression when she glanced over at Kairi. Those two were hiding something from me, and I was gonna find out what.

"I have never seen this book in the library before," Kairi said shaking his head.

"I have." All eyes zeroed in on Tsukasa. He had both hands clenched in fists on either sides of the book. He was hunched over the book with his hair covering his face. "A long time ago." I could hear his uneven breath and it was like he was having trouble breathing.

"Tsukasa?" Rima whispered. She reached a hand out to touch him on the shoulder, but hesitated in the air.

"Mashiro-san you should've never taken that book out of the Library," Tsukasa muttered darkly. "That book causes nothing, but pain and misery."

"Is there something you aren't telling us Tsukasa?" Kairi asked. "Did you have a past with that book?" Tsukasa sighed, but didn't move from his position. His body trembled so much I thought he was having a seizure.

"Yes Sanjou-kun, a dark one," he said. "All the tears, the bloodshed, lives lost. That book causes nothing, but trouble for the owner." I could see Rima stiffen out of the corner of my eye. "I suppose you have become addicted to reading it, am I wrong Mashiro-san?" She nodded and Tsukasa let out a dark chuckle. "That's just what it wants you to do. It attracts you to read it. Once you've started you cannot stop until the end; the end of you."

"It's just a book. How can a book kill you?" Kairi asked. "Tsukasa you're speaking it like it's a living breathing organism."

"Oh, but it is Sanjou-san. That book is as alive as you and me are." My gaze flew to the book. If you looked very, _very_, closely, you could see the cover lift and lower slightly on it's own. The book was alive.

"H-How?" Rima asked in a terrified voice.

"My brother and I found that book."

* * *

_Flashback (Normal P.O.V:)_

_ "Aruto-kun, hurry up!" 8-year old Tsukasa cheered._

_ "I shall come at my own pace, thank you very much Tsukasa-kun." 8-year old Aruto slowly made his way over the hill and to his brother, who was crouched by a tree._

_ It was the beginning of fall and all the leaves were starting to turn their beautiful warm colors. The two had snuck out of their backyard and explored the woods beyond the gates of their home._

_ "Aruto, I think I found something!" Tsukasa was bent over a book. Only the cover was sticking out, the rest was in the ground. It's words clearly on the cover _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends_. "Help me dig it up." And Tsukasa started clawing the book out of the ground._

_ "I don't think that is very clever Tsukasa, who knows why that book is buried there in the first place. Besides Mother is probably very worried by now," Aruto persuaded._

_ "We've only left the yard for 10 minutes, she won't notice." Tsukasa kept piling the dirt in a small pile. Aruto sighed in defeat and crouched next to his brother, helping him in his excavation. Once the book was out the two flipped open to the first page._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"We read probably the same thing Mashiro-san read that activates the curse."

"There's a curse now?" I asked. I took a inching step away from the book. It gave me the creepers.

"Would you like to find out more than you already know about angels and evils?" Rima recited, as if in a trance. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Exactly Mashiro-san. Once someone utters those words there is no turning back," Tsukasa explained.

"What about you? You said you and Tsukiyomi-san opened the book," Kairi pointed out.

"Luckily we were able to get rid of that cursed thing before it consumed us. We were only halfway through the book when we realized what it was doing to us."

"Like what?" I asked.

"These symptoms might not apply to Mashiro-san's state just yet, since she is still being pleasant in your company-"

"How nice," Rima said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Tsukasa just went on, ignoring her comment.

"My brother and I at first didn't notice anything. We took turns reading, sometimes hours. We hid it from our family. It was all fun and games; we thought we were just reading a well-written book. However, we each felt that the other was trying to keep the book to themselves. So we started stealing the book from each other, hiding it around the house from each other and what not. Aruto and I became bitter towards each other; almost tore our family apart. We soon found that the book was causing this sorrow. So we did what we had to; get rid of it."

"So that's it? All we have to do is bury the thing?" Kairi asked. I was pretty sure it wasn't that easy though.

"Not exactly." See? "Every time we tried to get it out of our hands it came back to us. So you cannot simply throw it away. Our urges for reading became stronger and we had to resort to chaining each other down to keep the other from reading."

"That's horrible!" I shouted.

"We had no choice. Either it was held bounded for a while or read the words that would lead us to our deaths. We kept each other from finishing the evil thing. Eventually I ended up locking the book away. I hid the book in a secret panel in the library wall after the school was built; in the very back so no one may ever find it again. I can only guess it somehow made it on the shelf and sat there for a while, waiting for it's next prey. I was very curious why the urges stopped so suddenly, but as you can see it was because the book has found it's next victim: Mashiro-san."

Rima was shaking now. She kept forming her hands into fists and then letting them drop. A trickle of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"So as you see. The only way to get rid of the book, is to pass it on to a new owner and get them to read the first line."

"Are you sure there isn't any other way Tsukasa?" Rima asked. I could see the tears in her eyes, which also pained me in return. "Maybe there is a way and you haven't found it yet."

"If there is another way than you are correct; I haven't found it yet. Over the years I've been secretly searching for a cure, but nothing comes up." The tears let out. Rima started bawling into her palms. Kairi and I didn't move, we didn't comfort her. If we did what would we say anyhow? It's gonna be okay? That would be a big fat lie.

"For now we must suppress your urges." Tsukasa picked the book up tentatively in his fingers, as if it were about to blow up, and placed it in a empty space in his bookshelf. "The book shall be kept here under my security until we may find another location for it."

"But Tsukasa, what if you read it?" I asked.

"I've already told you, the urge it gone. It only effects Mashiro-san now. As long as I don't read the first sentence I shall be alright." I locked eyes with him. By the uncertainty in his eyes, I doubt the urge for him to read was completely gone. He snapped his eyes away. "We shall continue this discussion another time."

"Right," Rima agreed, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. I could hear still hear her voice quavering. "What's the news?" We gave her a quick summary of our plan to leave after the battle and our route to find Yaya.

"So this is what we have succumb to? Retreat?" she muttered. "I thought we were Elements Angel. We stand in battle, and fight until the last one of us falls. And now we retreat?" She had a good-point. However, considering Tsukasa's condition, I think one battle will all he can take before he breaks. A full fledged battle would kill him in the process.

"Mashiro-san you must understand from our prospective the situation-" she cut Tsukasa off.

"You mean your perspective," she snapped.

"Rima-chan," Kairi scolded lightly.

"No. I am stating the facts. Do you hear yourselves? You sound selfish! Tsukasa, you may not be able to lead on a group into battle, but that doesn't mean we can't." What was this girl talking about? "We shall lead."

"Hold the phone," I said. "What do you mean _we_?"

"I mean that the three of us-Kairi, you, and me- will lead EAMS into battle to defeat the forces of EEMS."

"Rima, you're treating this like it's a real war. It's just a school." Her head snapped toward me so fast, I think I got whiplash just from looking.

"They took Yaya and I am going to get her back, one way or another. And no one will stop me from doing so." After that she stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door loudly on her way out.

"The curse is starting to spread through her." I jerked my head to Tsukasa.

"What does this curse cause anyway?" Kairi asked.

"Well it all goes back to a few thousand years ago." I had a feeling it was Story Time. "My great-great-great-great-grandfather decided to write a book. It was to be the book that could teach any anyone anything. Legends, facts, everything; even a protection spell on it. However, he discovered that if others read his findings than everyone would be consumed with power, the world would be in chaos. Since the protection spell was permanent, he casted another spell on it; so that everyone who finished the book would die in some sort of tragedy."

"That's insane!" I snapped. At least we know now where Tsukasa gets his crazy from.

"It was the right thing to do Souma-kun. Now will you please let me finish?" I eased back, but I was still ticked off at him. "The book however, started to transform. Or more mutant if you would like to put it in that perspective. It started to form itself into a living organism. It doesn't have to eat, drink, breath. I've been searching for anything that will destroy that thing." Tsukasa looked at that thing in disgust. Either I was dreaming or the book shifted ever so slightly and a small noise omitted from it: a growl.

I took a step backwards.

"Don't worry Souma-kun, it won't bite." He said that as if he were talking about a dog than a book. "Look I apologize I never informed any of you this-"

He was cut off by Kairi slamming the door. Tsukasa sighed and sulked back into his chair.

"Souma-kun you are dismissed. Please, speak with them." I nodded and left.

I walked to the South Gates. I sighed, smoke coming out of my mouth. I wasn't going to speak with Kairi or Rima, not yet anyway. I had to think; clear my mind. A walk would do me good.

So I walked.

* * *

**Kairi P.O.V:**

I feel betrayed. No, beyond betrayed; flabbergasted. I couldn't believe Tsukasa! That old-ugh I can't even think of a word to describe my resent toward him! I stormed up to a bench and plopped down my hands rustling my hair. Confusion boiled through me.

Since the day I came here Tsukasa told me everything. Everything.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ New school, new kid, new life; again. My mother and father walked me down to the principals office for admission. I glanced at the kids around me. All wore the same uniform, lolling around, gathering with their friends etc. I would probably be the odd one out. It was November and everyone already had their group of friends._

_ "Don't worry Kairi-kun, everything will be alright. I'm sure you'll make new friends." mother's words didn't affect me. It doesn't mean anything. They would just send me to a new one in a few weeks because this school wouldn't appeal to me enough._

_ We walked inside and I took a seat. Mother took the other seat and Father held both hands on the back of my chair._

_ "Hello Sanjou-sans." The man was young, blond, apple red eyes, and a joyful personality. However, I have discovered all principals are always joyful and it's just an act. "You must be Sanjou Kairi, I have looked over your record , and I have to say I'm highly impressed."_

_ "Thank you Amakawa-san."_

_ "Please call me Tsukasa." That's new. I took note. "If I may, may I speak with your son alone for a few minutes?"_

_ "Of course." However, I could hear the uneasiness in Mother's voice. Usually they ask _me _to leave and talk to them. Another note. After Mother and Father left, Tsukasa didn't say anything._

_ "What did you want to speak to me about Amakawa-san?" I asked._

_ "I said to call me Tsukasa," he said. "I can see that you have so much more potential than everyone thinks. I can tell that you are a remarkable child and I think you and I can build a healthy friendship together."_

_ "Students and staff are not allowed to engage in any contact," I recited._

_ "Not contact. I just want you to know that I would like to be your friend Sanjou-san, I know how you might feel. You transfer to a new school every few months and never have time to make a long-term friendship with anyone." This man is a creeper; I didn't want to trust him._

_ "I can make my own friends thank you very much."_

_ "I trust you can, but what happens if you leave in the next few months?" I gnawed on his thoughts. "I will do my best to keep you at this school, because I can tell you don't enjoy moving from school to school." I sat there pondering his words._

_ "Will you really try to be my friend?" He got up and walked around at his desk. He kneeled before me and placed a hand gently on my head._

_ "I am your friend."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Friend. Yeah right. That bond was broken. I should've never trusted Tsukasa in the first place, I should've known better. I should've known better than to stay here in the first place!

I stood up infuriated and kicked the snow beneath my feet. Anger took over me and I felt the wind start to brew. I ignored it. My fists clenched at my sides and I could feel the anger consume me whole. The wind blew harder and harder around me. My hair whipped around my face and the snow churned up in the air. The next thing I knew I was surrounded in a funnel of snow and I was lifted up in the air a few feet off the ground.

I gasped in surprise and I felt the power decrease around me.

Suddenly I fell gently on my feet and the snow stops swirling. I looked around in utter confusion. I could feel the wind patterns returning to normal as I cooled off my head. I was never able to do that before; at least that powerful. I should've been burned out from all that energy, but I felt completely normal. In fact, I felt more power through my body. I couldn't have done that before either! I've never heard of a funnel of air.

As if to test it out, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I imagined the air currents swirling in a funnel in front of me. At first I thought it was silly, but when I opened them a small funnel of air was swirling in front of me. I gingerly moved my hand up and down as if to test it. It moved along with my finger.

What was happening?

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V:**

I flopped on my back on my bed. I felt...weird. Like something was missing weird. Like I didn't belong here I needed somebody with me weird.

I ditched the senior girls a few hours ago; they are really annoying. I had no idea why I was even near them. They just came up on me and I just thought "eh, whatever".

I needed someone real next to me. Those girls are practically melting plastic dolls. I didn't want that. Even I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto wants a steady relationship too. However, most girls just wanna get with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the great playboy of the school.

You know I really don't understand girls and dating the playboys or the bad-boys. I mean most of the time they just get their heart-broken, and the stupid part: they see it coming most of the time. I mean is it because we look cool? Our popularity? Or are you just trying to show off to everyone? Is it worth getting your heart-broken? From Utau, I know she wants to find true love. So what's the deal with the ones setting themselves up for failure?

I have known relationships with playboys and bad-boys have gone successful though, look at Nagi and Mashiro! No, wait, don't use them as an example. But if Mashiro were evil than it would be a great example!

Nagi's lucky though, even if he is being held captive at the moment. He had a chance to find true love. The time at EAMS was probably the most happy I've ever seen him; he was practically glowing! However, she is still an angel and he's evil; that relationship deserves a big fat NO.

If only I could find someone and have a fantastic relationship with someone. Yes I am shallow, or so it seems. However, I remember a time not so long ago (2 weeks to be exact) where I was a gentler soul. Where people actually felt pleasant to be around Tsukiyomi Ikuto and thought he was just a regular person. Hmm...2 weeks ago...

That's it.

I needed-no-need, Amu. The love of my life; the one I wanna be with until the day I die. The one that I need by my side. The one...for me.

I wasted no time. I leaped up from my bed and rushed out of the room.

I need Amu, I need Amu, I need Amu.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Yaya sat in her prison, picking at the grotesque food they provided for her. She didn't even understand what it was. It was a sickly yellow-green color of slimy mush that matched the horrid smell that came from it. Finally, she threw down her fork and shoved the tray in the farthest corner away from her.

"Yuiki-san are you alright?" Momoe asked. Yaya gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine Momoe-chan, I just don't feel like eating the slop they provide us," she lied. Truthfully Yaya was thinking of a escape plan. If in the next few days no rescue team comes for her, she would have to think of one her own. Somehow Yaya would have to break through the walls, break the cells of her newfound friends, and get to safety before they were caught. Then they would have to get to EAMS by some miracle.

And all of that is if they can somehow break out of the cells first. By now she discovered that no power can defeat the energy stored in the prison.

"There has to be something, there has to be something," she kept muttering over and over. In her knowledge, she knew that everything had a weakness; a fault, trigger, a weak link. Something that can tear down this entire place in one swift movement. All she had to do was find it.

Of course they wouldn't put it somewhere in open air. Neither somewhere where someone might activate it by accident. No, that would be very unintelligent.

_'Think Yaya, if you were building this place where would you make the foundation the strongest?' _Yaya questioned herself. She looked around the cell wall and the bars. The statistics started to form in her head, hypothesis, and calculations. She gingerly crawled over to one of the cell bars. Yaya started to wiggle each of the bars, seeing if any had a fault. Just as she was about to go to the last one she stopped. She gripped her hand on the metal sternly and in her other hand, her finger lit up in a small flame.

This one. Yes this one felt more wobbly than the rest, just by a silver. But, it would have to do.

Yaya quietly ran her finger over the bar a few times until it turned glowing white hot. Then she stepped back and kicked the bar with all her strength. However, the only result was only a ringing sound emitting from the bar. Not even a tiny dent in the metal. Yaya cursed and kicked the wall with her foot, causing it pain.

She stooped to the ground and rubbed her aching foot, cursing in the process. Yaya never liked cursing, but she was fed up with being trapped in this prison, being stuck here. Fed up with these two schools who couldn't just learn to get along. Fed up with how far things have gotten. Just completely fed up with her life.

Yaya then smelt the smoke of fire. When she looked around, the only light source was coming from her. When she looked down, she gasped. Her entire body was engulfed in flames. In horror she started to run around, frantically trying to put it out. However, it turned into a bigger flame that touched the ceiling, lighting up the entire corridor of the prison. Her eyes widened in horror and the flame quickly diminished in a puff of smoke.

She sat in a crouched in the opposite corner of the room, away from the dark spot where her body was just a few moments ago.

"Yuiki-san what was that?" Sho asked. The others were crowded around the bars, examining the traumatized girl.

"N-Nothing," Yaya stuttered and decided to say nothing more.

* * *

**Light-Princess14: Yup that's basically it. This is also kinda a filler chapter, but I have writers block and this is as much as i can do now. thanks for reviewing :)**

**Blueberryfan10: My idea box is wonderful :) hahaha thanks for reviewing :)**

**thisisnotapenname0.o: thanks for reviewing :)**

**XxPure-SilverxX: hahaha you guess right. thanks for reviewing :)**

**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x: I'm glad you like it! thanks for reviewing :)**

**I love all my reviewers :)**

**I'm so close to 100 I can almost taste it! I'm so excited!**

**Review! And I know my current writers block will be lifted and I will get a newfound energy to update faster!**


	24. United or Separated

**Rima P.O.V:**

In the end I couldn't convince Tsukasa to stay and fight. We would have to go for the extraction plan and somehow relocate. Stupid Tsukasa. He's weak. What did he know? I could lead EAMS into war myself!

I stomped over to the Training Building. Everyone was getting ready; armor, weapons, etc. I haven't talked to Tsukasa for two whole days now. Kukai told me that I had to start getting ready. All classes were canceled and everywhere I went people were sparing, studying spell books, blowing up training dummies, the whole nine yards.

Kairi wanted me to pick out my armor today. The real war would begin Sunday and we all needed to get ready. Okura sensai caught me and measured me for armor. She left and came back shortly with a gold breastplate in her hands. It was gold with red outlining the sides and in the middle was a intricate outline design of a tiger head. She said it represents a leader.

As she fitted it on me I looked around at the others training. I saw a few people sparing with swords. Others with their elements. I noticed a new thing was added in the weapons area. Bow and arrows.

We always had those, but they were more in the closet collecting dust. But now with the sudden "war" it's time to break them out. Surprisingly, we had some natural archers here, and most were willing to teach others. I was starting to think about trying one out myself.

"There you're all set." I smiled and thanked her. The breastplate went up to my hips and fitted onto my body perfectly. I wandered around, trying to be as helpful as I could, mingling, encouraging. Everything I was suppose to do as a role model.

I was just about to get to the bow an arrow section when Kairi got in my path.

"Rima-chan, meeting now in Tsukasa-san's office." I was pulled away from the bow and arrows that I longingly want to get ahold on.

Tsukasa's office was remodeled. Everything was cleared out and replaced with a long steel table, eleven chairs surrounding it, and a flatscreen TV. I took a seat in between Kukai and Kairi. Tsukasa sat at the head and other teachers filled the rest. I noticed Kikui and Izumi Sensai. Chisu and Dazai Sensai, the 8th grade training teachers, were also present. Nakamura Sensai was also here, and surprisingly Endo and Okura Sensai.

Kairi noticed that these were all the teachers that have been here as long as Tsukasa has; forever.

"Let's get down to business," Tsukasa announced. We first discussed about the plan itself; looking it over and making slight modifications. I didn't speak much. I didn't have anything to say. It wouldn't make nay real difference. Kukai and Kairi probably thought the same because they didn't join in the conversation much either.

"How will we get all the students back at EAMS? How do we know for sure?" Kukai suddenly asked.

"We don't," Tsukasa said scratching the back of his neck. This got my attention.

"What do you mean we don't?" I asked.

"We can't 100% guarantee that all students will make it out of there," Endo Sensai said looking over a few notes.

"But that's not right," I said.

"Please infer, Mashiro-san," Kikui Sensai said. I took a deep breath. All eyes focused in on me, making me a little nervous. I swallowed it back and put on a brave face.

"These are our students, we've kept them here, protected them. Now we say 'Oh, you're going into war. If you don't hear the warning signal and come back in time we give you up to the enemy.' Is that what you want to say out to the world?" I asked.

"Mashiro-san, we cannot save everyone; even you know that," Tsukasa said. I could tell he was getting impatient with me. I didn't care.

"Doesn't mean we can't at least try," I persuaded.

"Mashiro-san," Endo Sensai started. "How would you find if every student came back? Say they all are alive. How could we tell?" I didn't like the thought of death. I bit my lip. How exactly was I suppose to accomplish that?

"Well if you do have no plan, than we cannot-"

"A buddy system!" I exploded, making everyone in the room jump 30ft. "The roommates. You meet up with all your roommates in your room. When you all are there you go to the gates. We have a list of the number of dorms. If someone's missing than we go searching." It was very weak, and still I knew we would lose people.

"Mashiro-san that's highly not going to work," Izumi Sensai said as softly as possible.

"What if the schools don't go at war," I suggested. I was willing to save more lives; even if it means putting my own in front of there's. Tsukasa glanced around the room of teachers warily.

"We are listening Mashiro-san," Tsukasa said.

"Kukai, Kairi, me. Against Ikuto, Utau, and Amu. Three on three, in one battle. Last one standing wins gets both Yaya and, Nagihiko." I choked up a little at his name. "The other school has to take refuge elsewhere."

"A fight to the death, I presume?" Endo Sensai asked.

"No. Say it's a big arena and whoever gets knocked out is out." I begged they would at least consider it for more than a second.

Everyone seemed to ponder this suggestion for a long time, to my pleasure. I kept my face forward, but I caught a glimpse of Kukai mouthing to me "What are you doing?". I didn't respond. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kairi give a look that said he was questioning my idea. I ignored him, too. Tsukasa spoke up.

"I do not think that is a wise decision, but we shall have a vote. You three are not allowed to participate in this. We shall start with Kikui Sensai." Kikui, Izumi, Okura, and Nakamura Sensai all said yes, to my relief. However, Chisu and Dazai, Sensai both disagreed. Now it was up to Endo Sensai. Everyone held their breath waiting for his response. My hands started to get clammy and I felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of my head. Endo Sensai kept a straight face, completely unreadable.

"I agree." I took the time to let out the breath I was holding.

"Alright, but we still have one more decision." Tsukasa. Sometimes he really got on my nerves. "We still need to decision of Souma-kun and Sanjou-kun."

"Not to mention if EEMS will even agree," Dazai Sensai added.

"All we can do is hope that they will," Kairi said. "Let's hope so. This way we can protect more lives and don't have to cancel classes. I am all for it." Kukai nodded in agreement with a fake confident smile, but I didn't mention that.

"I will send word to Tsukiyomi-san immediately. For now, meeting adjourned," Tsukasa said. We all started to pile out of the room while Tsukasa stayed, whipping out a phone. I stood outside with Kukai and Kairi at my side.

"Rima-chan are you sure about what you're doing?" Kairi immediately asked. I sighed, letting the serious tone ripple away from me.

"Truthfully, no," I admitted. "But I had no other choice. Can you imagine how many would be wounded or captured, even dead? If we went with Tsukasa's plan than we wouldn't have survived more than a few weeks."

"You are right, but I still am very uncertain about your decision," he said.

"Yeah, same here," Kukai said scratching the back of his neck.

"What? What is it about my plan that you two have a problem with?" I snapped.

"Honestly, I don't think we can win," Kukai said. My mouth fell to the ground. "It's EEMS we're going against, and-"

"And we are stronger and smarter than them," I butted in.

"I know that, but this is EEMS we're talking about-"

"And we can defeat them if we try! Kukai you have to believe that we can do this! For Yaya, for EAMS," I cut in again. I knew Kukai was going to be a little iffy on taking on Utau, but with a tactical plan from Kairi, he wouldn't have to.

"Rima! Listen damn it!" I was shocked. Kukai never cursed around me, let alone at me. He wasn't the kind of guy to curse. However, I could see the worry lines on his forehead and even a vein popping out of his neck. "I know we can defeat them easily, but it's EEMS! What is EEMS the best at?" I couldn't think of an answer.

"Cheating," Kairi said in realization.

"Exactly," Kukai said, calming down a dial. "They will cheat their way to victory, it's their way of playing the game. We can't win."

"Yes, we can, " I said.

"Rima-chan, he has a point. Cheating is what they do best," Kairi said.

"I know." I turned to both of them with, no doubt, a glint in my eye. "We just have to cheat back."

"Are you sure?" Kukai asked. "As much as I hate to lose to them, cheating isn't the nobel thing to do."

"I agree Rima-chan," Kairi added. "In most battles, cheating never gets anyone anywhere. It'd be very disgraceful for EAMS if we resorted to cheating in the battle."

I knew they were right. How could I ever even think about cheating to win? Cheating is such a horrid thing to do in battle, that's why only evil angel's use it. Not even as a last resort, but for everything. It was the book. It was starting to make me go paranoid. Since I've lost possession over it, I've been wanting nothing more, but to sneak in Tsukasa's office, snatch the book, and finish it. However, my restraint was that that book wasn't going to help Yaya in her prison. I took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten.

"Your right," I said. "But I still know, without cheating or dirty tricks, we can win. All you guys have to do, is have faith in us like I do." I tried to read their faces to get anything out of them. Kukai and Kairi glanced at each other before breaking into smiles and nodding their heads.

"Alright then. Let's get to work!"

* * *

**Kukai P.O.V:  
**

The whole meeting was a big haze, so was my conversation with Rima and Kairi afterwards. The only thing in my head was that I would see Utau, again, after out last recent meeting. Two days ago...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ I walked near the front tall gates. I hadn't planned on coming here. I placed my hands on the metal bars that separated me from Utau._

_ This wasn't the time to think about her, but I couldn't help it. She was everywhere I looked. Today I even saw her in my cereal. I was going mad without her. I needed her. I didn't care if she was evil, did it really matter? I love her more than anything in the world. I'd give my life in front of her's. I wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Okay, maybe not armor, armor was really hard to fight in. But that's not the point._

_ I rested my head in between the bars and breath in the cold air. I wished she was here._

_ "Hey soccer boy." The voice snapped me back to my senses. In front of me through the bars, was Tsukiyomi Utau. She was clad in a long sleeve gray dress that ended around her knees and had a hood. The end of the sleeves, collar, bottom outline, and hood outline had black fur. She wore black tights and gray boots. Black gloves covered her fingers, but they didn't keep the cold out of her shivering body. She looked as beautiful as I saw her last._

_ "Utau," I muttered. I reached out a hand and cupped her face with one hand. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I needed to see you," she answered closing her eyes and snuggling her face into my hand. "I missed you so much Kukai."_

_ "I missed you too, but won't you get in trouble at EEMS coming here?" I asked._

_ "That's why no one knows I left. It was starting to get unbearable not being with you. I'm so sorry for tricking you. I won't blame you if you hated me." Her words were sincere and truly full of sadness. I creased her cheek lovingly._

_ "I would never hate you." I lead her face toward mine and gave her a kiss as best as I could through the bars._

_ "Kukai, we have to run away." Her words shocked me. I pulled away and looked deep in her eyes. "We can run away together and start a new life, just you and me. We don't need anyone else. Our love is stronger and love can conquer anything." I stood dumbfounded by her words. I truly loved Utau with all my heart, but was it a very well thought out plan? Running away never occurred to me. It did appeal to me somewhat, but to what extent?_

_ "Utau, I-I can't." She stepped away from me, complete hurt on her face._

_ "Why not? I thought you loved me," she asked. Her lower lip quivered slightly. It pained me to see her like this._

_ "I do Utau, you have to know that I do," I persuaded, trying to reach for her through the bars. "But we can't survive out there alone. We won't be able to make it out there by ourselves, especially in the dead of winter."_

_ "Do you not think our love can survive it all? Do you think we can't survive on our love?" This girl was completely insane. Utau would never say such ridiculousness. I needed to take her to the Infirmary. I bit my lip. I had to get her some help._

_ "Look Utau," I tired to say as gently as possible. "You have to go back."_

_ "W-Why?" she stuttered. I tried to ignore the tears in her eyes._

_ "Your sick. You have to go back and get some help," I ordered._

_ "But I want to be with you!" she said._

_ "Utau, as much as I love you, I can't see you like this. If you truly did love me than you would do as I say and go back to EEMS." With every word my heart broke, little by little; crack by crack._

_ "Fine!" she huffed and walked a few feet backwards. Her wings sprouted from her back and a look of hatred was on her face. "Kukai Souma, I never want to see you again."_

_ I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I just watched the love of my life fly away from me._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

I sighed remembering that day. I just hope Utau took my advice. She was completely love drunk (not the good one) and mentally deranged. She needed help. I couldn't take her in here, they'd throw her in the cells like they did with Fujisaki. I couldn't put Utau through that.

I licked my lips. I was back to wandering the grounds, making sure to stay away from the main gates. I told Kairi and Rima I needed some time to think on my own. I tried to erase Utau out of my mind, but nothing could. The more I tried the more she stuck like peanut butter. Mmm...peanut butter.

Stop Kukai, stop getting so absentminded. Ugh, I was just so furious! I wanted to be with Utau so badly, but I couldn't because of this stupid "angels and evils can't be together" nonsense. I kicked a nearby tree and shrugged off the pain now coming from my left foot. Anger. Uncontrollable anger was boiling in me and I couldn't stop.

I could feel the earth shake underneath my feet, and I couldn't care less. Why couldn't I be with Utau? Who really cares if she was evil and I was an angel? She still had a good heart whether or not she was evil. I completely loved her for who she is. Is that so wrong? Is it? Is it!

The earth around me sprouted large cracks and I started to panic a bit. The earthquake ceased immediately. I looked around at my feet. Large cracks appeared everywhere, surrounding me. No, coming from me. From my feet giant cracks appeared in the ground. The biggest was about a few years long.

"What did I just do?" Was it even possible to create earthquakes? I think, but it usually burns out the amount of power you have. Possibly kill you; especially one that was this big. I repeated the question again in utter amazement. "What did I just do?"

* * *

**Amu P.O.V:**

I heard a rumor yesterday. Ikuto is looking for me. Saaya is on the prowl for me. So naturally I changed my daily routines so neither could find me. I lounged in a tree. Saaya is too stupid to find me here, and Ikuto wouldn't think of finding me in a tree; too obvious. I didn't even care that there were close to none leaves protecting me. When I'm in a tree, I'm almost invisible.

Ikuto loves hanging around in trees. It calms him. Before I would always see him lounging in one, once sleeping, too. I adopted the frequent habit, and we started to lounge in trees together. It was the start of our relationship.

I sighed and tipped my fedora closer over my eyes and started to doze off. This was peaceful.

"Hey." My eyes snapped open and I sat up so fast I tumbled off the branch I was resting on. A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. The hand tugged me back into a hard body. Arms wrapped around my waist and legs entangled mine, trapping me. I looked up to see none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What do you want?" I asked. I gave up on the cold attitude. Too much work. Lately everything was "too much work". Instead I let my natural "Cool&Spicy" attitude take over for me.

"I wanna talk. Is that okay?" he asked. Since when was he so respectful?

"I guess," I sighed.

"I didn't mean for you to find out about Saaya that way," he started. I rolled my eyes. I started to play with the ends of my hair, hardly listening to him. "I swear when I asked you out I forgot all about Saaya. I would never want to hurt you like that Amu."

"Too late," I said in a sing songy voice. He sighed and turned me around so I was straddling him. He had to let go of my legs, but he still had a strong grip on my waist.

"Amu, look into my eyes." he ordered. Just out of fun, I did the opposite. "Amu." He gripped my chin and forced my eyes to his. "I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I am not ready to lose you. I love you more than the world, I'd do anything for you. You have to know that I completely forgot Saaya even existed when and after I asked you out. I have been a wreck since you've been gone. Amu, I need you in my life. You complete me. Please. I am sitting here pouring our my heart to you, and please don't tell me you don't feel something."

I did feel my heart pump three times faster. But it also longed for him. I knew I needed Ikuto, but my logical mind was saying otherwise. Everyone said listen to your heart, but does it count when your mind is screaming at you "NO!"?

"I don't know anymore Ikuto. I don't know," I cried. The tears snuck up and fell without my consent. My voice cracked and the pain fell on me again. Then he surprised me. He kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. A kiss that made me want to fly forever. A kiss every girl longed for. A kiss that made you dizzy. A kiss...you only feel from the one you love. I felt the imaginary weight of grief lift from my entire body. The cloud over my heart was blown away and the sunshine finally came back.

I slowly wrapped my arms around Ikuto's neck and I felt his arms around my waist tighten. It seemed like forever. The world was only Ikuto, me, and the tree. However, we had to let go eventually. Curse lack of oxygen.

Ikuto pressed his forehead to mine and when I stared into his eyes, I knew he loved me. And I know that I love him. He smirked. Oh, how I love that smirk.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked. I gave him a small kiss on the nose.

"Yup," I said. I gave him another kiss, but this one was more of a peck. I snuggled closer to Ikuto and the two of us just sat there. We fit like two puzzle pieces. Two halves of a whole. Two broken pieces of glass, that when put together, form one.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Tsukasa waited for his brother's voice on the other line. It was after the meeting and he was calling his brother for information on the new war change.

"Hello brother?" came his deep bland voice. "A date for the war?"

"No. I would like to call off the war," Tsukasa said.

"Ah, you finally got some common sense to discontinue this childish activity." Tsukasa clutched the phone tighter in his grip.

"No. New change of plans. We would like your Student Council of three against my Student Council of three. One battle. Last one standing wins." A "hmm..." came from the other line.

"Alright you have yourself a deal."

"Don't you want to talk about this with your students?" Tsukasa questioned.

"I am already sure that they will gladly accept this challenge," Aruto said. "Now I must be going, I have important matters to attend to. Goodbye brother." He hung up before Tsukasa could protest.

Tsukasa sighed and hung up. He ruffled his hand through his hair. Again he felt himself getting weaker day by day. No surprise that his time was near.

Meanwhile

Tadase and Lulu were sparing with each other. Everyone needed to practice and they immediately went to each other for sparing partners. The news of the change in the battles weren't announced yet.

The two were currently fencing each other with long-tipped swords. Lulu jabbed at Tadase who in turn raised his so it caught in the middle with her's. With one swift movement, Lulu's weapon shot a few feet away from them, leaving her defenseless. Before she could run he raised the tip to her neck, trapping her.

"I win." He sheathed his sword and Lulu went grumbling to go retrieve her's.

"One day Kiyoshi, one day," she muttered. He smirked.

"I don't believe that will ever happen Lulu," he joked. She glared at him before throwing her weapon at him. He easily ducked the attack. The sword ended up getting logged into a tree. She yelled out in frustration.

"How do you do it?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Practice," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'll see you around. I'm gonna go clean up. Good day's work partner," she said walking away. Tadase sighed and fell backwards into the snow. His hand snaked it's way to where his heart is and let it rest there.

"What's going on?" he muttered. "What is this that I am feeling towards her? Can it be? No. It's probably nothing." He shook his head and sat up. Tadase turned to the tree that still had Lulu's sword in it. He easily plucked it out and examined it, before letting out a war cry and stabbing it back deep into the trunk.

"Damn I hate this school."

* * *

**Sorry guys no responses today!**

**I Have Officially Reached 100 Reviews! My 100th means so much to me! My 100th reviewer is Dancing-Souls! Yay! I feel so happy that I'm gonna cry. I've worked so hard on this story and getting this many from so many people means so much to me!**

**I know I said i would put a poll up but I actually have made up my decision and I think you will all like it. However, you can suggest one by either PMing me or reviewing :)**

**Thanks guys and I hope you all have a Happy Halloween**

**Btw I wrote all this in one day (yay!)**


	25. Water

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF DRAMA**

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

The arrangements were made and the day before our little battle came creeping up on everyone. It was alerted to the whole student body. The battle would take place at a location to be announced. Yaya and Nagihiko will also be added to the fight. I didn't know what Tsukasa had planned up his sleeve with this sort of tactic, but I didn't question it. I'd have to fight first and ask questions later.

I walked towards our containment cells. It was my job to let Nagihiko out of his prison, to my distaste. I didn't want to see his face, for fear of bursting out in tears. I craved him beside me again. Just daydreaming about him put me in tears. I wiped my eyes clean and tried to keep a straight face as I weaved through the tunnels.

My pace slowly slowed and finally treaded to a stop. I took a few deep breaths to calm my sweating hands and forehead. I reached out a jittering hand and gently rapped one of the bars. A big clump in the corner shook slightly, but didn't move from it's position. I tried again. Nothing.

"H-Hey," I stuttered quietly. It's head turned and I could see amber eyes. I took a small step back. The head turned away.

"What do you want?" His voice was hoarse and very weak. It pained me.

"You're going back to EEMS," I said. "We are releasing you." I slowly unlocked the cage and stepped away from the entrance. Instead of leaving he just sat there.

"Why would you let me go so freely?"

"A battle will be held tomorrow. Student Council of both schools are going to battle it out for which school deserves the right to stay," I said. He gave a loud 'hump'.

"Is that all?" he asked. He slowly got up and walked towards the exit. He was awfully pale and thin. His gorgeous hair was in tangles and his eyes slightly bloodshot. His wings looked like molten feathers. I stepped back as he kept stepping towards me. I hit the wall, trapped. "And what do you get out of it?"

"My school," I said, trying to keep my voice stable.

"And what have they done for you?" His questions made no sense, but it wouldn't do good to anger him.

"Given me a home; been like a second family."

"What kind of family asks you to fight in a battle and potentially get killed?" His intense eyes made me cower slightly. I shrank in the wall.

"It is my own choice." I gulped down my fear.

"You would save all these people over your own life?"

"Yes. I'd do almost anything to protect my family."

"Then think about this. What have they done for you? Put you through all this pain? Make you go against the one who hurt you the most? Did anyone even try to stop you from doing this?" I was going to say the Tsukasa, Chisu Sensai, and Dazai Sensai, but they only denied because they thought we weren't strong enough. I couldn't think of anyone. "My point exactly."

"What is your point in all of this?" I asked, catching my bravery. He leaned towards me. I felt his breath tickle my face and his hair falling on either side of us, creating a curtain of violet locks.

"My point is that you shouldn't care about something that doesn't care about you," he whispered. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see him. He sighed, engulfing me with warm air. I felt him move away and peaked to see that he was leaning on the wall next to me.

"And why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did." I gave him an inquiring look. "I fell in love with someone who doesn't care about me." I blinked. He couldn't possibly mean me does it? "She's beautiful; strong. She doesn't take crap from anyone, always too bold. Very confident in everything she does. But what I love about her most is her smile. She doesn't smile a lot, unless you count fake ones." I snorted.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because I've seen her real smile, when she's really happy. I've also seen her cry, too. Her usual smiles are all full of sadness. Only a true smile crosses her lips time to time. I did get one out of her once, but I don't think I can ever again."

"And who is this mysterious girl?" I already know the answer, but I decided to amuse him a bit. Suddenly I was pinned to the wall. His hands gripping both of my wrists beside me and his body pressed to mine. His face was dangerously close to mine.

"You." Nagihiko's lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. My eyes widened. I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. It felt like a first kiss all over again. I felt his hands loosen up on my wrists and wrap around my petite waist. I could've pushed him away. I could've slapped him. I could've done anything. However, all I did was wrap my arms around his neck and move my lips in rhythm with his. His hands tightened around my waist protectively. I played around with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He licked my lower lip begging for entrance. I happily obliged. His tongue battled with mine until I lost.

Who knows how long it was? To me it was forever. However, forever has a time limit on kissing. We slowly separated our lips and he rested his forehead on mine. We both gently panted for a while, staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

We exchanged no words. We didn't have to.

The next day arrived quickly. Almost at sunrise I was woken up and given a sword.

"Yuiki-san will arrive quickly, better get dressed Mashiro-san," Tsukasa said and left. My eyes shot open. Yaya's coming home. I dress in dark clothes and scurry out. I made it to the gates just as I saw a figure being thrown down and a pair of people leaving. I rushed to the person. I cradled Yaya in my arms like a mother holding a child. She was unconscious, but still alive, and with me. Soon Kairi and Kukai have joined me and I was in complete tears.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. I expected to see joy filled bubbly eyes I've come to know, but they were blank. Her facial expression matched it.

"Yaya," I cry and wrap my arms over her limp body. She didn't return my gesture. I look at her. Her eyes are darting from each of us in a wild manor and her hands are twitching violently. What did they do to her? "Yaya?"

"Where are they?" she whispers. I could barely hear her. "What happened to them?" She kept muttering like that. We didn't know who she was talking about. A good shaking brought her back to us, well kinda. She blinked, as if she were in a dream. Yaya slowly wrapped her arms around me and cried.

"Rima-chan." I put a hand on her head and started to softly sooth her. I leant her off to Kairi who took his time to comfort her. Those two made such an amazing couple. They balanced each other out. They were completely in love. Kukai and I just sat next to one another off to the side, just watching them.

"Makes you think, huh," Kukai muttered. "Will you ever find someone someday?" I already have.

"Yeah," I mutter. Then I turned to our two love birds. "Come on, we have to get Yaya ready." They reluctantly get up, but don't let go of each other's hands. We get Yaya fed and cleaned up. All the while I keep thinking about who she was muttering about before when she first woke. Tsukasa soon comes and retrieves us to go to the arena they've prepared for us. We bid farewell to our schoolmates and Tsukasa takes off with us following.

I take note that Yaya is a little wobbly in her flight and I help straighten her out.

"Arigato Rima-chan." She seemed awfully wary of me. Like I was a monster about to eat her. I stayed clear of her the rest of the way there. She needed to come back together herself. I completely was against Yaya participating. She was mentally ill and in no condition to fight. That was when I realized that none of us were. We had no plan; no strategy. All we had were a few weapons, our wings, and each other. It was too late now. We would never agree on a plan by the time we got there. We'd just have to wing it. No pun intended.

We landed on a field. Not just any field, the Extreme Soccer field. The goals were taken out, but the white streaks were still clear as day on the ground. The snow had been dusted off and a large lake was added in the center. However, what I didn't notice was the coliseum-like stadium surrounding it. There was a space between the field and the stadium; about a few yards wide. The stadium was filled with students. All students. Everyone from EEMS and EAMS were here, watching; waiting. I lighted down and gazed at the students before me.

Everyone was here. They were going to watch us either prevail victoriously or fail miserably.

"Wow," Kukai said.

"Tsukasa never mentioned an audience," Kairi muttered. I didn't like having to battle in front of a huge group of people (especially since half of them want to kill me). It made me feel awkward and second-think about everything I do. Alone, I could do whatever I liked and lie to people who asked. Now everyone will know and remember what I've done in this field. I gulped down my anxiety.

"The student body insisted they be able to watch in person," Tsukasa said. I bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" Kairi whispered towards me. No, not yet. I just shook my head.

"Just nervous. Just the fact that whatever I do here will be held over my head for the rest of my life," I said. Not a complete lie. I could see Ikuto, Utau, Amu, and Nagihiko on the other side of the lake with Tsukiyomi-san. Nagihiko was nursed back to health (sorta) and I caught his eye. I immediately turned away. I caught Kukai staring longingly at Utau. I realized that we couldn't wing it after all. Kukai looked close to breaking down, Yaya kept glancing around the arena in fear, and Kairi looked the most stable out of all of us. I had to put on a brave face as well.

"We need a strategy," I told them in a group huddle.

"Exactly as I was thinking," Kairi said. "First thing we do should be a diversion."

"Then the rest of us have to push the others out somehow," I continued. I looked over at Kukai and Yaya. Both had a glazed look of confusion over their eyes. I waved my hand in front of their faces. "Hey, you two alright?"

"Huh, what, yeah," Kukai said. I turned to Yaya.

"Yaya?" Kairi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't answer. He gently shook her, making her jolt up in a flash. "Yaya it's me Kairi." She blinked a few times like she was trying to remember who he was.

"Sorry, I was, occupied." It didn't make much sense to me, but I didn't question her words.

"It's alright. Let's continue." Kairi cleared his throat. A large siren rung and we looked up to see Tsukasa and Tsukiyomi-san sitting in with the crowd as well.

"Get into positions!" I gave a slight nod to my friends. "This battle is to determine which school stays and which leaves." A loud roar erupted from the crowd. I had no idea how I was going to concentrate fighting with all this ruckus. After a roll call of the rules and how to win, everything was set. I nodded toward each of my friends beside me. It was all I could do to say good luck. I knew that if a spoke, a whimpered cry might escape instead. "GO!"

Immediately a large piece of earth was coming straight towards me. I tried to fly, but my feet wouldn't budge. When I looked down, the ground had contained my feet in a mixture of soil, mud, twigs, and pebbles. Just before it hit me, the rock shattered to pieces and my feet were broken free of their bounding. Kukai looked over at me with a thumbs up before charging.

"Hello Rima." I turned to see Amu. She had a pleasant smile on her face, but the slash of her sword made me think she didn't just come to say hi. She only got a cut on my cheek that wasn't very deep and didn't draw blood.

"How's it going Amu?" My own sword slashed at her legs. She jumped back.

"Pretty good." With a grunt she parried away my upcoming attack. "You?" I concentrated at the lake to give Amu a little shower, but for some reason, it didn't react. I turned for a millisecond to see it was frozen. During that millisecond, Amu took the opportunity to cause an updraft to send me soaring higher in the air, our of control. I did a few backflips before landing (quite painfully) on the ice.

"Same." Amu lighted down on the ice a few feet away from me. "However, you probably aren't." Another gust of wind was starting to blow me towards the edge of the field. "Looks like we know who'll get out first." I could see water seeping into the crack where my body had previously landed.

"Yup." I could see a trickle of water weaving it's way toward us. "And it's you." The water was able to form into a spiral, and head straight for Amu's wings. Direct hit. I smirked as she fell onto the ice. As I started to approach her a wall of flames blocked the two of us. I turned to see Ikuto with a ball of flames in his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that, Shrimp." In a moment a ring of flames, 2 feet in radius surrounded me. I wiled my energy into putting out the fire formation. Immediately after I was tackled by Amu. She was heading for the edge. I was confused by her actions. She would take me out, but she would also lose. I took notice of her grip starting to loosen around me, and I felt like someone hit me with a shovel. She was planning on throwing me.

Instead I spun us around so that I was in control of our flight patterns. Her grip completely fell from me and she rolled in the ground. It would be a bit before she recovered from that fall. I flew straight upwards and high above to take note of the other antics going on.

Yaya and Utau were in an intense fire and water battle. It was very beautiful, seeing their dance, but also horrifying as Yaya was practically drowning in her sweat. She was tired out, but I could tell Utau still had a lot more up her sleeves. Ikuto moved on to trying to burn Kukai into ashes. Kukai maneuvered slowly, but struck powerfully with his boulders. Finally, Nagihiko and Kairi were in close combat with one another. I didn't like how they were so very close to the border of the arena. Fists flew, elements blew back and forth between teams; it was horrifying, but it was only just beginning.

I glanced back to where I last left Amu, to see nothing. My eyes widened as I felt the air currents change and my wings start to plummet to the ground. I was prepared this time. I folded my wings and soared directly horizontal a few inches from the ground. However, I crashed right into Kukai just as he had Ikuto under his foot.

"Rima," he grunted in frustration.

"Sorry," I apologized. I looked up to see Ikuto and Amu smiling triumphantly at us.

"Well this is a turn of events," Ikuto said. He cracked his knuckles and smirked down on us. A rock tomb shot out of the ground and imprisoned the two in a second. I turned to Kukai. Could he have always done that? I didn't have time to think. He grabbed my forearm and started running in the opposite direction.

I kept looking back to see if they got out yet. I could only see the cracks forming on the smooth stone and I didn't want to meet them when they got out. By trying to keep up with Kukai's pace, I ended up missing the fact he had let go of my arm and stopped running. Instead I ran face-first into tree. I cursed and held my nose. It hurt to the slightest breeze which gave me the indication that it was probably broken.

"I didn't know you were that clumsy." Utau stood over me. "Oh well, just works to my advantage." She held a blue ball of water over my face and then it consumed me. I couldn't breath and tried to will it or swipe it away from me. Utau had a death grip control over this thing and I couldn't get it away from me. I jerked around trying to escape my water prison. I could feel myself starting to black out, when the water sloshed to the ground. I flopped onto my stomach with my elbows supporting me up.

I choked the water out of my lungs; taking in huge gulps of air one at a time. I was never more terrified of water in my life. As I spat out the water, I could hear a commotion with the crowd and my other friends/enemies. It all sounded like a mushy dream. I started seeing two's and three's of everything. The sickening feeling in my stomach made me groan and bend over, spitting out more water from my lungs. I felt a headache coming on; I needed to lie down.

However, I knew I couldn't. My friends needed me. I warily got up and used the tree trunk as support. My eyes felt heavy and swam my vision. I sighed and struggled to keep my head in the game. I took a deep breath through my mouth and let it out through my nose before taking off.

* * *

**Utau P.O.V:**

I flew high in the sky an started shooting shards of ice below. My friends new this attack and they new where each of the rocks would hit. Well...I should probably rule out Ikuto.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Nagihiko was dropped off at EEMS. Ikuto, Amu, Father, and I were there to greet him. He looked horrible; bony, pale, horrible hair._

_ "Welcome back Fujisaki-san," Father said. "I will let your friends describe the predicament we are in. Prepare immediately and I shall see you in a while." He turned his heel and left in a swift. Jeez, thanks Dad, leave all the pressure on us._

_ It was really awkward between the four of us. I could feel Ikuto's hostility towards him. Amu and I waited for him to do the talking first._

_ "You have some nerve to come back here, Fujisaki." Ikuto said his with complete disgust. It made me wince. "However, we know that you were only sent here because of the battle that will commence later this day. Be prepared and at least try to be useful."_

_ "Ikuto," I said, tugging at his sleeve. He was being completely unfair to Nagi. Not to mention rude._

_ "What Utau?" he snapped. I stepped back. "Do you want to defend this traitor?" I cowered in fear._

_ "Ikuto," Nagi said with a big boost of courage, "Lay off. This is only between you and me." I gave a small smile to him._

_ "That's where your wrong. You betrayed all of us," Ikuto said._

_ "Than why do I only hear you talking and not Utau or Amu?" Nagi asked. We glanced nervously at each other, and then at him. I really didn't want to get Ikuto angry. Nagi didn't know about Ikuto's sudden change. Speaking of Ikuto, he turned to us._

_ "Well? Are you doing to back me up on this?"_

_ "I-Ikuto, I have to tell you something," I said in a quiet whisper. It was time he knew. "I snuck out." Ikuto whipped around faster than time. It almost gave me whiplash._

_ "You what!" he snapped. I flinched._

_ "I'm sorry," I muttered. I felt so ashamed in front of my brother; close to tears even. He didn't seem like he cared though._

_ "When?"_

_ "F-Few days," I stuttered. Nagihiko and Amu looked at me with sympathy._

_ "Why!" I gulped and made my stance higher. I wanted to have a little of my pride left with me._

_ "I went to go see Kukai, because I love him." I could see that I've shocked all three of them to utter silence. Except for Ikuto, who just looked angrier._

_ "How could you Utau!" Ikuto asked. A crazed look in his eyes told me that he couldn't believe this. He raised his hand and I closed my eyes. Ikuto did hit me before; and it really hurt. I didn't want to feel the pain again. Thankfully, I didn't. I peaked open my eyes to see Nagihiko with a fierce grip on Ikuto's wrist that was going to hit me._

_ "Ikuto! Get ahold of yourself!" he snapped. He did the impossible. He punched Ikuto square in the face._

_ Amu and I gasped. Ikuto stumbled backwards and clutched his jaw. What did he just do? Nagi was sure to get it now. "Why you little-!"_

_ "Ikuto, stop!" Amu yelled. She held her arms up, guarding Nagi and I from Ikuto's wrath. "Stop this Ikuto!"_

_ "Why are you defending them Amu?" he asked. He described us like we were monsters. I whimpered. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was Nagi. He gave my shoulder a squeeze, which comforted me a little. "You weren't the one to fall in love with the wrong person!" Ow, that hurt._

_ "They found love. That's all that matters. It doesn't matter what they are, angel or evil, it just matters what they feel in their heart!" Amu practically begged him to not attack us. Ikuto just walked away with a huff._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Ikuto shows much hostility toward the three of us. Amu and I helped Nagi out, welcoming him back with open arms. As my shards rained down, the wind currents moved. I felt the currents fighting against each other. Kairi was trying to pull me down while Amu was trying to save me from plummeting into the ice lake. I felt like a rope in a tug-of-war game. Not fun.

I could see Rima. She and Yaya were in a very close combat with Ikuto. Ikuto kept shooting fire at them and trying to trap them in fire walls, but Rima countered with water. I took note that she spent too much of her energy dodging than attacking. With that strategy Ikuto would definitely overcome both of them.

Finally, Ikuto got one lucky shot: fire to the wings. It was a dirty trick, but lately I have no idea who my brother's been lately. Yaya blocked herself with fire of her own. However, Rima didn't share the same fate. Her wings ignited in a beautiful horrible blaze.

She could've easily put it out, but the flames turned off any common sense in her brain. She dove for the lake. My eyes widened. That's suicide! Kairi and Amu stopped playing tug-of-war with me to watch.

I kept my eyes trained to where she landed. A horrifying sight it is, watching a person plunge into water headfirst but I couldn't take my eyes off. She splashed through the ice and into the water, leaving a big gaping hole. Only bubbles came to the surface. When the last bubble popped and the water stayed still.

I saw Nagi plunge into the water like a rocket to get after her. I gasped and sped toward the hole in the ice he made. I gnawed on my lip as time kept ticking and he didn't come up. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. I kept repeating this in my head until Nagi's head popped out of the water and plopped Rima on shore. Kukai went to go take Rima to dry land while I took his arm trying to help Nagi out of the water. Damn, what was this guy eating?

Suddenly I felt another source helping me pull him out. I turned to see Ikuto with Nagi's other arm and pulling him out.

"Why are you helping me?" Nagihiko asked him, coughing up water. He pushed himself to a sitting position and I patted his back, trying to help get the water out.

"Cause I can't have a single person on my team dying on me, "he answered coldly. However, I could see that he was relieved that Nagi was alive. I gave him a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Rima!" I heard Kukai exclaim. I turn in the erection of the voice. Rima lay face up on the ground. I saw Kukai pressing against her chest and putting his lips over her's, trying to get the water out of her lungs. A pang of jealousy hit me. Nagihiko immediately stumbled over the ice and toward her, coughing up water along the way.

"What's wrong?" I ask, jogging up to them. Why did I freeze the lake? I hate slipping on ice. Seriously, what was I thinking? I felt like an idiot.

"She's not breathing," Kukai says and starts to press against her chess again. Yaya floated down alongside us.

"Rima-chan!"

"Stop the battle!" I hear Tsukasa yell. Chaos broke out in the crowd, but the forcefield kept them from piling into the arena.

I just stare at Rima's unmoving body and Kukai trying to revive her. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have frozen the lake. I gulped as time slipped away and Rima still wasn't waking up. I was a murderer.

Tsukasa and Father flew down from their seats and walked quickly up to us. Nagi approached them, and boy was be pissed.

"See what you've done! You two are murderers!" he snapped. I'd hate to be them. They deserved it though. They let us do this in the first place. It feels nice sharing the blame.

"She isn't confirmed dead yet. Watch your tongue Fujisaki-san," Father said. I rolled my eyes.

"No! I swear on my life that if she dies, I will make sure you two take full responsibility!" Nagi shouted. If looks could kill, Father and Tsukasa would both be burning in hell right now.

"We shall discuss who's fault it is later," Tsukasa said. Yeah, yours. "Right now I must attend to my student." He pushed passed Nagi and went straight to Rima.

The eight of us, plus Tsukasa, were crowded around Rima now. As I watched Kukai unsuccessfully try to revive her. I felt like the tears were going to spring out any moment. This is all my fault. The same phrase repeated in my head. All my fault. All my fault. Kukai stood up with a grim expression on his face.

"I don't think she'll make it," Kukai admitted, shaking his head in disappointment, I felt the tears starting to fall.

"No!" Nagi shouted, kneeling next to her unmoving body. He clutched her face in his hands. "She can't be gone! She can't! There has to be a way to bring her back! Rima, please wake up. Wake up!" He was bawling now, and I felt very bad for him. Tsukasa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fujisaki-san, there is nothing else we can do," he hesitated before gulping and choking on his last two words, "she's gone." I broke out into tears and felt arms around me. Through my tears, I looked up to see Kukai silently weeping. I buried my face in his chest and choked out all my tears.

Rima and I were never close. But I felt responsible for killing her. I regret coming here today. I regret agreeing to fight. I regret for not getting to know her and tricking her. It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. All my fault.

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V:**

I Tsukiyomi Ikuto, am a lot of things. However, I am not a killer. Until today.

So when the news registered in my mind that the poor Mashiro girl wasn't going to make it, my hard rock cover broke. I never imagined to kill someone. Killing isn't in my blood; that's the one thing my father and I don't have in common.

Right now I felt like my father; a horrible monster. The real Tsukiyomi Ikuto would never aim for the wings. That is such a dishonorable trick. I feel like scum. Why did I even do that? I've lost who I was. I don't even know who I am anymore. If you've never felt like this, then let me tell you: it's scary.

As I held Amu's trembling weeping body in my arms, I couldn't help looking at Rima's lifeless body. Nagi. Oh gosh, Nagi. I killed them, both. I killed her and as a result killed him. I broke his heart. And I took a life in the process. Damn, I felt like an ass.

Nagihiko shakily stood and walked to the edge of the hole where he jumped to go save Rima in. He slipped and fell a few times getting there, but no one stopped him. I decided to be the person.

"Nagi, what are you doing?" I ask.

"She's gone." His voice was emotionless and dead. It almost scared me. "I have no other reason to live if she's gone."

"Nagi stop," I try. "You can't do this man."

"Why? You wanted me dead," he said coldly. Ouch, that hit a nerve. "Now there is only one way I can be with the only one that's ever given me happiness." He jumped in the water. My eyes widened. He's crazy! I pushed Amu away and jumped in after him.

The water flew into me faster being fire element, but I just reached out to Nagi. He could see me trying to save him and struggled away from me. I started to lose air fast, which isn't good if you didn't know. I just grabbed his ankle and started to swim up. By now Nagi was unconscious and I could easily lift him out of the water.

I spit the water out of my lungs as I threw Nagi onto shore. Everyone gathered around us. They helped us both up and it felt so good to breath in fresh air. I hate the water. I looked at Nagi, who lay next to me. He wasn't moving. I spit out the excess water.

"Nagi!" That voice. I whipped my head around, only to see the girl that escaped death: Mashiro Rima. "Nagi!"

"R-Rima!" Kukai stuttered in utter surprise.

"B-But you died!" Yaya screamed. She ignored both of them and rushed to Nagihiko's side. She cried into his chest. Amu and Utau had to hold her back so that Kukai could pump the water out of his chest and give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Nagi! Let me go! He needs me!" she cried out.

"How can you still be breathing! Tsukasa confirmed your death!" Kairi pointed out. "You couldn't possibly have came back!"

"A miracle if you want to call it that way. All I remember was the light consuming me, but I pushed away. I begged not to go, I didn't want to go. Not yet," she said.

"He ain't breathing," Kukai muttered.

"I don't think we can save him," Utau muttered. Rima started to cry; very loudly I might add. She cuddled herself in Amu and Utau's arms for comfort.

"Nagi!" she shouted. "Please Kukai you have to save him! I need him, I love him!" This girl was a complete wreck. Damn it, I was too late. Everyone could see that. I could tell Rima was still living on the shred of hope.

A few minutes passed (it felt like hours), until Kukai stood up and shook his head. Rima wailed louder. She suddenly stopped and turned to Father and Tsukasa. They stood side-by-side, looking sadly at the situation at hand.

"You two," she growled. With that much hatred in her voice, I almost reconsidered if she was an angel! "You killed him!"

"He chose to commit suicide," Father said calmly.

"You let us do this! You didn't even try to stop us!" she retorted.

"May I remind you that you offered the idea, Mashiro-san. Not to mention I voted against it," Tsukasa pointed out.

"No, you only disagreed because you thought we couldn't do it. You thought we would lose! But you let us go anyway! What kind of principal are you two!" she screeched. Her voice was high pitched and cracking. "You owe one promise for the death of the student."

"Absolutely not!" Father shouted.

"No Aruto. She is right," Tsukasa said. "We owe at least that for the problem we have on our hands." Father looked hesitant, but then gave up with a sigh.

"What is your wish?" he asked.

"Swear on The Pigmy Of The West," she said shakily. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. She was dead serious.

The Pigmy Of The West is an old folk tale, but has real powers. To make it short an old magician was close to death and decided to give his Pigmy Owl away. The Pygmy is said to be very lucky. He auctioned it off to the townspeople, but they all wanted it for selfish reasons. When the old man died, everyone tried to steal it. One day it got out of it's cage and flew away. They say it flew in the West direction, like saying to people to rewind back to a simpler time, before greed.

Now if you swear on The Pygmy Of The West, the swear is eternal and bounded to life, like how the Pygmy wanted everyone bounded to the simpler times. Nothing could break the bonds.

Completely ridiculous, I know, but it was 100% true. I could see Dad and Tsukasa were very hesitant.

"We swear on The Pygmy Of The West," they said in unison.

"That you shall destroy both schools and build a new school, where evil and angels can go to a mixed school together in harmony," Rima finished. They recited the words and repeated the swear again. Then Rima turned to the audience. Everyone was crowded around the shield, anxious at the next events.

"And you all shall swear to me, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nagihiko, that you will try to get along together," she commanded. Her voice sounded so strong and powerful. I doubted this was the same girl that was bawling a few minutes ago.

"We swear," the chorus of all the voices was like a symphony orchestra. Rima nodded and then turned toward Nagihiko's unmoving body. She kneeled in front of him before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

It was sad, yet beautiful. It was a kiss that made me want to cry.

"Nagihiko," I heard her mutter into the kiss. "Please awaken." A blue glow illuminated her body and everyone took a step back. She looked absolutely beautiful. We watched in awe as she swiped her hand over Nagi's chest. She glowed brighter, almost blinding all of us.

I watched as Rima's hand sweep down yo where his heart was. The glow strengthen. Suddenly, Nagi's eyes snapped open and he was coughing up water like crazy.

It's a miracle. She saved him. The glow slowly faded from Rima, and with it, she collapsed. Tsukasa rushed to her aid.

"What's going on?" Nagihiko asked, gasping for breath. Then he saw Rima and went crazy all over again. "Why am I still here?"

"Ikuto jumped in the save you," Kukai said, crossing his arms over his chest, "but it was really Rima who saved you."

"What?" he gasped. Then he whipped his head towards Tsukasa, who now had Rima held bridal style. "Is she...?"

No. She's not dead. Just fainted. That type of energy takes a lot to possess, let alone take control, but I have a feeling Mashiro-san knew exactly this was going to happen," he says.

"Why would she do something like that? She could've burned out!" Nagi shouted.

"I think...she did what her heart told her to do," Tsukasa said, sounding much like a soap opera character. "I shall take her to the Infirmary immediately. For now, you may all just stay on the school grounds. Try to get to know your new schoolmates, all of you. Aruto-san, get the blueprints ready. We have a new school to build."

* * *

**Princess Utau: Thanks for the suggestion, but for the last three chapters I wanna keep it mostly Rimahiko. I'll add something with Kutau with you and the rest of the Kutau lovers. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Blueberryfan10: lol it was fun thanks for asking! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**2 MUCH PINK: lol thanks for reviewing :)**

**XxPure-SilverxX: yes and i decided to make the last 3 chapters a lot of Rimahiko and then sprinkle the rest of the couples in. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**shimaxkutau: Wow that's great! Haha I love messing with my readers ;) lol I love long reviews :D. Don't thank my stories yet! I still got the next one to post and then the epilogue! Thanks for reading**

**After this chapter there will be the last chapter and the epilogue. I am so happy how my first long term story went! You don't know how much this means to me! It's actually pretty sad ending the story :( I'll first finish Just A Nerd (my other story for the ones who don't know) then it'll probably be end of November so I can write both the last chapter and the epilogue. I'll post them on Christmas and New Years :)**

**Do any of you want a sequel?**


	26. See You In A Little While

**Me: For Thanksgiving being tomorrow I decided to put the chapter up earlier. So here is my gift to you all for being my awesome readers!**

**Everyone: Thank you for being you!**

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Ugh. What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? My body feels numb and limp. Why can't I see anything? Have I gone blind? And what's with that beeping sound? Why do I ask so many questions?

I forced my eyes open, which was very stupid because the light that I met with almost _did _blind me. I closed them and groaned. I tried to move my hand around, but I felt the left one occupied. Someone was holding my hand.

"Rima." The voice. That voice made my eyes snap open. Nagihiko's amber eyes filled with relief. "Thank goodness you're alright." He gently placed his lips on mine. I cupped his face and he pressed closer to my body.

I heard a cough, which made us spring apart from each other. I look up to see Machiko-san, my nurse. She had a pleasant smile on her face, but I could see the mask of annoyance she was trying hard to hide.

"Please Fujisaki-san, Tsukasa-san calls for you to his office immediately," she says. Nagihiko hesitantly moves away from me. I grip his arm.

"Promise you'll come back?" He smiles and places a comforting hand on my head.

"I promise." Then he leaves, making me feel lonely.

"Machiko-san?" I ask. She's over by the counter and fiddling with something in her hands that I couldn't see. "What happened?"

"Well, everything was going prefect until you had to ruin everything." I raised an eyebrow at the nurse. "No matter. Once and for all I will finish what I started to do in September."

"M-Machiko-san?" I stutter. She turns around and I see two needles in her hands. My eyes widen a fraction and I try to get up, but my feet restrained me.

"Don't bother. The amount of power it took you to save your stupid boyfriend's life burned up the magic you used to heal your feet. Shame really, do you think you can find the ingredients to paralyze someone anywhere? I think not."

"Wait, you paralyzed me?" I ask in utter shock. She laughed a mocking laugh.

"Why of course! You think just being in the snow can paralyze your legs? You aren't as smart as I thought you were Mashiro-san." I growl. She walks over and injects something into my right knee. I groan. Even paralyzed, I can still feel the sharp pain.

"And the damage you did on that poor Vulture. How messy a clean that was." My mind drifts back to the Vulture I fought off in September. The one that I hit, but disappeared mysteriously. (Chapter 11)

"You were the one that hid it?" I ask. I feel my body becoming heavier with each second ticking away.

"Isn't it obvious? I poisoned your little friend and I went to go retrieve it while you were peaking through the door. Wasn't it obvious Mashiro-san?" she asked, as if I was stupid.

"Wait, you said poor. You're acting like it was your child," I manage to say. I felt extremely tired now. She snorted.

"That's because it is!" What?

She let free her bun and midnight black hair cascaded down her shoulders, all the way to her knees. Her eyes changed to a disgusting mustard yellow. They were alluring, yet dangerous. I've only seen those eyes on one other being before.

"Your a Vulture!" She cackled and I winced at her voice. Black leathery wings sprang from her back.

"Not exactly, but close," she said. "I am Isamu, ruler of the Vultures!" I've heard stories about Isamu. She was a peasant who got kidnapped by the Vulture King. She poisoned him, but that in turn made her Queen of the Vultures. I gasped.

"Your only a legend!" She cackled again.

"Oh my dear, you of all people should know, legends are far more real than you think," she slithered. She picked up her needle as slowly came towards me. The liquid that sloshed inside was black with red blotches inside. The same one she injected Kirishima with. The poison. I tried to find a nerve, anything, that will help me move away from this woman. I screamed, but it sounded very weak.

"Why are you doing this?" I croaked.

"My dear, you read the legend. You tell me." I racked my brain. It was in the book. My mother told me when I was a child as well.

"She wants revenge on everyone who is an angel, because she used to be one," I whisper.

"That's right, and currently you will be my next victim," she hisses. "Don't worry. This will hurt very, very, much." She found a spot on my arm and jabbed the needle in, slowly pushing in the dark liquid.

I screamed as loud as I could (which isn't as loud as I hoped). So much pain. It felt as if my arm were on fire. I tipped my head back and screamed again. My vision goes blurry and all I hear is a door being banged open.

A loud commotion rang out which made my head throb.

"It's too late! I've already injected her with the poison! There is no cure!" That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

As Isamu made her escape, Tsukasa, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai rushed to Rima's aid. Her eyes were closed and breathing dangerously shallow. Ikuto, Utau, Amu and Aruto burst in.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked.

"Isamu," Tsukasa whispered. Everyone in the room gasped.

"But she's not real!" Amu exclaimed.

"Hinamori-san," Aruto said. "Even legends can be real, if you believe enough." He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What did she do to her!" Nagihiko demanded. He kneeled next to her body.

"Vulture's poison," Tsukasa and Aruto both whispered simultaneously. Another gasp sounded.

"Is there any cure?" Yaya asked, almost pleadingly.

"There is one," Aruto said. He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a green vile. "It's Vulture's venom, the only known cure for Vulture's poison. Very rare."

"Well what are you waiting for, give it to her!" Nagihiko snapped. Aruto looked over at Nagihiko in a disgusted face. Tsukasa cut in.

"She needs to take the medication once a month for the rest of her life if she wants to live. This much will only last a little over a year," Tsukasa sighed. Aruto walked over to the nurse's counter. "If she doesn't the poison will consume her."

Everyone kept quiet as Aruto turned around with a needle in his hand, the green venom inside. He strolled over to Rima's body and injected the vile in her opposite arm.

"She should awaken soon," Aruto said standing up straight. "However, this news must not be spread."

"Exactly," Tsukasa agreed. "If anyone else were to discover of Rima's illness, enemies will go to no extent to try to kill her. No one may speak of this out of this room, am I clear?"

Series of "yes"'s and nods of the head spread out through the room.

Hours later and Rima still didn't wake up, worrying Nagihiko after every second. Finally, Yaya had to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nagihiko, you have to eat something."

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up!" he snapped. Yaya whimpered in fear. Kairi came up and wrapped his arms around her, soothing her away from Nagihiko.

"Nagi, relax. My father said she would wake up," Ikuto said.

"I don't care!" he shouted. "I'm not going anywhere until I see her eyes again." Ikuto sighed before walking away in dismay.

"Shut up."

"No! I won't!" Nagihiko argued turning to Ikuto.

"That wasn't me," Ikuto slowly said. A groan emitted from someone. Nagihiko looked around until his eyes landed on the petite blond laying on the bed.

"Would you guys shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Rima turned, making them face her back. Nagihiko was about to go to her when Ikuto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her sleep." Nagihiko reluctantly nodded. Kukai lead him out of the room. Ikuto sighed after he was sure they were gone. "There has to be another way to save the girl."

"Your father only gave us enough to last a few years," Kairi said, gesturing to a crate at the foot of Rima's bed, "What happens after that?" Everyone kept quiet.

"Look we can't dwell on the future. We just have to stay positive," Yaya said, trying to stay positive. A groan emitted from someone.

"Where am I?" Everyone turned to Rima, who sat up and rubbed one of her eyes. "What happened?" Everyone glanced at each other nervously, waiting for the other to say something first.

* * *

_**Time Skip ~ 3 months**_

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

I sighed and gazed at the field of what used to be EAMS.

Yup, you heard me right. _Used _to be. Tsukasa and Aruto-san destroyed it and EEMS two weeks ago.

The construction would start this summer and go on a course for five years. In the meanwhile, we all got transferred to Angel & Evil Academy, the only other known mixed angel and evil school out there. Needless to say, they're building a few new wings for all of us.

No one caught Isamu yet. It really doesn't matter to me. I have a feeling I won't be seeing her again for a while. I've been taking my medication too, in case you were wondering. Sure it's a big pain, but I've gotten used to it.

We were able to just save Kirishima. He was taking the same medication as me, but he needed more of it. I didn't dare think what would happen if we ever ran out of our life source.

Spring is here and the flowers were starting to bloom, grass turning green, and fresh leaves coming back. A warm gust of air tickled my face and I sighed with content. Peaceful. I sat under the cherry blossom tree that always has a cherry blossom on it. My tree, my special tree. It's flowers were all grown back and the scent was ravishing.

Parents came to pick their kids up to take them home. My mom and dad won't come for another few days. I looked around. Everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Friends hugged, some cried, and more exchanged e-mails.

I sighed. None of my close friends would be leaving soon, so I took the chance to nap. And I did.

* * *

**Tadase P.O.V:**

I walked faster to try to get away from Lulu. She kept following me everywhere, it was starting to be a real hassle. She said she had to tell me something, but I didn't want to talk.

"Kiyoshi! You're gonna have to stop sometime!" she called. I heard her pace increasing, so I did the same. She groaned and then I heard the footsteps go to a complete stop. Yes, finally. "Or should I call you by Tadase." My pace stopped. I whipped my body around to find her right in front of me. Lulu had a big smirk on her face and started to circle me.

"Oh I know, _Tadase_." The way she said my name gave me slight chills. "I'm not stupid. I've known who you actually are for a long time. So," she spun on her heel right in front of me and leaned dangerously close to my face, "How long did you think you could keep this facade up?"

I just shrugged. "I knew you would figure it out sooner or later Lulu-chan," I admitted. I gently held her chin, so she had to look in my eyes. I leaned in and pressed our lips together. I felt her lips move against mine, before pulling away.

I trudged away, my black wings coming out. I looked over my shoulder. "I'll be seeing you around, Lulu-chan." I flew away after that.

I didn't look back.

* * *

**Rikka P.O.V:**

"Goodbye Hikaru-kun!" I said through my tears. I would miss my best friend so much! I gave him a death grip of a hug and I could hear him choking for air. I didn't care though, I'd miss Hikaru a lot.

"Rikka, I'll just see you again in three months," Hikaru mentioned. I sniffled and pulled away.

"That doesn't matter! I'll still miss you!" I said childishly. Hikaru sighed, his expression suddenly turning super serious.

"Rikka, I have to tell you something." I thought my heart stopped. Is he gonna say it! Is he gonna say he likes me! Or even...love? Gasp! "I'm really an evil." What.

"What?" I think my jaw fell off. As if to prove his point, Hikaru's usual eggshell white wings, slowly formed to a oil black. I gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you." A woman called for him in the distance. "That's my ride. I must be going now. See you in three months." After that he walked away, leaving me in utter shock.

* * *

**Nadeshiko P.O.V:**

I waited for my father by the front gates. My bags were beside my feet and I was starting to get impatient. I sighed and looked around for him.

"Nagihiko, there you are!" A woman grabbed my forearm and started dragging me out of the school gates.

"U-Uh, I'm not Nagihiko," I stutter, trying to regain my balance. The woman turns and studies my face. I gasp. She has violet hair piled in a neat, high bun, and warm amber eyes. She wore a light violet kimono with a dark purple obi. What scared me the most, she looked exactly like me.

"Oh my gosh," I hear her whisper. I was about to say something when I heard my loving father's voice. My father has long violet hair and playful amber eyes.

"Nadeshiko!" However, he has some other kid in tow. I recognize him as Fujisaki Nagihiko. He looked at my father like a crazy man. The four of us face each other in a very awkward position. I take note that my father and Nagihiko look exactly alike.

"Father," I start, breaking the silence, "Is there something you forgot to inform me about?" He sighs, but then his face breaks into a smile.

"This was bound to happen, Sakura," he says. I see a smile break out on the woman's face.

"You're right Hiroki," she giggles.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Nagihiko asks impatiently.

"Well isn't it obvious son." Why is my father calling _him _son?

"You're twins."

* * *

**Kairi P.O.V:  
**

I sat under a cherry blossom tree with Yaya in my arms. Tsukasa had the shields taken down and the gates to the south opened up. It was an utterly beautiful sight. Almost all of them were in bloom. Gorgeous. Oh, the tree's were pretty nice too, but I was talking about the angel in my arms. No pun intended.

I gently gave Yaya a kiss on the cheek. When she didn't react, I looked down. She was sleeping. I smiled to myself. She looked so adorable. Her gentle face made me feel happy. She always made me feel happy.

As I saw the sun travel it's route across the sky, I kept thinking back to the past months. Hectic. Strange. Horrible. Wonderful. Drama. And I wouldn't change it, because in the end, I found the girl of my dreams.

I warm breeze blew by and Yaya's nose twitched as she awoke. Her beautiful orbs came to life as she looked up at me.

"Kairi-kun," she sighed and snuggled closer in my chest. I sighed, taking in the scent of cherry blossoms and her orange scent.

"Yes, Yaya-chan?" I ask.

"Have I told you yet that I love you?" she asked. I chuckled and shook my head no. "Oh. Then, I love you!" She turned and kissed me full on the lips. I gently pulled back.

"I love you too, Yaya-chan." She pressed her lips back on mine and I just savored the moment that we had together.

* * *

**Amu P.O.V:**

Okay, calm down Amu. You can do this. Just tell him, it's that simple. Oh, who am I kidding, it isn't that simple! Ugh! I ran my fingers through my hair as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body and a pair of lips on my neck.

"Hey Amu," Ikuto muttered. I fake smiled. I wonder how he'd take this. No better time like the present.

"Hey Ikuto," I whispered. He turned me around and I could see worry lines on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I say quickly and in a high-pitched voice. Damn it.

"Amu," he says softly, cupping my face in his hands. "You know you can tell me anything right?" I bite my lip.

"I just don't know how you'll take it," I admit.

"I promise I won't get mad," he whispers. "I just can't stand seeing you like this." I lick my lips and suck in a big breath.

"I just found out that I'm an angel," I whisper. He freezes. "I found my sister." Ikuto lets go of me and runs both his hands through his hair.

"H-How? B-But your wings...they're..." he kept muttering confusing words.

"I don't know either, Ikuto. All I know is, is that I found her, and that she is mine." I could feel the tears well in my eyes. "And I know who I really am now."

"I'm happy for you Amu." He eases me back in his arms. "So, what about us?"

"We'll still be together. But I can't see you very much this summer. I have to sort out everything in my life first." He nods and I lean up to kiss him.

When our lips touch I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Can you believe we got together because of a plan to trick EAMS into giving us the Golden Trophy?" I mutter into the kiss. I hear him chuckle.

"It seems so ridiculous now," he says. "But I don't care, because I have you in the end."

I know now that Ikuto loves me and only me. Not Saaya. Not some other senior girl. Just me.

* * *

**Kukai P.O.V:**

"Kukai!" I turn in time to catch Utau in my arms. Oh, how I loved her so much. I can't get enough of this girl. I gently put her down and rest my hands comfortably around her waist. She puts her's on my chest.

"I'm gonna miss you," she says. I can see the water works coming along so I give her a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you too. You're writing to me, right?" I ask. She nods eagerly.

"Everyday," she says gleefully. I look at her sadly. I give her a long kiss. A kiss that makes every other kiss in the world look bad. A kiss that says I need you. A kiss that says...goodbye. She pulled away. Her facial expression becoming serious. "Kukai, I might not be coming with you to Angel and Evil Academy," she admits. I think my heart stopped.

"W-Why not?" I stutter.

"My father wants Ikuto and I to help build the new school over the course of the next five tears." Utau sighs. "I'm truly sorry." This can't be happening, this shouldn't be happening. Why when everything goes right, it goes wrong.

"But...I need you," I whisper. I try to keep myself from crying. "What am I gonna do without you?" She smiles.

"Don't worry Kukai," Utau says softly.

"How can I not! You're gonna be gone for so long!" I say, removing myself from her. I sit down and run both my hands through my hair. Utau sits next to me and gently places her lips over mine. If this was the last time we kiss for a while, we would have to make it last forever.

* * *

**Rima P.O.V:**

"Rima-chan," a voice whispers. I groan and turn in my sleep. "Come on Rima-chan." A hand shook my little body and I smacked it away.

"Find," the person said with an exasperated sigh. "But you made me do this." I ignored the person's warning and tried to fall asleep again. Suddenly I felt something being pressed to my lips and alert filled my mind. Someone was stealing a kiss from me! I jumped up and sat on the person, aiming a ice ball where the head should be.

"Oh, I see you've awaken." I look down at Nagihiko's chuckling face and sigh.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" I stand up and cross my arms. He gets up and dusts himself off.

"It's your fault for not waking up," he says and kisses me on the forehead. I pout, which makes him laugh even harder. Nagi wraps his arms around me and I teasingly start to play with his hair.

"Well I've been tired," I admitted.

"You've been tired a lot lately, anything wrong?" he asks in a worried voice. I shake my head and accidentally let out a yawn.

"I don't know. Maybe the medication," I say. I feel him tense up. Nagi's still very sensitive about my...condition. I change the subject. "So when are you leaving?" He sighs.

"Now." I feel my expression grow grim. He gently lifts my chins so that I'm captured by his glorious eyes. "Hey, don't think of it as a bad thing. It isn't goodbye Rima-chan. It's just see you in a little while." I sadly nod.

He places his lips against mine, one last time. I could feel the tears coming, but I kept hanging onto his words.

_See you in a little while._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Tsukasa picked up a beat-up book from the ground. It was dusted and covered in ash. Kanagawa sensai came up behind him.

"What do you have there Tsukasa-san?" he asked, trying to get a good look at it. Tsukasa tucked it tightly under his arm.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kanagawa-san," Tsukasa said smirking.

"I-I have no idea what you mean," Kanagawa sensai said.

"Oh, please. I know who you truly are Kanagawa-san, there is no point in masking it any longer." Kanagawa sensai sighed. His bright wings came out from behind him. He took off a ring on his pinky finger and they immediately turned ash black.

"How long have you known?" Kanagawa asked.

"Ever since the day you came actually. It was very obvious who you really are and what your intentions really were," Tsukasa said nonchalantly.

"So why have you kept me all these years?"

"I needed an 8th grade biology teacher," Tsukasa smirked. He started to walk away, but stopped when he was right next to Kanagawa sensai. "And I wanted to see if you could actually find it. You know, Endo-san has also been looking for my book for years as well." Kanagawa sensai chuckled and shook his head.

"I always suspected him." Tsukasa nodded.

"Yes, well, I must dispose of this."

"So all these years...my search of the book comes to an end like this?" Kanagawa sensai says. Tsukasa turns to him for a moment and then continues his journey.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

* * *

**Me: And now for my official thank-you's!**

**Rima: Thank you to all the people who have subscribed to Elements Angel and Evil: ****Lavvy Underscore, ****A Wild and Chaotic Coyote, ****Miyuka Kokoro, Hanako-Tenshi, PlainNonsense, CourtCourt226, ScarletRed666, Snow-Aquamarine, Reader8176, Light-Princess14, animegirls1, U R Beautiful, Blueberryfan10, XxAnGeLwInGsxX11, xNinjalicious, x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x, Marcella153, SoulAi2, ProfessorMeggles, tennie-chan09, iluvrima, Shades-Soul, Silver Wolf Ilya, XxPure-SilverxX, StoryGirl10, rimahiko4ever, da' Purple NekoX.X, xAngelReaperx, sk8ergirl57, Meyumi-chan, BloOdSuCkeR-jb**

**Nagihiko: Thank you to all the people who have favorites to Elements Angel and Evil: A Wild and Chaotic Coyote, Miyuka Kokoro, AwesomeAnime89cool, Bluepanda800, Hanako-Tenshi, PlainNonsense, CoutCourt226, Snow-Aquamarine, Dancing-Souls, nagiplusrimaequalsawsome, MelodicSoul, Emerland's Vengence on. Shadows, Chocolate covered charas, la11na, Inuyashagirl117, hina05, thisisnotapenname0.o, da' Purple NekoX.X, xxxButtercup123, amayaxmusic1, Blueberryfan10, XxAnGeLwInGsxX11, x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x, animerocks629, Accel-kun, tennie-chan09, iluvrima, Shades-Soul,XxMoon-chanxX, RIMAHIKO POWNS, XxPure-SilverxX, I Miss Yhu, rimahiko4ever, xAngelReaperx, Kutau11, 2 MUCH PINK, Princess Utau, Meyumi-chan, shimaxkutau**

**Amu: Thank you to Dancing-Souls for being the 100th reviewer**

**Ikuto: Thank you all the readers for reading and stuck by this long**

**Yaya: And all the reviewers for inspiring Mel-chan to continue writing this story**

**Kairi: Thank you all the people who have favorite Melody-chan**

**Utau: Thank you for the people who have subscribed to Melody**

**Kukai: Thank you for making this story such a huge success!**

**Me: Be sure to stay for the epilogue which will also reveal a little of what will happen in the sequel. You will also know the name of the sequel next time. But for now...**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	27. Epilogue

It was Sunday and Monday would be the first day of school at the academy. I'm hoping for this year to be a lot less chaotic than the last. I would be in 8th grade. This is so exciting! I'd be with my best friends in the whole world, we'd go to a normal school, and I'd be with my boyfriend.

Well I'm a little iffy on the last part.

I've been writing to Nagihiko and some of my other friends everyday. However, I lost contact with Nagi at the beginning in August. He just stopped replying for some reason. I still have no answer. I still write to him.

However, I decided to also add a e-mail today.

September 1, 2011

Dear Nagihiko,

I'm hoping you're at least reading this, even if you aren't replying. I am very excited to see you again tomorrow. I hope we can meet up at lunch or something. Maybe then you can explain why you've disappeared on me. I just want to see you again. If you are in any trouble, like I have stated before, I wanna help you. If I don't see you tomorrow then I will take it as a clue that you are not okay and you need my help.

Hopefully, I will see you tomorrow.

Love,

Mashiro Rima

After I sent it, my computer beeped. I checked my messages and my breath hitched in my throat.

Dear Rima,

I need your help. I'm sorry, but I have to keep this message short. All I can say is that you'll find me with the Vultures.

Delete this message after you read it.

Forever & Always,

Fujisaki Nagihiko

I gasped. Nagihiko was in danger. Nagihiko _is _in danger. And he's with the Vultures. I hastily memorized the message and then deleted it. I recorded it in my head a few times, and nodded to myself when I was pleased. Nagihiko needs me. No, I can't do this alone.

I sigh and look at my uniform hanging in front of my closet.

"Looks like this year will just be more chaotic than the last."

* * *

**Rima: Now where will this take our fellow heroes?**

**Ikuto: stay tuned to find out what'll happen to us on this new adventure**

**Yaya: Mel-chan has narrowed the sequel to two titles: Love The Way You Lie or Test Of Trust**

**Nagi: Here is a little preview:**

**Rima thought after what happened last year, this year would be way easier. However, a distress letter from her boyfriend Nagihiko, force her and her friends off on a new quest to find their dear friend. Along the way the gang gets themselves mixed in a web of adventures, romances, betrayal and lies. Can Rima lead a team on to help rescue Nagihiko, before it's too late? Will they tear each other apart in the process?**

**Kukai: Hope you like it. Cast your vote on which title you want Mel to use.**

**Kairi: And if you have a different title in mind, please review it and Mel-chan might consider and use it.**

**Utau: Mel will post another chapter up when the sequel is up, so stay tuned.**

**Amu: Again thanks to everyone who has read this story**

**Me: You guys are all just plain awesome, which is the reason why I posted this up before Christmas. So consider this as your Christmas present from me.**

**Everyone: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! You made it such a great year for us!**


	28. Test Of Trust

**Hey all, Melody back to say the sequel is up! If you hadn't already notice, the sequel to Elements Angel and Evil is up! It is called Test of Trust which I posted yesterday. So read and review all :)**

***HAHE***


End file.
